


All I Want Is You

by pure_ecstasy6



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 92,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_ecstasy6/pseuds/pure_ecstasy6
Summary: Here is a new story I started writing in 2017. I have fourteen chapters posted so far and I aim at there being at least twenty to twenty five more which *fingers crossed* I can get some inspiration going to finish it especially if there are still people wanting to read it, I can only hope :DEnjoy this new (and old for those who just want to reread it) journey with me and our favourite ladies <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a new story I started writing in 2017. I have fourteen chapters posted so far and I aim at there being at least twenty to twenty five more which *fingers crossed* I can get some inspiration going to finish it especially if there are still people wanting to read it, I can only hope :D  
> Enjoy this new (and old for those who just want to reread it) journey with me and our favourite ladies <3

** PART ONE - NEW BEGINNINGS. **

 

~*~

 

Andy was pulled from her thoughts from where she leaned back against the elevator wall when the machine stopped. She hadn't been counting how many floors down she should be but as she opened her eyes and looked at the floor number her eyes widened and body began buzzing in that old familiar way.   
  
  
Ever since getting the job at  _AUTO UNIVERSE_  (yes, she couldn't believe it either that she wrote about all things cars) the elevator has never once stopped on the  _RUNWAY_  floor because the times she came and left the offices inside were usually empty.   
  
  
Holding her breath in anticipation to see if it was who she wanted to see she watched as the doors slid open to see her wish and patience had finally come true.   
  
  
Miranda Priestly stood in all her immaculate glory wearing the  _in_  fashion clothing of the season. She looked absolutely breathtaking as always. She watched with quirked lips as the editor’s attention was drawn away from her phone and looked up to find that the always empty elevator was not so tonight. A look of shock then registered upon seeing who stood before her.  
  
  
“Hi!” Andy said, suddenly feeling very nervous. She watched as Miranda hesitated. The doors were going to close in only a matter of seconds and she didn't want this moment to pass her and so just like Miranda had with her in the elevator at James Holts she motioned for the older woman to enter with a slightly impatient look on her face.   
  
  
Breathing in through her mouth as if to steady herself the  _RUNWAY_  editor entered the elevator and the doors shut behind her, the metal box began descending once again.   
  
  
Andy opened her mouth to speak but was surprised when Miranda beat her to it.   
  
  
“I must say I was very surprised when Irving gloated to me about how  _AUTO UNIVERSE_ had snagged up fresh new talent in the form of you.”   
  
  
“Yeah, you and I are competition now I guess.” Andy replied. She watched as Miranda raised an eyebrow, face still unreadable. “I was joking.” She nervously laughed. Well, god, could she be anymore awkward right now!   
  
  
“ _AUTO UNIVERSE_  was an interesting choice of work.” Miranda commented, looking at her briefly.   
  
  
“Well, what's that saying? Work is work. It pays the rent.” Andy responded. Plus she jumped at the opportunity to work in the same building as Miranda again so this moment they were sharing could happen. After all she did need to apologise for her behaviour in Paris.   
  
  
“I was annoyed to see the NY Mirror shut their doors even after I gave them a life savour in the form of you.”   
  
  
Andy's eyes widened at those words.   
  
  
“Even though  _AUTO UNIVERSE_  is a strange choice for someone with your writing abilities their monthly stats were starting to plummet. At least you'll be able to help pick them back up.”   
  
  
Again Andy was taken aback by how Miranda was speaking to her. “I hope so. They are a worthy magazine.”   
  
  
Miranda remained quiet.   
  
  
Biting her tongue Andy wasn't sure if she should continue speaking or remain quiet as she knew the  _RUNWAY_  editor enjoyed these brief moments of silence. “The work is pretty measly though. I get two articles a month and I finish them within two days. Plus it's writing about cars which aren't really my thing. I love driving them but not writing about them. Like I said though, work is work and it is allowing me to stay living here. I'm never going to complain about that.”   
  
  
“Mmm.” Miranda hummed. She watched as the older woman opened her mouth, seeming to hesitate before speaking. “One of my writers walked out on me last week and Elise hasn't been able to find anyone else since. I know writing about fashion isn't your  _thing_ either but if you're in need of more work the job is yours.”   
  
  
Andy was absolutely taken aback by Miranda's extremely generous offer. First the  _RUNWAY_  editor didn't blacklist her after walking away in Paris and instead recommends her to The NY  _Mirror_  and now is helping her out with a second job.  _Well, shit._  She thought, turning to look at Miranda who stared straight ahead at the metal doors. “I was an immature bitch and walked out on you on one of the busiest and upsetting times in your life.”   
  
  
“Correct.”   
  
  
“But then you go ahead and give me a glowing reference for  _The Mirror_  and now you're offering me this.”   
  
  
“Correct.”  
  
  
“Why?”   
  
  
Miranda seemed to not have been expecting this question. Shrugging slightly the older woman spoke. “ _RUNWAY_  would skyrocket with your writing. You have a certain way with words.”   
  
  
From Miranda Priestly that was a huge compliment. Andy smiled. “You like my writing?”   
  
  
Sighing Miranda nodded, pinching the bridge of her nose and Andy noticed just how tired she looked. “Yes, I like your writing. If I didn't I wouldn't have offered you the job. Now if you don't want to take it? Fine. If you want to think on it? Fine. Let me know by Mon-“  
  
  
Knowing Miranda was getting annoyed with speaking in her usually peaceful elevator ride Andy bit her lip. “I'd love to accept the job.” She cut the other woman off.   
  
  
“Very well. I'll have Elise let HR know and contact you with details.”   
  
  
Andy couldn't believe that she would be working with Miranda again. She was absolutely ecstatic and had to hold back her excitement. “Thank you.” She breathed. “Thank you so much for this opportunity to be able to work by your side again, to continue learning from you, and for the second chance. I promise I won't disappoint you again.” She said, reaching out to touch Miranda, saw Miranda notice this before she hesitated and dropped her hand back down.  _"You may never ask Miranda anything"_  and  _"You may never try to touch Miranda."_  Emily's words rang through her ears. She had already asked Miranda question after question tonight so she didn't want to push it by touching the immaculate woman.   
  
  
The  _RUNWAY_  editor simply nodded.   
  
  
Andy bit her bottom lip once more, whole body bubbling with joy. She opened her mouth to speak again just as the doors opened causing her to close her mouth. She was instantly disappointed that this moment was up.   
  
  
“That's all.” Miranda spoke her usual dismissive words as if out of habit.   
  
  
“For now, yes.” Andy replied, smiling. “See you soon.”   
  
  
Miranda glanced at her through her sunglasses, giving a nod of acknowledgement at her words before walking away.   
  
  
“Oh. My. God.” Andy said to the empty elevator as the doors began to close. She waited for them to fully close until she jumped into the air. “Yessss!” She shrieked excitedly. “I'm working with Miranda Priestly again. I have to call Doug!” She loudly said, pulling out her phone but the call went to voice mail. “You're never going to guess what just happened!” She said before hanging up, leaving the suspense on his end until he got back to her. She wasn't naive to think she was in Miranda's good books but she knew it wouldn't be long until it could go back to being that way. The older woman wouldn't have given her this opportunity otherwise. She could finally make up for the disappointment.   
  
  
In her excitement she hadn't realised she had rode the elevator all the way to the top floor before the lift began making the way back down where the doors opened. She kept her eyes shut as someone entered the metal box.   
  
  
“Hey Andy! Reckon you can come out for that drink tonight?!” She jumped at the sudden voice. Normally no one spoke to her in the elevator as they were always in their own minds.   
  
  
“Ah, Mike. Hey.” Andy awkwardly laughed as she put more of a gap between them and discretely pressed one of the floor buttons. The guy hasn't stopped hassling her to go out for drinks ever since she started working for  _AUTO UNIVERSE_. Sadly he couldn't get the hint that she wasn't at all interested, and never would be, through his thick head.  _Maybe I'll have to invite him for drinks with Doug and he can help me break it to him again._  She wondered. “Unfortunately I'm busy tonight, Mike. I have a second job now so most of my nights will be spent working on that when I'm not working for Bryan.”   
  
  
The disappointment was evident on Mike's face.  
  
  
“However I'll be at  _Latifah's_  tomorrow night around 8pm if you can make it.”   
  
  
Mike's eyes lit up. “Yes, yes I can make it!”   
  
  
“Great.” Andy said and she was relieved when the doors opened to  _RUNWAY_  as riding all the way down to the lobby with Mike wasn’t appealing. “Well, this is me. My new job.”   
  
  
“Technically your old job.” Mike pointed out.   
  
  
“Excuse me?”   
  
  
“I looked you up.” Mike beamed as if that wasn't stalkerish at all. “You worked here for eight months.”   
  
  
“Ah, yeah...” Andy trailed off, not knowing what she should say. She was thankful when the doors began to close. “Bye.” She said, forcing a smile.   
  
  
“See you tomorrow!”   
  
  
Andy ran her hands through her hair. Oh, he was so freaky, but she wasn't going to let him ruin her mood. She looked around her old stomping ground and couldn't believe that by Monday she would be employed here once more. “Yes hi. My name is Andy Sachs and I work for Miranda Priestly.” She excitedly said to the empty hall way as she jumped up and down feeling absolutely giddy. Life was well and truly wonderful again.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
"Yessss!"   
  
  
She heard Andrea shriek in excitement. Miranda's lips curled into a smile as her heart fluttered happily in her chest by making one Andrea Sachs' day.   
  
  
This day had ended differently than how she had expected as she definitely didn't think she would be hiring Andrea back onto her staff. This would be very interesting and something she herself was excited about but she would never admit that vocally.   
  
  
There had always been something different about Andrea over all the other assistants she's had throughout the years. The brunette was refreshing and sincere which has left her feeling very fond of her.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Andy slammed the door shut behind her to Doug's empty apartment. Her friend has been spending all his time as of late at his new beau's place and for the time being she was living in his place and paying half the rent. The one thing she also forgot to mention to Miranda was that the pay at  _Auto Universe_  was also measly. If it weren't for Doug who had stuck by her after the whole Nate debacle she wouldn't be able to put food on the table for herself.   
  
  
The situation she was in was horrible. She hated having to lean on Doug like this, but at least she now knew it wouldn't be much longer until she could move into her own place once she got a few payments from her new gig at  _RUNWAY_.   
  
  
_Working at **RUNWAY**  again._ She couldn't believe that she would be working closely to the always  _divine_  Miranda Priestly again.   
  
Her day had started off incredibly shitty with missing the subway and being late to work but ended on such a high note in Miranda's company and an offer she hadn't been expecting and couldn't resist. She has never written about fashion before but hey if she can write about cars she can write about fashion. She simply hoped she wouldn't disappoint Miranda like she has once before.  _And who knows! I might get close and personal tips from her!_  She excitedly thought. She really couldn't wait for this new journey of her life to begin. She had learnt about Miranda while working as her assistant, but now working as a writer for  _RUNWAY_  she would be learning about Miranda from a whole different perspective. It was absolutely exciting.  
  
  
“Ohhh, bring on Monday!” She thought as she began unpacking her groceries, which she noted and used the word of the night again, was a  _measly_  amount. A box of cereal, brown rice and spaghetti (she was trying to be healthier plus the wholemeal makes you feel fuller) and enough ingredients to make a sauce for both the rice and spaghetti which would last her for another fortnight. She also had the weight loss frozen meals she and Doug had gone halves on to try but they weren't very nice however they did the trick when she had nothing else. Then there is normally the odd take-out meal Doug shouted along with a few cheap snacks she could eat in between. She also gave herself a ten dollar allowance every month to shout herself a delicious muffin or pastry from her favourite cafe around the corner right here in Brooklyn.   
  
  
Packing everything away she checked her email to see if details from her replacement, Elise, had come through yet. She felt extremely giddy when she saw five new emails and one from  _elisewarburton@runway.net.co_  
  
  
_Hi Andrea,  
I'm happy to hear you're joining our team at  _ ** _RUNWAY_**_.   
Here are your details about how we will get you started.   
Please come by at 11am Monday morning and meet with Miranda in the conference room where she will speak you through the work you will be given.   
Please keep in mind that Miranda's work schedule is a vast one and she may or may not be running on time. A 10-20 minute delay may be expected and we please ask you for your patience.   
Thank you.   
  
⦁ Elise Warburton,  
PA for Miranda Priestly. _  
  
  
Andy laughed at how random this whole thing was. “Who would have thought!”   
  
  
“Thought what?!” Doug asked as he came through the door.   
  
  
“I'm working for Miranda again!” Andy burst out with joy as she spun around to face her best and dearest friend.   
  
  
“Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god!” Doug yelled, jumping around with her. “Please don't tell me you're kidding?!”   
  
  
“Why would I be kidding?! You know how much I want to make up to Miranda for all that she's done for me!”   
  
  
“And because of your little lesbian crush!”   
  
  
“Shut up!” Andy said, blushing, as she slapped Doug's shoulder.   
  
  
“Owwww!”   
  
  
“Oh please! That didn't hurt.” Andy said, rolling her eyes.   
  
  
“Spill! How did it come about that you're going to be her  _personal_  assistant again! Oh, Andy! Just imagine all the things that could potentially happen this time.” Doug excitedly said, wagging his tongue out at her, winking.   
  
  
Andy’s blush deepened.  
  
  
“Come on! We're both thinking it!”   
  
  
“As true as you might be she is one hundred percent straig-“  
  
  
“You don't know that for sure!” Doug cut in. “There might be other reasons as to why she hasn't kept the men around for long.” He said, waggling his eyebrows. “Never say never, sweetie!”   
  
  
Andy smirked. “Shut up! I'd be stupid to get my hopes up! At least I have my dreams.”   
  
  
“Ooooh. Your sexy dreams!” Doug cooed. “Seriously though. How did it come about?!”  
  
  
“Weeks after my complaining to you about not seeing Miranda when I've been in and out of the  _AUTO UNIVERSE_  offices today was the day I finally saw her, and oh my god she was  _divine_  and soooooo sexy and gorgeous as always!” she dreamily said.  
  
  
“Alright, alright! Calm down, baby dyke!”   
  
  
Andy laughed. “I was descending to the lobby when the doors opened at  _RUNWAY_  and there standing on the other side was one Miranda Priestly. Oh babe, she was so shocked to see me! She didn't know what to do so I did exactly what she did to me when I hesitated to get into the elevator with her at  _James Holts_  apartment complex that one time. She raised an eyebrow at me, quirked her lips slightly, before entering. From there light chatter began and I complained about my  _measly_  job at  _AUTO UNIVERSE_  and out of the blue she mentioned one of her writers left and offered me the job right there and then!”   
  
  
“See! She doesn't hate you after the whole Paris thing after all!”   
  
  
“But this whole thing could turn out really bad!”    
  
  
“You're right, she could treat you shittier than when you first started working for her.”  
  
  
Andy bit her lip.   
  
  
“ **Or** she could be the complete opposite and be the woman you saw in those few moments when no one else was around but  _you_. You didn't out her on all those occasions where you could have. You kept your mouth shut, kept her secrets safe with you, and continued on with your job. She knows you're a decent, kind and trust-worthy person and because you showed her that and the respect you have for her for not only her job but her privacy I truly believe she will give that right back to you.”   
  
  
“You're only saying that because you're a biased, die-hard fan.” Andy pointed out.   
  
  
“Oi! She spoke to me like I was a human and not some silly annoying fan harassing her. She truly wanted to know how my night had been. There was no one else around and she is always different when no one is around, you and I both know this, and I truly believe that this new opportunity with her will be a completely different story for you. Plus she loves to wear a ring on her left thumb.”   
  
  
“And?”   
  
  
“And?! Oh my god!” Doug covered his hands over his face. “Oh, sweetie, you're still such a budding little lesbian.” He said as he hugged Andy. “When a woman is a lesbian they can be known to wear a ring on their left thumb.”   
  
  
“Miranda's not that stupid! She wouldn't parad-“   
  
  
“Uh uh, you didn't let me finish.” Doug said, putting a finger against her lips. “Most straight people are oblivious to this little lesbian detail. It's those who are in the know who have a keen eye to look out for it and you know me with my keen eye... We were nearby  _Latifah_ where she had clearly been because she had the club stamp on her wrist and I freaked out. Spoke a few words and I even complimented her about the ring and she smiled fondly and said looking skywards.  _"Someone very dear gave it to me long ago. It was a person I'll never forget."_  
  
  
“That doesn't mean she's into women.”   
  
  
“You didn't see the way she looked and then slightly panicked after she told me like she knew I had put two and two together.”   
  
  
“Because she was standing near  _Latifah_ with a  _Latifah_ stamp on her wrist and a ring on her thumb?!” Andy began laughing and shook her head.   
  
  
“Why else was she there?! You and I both know they have that  _VIP_ room that caters to high profile people.” Doug pointed out.   
  
  
Andy stopped laughing and snapped her mouth shut. “Oh my god. You're so fucking right!”   
  
  
“See!”   
  
  
Andy shook her head. “Even so there is no way I could compete with the women she could be meeting up with there!”   
  
  
“Now that, my friend, is the most stupid thing I have ever heard! You have more than enough to give her aside from your super sexy looks!”   
  
  
Andy's heart fluttered at the thought which was a nice thought and she envisioned herself and Miranda on a daily basis but wasn't naive enough to actually believe it could happen. “You're very sweet, my friend.” She said, patting Doug on the shoulder.   
  
  
“We need to continue this conversation with celebratory drinks!”   
  
  
“You read my mind!” Andy replied, collapsing onto the couch off of her sore feet.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
**Monday Morning.  
**  
  
This day had come around fast. The weekend had gone pleasantly well with the girls and their slumber party with their small group of friends where Miranda had learnt that Cassidy, her eldest, was in love with a girl named Louise. She was absolutely ecstatic by this news and congratulated her daughter. Louise was a kind young girl who excelled in school and if all went to plan they were going to  _Columbia_ University together which Miranda couldn't believe wasn't that long away.   
  
  
_Three more years and they will be going off on their own._  She mused and she had to fight against the tears which threatened to well in her eyes at how ridiculously fast her girls were growing.   
  
  
A knock on the glass window door drew her attention and she looked over to see Elise. She waved her in.   
  
  
“Andrea Sachs is here for your 11 o'clock meeting.”   
  
  
“Yes, send her in.” Miranda responded, clearing her throat and sitting up straight when Elise turned around.   
  
  
Soon enough the doors reopened and Andrea walked in with that beautiful smile on show for her and only her, those sparkling brown eyes absolutely captivating.   
  
  
“I don't have all day. This will have to be quick.” She snapped, opening her own version of  _“The Book”_  that had all her ideas. “Here are the subject of articles you'll be working on.” She slid over pieces of paper. “Here are my notes for each piece.” She said, sliding more pieces over to the brunette who had only just sat down. “And here are the people you'll most likely want to speak to and the places you'll want to go. There is a fashion event upstate starting on Wednesday that I’ll need you to attend.”   
  
  
Andrea picked up the sheets of papers (all thirty of them) and looked over them quickly, nodding and put them in her shoulder bag. “Great.” She replied, having never been upstate New York.   
  
  
“Yes. Here is a  _RUNWAY_ card for any expenses you may find yourself needing.” She said, handing over the American express bank card. “But you know the drill; only use it when absolutely necessary.”   
  
  
“Of course, Miranda.”   
  
  
“Here is your work phone. As you’re already aware it has unlimited calls and messaging which means you can use it as much as you like and to call overseas contacts. You can also use it for personal reasons if necessary.” Miranda said, handing over Andrea's new flip-phone, remembering seeing the brunette’s old battered phone her former assistant had used before being given the flip-phone by Emily. “You'll also have a car whenever you need it which you know you can use to be picked up and dropped home.” She added, pushing out her wheelie chair from under the glass table and stood.   
  
  
“Thank you, Miranda.”   
  
  
“I suppose there isn't much more that needs to be said.” Miranda said, picking up her book and phone.   
  
  
Andrea opened and closed her mouth before slowly nodding, also standing.   
  
  
“I'm glad we're on the same page.” Miranda spoke, continuing. “If you do have any issues you know where to find the writing, editing team, and the rest. If you have any questions Elise and Amanda, the new second assistant, will be able to help you, but if it's absolutely  _dire_ then you know how to reach me. Email is usually better these days.”   
  
  
Again Andrea opened and closed her mouth at her words. “Got it.” She smiled widely, looking her straight in the eye. “Thank you again for this opportunity. You won't regret it!”  
  
  
Nodding Miranda turned and headed for the door. She stopped and looked over her shoulder to the brunette, their eyes connecting once more. She opened her mouth to speak, hesitating. “By the way, the twins say  _Hey Andy_ ”   
  
  
At her words she watched Andrea's eyes widen in joy same as that perfect smile. “Please tell them "Hey...!" back. I hope they're well and that they enjoyed the  _LORD OF THE FLIES_  book I sent them.”  
  
  
Miranda blinked at those last words. She had no idea that Andrea had sent them a book to read, but now that she thought about it she briefly remembered them with their heads stuck in some battered old book they had been sharing.  
  
  
“It's my absolute favourite so I can only hope it's their new favourite and cherished novel.” Andrea spoke once more.   
  
  
Not knowing what to say she pretended her phone was ringing on silent. “It's Demarchelier. I’ve been waiting to hear back from him.”   
  
  
“Of course. I hope he's well too.” Andrea replied, looking down at the papers she held. “And I look forward to getting stuck into this. I just...” the brunette’s voice wavered. “I hope I don't disappoint you.”   
  
  
Miranda was surprised by the normally overly confident woman sounding extremely worried and nervous. She bit the inside of her lip before speaking. “Continue doing the brilliant writing you do and we won't have a problem.” She softly spoke before putting the fake smile in place to feign happiness for her phone-call as she lifted the phone to her ear, pretending to take the call. “Patrick, dear!” She spoke as the glass doors shut behind her, and she continued to speak to no one until Andrea was out of sight and ear-shot. Unbeknown to Andrea she and Patrick weren't on speaking terms right now due to a difference of opinion. She knew they would get over it soon, but for now it was very tense.   
  
  
As she entered her office she sighed as she collapsed into her chair. She hated how quickly that meeting had gone with Andrea but it made the most sense. She knew if she started speaking about the girls with Andrea that her wall would drop and she wouldn't be able to take that back.   
  
  
The brunette had somehow managed to seep her way into her life more than any assistant the first time and this second time that definitely wasn't going to happen. She couldn't afford anything to go wrong again. She had to think about  _RUNWAY_ and needed all ties with Andrea to be kept from a distance because if it were to be any differently her soft spot for Andrea would allow her to let her wall down even more than she already has and she couldn’t risk it.   
  
  
Yes, she had this silly attraction for the brunette beauty, but that’s all it would ever be. An attraction. She was fifty one and there was no way she could get entangled by a young twenty six year old who was really only just beginning her life and had so much more to experience that didn't include being stuck beside an old woman. Not to mention if she allowed something to happen then the excitement would gradually wear off and Andrea would get bored and wonder why on earth she had gotten herself involved with her in the first place.  
  
  
They would continue to work together from a distance, Miranda still being absolutely thrilled she had the brunette back on her team, and she would help Andrea enhance her career to go further, but that was it.   
  
  
“Here are your magazines, Miranda, I'm sorry again for the delay.” Amanda said from behind her.   
  
  
Miranda waved the words away.   
  
  
“Your eggs are getting cold.” Amanda dared to say.   
  
  
“You better run off and get me fresh ones then, better you.” Miranda snapped, causing Amanda to jump at the sudden raised voice. She couldn't have what she truly wanted and desired and for this she would vent out her frustration on others.

 

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

** SWEET JESUS, SHE LIKES ME, SHE HAS TO. **

** ~  
**   
** Wednesday Morning. **

  
Andy awoke to her phone buzzing, her alarm going off. She had kept dreaming of running into Miranda in the  _Elias-Clarke_  elevator with different scenarios playing out each time.   
  
  
Yawning she stretched out and felt a lump underneath her left hip. Lifting her body up she reached down and pulled out her vibrator which she had fallen asleep using. When her mind was racing too much and she couldn't sleep masturbating always helped which is why she always kept several pocket vibrators handy never knowing when she might need relief.   
  
  
Picking up her phone she scanned through her emails and her heart skipped a beat upon seeing Miranda's name.   
  
  
 _mirandapriestly@runway.net.co  
  
  
Andrea,   
A car will be waiting for you at 9:30am to take you upstate where you will be located for the next three days. In the papers I gave you Monday morning you will find all that I need you to do whilst there.   
Don't hesitate to contact Elise or Amanda if you need anything. They will be happy to assist you with any problems.   
  
  
⦁ Miranda Priestly,  
Editor in Chief of RUNWAY Magazine. _  
  
  
 _First day on the job and I'm already travelling._  Andy thought, smiling widely. She wasn't going to lie that she wasn't excited. She loved exploring new places and it was one of the things that had appealed to her about journalism - the work assignments that could take her anywhere around the globe.   
  
  
However she was disappointed that she wouldn't be working at the office today to be nearby Miranda, but she knew that with patience and time that can happen, for now she was asked to do this assignment and she would do it to her best ability.   
  
  
Smiling she got up from bed feeling refreshed and ready for her first day back working for  _RUNWAY_ Magazine.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
 **Mid Morning.  
**  
  
“I'm looking for Andy.”   
  
  
Miranda took in the handsome man in what was a very tasteful suit even if it was a knock-off brand. “Andrea isn't working at the office this week.” She replied, watching as his eyebrow twitched. If this person truly knew Andrea they should already know this.   
  
  
“Oh.” The man itched his head. “Do you know where I could find her?”   
  
  
Miranda sat back, staring at the man, wondering who he was. “A phone call?! That normally helps you locate a person.”   
  
  
“Oh, yes, but you see, I...”   
  
  
 _Don't actually have her number?_  Miranda wondered, but did not say.   
  
  
“Can you help me with that or tell me where she lives even?”   
  
  
Miranda's eyes widened. She couldn't believe her ears. She laughed at his words. “You're very naive if you think I would actually hand over personal information about one of my employees.” She said, leaning forward. “For all I know you could be a complete stranger to Andrea.”   
  
  
“No, no, no.” The man laughed awkwardly. “We work... work together. Upstairs.”   
  
  
Miranda watched as the young man, around Andrea's age, stumbled nervously over his words, his eyes twitching.   
  
  
“We... had... had plans the other night but I couldn't find her at the place.  _Latifah_. I thi-think maybe I went to the wrong one. It wasn't the type of bar I was expecting. Then I tried finding her all weekend, but I don’t know where she is…”   
  
  
 _A gay bar?_ Miranda was surprised by this. Her eyebrow raised. “There is only one of those night clubs in this city with that name.” She kindly informed the young man. “If you say you work together then you shouldn't find it too hard to come up with another way of finding her.” She added, having a feeling this man was harmless.   
  
  
The man nodded. “Will you let her know I stopped by?”   
  
  
“You can tell her yourself.” Miranda pointed out, stopping herself from laughing as she too, once upon a time ago, used to be as nervous as this man.   
  
  
Smirking she watched as the young man hurriedly exited her office. Knowing she should do the right thing she picked up her phone, even though this wasn't part of her plan of keeping her distance, she pressed speed-dial four.   
  
  
“Ah, hi, Miranda?” Andrea answered, sounding breathless.   
  
  
Miranda was taken aback. There were all kinds of reasons as to why the brunette beauty was breathing like that. “Why are you breathing so fast? Are you okay?”   
  
  
“Oh, sorry, I'm running to catch a train that I'm probably going to miss anyway as I'm so, sooooo late!”   
  
  
“A train?!” Miranda asked, sitting forward and looking at her emails. “Did my email not send through?!”   
  
  
“I got it, and as appreciative as I am to have a private car take me upstate I prefer to travel other ways.”   
  
  
“Oh.”   
  
  
“Yeah, ah... the event doesn't start until this evening so I, ah, presumed you wouldn't mind?”  
  
  
“By all means do what you wish.” Miranda replied, sitting back in her chair, relaxing. “However the town car is there whenever you need it.”   
  
  
“Thanks.” Andrea replied, continuing. “However now that we're talking about the town car... that driver, Jerry, his rep isn't pleasant and he's a major homophobe. I can't sit with people like him.”   
  
  
“I had no idea. I will be dealing with this straight away.” Miranda replied. She has several LBGT employees and doesn't want any of them feeling uncomfortable and unsafe.   
  
  
“I made the train, oh thank god!” Andrea announced, sighing.   
  
  
Oh, if only Andrea could be sighing from completely different reasons. She pinched her thigh, cringing at the pain.  _You shouldn't be thinking of her like this!_ She firmly thought, pinching herself again.  _For goodness sakes she's half your age! But so, sooo beautiful_.   
  
  
“Are you okay, Miranda, was there something I could do for you?” Andrea asked, concern evident in her tone of voice at her silence.   
  
  
Clearing her throat Miranda began speaking. “I thought you might like to know that a young gentleman stopped by looking for you.”   
  
  
“Oh, shit! Mike!” Andrea loudly said obviously more to herself than to her as the sound of her slapping her forehead was heard. “I completely forgot to email him to let him know I wouldn't be at the club. Shit, shit, shit!”   
  
  
“Are you two...” Miranda heard herself saying before her eyes widened, and she snapped her mouth shut. She couldn't believe she had been about to ask Andrea if she was dating the man!  _Idiot!_  She told herself.  _Beyond inappropriate!_  
  
  
“Dating?! Together?!” Andrea began hysterically laughing as the sound of train doors closed. “Mike and I will never, ever be an item. He is a nice, albeit weird, guy but soooo not my type! There's only one person I'm interested in and it's definitely not him. “  
  
  
 _There was someone else?_  Miranda thought, thinking back to that very first time they had seen each other in the elevator since Andrea waved to her across the street months ago. The brunette had looked at her differently, a spark in her eyes, and had even dared to try and touch her before hesitating and deciding against it. Me? She wondered with a hopeful smile.  _Could it really be so?_  She shook her head. Even if it were true it would never happen. It couldn't, but oh, she would go there if they lived in another world.   
  
  
“I've let him down gently countless times now but the poor guy won't give up.” Andrea spoke.   
  
  
“Mmm. Men can be completely clueless at times.” Miranda responded, and realised that she was close to dropping her guard with Andrea and cleared her throat, straightened herself in her chair. “Work is busy today. I need to get back to it but I ought to let you know he is trying to hunt you down.”   
  
  
“Well, good thing I won't be in town these next few days. I can delay hurting his feelings a little while longer.”   
  
  
“Maybe you'll find a nice hick from the sticks.” Miranda spoke before thinking.   
  
  
At those words the sound of Andrea's laughter filled her ear again causing her heart to skip a beat. Oh, it was like music to her.   
  
  
“A hick from the sticks?! No way, I've had my fair share of those guys and never again.” Andrea replied, still laughing.   
  
  
“You should always keep an eye open. You never know when Mr. Right is around the corner.” Miranda spoke, knowing Andrea was into men and probably just had a silly idolisation crush on her.  _Unless she's bi-sexual? Not into labels? She really needed to stop thinking like this!_  
  
  
“I always get told that.” Andrea replied. “But I'm not interested in finding anyone.”   
  
  
“You're young, and fetching, put yourself out there.” Miranda commented.  _Oh for the love of... just shut up!_ Her mind yelled at her.   
  
  
Andrea hummed, not speaking as the sound of a can cracked open, and she heard the brunette sipping whatever beverage she’d purchased.  
  
  
 _Just don't have a keen eye on me. There's no point._  She thought. She looked up to her empty office. “Emily is waiting outside and she has that look on her face that something has gone very wrong.” She lied. She needed to get off the phone before she actually said something about her feelings. “Take care in Hicksville.”   
  
  
“I will, thank you, Miranda. Have a good Wednesday!” Andrea cheerfully replied.   
  
  
Miranda nodded even though the brunette couldn't see her as she hung up the phone. She pressed her phone against her mouth, eyes closing, turning around in her chair to face the windows.  
  
  
Why oh why did she have to have a young fetching woman interested in her now at the old age she was instead of at least fifteen years ago.  _Because she wouldn't have been Andrea and if she had been she would have been a child still. Stop dwelling on this, move on and pretend you never thought these thoughts. For all you know it might not even be you she's interested in._ She snorted at herself.  _Oh, the way she looks at me, how her voice softens when she speaks to me, it's me all right..._  
  
  
Covering her face with her hands she growled her frustration of being far too old for Andrea but still allowed herself to close her eyes and envision the two of them together, embracing, right here in her office.   
 _  
  
“Hi, darling.” Andrea whispered, those long arms going around her shoulders, those luscious lips kissing her neck. “You’ve been working too hard. It’s time for us to go home.”  
  
Humming at those words Miranda closed THE BOOK and looked up at her lover who stared at her with so much love in her sparkling brown eyes. “Quite right.” She responded, standing from her swivel chair, her arms instantly going around her darling’s waist.   
  
  
“I missed you at lunch today.” Andrea whispered, running her hands through her hair causing Miranda to moan at the sensation as they stared at each other.  
  
  
“I know, I’m truly sorry, darling.” Miranda replied, leaning forward to kiss Andrea. “Irving had a ridiculously large list of things he needed to tell us all.” She said, rolling her eyes. “If only I could fire the little toad.”   
  
  
Chuckling Andrea kissed her once more. “I asked one of my hacking contacts to look into him, see if she can find any dirt on him.”  
  
  
“I don’t want anyone getting in to trouble.” Miranda firmly said.  
  
  
“Don’t worry, she and her friends know what they’re doing.” Andrea replied, beginning to sway them to the sound of music she must be thinking in her mind.   
  
  
“What are you thinking?” Miranda questioned, searching Andrea’s eyes.  
  
  
“How much I am deeply and madly in love with you.” Andrea whispered, spinning them.  
  
  
This caused her to heartily laugh as Andrea grinned. “I haven’t danced like this, with someone special, in such a long time. Decades…” Miranda confessed, hoping that she wouldn’t step on Andrea’s toes.   
  
  
“Well, like everything else, you’re perfect at dancing.” Andrea complimented her.   
  
  
Miranda’s cheeks began reddening. Andrea always made her feel like she was the only person in this life.  
  
  
“You continue to amaze me with every new day, Miranda.” Andrea replied, kissing her again. “And I will never tire of learning about you.”   
  
  
Miranda watched her lovers eyes flutter close as their mouths met once again in such a tender, beautifully passionate kiss. _  
  
  
“Susan is on the line for you!” Elise called out, jumping Miranda out of her vision, and as she opened her eyes back to reality she did her best to pretend she never envisioned that oh so perfect moment.   
  
  
Picking up the phone she put a fake smile in place. “Susan, how lovely to hear from you! I'm looking forward to our luncheon Friday.” She really wasn't. Those Hampton socialites were annoying, completely self-involved (worse than her when it came to selfishness!) women who complained about this and that, and absolutely adored the Kardashian's and couldn't wait to have their own reality series. The only reason she was friendly with Susan was because she looked after Cassidy and Caroline's horses and donated money to  _RUNWAY_ benefits several times throughout the years. “Oh, I'm so sorry to hear you have to cancel our lunch. Yes, we will definitely make a date for next month. I'm looking forward to it too! Talk again soon. Good bye!” She hung up the phone and sighed exasperatedly.   
  
  
Ten minutes spent on the phone with that woman who talked non-stop (worse than Andrea!) At least she loved hearing Andrea's voice, her thoughts and young wisdom, but Susan… she spoke about the most pettiest of things. Well, at least she does one thing right - she knows how to look after those horses because if she didn't she would never hear the end of it from her girls. Sighing she picked up her pen and finally got back down to what was really important - her business.  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
 **Saturday Night.  
**  
  
Miranda looked at the clock. 8:45PM. Her new, technically old, employee should be well and truly home from being upstate. Her hand itched to reach for her phone and call Andrea, but she stopped herself.   
  
  
The brunette was no longer her assistant, she was simply one of her writers, whom she couldn't bug every second of every day. She missed those days where if she wanted to hear Andrea's voice she would call her and give her a random task all because she didn't want to admit that she simply wanted to speak with Andrea for no other motive than to have a conversation. Keeping her distance was for the best even though deep down she had strong feelings for the young woman, as ridiculous as it was for a woman her age pining after someone so young, and if she allowed it to be known to Andrea she knew it would only end badly once the brunette got bored of her and left her feeling heartbroken and foolishly old.   
  
  
Looking up she smiled when her girls appeared in the door way.   
  
  
“Can we watch an episode of  _Gilmore Girls_  before bed?” Caroline asked.   
  
  
“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea.” Miranda replied, picking up her glass of whisky and following her sweethearts upstairs.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Slamming the door shut behind her, the old door would only stay closed by being treated like so, and locked it. She put down her laptop bag and shoulder bag onto the coffee table before moving into the kitchen. She was about to heat up some rice when there was a knock on the door.   
  
  
“Pizza delivery!”   
  
  
Frowning Andy went to the door and informed the teenager he had the wrong place. “I didn't order that. Maybe it's next door?”   
  
  
“Nope. It's sent from a Doug.” The teen replied.   
  
  
“Oh, ah, great. Let me get you a tip.” Andy said, putting the pizza down on the coffee table and rummaging through her shoulder bag for her wallet.  _Shit_. She only had three dollars on her. “Ahh, sorry I've only got three dollars, but here you can have this too.” She handed over her free  _Dunkin’ Donuts_  voucher.   
  
  
“Sweet, thanks!” The pimply teen took the three dollars and  _Dunkin' Donuts_  card Andy had planned on using tomorrow.  _Free milkshakes always taste better._  Alas she would still go and get herself a milkshake tomorrow as her own celebratory way for her new  _RUNWAY_ gig.   
  
  
Closing the door she sat down on the couch and opened the  _Pizza Hut_  box. “Mmm!” She hummed in delight, eyes fluttering at the aromas of her favourite  _Meat Lovers_ pizza. She grabbed a slice and took a large bite while with her other hand picked up her phone and clicked one of her speed-dial numbers. “Dougie!” She said around her mouthful of pizza. “You do realise that sending me pizza isn't going to help me with the weight loss!” She laughingly said as she continued. “But oh man, is it sooooo good!” She moaned. “You seriously read my mind as I haven't had pizza in such a long time!” She was about to take another bite when there was no response on the other end. “Helloooo?”   
  
  
Pulling back her phone her eyes widened as the pizza slice fell from her hand. Thinking she had pressed Doug's speed-dial yet in fact it was Miranda's number which was underneath.  _Bloody fat thumb!_  
  
  
“Clearly you were so distracted by the pizza that you didn't realise you dialled the wrong person.” Miranda’s voice came through the line.  
  
  
Andy cupped her mouth, chewing as fast as she could, forcing the food down. “Oh, Miranda! I didn't even realise, I'm getting used to this phone again, but that's no excuse. I am so sorry for interrupting your evening.”   
  
  
“I am known to do this on occasion. Stop being so apologetic. It happens.”   
  
  
“Okay.” Andy said, staring at the steaming hot pizza, surprised that the  _RUNWAY_ editor didn’t sound annoyed by the interruption but amused. She didn't know what she should say.  
  
  
“I assume everything went well at the event?”   
  
  
“It did. Thank you for sending me there.”   
  
  
“Well, that's what your job entails now, events like that.” Miranda pointed out.   
  
  
“Yes, right, of course.” Andy replied, biting her lip. “How are you?”   
  
  
“I'm... good.”  Miranda responded, sounding taken aback by the genuine question.  
  
  
“And the girls?”   
  
  
“They're good too. I'm in the process of making us popcorn as we're watching an episode or two of  _Gilmore Girls_  before bed.”   
  
  
“My sister Pippa loves that show! I watch it with her when I'm back home.” Andy replied, thinking back to fond memories.  
  
  
“Do you have many siblings?” Miranda surprised her by asking.   
  
  
“Four. Harrison, twenty eight, he’s the oldest. Then there's me, twenty six. Dylan who is twenty four and Pippa is seventeen.”   
  
  
“Big family.”   
  
  
Andy laughed. “Indeed. There is never a dull moment at the Sachs Homestead.”   
  
  
“Mmm.” Miranda hummed and she heard the older woman swallowing a sip of drink.   
  
  
Andy wondered what Miranda might be drinking. She knows Miranda loves champagne, either  _Moet_ or  _Bollinger_ , but what she wanted to know was other drinks out there that Miranda enjoys also. “Well, as much as I'd love to chat I better let you get back to it. Enjoy the popcorn and  _Gilmore Girls._ ”   
  
  
“Yes. You too. With the pizza.”   
  
  
“Oh, definitely, it's to die for!” Andy replied, humming as she picked up the slice she’d dropped. “Say hi to Cassidy and Caroline for me.”   
  
  
“Bobbsey's, Andrea says hello.”   
  
  
“Hey Andy!” She heard them yell in their twin sync language. “Thanks for the novel!” One of them said. “I loved it!” Either the same one or the other said. “I even asked Mrs Normandy if she can create a school assignment about the novel! It's Cassidy by the way!”   
  
  
Andy laughed, imagining the twins excitedly pulling the phone away from Miranda's hand or standing on their tippy-toes to speak into the phone their Mom held to her ear. “That's an awesome idea, kiddo, I hope she does it!”   
  
  
“Me too! It'll be super wicked!”   
  
  
“We'll have the best work!” Caroline chimed in.  
  
  
“Now now, girls, you know what I think about cockiness.” Miranda firmly, but gently, said.   
  
  
Andy bit her lip at the motherly tone. “Nah, overly keen confidence for school is a brilliant thing to have. You guys will rock at it!”   
  
  
“Thanks Andy!”   
  
  
“When do you think you'll be at Central Park again?” One of them asked when Miranda tried to intervene.   
  
  
“I'm sure Andrea's very busy.” The editor tried but failed as the girls continued speaking.   
  
  
“It was so cool seeing you that weekend!”   
  
  
“Gosh, that was a while ago now! I do go to the park often. I love finding a peaceful spot to write or read so keep your eyes out as I'm there most weekends. Never know, we might run into each other again.”   
  
  
“Patricia really likes you!”  
  
  
“Awww. I really like Patricia too.” Andy replied. “She's a big cutie.”   
  
  
“Alright, girls, that's enough time you've taken up from Andrea.” Miranda said, the sound of her taking the phone back to her ear evident.   
  
  
“Bye Andy!”   
  
  
“See ya, kiddo's. Give Pat a cuddle for me!”   
  
  
“We will!” They chorused as they moved further away.   
  
  
“They're great kids, Miranda.” Andy softly said. “It's evident how much of an amazing mother you are to have raised such wonderful children.”   
  
  
“Oh.” Miranda spoke, again sounding taken aback, but this time by her compliment. “I... yes, well... thank you.”   
  
  
Grinning from ear to ear Andy's body buzzed at knowing she just made Miranda's night and could hear the true smile through those words. Knowing she made the stunning woman smile is the greatest feeling ever! “Good night, Miranda.” She said, knowing she shouldn't push her luck anymore and keep the older woman from her evening.   
  
  
“Yes. You too.” Miranda replied before the phone disconnected.   
  
  
Andy fell back into the couch, absolutely buzzing with joy, as she began devouring her pizza without even caring that it had gone cold.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Miranda sat down on the couch with the girls with Patricia spread out on the floor in front of them, the large bowl of popcorn on her lap, as Caroline turned their episode on. They were up to episode eight of the first season and she was surprised by how much she was enjoying it.   
  
  
Just as the theme song began playing her phone began ringing.   
  
  
“Uhhh, mommy!” The girls chorused their annoyance as Cassidy paused the TV even though the intro could have remained playing.   
  
  
Looking down to her phone Miranda's lips curved on their own accord at seeing Andrea's name once again on the screen. “Yes?”  
  
  
“Hi, sorry, it's me again. I keep forgetting to ask you when you need these articles done by.” Andrea spoke.  
  
  
“They're for April and May. You have no reason to rush any of them. I apologise for not informing you this earlier.”   
  
  
“No worries, Miranda, like I said it only came to mind then.”   
  
  
 _Did it really or did you just want another reason to talk to me?_  Miranda thought but of course did not say. “Anything else?”   
  
  
“No, that's all.”   
  
  
“That's what I'm supposed to say.” Miranda responded, grinning as she bit down on her thumb.   
  
  
“Sorry, Miranda.” Andrea replied, but she knew that the brunette wasn't sorry as she could hear the smile in her voice.   
  
  
“Good night, Andrea.”   
  
  
“Good night, Miranda.” Andrea breathed, causing her whole body to tremble as thoughts of the brunette beauty rolling over in bed, cuddling up to her and whispering those three words into her ear whilst kissing her neck came to mind.   
  
  
Knowing she shouldn't be thinking this she quickly disconnected, which had still been connected with Andrea silent on the other end, the phone and dropped it beside her. _I wonder what she was thinking?_  
  
  
“Why are you breathing funny?” Caroline asked.   
  
  
“Why are your cheeks flushed?!” Cassidy asked.   
  
  
“Because it's warm in here!” Miranda snapped, hated being questioned by her girls when she had a feeling it's like they knew what was going on in her mind regarding her feelings for Andrea. “Put the show on before I change my mind.”   
  
  
“Eeeek.” Cassidy said, picking up the remote as Caroline spoke. “Sorry we asked.”   
  
  
However they were both smirking and looking at each other with that glint they got in their eyes when they knew they had figured something out.   
  
  
Sighing Miranda downed the rest of her whisky and tried her best to ignore thoughts of Andrea and concentrate on the dramatic lives of the Gilmore family.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Smiling as she put her phone down Andy picked up her glass of red and took a generous sip.  _RUFFINO_ was nice, but she wondered what kind of red Miranda enjoys (that's if she likes red wine) she really needed to stop thinking about Miranda and continue with her article. She was happy with how it was flowing, but she felt like it was missing something so she began going over all of her notes as well as Miranda's who had inside knowledge about the events before they even happened. The designer was young and hailed from Australia and this event upstate had been her first major showing and the disappointment had been evident on the girls face when she learnt Miranda wasn't going to be there.  _"Don't worry, kid, if you keep up this amazing work it won't be long until you're meeting with her!"_  Andy had excitedly said in encouragement.   
  
  
Three glasses of wine later and her notes thoroughly read she had come up with what had been missing, wrote it all out, saved her work and fell asleep with her hand down her pants whispering Miranda's name as she climaxed before falling into slumber. 

 

~*~


	3. Chapter 3

**CLOSE ENCOUNTER.  
**  
~  
  
 **A WEEK LATER.  
**  
  
 _elisewarburton@runway.net.co  
  
  
Hi Andy!   
Miranda would like you, along with the other writers, to sit in on the run-thru to discuss a problem which has appeared.   
Please be at the conference room by 5:00pm.  
Thanks!   
  
  
⦁ Elise Warburton,   
PA for Miranda Priestly. _  
  
  
Looking to the time Andy's eyes widened.  _Shit!_  It was 2:30 and she was still interviewing a car fanatic for her  _AUTO UNIVERSE_  piece in Long Island. She knew she shouldn't be surprised by the last minute meeting as it always happened when she had been Miranda's assistant. It was obvious something major must be going down with  _RUNWAY_  to warrant a meeting with the writers.   
  
  
On the plus side she would get to see Miranda and her whole body buzzed with excitement and anticipation as it felt like it had been weeks since seeing the immaculate older woman, the both of them having been extremely busy with their own jobs, and neither of them needing to see each other in person with Andy not being able to come up with any plausible reason to contact the  _RUNWAY_  editor. She hadn’t wanted to push her luck so soon.   
  
  
She turned back to the gruff old man who couldn't stop talking about his favourite cars that had nothing to do with the article she was writing as he kept going off topic, but she pretended to politely listen and managed to get him back onto the subject at hand and to get more information for her piece.   
  
  
Fifteen minutes later she fled from the corner bar, hoping and praying that she didn't smell too much like stale beer, and ran as fast as she could to catch the next Subway which of course was delayed.   
  
  
When she finally made it to Elias-Clarke it was 5:15pm.  _Oh my god, oh my god, I am so fucking late for my first ever group meeting with the writing team and Miranda. Shit, shit, shit!_  
  
  
Rushing out of the elevator and down the hall way she ran into Emily who was walking around the corner the same time she was.   
  
  
“Bloody hell, Sachs! Why don't you push me over next time!” Emily snapped, still unimpressed to see that she was still working for Miranda, no doubt wondering what was oh so special about her to get a second chance.   
  
  
“Sorry Em, I am soooo late!”   
  
  
“I know. The meetings nearly finished.” Emily said, laughing as she began walking away.   
  
  
Andy's eyes widened at those words and she high tailed it down the hall way, pushing through the glass doors into the conference room where everyone stopped talking and turned to stare at her. “I am so sorry I'm late, Miranda!” She breathlessly said as she fell into one of the swivel chairs causing it to spin around making her have to quickly grab onto the table to halt its movement before she spun around a second time. “Sorry.” She whispered again as Miranda glanced in her direction.   
  
  
“Now that all of you are finally here we need to go over the middle of the Autumn and Summer issue...”   
  
  
Andy pulled out her notebook, quickly flipping it open to a blank page, picking up her pen ready to write down notes as Miranda began speaking. The older woman explained several things that were being changed and pulled before turning her attention on their writing.   
  
  
“I don't understand how hard it is to write one tiny article about lipstick, but this!” Miranda lifted up a piece of paper, glaring at Matthew. “This does not belong in  _RUNWAY_.”   
  
  
Andy's eyes widened as she watched Miranda scrunch up the paper and throw it in the direction of the trash can. “And your piece on the  _CHANEL_  jackets has been done before. It's like you hunted down an old copy of  _RUNWAY_ , copied an article and changed it around in your own words.”   
  
  
“I, no, I would never do such an aw-“  
  
  
“Did I say you could speak?” Miranda glared, shaking her head and throwing another piece of paper down. “And Madelyn... this piece on the Autumn collection is incredibly dull. Your last few pieces haven't been to your usual standard that I expect of you. All of you.” She said, briefly looking at each of them aside from her.  
  
  
Andy waited with baited breath for her own article, which is her first for  _RUNWAY_ , to get mentioned and criticised.  _Please play nice with me.  
_  
  
“Sydney fashion week is fast approaching and I would like you to go with Andrea who can coach you through on your piece about Katrina West’s latest trend.”   
  
  
 _Me?! Going to Sydney?! Being a mentor?!_  Andy couldn't believe her eyes. “Umm, that's in Australia.” She voiced and Miranda looked up at her as if she was dumb. “I mean, that is..."  _Holy wow!_  See... this is why she loved journalism!   
  
  
“Do you have a problem with that?” Miranda questioned, raising an eyebrow, staring her down.   
  
  
“No, definitely not.” Andy replied, continuing. “You just took me by surprise. Australia is, wow, I never thought I'd be so lucky to go. But I must say I'm shocked to be asked to give Madelyn tips when I would have thought Dimitri would be the better person for the job as he has been working here the longest and knows more about this stuff than I do.” She said, turning to look at him who smiled at the compliment before turning back to Miranda.  
  
  
“Your work is the most exceptional I've seen in a very long time and the rest of you need to read Andrea's article, study it and write more like that and not all this dribble I've been seeing lately.”   
  
  
Andy felt incredibly awkward feeling all eyes on her and knowing most of them were hating her right now. She knew most of the employees weren't impressed to see her back and this would only make them even more annoyed with her which is why she was kind of glad she's barely spent any time in the offices.   
  
  
That was the one thing she enjoyed about the old  _MIRROR_  offices and her job at  _AUTO UNIVERSE_  is that the people were friendly and would at least acknowledge her even if they didn't like her.   
  
  
“However if you wish to decline this offer that is your decision.” Miranda spoke, cutting through her thoughts.   
  
  
Shaking her head Andy responded. “No. Thank you for this opportunity, Miranda, I won't let you down.” She replied, smiling at Miranda their eyes connecting until the  _RUNWAY_ editor quickly looked away and back at her notes. “And I look forward to getting to know you, Madelyn, and trying my best to help you with some tips and tricks.” She said to the young woman, at least a couple years younger than her, who smiled at her albeit a forced smile.   
  
  
“I feel the same way.” Madelyn replied, only to be polite in front of their boss, turning to Miranda. “Thank you.”   
  
  
Andy bit the inside of her lip. It was clear that Madelyn was well and truly not happy about this arrangement. Hopefully though they would be able to work together as smoothly as possible.   
  
  
“That's all that needs to be said.” Miranda spoke, waving them away. “Remain seated, Andrea.”   
  
  
Andy halted her movement, sitting back down into the chair slowly looking to Miranda.   
  
  
“Are you close to finishing your next piece?”  
  
  
“Very close, Miranda.” Andy replied.   
  
  
“Good. That's all.”   
  
  
Raising an eyebrow she watched as Miranda stood and began walking out. “Miranda, I...” she wanted to know why the older woman was keeping her away from the offices.  _Was it deliberate or not?_  She knew that the other writers spent quite a few days here now and then. However she wanted to keep the peace with Miranda, knowing the rule to not question her, and was simply thankful for the second chance.   
  
  
“Yes?” Miranda impatiently asked.   
  
  
“Thank you.” Andy lamely said, smiling.  _Maybe soon we can work more closely together._    
  
  
“Next time use a town car.” Miranda said before leaving the room.   
  
  
Sitting back in her chair, shoulders slumped, Andy sighed and rubbed her eyes. She had to have hope that Miranda wasn't deliberately keeping her away because when she looked in those gorgeous blues she was so sure she saw what would have to be glowing in her own eyes. Attraction and admiration.  
  
  
 _Never say never, sweetie!_  She heard Doug's words echo through her mind. She had to have faith that someday soon an event of some sort will arise where they're to work together and hopefully bring them closer like the good old days.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Andy's wish came true eight days later when she came across a problem in her piece that she needed Miranda's advice on.   
  
  
The  _RUNWAY_  editor guided her through her problem with that glorious soft voice and didn't get at all frustrated with all the questions Andy had whirling around her mind, but the one she really wanted to know she couldn't ask.  _Is Miranda interested in me or am I so up over my head that I'm imagining seeing things in her eyes?_  
  
  
“Mmm yes, that is much better.” Miranda commented reading over the paragraph of article Andy had been having trouble with. “But that ghastly pen. I don't know how you can write with it.”   
  
  
“What's wrong with it?” Andy frowned. It was a five dollar pen and for her that was expensive for such an item!   
  
  
“It's getting ink all over your fingers.” Miranda pointed out, shaking her head.   
  
  
“Oh, yeah...” Andy trailed off, laughing. “Guess I'm just used to it.” She shrugged, looking at Miranda who looked very unimpressed and didn't find it funny. She looked back down to her notebook where she had been doodling a random tree whilst the  _RUNWAY_  editor read her work.   
  
  
“You like to draw.” Miranda commented, looking over briefly.   
  
  
“Oh.” Andy laughed again. “I dabble in it, but I can't say I'm all that good.”   
  
  
“That's the one thing I've never been good at. Drawing.”   
  
  
“Oh, I'm sure that's not true!” Andy replied, shaking her head, watching as Miranda lifted up a notepad and her eyes widened at what she saw. Stick figures that were jumping over a skipping rope and nearby was a dog, a very shaggy dog, standing and watching. She bit her lower lip, and tried not to laugh. “I think that is-“  
  
  
“Absolutely horrid. Like a three year old drew it.” Miranda cut in, closing the notepad.   
  
  
“It's super cute.” Andy replied, wondering what other stick figure sketches Miranda had hidden away in her notepad of the girls and Patricia.  
  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes. “Cute.”   
  
  
“Yeah.” Andy smiled a closed lip smile.   
  
  
“Cute is what you say to a three year old. Or a pet.” Miranda huffed.   
  
  
Biting her lip Andy couldn't help but to laugh now. “I'm sorry.”   
  
  
“Well, we all can't be as talented as you.” Miranda shocked her by saying and she saw just how shocked the older woman was with her own words.   
  
  
“Ah, wow... I don't know what to say to that.” Andy replied, seeing Miranda's cheeks reddening.  _Oh, come on! She has to be into me! She treats me differently than everyone else, her eyes soften, and she is always relaxed._  
  
  
Miranda remained quiet, continuing on with her work she had been doing before she had arrived.  
  
  
Feeling like her time was well and truly up Andy began collecting together her papers. “This... this has been nice.” She softly said, watching as Miranda's hand stopped writing, as she began putting her laptop in her bag.   
  
  
“Yes.” Miranda agreed with her, slowly looking to her over the tops of her glasses, causing her heart to flutter and body buzz with joy. “Unlike that other writer who could never look me in the eye.”   
  
  
“I don't know why anyone wouldn't want to look you in those eyes.” Andy said, staring deep into them.  _So beautiful._  She wanted to say, but held back. The last thing she needed was to get this completely wrong, that Miranda wasn't attracted to her, that it was all in her own head, and be fired for implying Miranda a lesbian. She didn't want to jeopardise this wonderful opportunity of being able to know Miranda again even if it only was from afar.  
  
  
Biting her lip before standing from the chair Andy broke the eye contact and spoke. “It’s getting late.”   
  
  
“Yes.”   
  
  
Andy was surprised to see the older woman also finishing up for the night, closing down her MacBook and putting it in her large  _Prada_  bag. “My girls will be home from their fathers by now. They spent the weekend out at sea on his yacht instead of it being docked at shore like normal. I won't hear the end of their fishing stories.”   
  
  
Andy softly chuckled. “Sounds like they would have had an absolute blast.”   
  
  
“Mmm.” Miranda hummed. “Have you ever been fishing?”   
  
  
Andy was surprised by Miranda's random question, but she seemed genuinely curious. “We try to catch the fish in the dam back home but they're never interested so... no.” She laughed. “How about you?”   
  
  
“Nearly every second weekend with Eric, years ago, that it got to the point I got sick to death of catching and eating fish. The lobsters were always a delight though.” Miranda replied. “Do you get sea sick?”   
  
  
Again Andy was surprised by the question. She shrugged. “I wouldn't have a clue. I've never been on a boat. However I can go on roller coasters, ride in cars, and travel on planes and I don't get motion sickness so I might be alright on a boat.”   
  
  
“I got a bout of sea sickness once and trust me you never want to experience that.” Miranda replied, continuing. “Thankfully though it only happened the one time, Eric still thinks it was a stomach bug, but the ocean had been rougher and windier that day. At least they make pills which stop that if it were to happen again.”  
  
  
“That's true so even if I were to get sea sick I could pop one and I'd be right as reign.” Andy smiled as she took the glass of whisky Miranda had surprised her with offering whilst they worked and finished it.  
  
  
The older woman simply nodded, a curve in her lips, as she picked up their glasses and put them on her drinks trolley to be washed tomorrow by the cleaner. “Do you need a lift home?”   
  
  
“The subway station is on the corner.” Andy replied, smiling. “My friend Doug will be waiting for me.”   
  
  
“Good. I'm glad you don't take it home alone.” Miranda said as she flicked off the lights and they exited her office into the now dimly lit assistant’s area and through the glass doors into the hall way.  
  
  
 _Well, sometimes I do._  Andy thought but did not say. “Thanks again for your help tonight.” She said as they stopped at the elevators. “This is where I must bid you a good night though. I've got to collect something from my desk upstairs. Have a great night with Cassidy and Caroline and please let me know if there is anything I can do seeing as you've only got Elise now.” She added, having learnt Miranda had fired Amanda earlier today.  
  
  
“That's very sweet Andrea but I think I demanded enough out of you the first time. Elise and I will be fine.” Miranda replied, stepping into the elevator.   
  
  
“Okay.” Andy replied, smiling as she clicked the button for the second elevator. “Good night.”   
  
  
“Good night.” Miranda replied, their eyes connecting and remaining that way as the doors closed.   
  
  
Andy growled in frustration. She was getting super confusing signals from Miranda. It's like the older woman wanted to be in her company but wasn't allowing herself.  _Maybe she's scared to open up after what that jerk Stephen did._  She mused as she stepped into the other lift.  _If only I could be correct._  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Covering her face with her hands Miranda sighed. She could see it in Andrea's eyes that the brunette knew that she was attracted to her. She also knew that Andrea must be excited by the prospect but also confused as she also knew how mixed her signals must be.  _What are you doing you stupid old fool?!_  She asked herself.  _Pull yourself together! You're not a horny teenager. Act your own age!_  
  
  
But as Miranda walked out through the lobby she couldn't help but think maybe she should simply throw all caution to the wind and give in to temptation.  _Even if it were to end badly what was the harm in a bit of fun in the meantime?! Bloody hell, you definitely deserve it!_  All these years strictly focused on building an empire. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d had fun with another person that weren’t her daughter’s.  
  
  
Sighing she was thankful when her phone began ringing but wasn't thankful any more once she heard why Nigel was ringing informing her of a major catastrophe halting the shoot in Japan due to a 6.5 magnitude earthquake. The one time she needed everything to run smoothly with the biggest shoot of the year and Mother Nature had to throw a spanner into the works. “Is everyone okay, no one injured?”   
  
  
“We're all okay, but very shaken.” Nigel replied, his voice trembling. “They're issuing a tsunami warning for the Fukushima area.”   
  
  
That was definitely not good. A tsunami hitting that would be global disaster.   
  
  
“I hate to ask, but is there still a chance the shoot can be done there?!” She questioned.   
  
  
“We can still do it.”   
  
  
Miranda breathed a sigh of relief. They needed this shoot to be done after months of it being post-poned.   
  
  
“That’s if the photographer hadn't collapsed and is in hospital and hasn't woken back up.” Nigel informed. “I can contact Simone and see if she is available.”  
  
  
Miranda stopped as she had been about to get into the car.  _Bloody hell!_  “So, It’s not going to continue!” she snapped as she got into the Mercedes.  
  
  
“If Simone can’t do it she might know someone else.”   
  
  
Sighing Miranda nodded. “I'll give one last try with Demarchelier but if not and with how you're all feeling just get on the plane and come home. We can try again in a couple weeks.” This shoot was after all for the November issue and they had plenty of time.  
  
  
“There are a few kinks.” Nigel commented. “Maybe this earthquake is a sign. Not to mention the models have been the worst you've hired in a long while. They do look stellar in the couture though.”   
  
  
Pinching the bridge of her nose Miranda nodded, sighing in annoyance, he was correct. This was a sign for her employees to get the hell out of Japan and they'll find another alternative for the shoot with a whole new photographer because she just wanted this project completed.

  
  
“Right now I need a stiff one, and I’m not talking alcohol!”   
  
  
Miranda’s eyes widened at those words, the old way of Nigel speaking so openly to her making her miss their friendship. She was about to ask how his relationship was going when Nigel continued speaking, telling her he had to go.  
  
  
  
They said their goodbyes before she dropped her phone next to her. She sighed, covering her eyes as she closed them. She was extremely exhausted.  _God I need a break!_  She thought, but there was no break in sight.  
  
  
A few moments past before she felt her phone vibrate once more.  
  
  
Sighing again she looked down to her phone to see Andrea’s name on the screen in the form of a text message. Her body buzzing in delight as she opened the text message.  
  
  
 _I just saw the Breaking News about the Japan earthquake. Is everyone okay?!  
_  
  
Smiling at the concern Miranda began messaging back.  _Just spoke to Nigel. As expected they're shaken, but no injuries to our team. The photographer on the other hand collapsed so now I am potentially halting the shoot until next week.  
_  
  
Andrea responded:  _Sorry to hear about the photographer, I hope he'll be alright. As for everyone else I am relieved. I'd hate to have to experience an earthquake especially one that large!_  
 _  
  
When I was in Chile years and years ago there was a 7 magnitude. A horrible moment. I'll never forget the devastation I saw._  Miranda replied, and waited to hear back from Andrea.   
  
  
 _Oh Miranda! That's horrible. I'm sorry you had to experience that.  
_  
  
“Mmm.” Miranda hummed, thumb hovering over her keypad.  _I still have nightmares._  She typed before erasing the words and closed her phone.   
  
  
Seconds past and she snatched up her phone once more. _Thank you._ Was all she typed, sending the text.  _“I'm lucky to be alive and to know someone as exquisite as you.”_  She thought, and wanted to say, but didn't as she closed her phone and her eyes as the Mercedes continued stopping and starting in the late night traffic. 

 

~*~


	4. Chapter 4

**ENOUGH IS ENOUGH.** **  
  
A Week Later.  
**  
  
  
Miranda looked at the last photo from the Japan shoot which had thankfully been able to continue. “Very, very good.” She commented, nodding. “Just incredible.” She murmured. The fabrics used on the dresses were absolutely divine. “I don't know how he does it.” She whispered, talking about the designer Yuuki, shaking her head in awe as she went back to the very first photo to look through them once more.   
  
  
When she realised she has spent more time admiring the photos than she should have Miranda closed the album and picked up her phone. 9:45am. She would be leaving for Miami in a little under two hours.   
  
  
On its own accord her hand reached for her phone and she clicked Andrea's speed-dial. “Are you busy?” She asked as soon as the phone was answered.   
  
  
“Hi.” Andrea cheerfully replied. “Um, nope. Not at all.”   
  
  
“Good. Pack a bag for two nights and be ready to leave in an hour.” Miranda spoke before hanging up.   
  
  
Sitting back and biting her nail she knew instantly she shouldn't have done that. There was no reason for Andrea to need to come to Miami with her. She picked up the phone again to call Andrea and tell her to not bother but hesitated.   
  
  
 _Give in to temptation._  Andrea's voice whispered to her from her dream last night.  _You know you want to._  
  
  
 _Ohhh, darling._  Miranda had moaned before jumping awake at the sound of Patricia barking.  _What would be the harm in giving in?_  She wondered. Like she said the other night even if it were to end badly at least they could say they had fun and enjoyed each other for as long as it lasted.   
  
  
However once in Miami her mature side came back out as she watched Andrea kicking a soccer ball with a random child in the courtyard of their hotel laughing and chattering away with him.  _She's so young. Ridiculously young. You're not a cougar._  And with these thoughts she turned back around and fled the hotel as if it had caught on fire.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Sighing as Andy checked her phone once again, seeing no messages from Miranda she realised that this trip was for work and nothing else.  _You really are delusional to think it could have been something more._  She said to herself as she walked back into the hotel after having been keeping an eye on a child whilst his mother rushed inside with her other child who had been sick by the pool.   
  
  
“Thanks Andy!” The little boy yelled once his mother reappeared ten minutes later.  
  
  
“It was my pleasure, Jack.” Andy replied over her shoulder, the boy absolutely beaming.  _Well, at least someone has enjoyed my company._  She thought as she headed for the front doors to begin her next piece for  _RUNWAY_ which she had been surprised to receive as it didn't feel like  _RUNWAY_ material; the new modern age of tattoo’s and piercings.  
  
  
Shrugging Andy stopped at a yellow cab and asked for directions before walking to her destination.   
  
  
Hours later Andy collapsed down onto her bed. Her feet were killing her however she'd had an enjoyable day being taken on a tour of Miami by the woman she had met up with for her article. Though it would have been an even better day had her tour guide been one Miranda Priestly.  
  
  
 _When are you going to get it through your head that she isn't interested?!_  She chastised herself, groaning in frustration. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep just yet she decided that a soak in the hot springs inspired spa room downstairs was in order.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Miranda closed  _The Book_ with frustration from where she lay in bed amongst the cushions with a half empty glass of champagne. She couldn't concentrate on work when she knew Andrea was right across the hall all on her own.  _Just go to her!_  
  
  
Biting her lip Miranda placed The Book along with her reading glasses on the bedside table next to her phone and stood from the bed. She looked at her appearance in the mirror, having yet to change out of her clothes and shower, she fixed her hair. She then pocketed her key-card, grabbed an unopened bottle of  _MOËT_ and two flute glasses and exited her hotel room. She walked the two steps to Andrea's room.   
  
  
Taking a deep breath she raised her hand and knocked on the door. Her heart raced as she waited. She couldn't believe what she was about to do.   
  
  
The door never opened though. She knocked again a little louder this time and again no answer.   
  
  
Looking around and feeling ridiculous she quickly re-entered her own room and leaned against the closed door.  _Well if that isn't a sign then I don't know what is!_  She thought, shaking her head, putting down the bottle and glasses and walked over to the drinks trolley to have something stiffer.   
  
  
 **An Hour Later.  
**  
  
She had finally been able to concentrate on The Book long enough to finish it. It was going to be an amazing November issue but she couldn't get excited about it as she wanted to know where Andrea was.   
  
  
Some more time past as she finished a second glass of whisky when she heard Andrea's laughter from outside.   
  
  
Quickly standing she walked over to the door.   
  
  
“I know, I had a wonderful time too! I really enjoyed getting to know you and I can't wait to do it again! We’re on for our date scheduled next month!”   
  
  
 _She went on a date._ Miranda thought, hand dropping from the door handle as she stepped away.  _It's for the best._  She tried to tell herself as she walked towards the bathroom to get on with her nightly rituals, and did her best to push all thoughts of Andrea from her mind.  
  
  
~*~   
  
 **  
Three Days Later.  
  
Morning.  
**  
“Andrea, I'm in a rush.” Miranda said, needing to get past Andrea who kept blocking her exit from the elevator.  
  
  
“I know, but I don't care.”   
  
  
“I beg your pardon?” Miranda asked, eyebrow raised.   
  
  
“You've been ignoring me ever since Miami!”   
  
  
Miranda swallowed hard at those words.   
  
  
“What have I done wrong?!” Andrea questioned, sounding defeated. “I've had dead silence from you and when I saw you yesterday you didn’t even look at me, and I have my trip coming up in Australia and I would like to know that I can contact you if I need to.”  
  
  
“What are you talking about? I have been busy as have you. Period.” Miranda replied, not looking at Andrea because if she did she knew the brunette would see right through her. She longed to speak to Andrea these past few days, to hear of the brunette’s growing excitement for Australia, but that’s not how it could be and she has accepted it. “You’re no longer my assistant. I don’t need to bug you every second. You’re simply a writer employed at  _RUNWAY_. Not to mention you met someone in Miami so I thought you’d be too focused on him as it sounded like you had an oh so wonderful time. You finally listened to my advice of keeping an eye open for Mr. Right.”   
  
  
“What?!” Andrea was absolutely taken aback. “I haven't met anyone! I spent the day with Laura Gibson for my article about tattoos of all things!! Not to mention I'm over dating if it can't be with who I desire!”   
  
  
 _She wasn’t on a date?!_  Miranda thought.  _She hasn’t met anyone! It’s you she wants!_  But no, she shook her head, it was still for the best they kept their distance. “Then maybe you need to move on.”   
  
  
Andrea went from looking shocked at what she had heard, to confused, then deflated by those words as she slowly moved away to allow her to exit. “I don't think I can.”   
  
  
“We can always do things even if we think we can't. That's how life works.” Miranda responded and with that walked away.  _Very good. You dealt with that well._    
  
  
“Am I still coming to the  _MET_  Gala?” Andrea called out.   
  
  
“That's your job, is it not?” Miranda responded, not looking back.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
 **Lunch Time.  
**  
  
Andy paced back and fourth the length of Doug's lounge room. “She is just so god damn confusing! One minute she’s giving me these wonderful, really amazing signals and then the next it's like she's a completely different woman with an even more guarded wall up, and wanting to shut me out for good. I mean, those conversations we've had over the phone and then that night in her office. That night was incredible. We talked softly for ages, hands occasionally bumping into each other, shoulders brushing. And the way her eyes soften when she sees me, she instantly relaxes. Then she goes and acts like she did in Miami like I was an assistant again to ignore!”   
  
  
“I don't think she could ever ignore you. You're stunning, Andy, and if she can't see that then she's crazy!”   
  
  
“I know one things for sure is that she's driving me crazy! Ugh!” Andy groaned. “We've run out of wine and I need wine.” She responded, she wasn’t a day-drinker but today the urge was there.  
  
  
“I'm coming with wine.”   
  
  
“You have your lunch with Evan.”  
  
  
“He got called into work.” Doug replied, continuing. “I think he's getting bored of me anyway.”   
  
  
“He's an idiot! Where does he work?! I'll slap some sense into him!”   
  
  
“I think it's for the best.”   
  
  
Andy frowned.   
  
  
“I think he's still hung up on his ex Troy.”   
  
  
“Oh.” Andy said. “What a jerk!”   
  
  
“So, I'm coming with wine and we can continue talking about your Miranda dilemma.”   
  
  
“Okay Dougie, thank you.”   
  
  
“See you in ten.”   
  
  
Andy dropped her phone and continued pacing pretty much until Doug arrived. “I'm thinking I'm not going to go tonight and then I think it's best I hand in my weeks’ notice before I fall even more into Miranda's spell.” Not to mention she had a pain in her lower back and she had a feeling she was getting the flu. She would hate to infect Miranda and Caroline who she knew was the  _RUNWAY_ editors plus one for this evenings gala.   
  
  
“Oh no you don't!” Doug said, shaking his head and breaking through her thoughts. “You're not doing that. You-“ he pointed at her. “Are a Sachs! Sachs don't pussy out when things get tough!”   
  
  
Andy rubbed her face, feeling a headache coming on. She hadn't been keeping track but she was probably also due for her period which she would prefer over the flu.   
  
  
“You don't give up! You were born to be a fighter! I believe you more than you believe yourself with how you see Miranda look at you and how differently she treats you. She's attracted to you, I'll bet you one hundred dollars right here and now! She has been burned in the past by husbands and people in the industry. She is a highly private and guarded woman and has been this way since she was thirty five! Something major went down to make her like that, but you have the heart and soul that she needs to brighten her life up again, and she knows it but she's fighting with herself. She's the type of woman that would be writing a "Pro's & Con's" list and listening to the Con's more because she doesn't want to let her guard down to get hurt again.”   
  
  
“I'd never hurt her!”   
  
  
“We both know this, but Miranda doesn't. She has been let down by so many people that she has conditioned herself to always think that it will continue to happen and doesn't allow herself happiness because of it.”  
  
  
“You sound so sure of yourself.” Andy responded as she downed some wine.   
  
  
“Because I've known people like her and they acted the same way! Remember Robert. He acted the same way. Deeply closeted yet ached to be with me and fought so much with himself about it that he made himself sick.”   
  
  
“I really loved him. He was good for you. Is he still…”  
  
  
“He is, thankfully, and touch wood it continues that way.” Doug said, the both of them touching the coffee table. “He has HIV thanks to a jerk who decided to spike his drink and take advantage of him.”   
  
  
“No way!” Andy said, eyes widening.   
  
  
“Robert was always too trust-worthy with people.” Doug replied, continuing. “If only he had of stayed living with me and he never would have gone to that party on his own.”   
  
  
Andy handed her best friend a tissue.   
  
  
“Look at me, a blubbering mess!” Doug said, wiping his eyes. “Where were we about Miranda?! Oh that's right! You aren't quitting! Sachs don't quit!”   
  
  
At Doug's firm words she put her arms around him. “You're the greatest man I've ever known and you will find your soulmate.”   
  
  
“I really loved Robert.”   
  
  
“I know you did.” Andy replied, rubbing Doug's back.   
  
  
After downing more wine Doug pulled himself together. “You're going to go to one of the greatest events of the year that I am sooooo jealous of you for and you're going to put on that  _Vera Wang._ ” He pointed to the dress which hung in its protective bag. “And you're going to show Miranda how much of an amazing catch you are! Just go for it, rub it in her face, and show her what she'll be missing if she doesn't allow herself to be  _her_.”   
  
  
“I'm not sure. It could go horribly wro-“  
  
  
“Stop thinking about the if's and but's.” Doug shook Andy. “You're doing this and I will carry you there myself if I have to!”   
  
  
“You're the best friend a girl could ever have!” Andy said, cuddling Doug tightly once more. “You stayed by my side when Nate left and now you're being so understanding about my love for Miranda.”   
  
  
“Because she's a smoking hot bombshell who I'd even take a dip in her lady pond.” Doug announced.   
  
  
Andy cupped her mouth, laughing, falling back into the couch.   
  
  
“And I'm not the only gay guy that thinks like this, trust me!” Doug seriously replied, also laughing.   
  
  
“Oh, sweetie, I don't doubt you for a second!” Andy replied, sipping her wine and continuing her chatter with Doug all the while hoping he was correct about his suspicions of Miranda.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
 **That Night.  
**  
  
“Are you sure I look okay?” Andy asked in the taxi.   
  
  
“Andy, you're a fox!” Doug replied, handing over drinks money that she tried to push away. “You're going to enjoy the night!” He ordered her to take it. “And if  _you know who_ can't see how amazing you are then they're insane!” he said, mindful of the driver listening.  
  
  
Andy watched as Doug handed money to the driver. “Are you getting out too?”   
  
  
“My  _PLENTY OF FISH_  catch is around the corner.”   
  
  
“I wish I knew how to move on as quickly as you do.”    
  
  
“Evan and I had fun, but he wasn't the love of my life like yours is. You can't just move on from that.” Doug responded. “Thanks for the ride.” He said to the driver as they stood out of the car.   
  
  
“Thanks.” Andy said, smiling politely at the driver before closing the door. “But if she ignores me tonight like she has been then I am no longer going to try.” She said as she watched Doug rubbing his forehead with his hands. “What are you doing?” She quizzically asked.  
  
  
“Getting out all of my positive vibes and putting it into you.” Doug said, touching Andy's forehead and then kissed her. “You have all of my faith and support to get you through tonight which is going to be one mind blowing night! And I mean, look at those celebrities!” He said, looking over to the Red Carpet. “You've got to enjoy tonight.”  
  
  
“What if it turns horrible?!” Andy pouted.   
  
  
“Suck it up and enjoy it for me because I am not as lucky as you and have to miss out on such a once in a life time opportunity.”   
  
  
Andy, not taking offence by his words, sighed and rubbed her face.   
  
  
“Oh sweetie, none of that, you'll ruin my perfectly applied make-up.” Doug fussed, continuing. “Now get out of that gorgeous mind of yours, straighten those creamy shoulders, and strut your sexy ass inside and show Miranda what she is missing.”   
  
  
“Okay.” Andy said, taking a few steady breaths, but not moving. “I'm nervous.”   
  
  
“Get yourself a bubbly and breathe!” Doug said, pushing Andy softly and she began walking to the front entrance to where all the paparazzi and reporters were standing which was where she was to stand in these god awful shoes to get as many notes as possible before heading inside.   
  
  
“You're gonna get her! I feel it in my bones!” Doug loudly told her, and as she looked over her shoulder couldn't help but laugh as she watched her best friend jumping up and down with excitement. “Love you sweetie.”   
  
  
“Love you too.” Andy replied before looking back to the building, taking calming deep breaths, and made her way amongst the reporters who didn't even look at her and as she looked to the Red Carpet she realised why as they were ogling Jennifer Lopez in a stunning golden gown.   
  
  
Pulling out her note book and pen she got down to why she was here - work and no play.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
 **Fourty Minutes Later.  
**  
  
  
Hearing the sound of heels clacking behind her Miranda looked over her shoulder and halted all movement upon seeing Andrea looking absolutely to die for.  _My goodness, that dress, that hair, that flawless gorgeous face._  Face which lit up, like usual, when their eyes met. “Andrea, I-“ her daughter cut her off coming out of the bathroom in a huff.   
  
  
“Look at my hair, it got caught on the door!” Caroline grumbled. “Now it's ruined. I can't meet  _Lady Gaga_  like this!”   
  
  
Miranda was glad her daughter interrupted her because had she continued speaking she would have made it known to Andrea how beautiful she really thought the brunette was. “Stop being so dramatic. It is easily fixed.” She said, motioning her daughter over to her. “Hold this.” She said to Andrea, passing over her clutch before she began fixing her sweethearts hair.   
  
  
“How are the both of you?” Andrea softly asked as she rubbed her lower back.   
  
  
“I'm so excited!” Caroline jumped up and down causing Miranda to sigh.   
  
  
“You need to remain still for me to fix this.” Miranda commented, placing a pin in-between her lips. “I don't know how you managed to do this.” She muttered.   
  
  
“I can't believe I am going to meet  _Lady Gaga!_ ” Caroline said, looking to Andrea.   
  
  
Sighing Miranda moved her daughters head so Caroline was facing the front.  
  
  
“I love her music!” Andrea excitedly replied. “Wow, kid, I can't believe you're going to meet her!”   
  
  
“You can meet her with me too if you like!” Caroline suggested.   
  
  
“Oh, I would love to really, but I have lots to do for my work tonight.”   
  
  
“But Mom will let you have a break. Won't you Mom?!” Caroline asked, hopeful.   
  
  
“Of course. We all have to have some fun tonight.” Miranda replied, putting the pin back into her daughter’s hair.   
  
  
“I'll have to see.” Andrea replied, continuing as she shifted her weight onto her other foot. “I really do have lots of work to get done.”   
  
  
“Well, let me give you my number and you can call me if you have a boring moment.” Caroline said, holding her hand out for Andrea's phone.   
  
  
“Caroline, you can't just order someone to give you their phone.” Miranda spoke.   
  
  
“It's okay.” Andrea replied, Caroline already taking her phone from her limp hand the other which held her clutch and a glass of champagne.   
  
  
“There! You have my number. I really hope you come find me tonight even if it's after I meet  _Lady Gaga_.” Caroline hopefully said.   
  
  
“You know we aren't going to be here for long, bobbsey, and like Andrea said she is going to be busy with work.”   
  
  
Caroline waved her words away. “Andy can decide for herself, Mom.”   
  
  
Miranda saw Andrea smirk out of the corner of her eye. “There. All fixed.” She said a few seconds later, watching as Caroline walked over to a mirror to take a look.   
  
  
“You're awesome, Mom!” Caroline said, turning back around and cuddling her.   
  
  
“Yes, well, just be more careful next time when you use the bathroom.” Miranda said, turning to Andrea and holding a hand out for her clutch which she took back but not before noticing something about the brunette. “You're shaking.”  
  
  
“I skipped lunch.”   
  
  
“That was a silly decision.” Miranda replied, continuing. “Drinking that isn't going to help matters.” She pointed to the champagne.   
  
  
“I need it for my nerves! I've never been around this many famous people!”   
  
  
Chuckling Miranda motioned for them to start walking. “You'll have a great night.”   
  
  
“I'm supposed to be working and not having fun.”   
  
  
Miranda opened her mouth to speak when she heard Andrea's familiar phrase.   
  
  
“Oh. My. God.”   
  
  
“What's wrong?” Caroline asked, looking up from her phone.  
  
  
“Sally Field just entered the bathroom!” Andrea said in awe. "She's so beautiful!"  
  
  
“Oh, I love her in  _Brothers & Sisters_!”   
  
  
“When do you watch that?” Miranda was quick to ask, it was much more adult that _Gilmore Girls_.  
  
  
“With Louise and her dads.” Caroline responded. “That's when Cassidy lets me come with her to Lou's house.”   
  
  
“I love Kevin!” Andrea chimed in, turning to look at them with so much excitement on her face. It seems that champagne has gone to her head quickly.  
  
  
“Yesss! I hope he and Scotty get married!” Caroline replied.   
  
  
“That would be perrrrrfect!”   
  
  
At Andrea's purr Miranda felt a shiver of arousal go through her. “We must be going!” She snapped a bit harsher than she meant to sound.  
  
  
“Of course.” Andrea replied, not at all phased by her tone of voice. “However-“   
  
  
Miranda froze when Andrea touched her upper arm, albeit very briefly, but feeling that soft skin against her own was -  _Oh goodness,_  she had to hold back her moan.   
  
  
“I hope you won't think this out of line, but Miranda, I...”   
  
  
Miranda watched as the brunette nervously scratched her wrist with her shaking hand, waiting with patience for the woman to continue.   
  
  
“I know I shouldn't say it, but I've been thinking it for too long now.”   
  
  
Miranda's heart rate picked up and looked to make sure Caroline was nowhere in ear shot.   
  
  
“I think you are breathtaking.”   
  
  
At those whispered words her heart skipped a beat.   
  
  
“Stephen was a jerk to have left you.”   
  
  
Miranda was well and truly speechless. She itched to reach out for Andrea, to pull the young woman into her arms.   
  
  
“Come on guys!” Caroline said from where she stopped at the end of the hall way pulling Miranda from her thoughts. She licked her lips.   
  
  
“I don’t expect you to say anything back.” Andrea whispered, their eyes connecting.  
  
  
Miranda watched as Andrea touched her once again though her hand lingered this time and as the brunette pulled away her fingers trailed slightly down her arm.  _Oh sweet mother of Jesus._  She remained silent as did Andrea, but only for a few seconds.  
  
  
“Well, I better get back to it. Don't wanna disappoint the boss.” Andrea replied, grinning and winking at her. “I'll see you when I see you!” The brunette cheerfully said, eyes absolutely sparkling as she stood in the  _Vera Wang_  dress that just yesterday Miranda had envisioned Andrea wearing. The woman looked absolutely ravishing!   
  
  
“Yes.” Was all she could say and with that Andrea's grin only widened and she watched as the glorious woman sauntered away with what she was sure was an extra sway to her hips.   
  
  
“I'll try my best to come and find you later.” She watched Andrea say to Caroline who hugged the brunette before they both watched the woman disappear.   
  
  
Taking a deep breath she looked down at her own shaking hands.  _Well... at least I know why she was shaking so much._  She thought and nothing more came to mind. She was too stunned to have it vocally confirmed that Andrea Sachs was one hundred percent attracted to her.  _My mother must be rolling in her grave having a fit!_  She thought as she met up with Caroline.

 

~*~


	5. Chapter 5

** MY HEARTS RACING. **

 

** ~ **

**  
**  
**An Hour Later.** _  
_  
  
Miranda had finally been able to get away from all who wanted to speak to her, practically begging to be put on the cover of RUNWAY. She was utterly exhausted and needed a whisky in the comfort of her home.  
  
  
Just as she was about to go and find Caroline, who had been whisked away by  _Lady Gaga_ to get a close and personal  _VIP_ look before and after her performance. She felt awful knowing that the only reason the singer was doing it was to get noticed by her. She had been planning on doing a piece about the interesting and unique woman anyway, when her phone began ringing.   
  
  
Raising an eyebrow she was surprised to see Andrea calling. “Hello?”   
  
  
“Ummm, oh god.” Andrea said, sounding as if she had been crying. “I need your help.”  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Andy couldn’t believe the situation she currently found herself in.  
  
  
“What’s wrong?” Miranda asked, sounding concerned.  
  
  
“I can’t tell you.” Andy nervously replied, putting her shaking hand over her eyes in embarrassment.  
  
  
“Well, you've gotten this far and I won't be able to help if you don't tell me.” Miranda responded.   
  
  
Miranda was right. Swallowing down her pride and knowing Doug wouldn't be back home until two more nights (he messaged her ten minutes ago to say his hot new fling is a hot shot CEO and he's flying them away to some island) and the only other person she had to call was on the other end of the phone. “I'm so sorry. I hate to have to drag you into this.”  
  
  
“Andrea, what’s wrong?”  
  
  
She called the older woman and so now she had to confess no matter the consequences. “I’m in the toilets.”  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Well, Miranda hadn’t been expecting to hear this. “Oh?”  
  
  
“Yeah…” Andrea nervously laughed, sounding like it was taking all efforts to keep herself calm. “So, ah, funny thing this… but I’m having trouble…”  
  
  
Andrea paused, and Miranda patiently waited.   
  
  
“You see, it seems that I… can’t  _pee_.” The brunette whispered.   
  
  
“How do you mean?!”  
  
  
“I mean I  _can’t_ pee!” Andrea said, continuing, sounding hysterical now. “And my lower back hurts. I thought I was just getting my period or a flu, but clearly that's not the case and Doug’s not answering his phone which I should have expected because he’s going away with some guy, and there’s no point even trying to contact Lily because she clearly made up her mind and doesn’t want to be friends anymore, and then my Mom is all the way back home in Ohio and can’t just click her fingers and come to my rescue and so you… I don't know what to do and you were the only person I could think to call. I’m so, so sorry!”  
  
  
It took her a little while to process all that she heard but when she did Miranda opened and closed her mouth. She had no idea what to say. She has never been in this kind of situation before with an assistant or a friend.  _Because you have no true friends who would call you in a dire emergency._  She thought, but then shook herself back to the current situation. “I see.”  
  
  
“Yeah, so, I… ah… don’t really know what I should do and I can’t afford a hospital bill!” Andrea said, sounding extremely worried.   
  
  
Miranda began to speak. “It sounds like you might have a U-“   
  
  
“Don't continue speaking!” Andrea snapped.   
  
  
  
Miranda bit the inside of her mouth. “These things happen.”   
  
  
“They don't happen to me!” Andrea said, freaking out.   
  
  
“I believe you.” Miranda replied, continuing. “I thought you said you weren’t seeing anyone.” She spoke before thinking.  _Idiot!_  She chastised herself.  _Her private life is her own business!_  
  
  
“I’m not!” Andrea shrieked.   
  
  
“Then… how…” Miranda trailed off, instantly confused.  
  
  
“This is so, so embarrassing!” Andrea cried.   
  
  
“Nothing you do could be embarrassing.” Miranda replied, concern still evident in her voice.  
  
  
“You’re going to judge me.”   
  
  
“Andrea… I’m a woman like you and a mother. I know that the media makes me out to be this  _Dragon Lady_  but I am far from that nor am I a judgemental person. I would never judge you. We're all human and things just happen."  
  
  
“I may or may not have spent intimate time with myself in the  _Aurora_ spa the other night in Miami.”  
  
  
Again it took time to process those words. Her heart raced and she couldn’t believe it. “The public spa?!” she asked before snapping her mouth shut at how judgemental she had come across sounding, but thankfully Andrea didn’t seem too phased.  
  
  
“Yes, my room didn’t have a spa, and I needed to relax!”   
  
  
“It should have!” Miranda responded, and would get on the phone with the hotel to demand to know why Andrea’s room was ripped off without a spa for the money that was paid.  
  
  
“Well, it didn’t and so here we are.”  
  
  
Miranda opened and closed her mouth. She literally didn’t know what to say other than she wanted to know if it was her the brunette beauty had been thinking about whilst fingering herself.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
 **A Few Minutes Later.  
**  
  
Cheeks still red from what she’d heard Miranda pushed open the bathroom door to what was thankfully an empty and salubrious bathroom, aside from Andrea being here of course. She called out the brunette’s name.   
  
  
“Down here.”  
  
  
Walking down to the very end cubical she saw Andrea poke her out.  
  
  
“Hi.” The brunette nervously spoke still looking stunning as always, her own cheeks red.  
  
  
“How are you feeling?” Miranda asked, trying to ignore all the thoughts she still had whirling around her brain about Andrea being in a spa fingering herself with hopefully what had been thoughts about her and only her.   
  
  
“Still the same.”  
  
  
“And still… nothing?” Miranda questioned, watching as Andrea pulled the door fully open.   
  
  
“No.” Andrea replied with frustration. “I can’t believe this is happening.”   
  
  
Watching as Andrea began pacing she tried to think of what she could say to make this situation better, but as expected her mind was completely blank as this kind of situation has never happened before.   
  
  
“You had to halt your evening with Caroline. Gosh, Miranda, I am so sorry.”  
  
  
Miranda turned around to see the brunette breathing in and out as slowly and calmly as she could. “Oh, Caroline has been swept away with  _Lady Gaga_  for most of the night which was good because I needed to work.” She said, noticing Andrea grip onto the basin tightly. “You need to see a doctor.”  
  
  
“I don’t have that kind of money.”   
  
  
Miranda waved away those words. “I have mon-“  
  
  
“That’s not why I called you!” Andrea snapped causing her to take a step back. She couldn’t help but smirk at the usually calm and confident woman being frantic and a little hostile. It was quite the turn on.  
  
  
“Well, you don’t have any other choice because if this gets left untreated you’ll only become sicker.” Miranda replied.  
  
  
Andrea looked at her through the mirror. “I am so sorry for dragging you into this mess, but oh my god I just want to rip my insides out right now!”  
  
  
Nodding Miranda quickly walked over to the brunette and without thinking took her wrist, tugging on it for Andrea to follow her. “You’re seeing my doctor. I am not having some other imbecile idiot taking care of you.”  
  
  
“I really can’t ask you to do that.” Andrea said, continuing, tugging her hand back and continuing to pace. “I can wait for Doug to get home.”  
  
  
Miranda snorted, shaking her head. “This, what you’re doing, is only going to make matters worse.” She said however Andrea didn’t seem to listen. “Look at me.”  
  
  
At her firm words Andrea stopped and looked at her with those gorgeous brown doe eyes.   
  
  
“Do I look like I’m judging you?”  
  
  
The brunette slowly shook her head.  
  
  
“Good because I’m not.” Miranda responded, taking Andrea’s wrist once more. “Just calm down and breathe.”  
  
  
“Really?”   
  
  
Understanding what Andrea meant she nodded. “Really. I am not judging because I did far more worse things when I was your age.”  
  
  
“Oooh, do tell, Priestly!” Andrea said, instantly cupping her mouth, cheeks and neck flushing a deeper red. “Oh god, I’m so sorry, that was super inappropriate of me. Clearly I stupidly had too much to drink today hence why I am in this current situation.”  
  
  
“Well, it wasn’t the champagnes fault.” Miranda commented, continuing. “Nothing is  _ever_ champagnes fault.” She added, smirking, watching as Andrea’s eyes widened. She rolled her eyes. “I know what it’s like to enjoy a free bar.”  
  
  
The brunette simply smirked.   
  
  
“Now come on, the car is waiting for us outside.” Miranda said, tugging Andrea’s wrist once more before pulling her hand away and walking towards the back exit. “I was over this event before I even got here.” she confessed.  
  
  
“I not only saw Sally Field but I spoke to Sally Field.” Andrea said in awe.  
  
  
Miranda smiled as she looked over her shoulder at Andrea who continued speaking, (clearly chattering away helped keep her mind off of situations that were happening,) about who she had met and all the things she got to ask and how amazing her pieces for  _RUNWAY_ were going to be. “I’m glad to hear it.” She murmured as she opened the car door for Andrea.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Andy fidgeted in the car unable to get comfortable. The pain of needing to release her bladder becoming unbearable. “If I think this is sore I feel bad for women in labor right now. That would have to be much worse… having to push a baby bigger than a pineapple out of their va-jay-jays.”   
  
  
“It wasn't pleasant.” Maranda chimed in. “But its very rewarding.” she said, as she sent off a text to Caroline letting her know that Emily was going to find her and stay with her until another car could pick them up.  
  
  
"I'm the age I planned to have a baby but when I was younger I found out I'm unable to produce. Something wrong with me... down there. I got this horrible pain, and I went to the hospital and turns out I'd had a miscarriage because of a condition I have.”   
  
  
“Oh Andrea…” Miranda paused, looking to the brunette.  
  
  
“No it's okay. I'm okay. The fact I can't ever have children... that took a while to accept. I got all that crying out years ago. Like Mom always says it's good to talk about things, to be open and never bottle things up. I couldn't have had a baby then, I was only seventeen the age Pippa is, my sister. I had my whole career planned out. I know it's horrible for me to say, but I'm really glad the miscarriage happened because I was too young. Look how I used to dress! I was a baby myself then!”   
  
  
“The clothes were awful.” Miranda commented, seeing in Andrea's eyes just how much the brunette had wanted to have her own children someday.  
  
  
  
“I know, don't remind me!” Andrea replied, covering her face. “It was my grandma’s fault. We were practically raised by her and Gramp’s because Mom and Dad were working to keep a roof over our heads.” She paused, continuing to speak. “But I mean… Had my life plan happened I'd never be here with you.” She said, suddenly looking nervous at what she’d said. “I mean, working for  _RUNWAY_ and getting all these incredible opportunities like tonight at the  _MET_ Gala.”   
  
  
“You needed the job and I had a spot available.” Miranda responded, shrugging.  
  
  
Nodding they fell silent for a little while. “Can I ask you something?” Andrea questioned when the car stopped at a red light.   
  
  
“If you like.” Miranda responded.   
  
  
“Why do you go to the  _MET_ Gala when you hate Anna Wintour?”   
  
  
“The media loves to make us both out as bad people who hate each other. We have a friendly competition with our magazines, but secretly we both know  _mine_ is the better one.”  
  
  
Andrea smirked at those words.   
  
  
“We get drunk once a year together and go over all things fashion. We make sure we aren't copying each other...” The older woman trailed off.   
  
  
Andrea'’s eyes widened. She obviously hadn’t been expecting that. “That makes sense.” She responded, continuing. “What does she drink?”  
  
  
“Whisky, like me, different brand though which I  _loathe_.”   
  
  
“Do you see eye-to-eye?”  
  
  
“We certainly do. It’s fashion which we both love and adore.”   
  
  
Andrea turned to watch her smiling beautifully as if truly enjoying listening to her speak.   
  
  
“Though I wouldn’t go as far as to say we’re…  _friends_.”  
  
  
Nodding Andrea spoke. “You’re just people in the same industry and respect each other to be able to work together in order to make sure you aren’t stealing each other’s idea’s.”  
  
  
“Exactly.” Miranda replied, and the car fell silent again.   
  
  
Though a few more moments passed as Andrea leaned forward and gripped the seat in front of her and she worriedly bit her lip.  _God, I hate seeing her in pain_. She thought, wishing she could take it away from Andrea.  
  
  
“Tell me something random.” She spoke, this time asking the brunette something random as it was obvious that talking was keeping Andrea’s mind off of what was happening. She would try her best to distract the brunette beauty from the pain and discomfort.  
  
  
“Bread. I love bread. And cheese. Fruit too. If I could go to France again I would spend the whole time just eating bread and cheese with the occasional fruit.”  
  
  
 _Well, that was incredibly random._  Miranda thought with a smirk, shrugging. “Why not. The French do adore their bread and cheese.”   
  
  
“And champagne.” Andrea commented.  
  
  
Miranda heartily laughed. “Yes, that’s a given.”  
  
  
“Do you like red wine?” Andrea asked.  
  
  
Miranda smirked. “I love all wine.” She replied as they continued to softly talk.  
  
  
  
 **An Hour Later.  
**  
  
  
“Thank you.” Miranda murmured to the nurse who showed her where the brunette’s hospital room is. She knocked softly on the door before entering.   
  
  
“Hey…” Andrea lazily smiled at her. “Don't I look sexy with all these cords and white gown?!”   
  
  
Miranda was taken aback by not only Andrea asking if she looked sexy but to find the young woman hooked up to countless cords. “What's wrong?” She asked, her concern tenfold now.   
  
  
“Well, this.” The brunette pointed to her arm. “Is a drip for fluid because apparently I was dehydrated, and these-“ she waved in front of her chest. “Is to monitor my heart because it is racing faster than it should. I told the doctor it's because I am embarrassed and it's due to my attraction for this person, but he wasn't taking any risks.”   
  
  
Miranda licked her lips, walking closer to the hospital bed.   
  
  
“But he did say that I noticed the other…  _problem_ quickly and it hasn't had contact with my kidneys yet so I'll be right as reign once I get some med's into me.” Andrea cheerfully said, looking her in the eyes. “Thank you for all that you've done tonight and for bringing me here. I'll never be able to repay you. This place is beyond my payroll.”   
  
  
Miranda shook her head, touching Andrea's lower leg. “You don't have to repay me.” She said, squeezing. “I'm just glad you're going to be okay."  _I don't know what I'd do without you_ , she thought, desperately wanted to say, but remained quiet.    
  
  
Their eyes connected and even though she knew the brunette was in pain Andrea continued to smile beautifully. The writer was about to speak before the door opened.   
  
  
“Oh, Miranda! I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were in here!”   
  
  
“I'm just checking on our patient.” Miranda said, squeezing Andrea's leg once more before pulling her arm away. “But for now I should be going. I had to leave Caroline on her own for longer than I am comfortable with.”   
  
  
“Of course.” Andrea replied, nodding in understanding. “I'll see you when I see you.” She spoke the words she had said earlier that night, but this time looking incredibly tired.   
  
  
“You'll be okay?” Miranda couldn't help but ask, not wanting to leave Andrea's side, hating seeing the brunette like this.   
  
  
“I'll be okay, Miranda, thank you again.” Andrea replied, winking at her when the doctor wasn't looking. “The kind Doc here is about to put me on pain killers.”  
  
  
Nodding, their eyes still lingering, she cleared her throat and spoke. “Don't hesitate to call if you need anything.”   
  
  
“Thank you, Miranda.” Andrea responded and with that the  _RUNWAY_ editor exited the room with so many thoughts swirling around her mind. Does she or doesn't she allow herself to fall into Andrea's arms and get lost in those captivating brown eyes?!   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
 **The Next Morning.  
**  
  
Miranda had been about to call Andrea when the brunette beat her to it. “How are you?” She answered.   
  
  
“Pain free, finally, the doc gave me wonder drugs!”   
  
  
Smiling Miranda sat back and enjoyed the sound of the brunette’s voice which was back to it's cheerful way.   
  
  
“I just got discharged and I... well, I wanted to thank you and apologise again about last night. That was the most embarrassing thing to ever have to ask from a boss of all people!”   
  
  
“Andrea, I’ve already told you that you don't need to apologise nor should you be embarrassed. Things... happen.” She said, playing with the hem of her shirt still imaging Andrea fingering herself. “I had an...  _accident_  once with no toilets in sight and I had to call Eric, we had only just started dating, to collect me a new pair of pants and medicine to stop, well...  _you know_.” She cleared her throat. “What I'm saying is... we all have had our fair share of moments that we can't control.”   
  
  
Andrea was silent for a few moments. “I don't understand why people think you're this nasty  _Dragon Lady_  when you're the complete opposite.”   
  
  
Miranda was touched by those words. “Well, actually I quite like being seen that way. It's... fun.”   
  
  
“So many times I've wanted to punch people in the face with how they talk about you. They don't even stop to think twice before they speak and the fact that you're only doing your job in what is a male dominated work place.”   
  
  
“You're very sweet.” Miranda replied, clearing her throat. “Well, I am pleased to know that you're alright.”   
  
  
“So am I, I would have hated to have to have stayed in hospital any longer even though it was the fanciest hospital I've ever been in.”  
  
  
Smiling Miranda watched as Nigel entered the outer office. “I've got to go.”  
  
  
“Of course, I'll talk to you soon…”  
  
  
It sounded more like a question. “Yes.” She responded and not knowing what else to say hung up the phone.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
 **Later.  
**  
  
Smiling and watching as the messenger left the elevator onto the  _RUNWAY_ floor Andy would now patiently wait for Miranda's response to her flowers.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Miranda looked up when Elise entered the office whilst she was in the middle of a run-thru. “Can you not see I'm busy?!”   
  
  
“You have a delivery that are to be personally hand delivered.” Elise whispered.   
  
  
“Take care of this, would you?” Miranda asked, squeezing Nigel's upper arm before exiting the office to find a messenger in bike gear impatiently waiting.   
  
  
“Miranda Priestly?” He questioned.  
  
  
“Yes.” Miranda slowly replied looking at the flowers he held and pushed him aside so he was out of view of the occupants of her office. “You won't lose your job if you stop talking right now.”   
  
  
The man simply nodded, looked at her unimpressed, holding out his clip-board. “Sign here.”   
  
  
Taking out a pen of her own she signed for them. “Who are they from?!”   
  
  
“Do I look like a mind reader?” He sniped.   
  
  
Had it been any other time Miranda would have laughed and been impressed at those words. “Was it a brunette, pale ski-“  
  
  
“Yes. Wouldn't stop babbling the whole elevator ride.”   
  
  
 _That's my Andrea._  She thought, smirking, as she signed for the flowers. “Now go before anyone sees you!”   
  
  
“I'd say it was a pleasure doing business with you, but...” the delivery man trailed off.   
  
  
Miranda ignored his words as she leaned down to smell the colourful roses.  _Beautiful_. She whispered as she picked up the small envelope and pulled out the small piece of paper.   
  
  
 _Thank you again for last night, for being so understanding and for not judging me. People really do underestimate you. You're a gem! - Andrea xx_  
  
  
Miranda's lips quirked and breath caught at the kisses. Knowing Elise was watching she handed her the flowers. “Do something with these.”   
  
  
“Sure.” Elise said, taking the flowers and putting them on her desk.   
  
  
“Make sure they're put in water.” Miranda said before she moved back into her office. “No. That is horrid. Have you not been listening to anything I've been telling you?!” She snapped as she looked to Nigel who had a slight curve to his lips. There still might be a chance after all to rekindle their friendship and with this she definitely had hope as she continued on with the dreadful run-thru.   
  
  
~*~  
  
 **A FEW HOURS LATER.  
**  
  
Andy entered the assistants area, her old area, and stopped short upon seeing the flowers she had forked 20 bucks for, for Miranda because she’s worth it, sitting on the wrong desk; Elise's desk. She looked into Miranda's office where she could hear the  _RUNWAY_ editor’s voice coming from the left side of her office. “Where did you get those?!” she questioned Elise.  
  
  
“ _She_ didn't want them.” Elise replied, shrugging. “Told me to take care of them.”   
  
  
Andy ground down on her teeth.   
  
  
“Did you need anything?” Elise asked.   
  
  
“No, not anymore!” Andy loudly replied, extremely unhappy, before turning around and quickly exiting the office.  _That's that then. If Miranda were interested she'd had kept the flowers! Time to move on from this silly fantasy, Sachs!_  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
"No. Not anymore!"   
  
  
Miranda heard Andrea's voice over Dolce's with whom she was speaking with over the phone.  
  
  
Frowning she walked over to her desk and saw Andrea flee the office. “I'm going to have to call you back.” She said as she shut her phone and began to walk out of her office to ask Elise what had happened before she stopped upon seeing the flower bouquet,  
 _her_ flower bouquet, sitting on Elise's desk. Her stomach dropped and she instantly felt horrible. “I thought I told you to get those into water and bring them back to me!” She snapped as she breezed past the desks and followed after the brunette. “Andrea!” She said, the most loudest she has spoken in  _RUNWAY_ she was sure, and was thankful there was barely anyone around.   
  
  
“Yes, Miranda?” Andrea asked, stopping in the reception area, not turning around, eyes glued to her phone. “I'm super busy. I need to be going.”   
  
  
Miranda was taken aback by the hard tone.   
  
  
“I'm glad to see you enjoyed my flowers.” Andrea sniped over her shoulder as she entered the elevator.  
  
  
Miranda was well and truly speechless and has never felt as awful as she did now. “Andrea, I-“ but it was too late, the doors closed over.  _You've really done it this time!_  
  
  
The other elevator opened and the new assistant walked out. “There you are! You better have my lunch!”   
  
  
The girl jumped visibly. “Sorry Miranda, no I don't have your lunch. I'll get it for you right now.”   
  
  
“From that place I went yesterday with Ashley.”  
  
  
“Yes, Miranda.” The girl replied, younger than what she would normally hire, pulling out her phone and hurriedly typing as she re-entered the elevator.   
  
  
The editor knew that the assistant had no idea what so ever where they had gone to lunch. She delighted in this but it didn't help her mood one bit as she charged back down the hall way, causing people to trip in their steps and turn back around.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
 **That Evening.  
**  
  
“Andrea!” Andy looked up at that voice, seeing Miranda breeze through the  _AUTO UNIVERSE_  office. “What are you doing here?”   
  
  
“I was concerned with how quickly you left this morning.” Miranda replied. “Are you alright? The doctor didn't say anything to worry you did he?!”   
  
  
“No, your doctor is great.”   
  
  
“Oh, I'm glad. You've had me worried. Also, I wanted to thank you for the flowers, but you really didn't need to send me any. I gave them to Elise to put them into a vase and water for me as I had been in the middle of a run-thru and unable to do it myself. They're a beautiful bouquet. Thank you.”   
  
  
Andy was shocked when Miranda's hand touched her shoulder and squeezed, lingering there. “You really liked them and you aren't just saying it?!”   
  
  
“I really like them, Andrea. You're very sweet.”   
  
  
Andy remained silent for a few moments, staring at her computer screen before looking up at Miranda, smiling. As much as the older woman was doing her head in she couldn’t help but to fall right back into Miranda’s spell. “You had me worried for a second there that you didn't like them and handed them off to your assistant.”   
  
  
“I would never do that. Not with your flowers.”  
  
  
Smiling Andy nodded. “I'm thrilled you like them. I like them too.” She softly said. “They're my favourite colours.”   
  
  
“Blue and purple. Perfect match.” Miranda replied, looking at her watch. “Well, I must be going. I have a meeting with  _Irv_.”  
  
  
Miranda sounded like she wanted to groan with annoyance.   
  
  
“Wish me luck?”   
  
  
Andy smirked at the familiar words she used to use about her tasks that Miranda gave her. “Good luck!” She said with a wink and watched as Miranda turned, exiting the office complex.  _Well, aren't you stupid! Jumping to the wrong conclusion without stopping to think why they were on Elise's desk!_  
  
  
“You should be resting at home.” Miranda firmly said as she turned back, looking unimpressed.   
  
  
“I had to finish up this article and I was closer to the office.” Andy shrugged. “The pain med's are really somethin'!”   
  
  
“Hmm.” Miranda hummed, continuing to walk. “Don't push yourself.”   
  
  
“I won't.” Andy replied, watching as Miranda disappeared around the corner, grinning from ear to ear.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Miranda's heart raced as she entered the elevator. It was true; she loved the flowers, they were perfect.   
  
  
Sighing she leaned back against the elevator wall, closing her eyes and tried to relax as thoughts of the brunette invaded her mind.   
  
  
Soon the doors reopened at  _RUNWAY_ which she breezed through and went on with her day and later that night as she began to leave when the office was empty she collected the beautifully selected roses from the kitchenette to take home with her knowing the perfect spot to put them. 

 

~*~


	6. Chapter 6

** ONE STEP CLOSER  
** ** **

** ~ **

**  
The Next Morning.  
**  
  
The whole time Miranda applied her make-up she was fantasising about the brunette beauty.  _You_. She said, pointing to her reflection.  _Are ridiculous!_  
  
  
Shaking her head she picked up a tube of lipstick from her vast collection. She wished she could talk to Nigel about her conflicting feelings knowing he would have the best advice. This thought only made her sad as she missed the friendship that they once had.  _I really need to get a grip back to reality!_  
  
  
“Mom! Where's my jacket?!”   
  
  
Thankfully she was pulled back to the present and she had her girls to distract her. At least for a little while. “What jacket?”   
  
  
“My red jacket!” Caroline said, appearing in the doorway.   
  
  
“Caroline, you have several red jackets.” Miranda replied as she put her make-up away and walked out of the bathroom, flicking the lights off as she went, and entered the closet to get dressed as currently she only wore a towel.   
  
  
“You know, the one with the black stripes on the front pocket!” Caroline said in frustration, following her to the closet, stopping in that doorway.   
  
  
“Did you try the laundry?” Miranda asked, pulling open her lingerie drawer.  _I wonder which ones Andrea would prefer?_  She mused as Caroline spoke in the background as she browsed her selection.   
  
  
“Mom!” Caroline groaned. “You aren't even listening!”   
  
  
“I am listening.” Miranda replied, looking over at her daughter who had her arms crossed in front of her. “You're looking for your red leather jacket that has the black stripes on the front pocket.”   
  
  
“Cassidy doesn't have it so I don't know where it is and I want to wear it after school with Darcy!”   
  
  
“Who's Darcy?”   
  
  
“My new friend from piano lessons! I already told you!”   
  
  
“Piano friend...” Miranda said, trying to jog her memory. “Oh yes, I remember.” She didn't really.   
  
  
“Anyway! I need to find my jacket!”   
  
  
“Alright, give me five minutes.”   
  
  
“No! I need to find it now! Roy will be here shortly.”   
  
  
“Someone's a bit fiery today.” Miranda commented, smirking as she tightened the towel around her and left her room with her daughter.   
  
  
“It's that time of the month!” Caroline growled.   
  
  
“Ahhh. I definitely don't miss that.”   
  
  
“Don't rub it in! I wish I could get my lady parts taken out too!”   
  
  
“You might decide to have children in the future and you need those lady parts.” Miranda pointedly spoke.   
  
  
“Babies. Ugh, no thanks.” Caroline replied. “Am I right, Cass, babies?!”   
  
  
“A big NO!” Cassidy replied. “Pregnancy sounds horrible!”   
  
  
“All the throwing up in the morning.”   
  
  
“Always needing to wee.”  
  
  
“Not being able to get comfortable.”   
  
  
“Yuck!” They chorused, ending their rant.   
  
  
“I get that you're teenagers, but this room could do with some serious tidying.” Miranda commented as she began looking around for a red leather jacket with black stripes on the front pocket. “No wonder you can't find anything with all these piles of clothes everywhere! I think it's time we do some throwing out of items you don't wear anymore and take them to the shelter next month when we run the soup kitchen.”   
  
  
“Okay!” The girls chorused. They were always happy with helping others who didn't have the luxuries they do.   
  
  
“Here's a red leather jacket.” Miranda pulled out from under the crinkled up duvet which had fallen to the ground from Caroline's bed. Her daughter spoke before she had time to look at the front of it.   
  
  
“Ugh, Mom! That's not it! You brought that for me just the other day.”   
  
  
Miranda bit the inside of her lip.  _Elise found and ordered it for you_. She guiltily thought, but didn't say.   
  
  
“Honestly Mom! What is up with you lately!”   
  
  
“Yeah! You've been acting real strange!”   
  
  
“Really distant. Like you're thinking of someone.”   
  
  
“Unless... are you sick?” Cassidy worriedly asked.   
  
  
“Sick? What, no?! I'm not sick!” Miranda replied. “I've just got a lot going on with  _RUNWAY_.”   
  
  
“When don't you have a lot going on with  _RUNWAY_.” Cassidy rolled her eyes. “No no, this is different...”   
  
  
“You've been thinking about someone, haven't you?” Caroline questioned.   
  
  
“I have no time to think about anyone.” Miranda replied but her girls weren't giving up.   
  
  
“It's Andy, isn't it?!” Caroline asked.   
  
  
Miranda froze at those words.  _How did they know?!_ God they really did know her better than she knew herself sometimes. “That is the most inappropriate thing I've ever heard you say not to mention utterly ridiculous!”   
  
  
“Why?” They chorused.  
  
  
“Because I'm old enough to be her mother for goodness sake!”   
  
  
“So it's not because she's a woman?!” Cassidy asked.   
  
  
“What? No.” Miranda shook her head. “I've always been open to love from both sexes.”   
  
  
“But it's never happened before.”   
  
  
“Until now with Andy.” Caroline replied.   
  
  
“The only  _now_ with Andrea is that she works for me and that's that!” Miranda replied.   
  
  
“Dad married Candice and she's even younger than Andy.”   
  
  
“Only by like a year.” Cassidy said to Caroline who shrugged. “Still. Caro has a point.”   
  
  
Sighing Miranda ignored their words as she continued searching for the jacket.   
  
  
“When we saw Andy in the park the other month all she could talk about was you. Kept asking how you were, if you were doing okay after Paris and what ugly Stephen did.” Cassidy said.   
  
  
“She really likes you, Mom! Her eyes light up when she says your name.”   
  
  
“And she was so disappointed when we told her we were at the park with Cara and not you.”   
  
  
“I would even bet on it that she loves you!” Caroline said.   
  
  
“That's enough chatter!” Miranda snapped. Her girls instantly stopped talking as she looked heavenward.   
  
  
“If you really have deep feelings for her then nothing else should matter.” Cassidy softly said.   
  
  
“Screw what other people think!” Caroline said as they came up to her, putting their arms around her and holding her tightly. “We only want you to be happy, Mom.”   
  
  
“To be loved and adored by someone the way you deserve to be and just think that if our suspicions are correct about Andy then she'd be the best person for the job.”   
  
  
Miranda couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was getting the support and blessing from her daughters to go ahead and date Andrea. “Oh bobbsey's. I love your young outlook on life, but there are so many things that could go wrong.”   
  
  
The girls shrugged and Caroline spoke. “You're both grown-ups and can figure out any problems that might occur.”   
  
  
“Even Cara commented how beyond her years Andy is.”   
  
  
“You always tell us that life is too short to be sad and hold back from what we truly want. I think you need to listen to your own advice.” Cassidy said, patting her mom on the arm as she and Caroline moved away to continue looking for the jacket.   
  
  
Miranda remained silent as Cassidy and Caroline's words sunk in. They really were incredible and really did have some valid points.  _Life is too short_. She thought and pondered on that as she moved into the bathroom which also looked like a clothes bomb had gone off.   
  
  
“We already checked the laundry basket!” Caroline called out.   
  
  
“Twice!” Cassidy said.   
  
  
Raising an eyebrow Miranda picked up the basket and tipped it upside down, adding to the rest of the mess, as the clothes and towels and a book, however that managed to get in there, fell out. She looked into the now empty basket where there was a dried up towel seemingly stuck on the bottom. Pulling it up off the sticky basket she found underneath what they were searching for. “You didn't look hard enough it seems.”   
  
  
“What?!” Caroline yelled.   
  
  
“No way!” Cassidy yelled as they ran to the door way.  
  
  
Rolling her eyes Miranda reached in and pulled out the jacket. “What is that?! Glue?!” She asked feeling her sticky fingers as glitter fell out of the tangled up towel and jacket.   
  
  
“Oh yeah! That's right! I remember putting it in there now.” Caroline replied.   
  
  
“Of course you do.” Miranda replied, shaking her head as she wandered out of the bathroom.   
  
  
“Are you going to think about what we said?” Cassidy asked.   
  
  
“Make sure this room is tidy by the time I get back tonight.” Was all Miranda said as she began walking out of the room with the jacket to put in the washing machine. “Understood?”   
  
  
“Yes, Moooom!” The girls said with annoyance and with that continued getting ready for school.   
  
  
Miranda began making her way for the staircase and their words swirled around her mind for the rest of the day.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
“Anything happen yet?!” Doug asked as she walked into the apartment.   
  
  
“No!” Andy frustratingly replied, dumping her things on the table, collapsing onto the couch next to her friend who was eating Chinese. “She's doing my head in!”   
  
  
“Patience is virtue.” Doug commented as he leant over and picked up one of the unopened boxes. “Vegetable Chow Mein.”   
  
  
  
“Oooh. Thanks!” Andy said, grabbing one of the plastic forks and digging in. “All I can say is she's lucky I have the patience I do!” She said around her large mouthful of veggies and rice noodles.   
  
  
“You know what I think?” Doug asked before slurping some of his soup.   
  
  
“What?”   
  
  
“I need to come by the office and check her out while she's all distracted by you. You know with my keen eye I'll be able to tell what it is she's thinking.”   
  
  
“As cool as an idea that is Miranda is going to be slammed these next few days.”   
  
  
“I won't stay long. I'll come by, say I'm looking for you, but then you'll walk in just as I've arrived and if she lights up the way you say she does whenever you're around I'll be able to tell if it's because she's glad to have someone with an actual IQ that knows how to do their job or if it's because she  _lurrrrves_  you."   
  
  
Shrugging Andy spoke. “I guess we could try.”   
  
  
“There's never any harm in trying.” Doug replied, nudging Andy as they continued eating, but not before the brunette let out a long sigh.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
 **Two Days Later.  
**  
  
Doug still hasn't been able to come by the office to sus out the Miranda dilemma as his own work has become hectic.   
  
  
Sighing once again, sighing being one of the things Andy constantly did now, due to her frustrating Miranda dilemma as she leaned back in her chair.   
  
  
Looking at the time her eyes widened. She had been working for a solid three hours. Her stomach grumbled to tell her it was way past dinner time and that she better get a wriggle on with fixing something up for herself.   
  
  
Looking in her wallet she realised she had enough to get a bite to eat from the cafeteria downstairs which thankfully was open 24/7 due to some of the other offices in the building being important businesses that ran all day and all night. One of them was an extremely private office that you can't even enter the reception area without an appointment.   
  
  
Just as she was entering the cafeteria her cell rang in her hand. She was thrilled to see Miranda's name as they haven't spoken since the older woman came to see her up at her office. “Hi, Miranda!”   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Miranda waited patiently for the brunette to answer and when she did in that cheerful voice she smiled, biting down on her glasses. “I know you're busy with your  _AUTO UNIVERSE_  work, but I also know that you're still in the building.” She began speaking, swallowing her mouthful of sour cream and chives dip. “Elise has been such a scatter brain lately.”  _Not to mention exhausted._  She thought to herself, continuing to speak. “She delivered  _The Book_  but forgot the dry cleaning and I didn't notice this until half an hour after she left and because I've been running her ragged I didn't want to call her back when she'll no doubt be home by no-“  
  
  
“I can bring it to you.” Andrea cut in.   
  
  
Miranda sighed, she had been hesitant to ask the brunette, but wasn't at all surprised when Andrea jumped at the chance. “I wouldn't have asked any other night, but it's the girls' school uniforms for throughout the week.” She explained, putting the leftovers from dinner into the fridge.  _I really shouldn't be asking her._    
  
  
“I don't mind, really, and like you said I'm already in the building and closer to your house. Elise has a fiancé waiting at home, I have no one, it's A-Okay! I've still gotta wrap things up here though. Is 11pm too late to drop by?”   
  
  
“No, that's fine.”  _It's really not. I should have called Elise back_. She thought to herself as she opened and closed her mouth. “That's all.”   
  
  
“For now, yes.” Andrea replied in that cheeky sounding way.   
  
  
Quickly disconnecting the call Miranda couldn't believe that within two hours Andrea was going to be standing in her house once again. She knew that it wasn't going to be long until she stopped dancing around Andrea, let her guard and worries slip away, to allow her emotions for Andrea to be known. She ached for Andrea and was sick of fighting with herself over the whole should she or shouldn't she...? Not to mention Cassidy and Caroline's words had stuck with her all day which was even better knowing she had their support.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Pulling the dry cleaning out from the town car Andy turned around to look up at the magnificent townhouse. She was so excited to be back here.   
  
  
Biting her lip she began walking to the door, walked up the steps and had been about to ring the bell when the door opened with Miranda and Patricia standing on the other side.   
  
  
As soon as Patricia saw her the St. Bernard got incredibly excited.   
  
  
“Hey girl!” She excitedly spoke, leaning down with her free hand, mindful of the dry cleaning bag, and petted Patricia. “Awww, yesss, aren't you such a good girl?!” She cooed, being an absolute dog lover, before standing and looked at Miranda who had been watching her. “Hi!” She said, taking in Miranda's attire. A casual, yet expensive, sweater and creamy coloured slacks. Her feed clad in fluffy slippers. This caused her heart to flutter. The older woman was no different with the comforts in her own home as other people.  
  
  
“Here is your dry cleaning.” She cheerfully said and was thrilled when Miranda moved aside to let her in.   
  
  
When it became evident that the older woman wasn't going to take the dry cleaning from her she walked through the foyer, stopping at the closet which she opened, entered and hung the clothes up.  
  
  
“This house really is something else!” Andy couldn't help but say as she looked at Miranda who had a hand atop Patricia's head, petting her softly.   
  
  
“Mmm, yes, I owe it all to Marianna Fettering.” Miranda responded.   
  
  
“Wasn't she-“  
  
  
“The editor of  _RUNWAY_ before me.” Miranda replied, walking back into her house with Patricia following her. “Well, I appreciate you delivering Cassidy and Caroline's dry cleaning when I'm sure you just want to get home.”   
  
  
Shrugging Andy spoke. “Not really. A lonely apartment isn't always fun. I get bored easily.”    
  
  
Their eyes connected and they stayed like that, silently, for a few seconds. She watched as Miranda opened her mouth, hesitated, before continuing to walk towards the kitchen. “I have to finish going over  _The Book_.”   
  
  
“You know I'm always happy to help out whenever you need it.” Andy replied as she began walking backwards to the foyer, their eyes connecting again, before she nearly tripped down the small set of stairs. She swore that right before she tore her eyes away from Miranda's to steady herself that the editor looked worried and looked ready to reach out for her. “Sorry, I'm super clumsy at times. Doug's always laughing at me. He's a great friend though. The best a girl could ever have.”   
  
  
Just like before she swore it looked like Miranda wanted to reply with something but decided against it.   
  
  
“I hope you're using the town car home?” Miranda instead asked.   
  
  
“Yes, but only because my feet have too many blisters! I forgot what it was like to wear heels again.” Andy replied, but quickly added. “I love wearing them though. I am so grateful to you that I get free range of the  _RUNWAY_ closet.”  
  
  
“That's a perk of the job.” Miranda replied over her shoulder as she moved into the kitchen. “Don't be late for tomorrow's meeting.”   
  
  
 _Meeting? What meeting?_  Andy thought, but didn't ask. “Definitely not. Wouldn't want to annoy my boss again.” She grinned, and couldn't help but wink as Doug's words echoed in her mind.  _Just go for it, rub it in her face what she is missing!_  “Good night. Hope you have sweet dreams. I know I will!” She spoke, softly laughing and bit her bottom lip as she spun around and walked down the steps and out the door to the waiting car which took her home and like normal she enjoyed a glass of red, did some writing, before climaxing and whispering Miranda's name as she fell asleep.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Like normal Andy woke to the sound of her buzzing phone, her alarm going off.   
  
  
Picking it up her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips. Shit, shit, shit! She had set the wrong alarm. She's supposed to be at  _RUNWAY_ in 60 minutes.   
  
  
“Oh no, no, no, no! I will not be late again!” Andy loudly said as she jumped up out of bed, stumbling over the blankets, and hurriedly entered the bathroom.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Andy entered the elevator with ten minutes to spare. She couldn't believe she had made it here in time.   
  
  
The doors of the elevator began closing but were reopened when someone ducked in at the last minute.  _Someone is in a hurry._  She thought as she continued typing away, chuckling at what she was writing.   
  
  
“Something funny?”   
  
  
Andy's thumbs stopped moving as soon as she heard that voice and those oh so familiar words Miranda had used towards her on her very first day at  _RUNWAY_.   
  
  
Smiling widely Andy looked up to see Miranda standing beside her looking absolutely stunning as always. “Hey! Good morning!”   
  
  
“Morning.” Miranda murmured. “You should check out the jokes column in the NY  _Times_. The girls and I took all morning to get our laughter under control.”   
  
  
Andy was taken aback by these casual words.  _She must have had sweet dreams after all!_ She thought, smirking as she spoke. “I haven't seen it yet but I definitely will when I get the chance. I slept in, my alarm didn't go off at the right time, and I had to skip breakfast and run to catch the subway.”   
  
  
“You could use the town car more often.”   
  
  
“Oh no, I wouldn't feel right with that outside of my  _RUNWAY_ hours.” Andy replied.   
  
  
“I wouldn't mind.”   
  
  
“I would.” Andy replied. “Thank you for the offer though. You're very sweet.”   
  
  
Miranda simply nodded and turned away before looking back at her. “You have...” she cleared her morning croaky voice. “You have lipstick on your...”   
  
  
Andy couldn't believe it and had to control herself from moaning at the feel of Miranda's thumb which touched the left bottom corner of her mouth.   
  
  
“Thanks.” Andy whispered, her body trembling as Miranda pulled her hand away. “Note to self; don't apply lipstick when you're running through Brooklyn!” She nervously laughed, whole body buzzing and arousal pooling between her legs.   
  
  
“Sounds like you need to buy a new alarm clock.” Miranda commented just as the doors opened to  _RUNWAY_ and they both stepped out only to be greeted by Emily who snapped her mouth shut upon seeing Miranda having not ridden the elevator alone.   
  
  
“Irv is in your office and he's far from happy.” Emily informed once she got her shock under control.   
  
  
Rolling her eyes Miranda walked past the two of them, and headed for the office.   
  
  
“Hey Em!” Andy cheerfully said. “How are you?”   
  
  
“What is going on with that woman?! She allowed you to ride in the elevator with her!” Emily said, still unable to wrap her head around it.  
  
  
Shrugging Andy spoke. “I wouldn't have a clue. She doesn't say much.” It was true, the editor was a woman of few words.   
  
  
Both their phones buzzed before they began to go their separate ways.   
  
  
“Elise. The run-thru is being pushed to tomorrow.” Emily spoke, reading the email before Andy even had time to get out her phone.   
  
  
“Still got those assistant instincts to always have your email open?” Andy asked, smiling and thinking fondly back to her assistant days which she dearly missed.   
  
  
“Some things are hard to shake!” Emily replied as she began walking away. “At least you managed to shake away those horrible things you used to call clothes!”   
  
  
“About that... Em, that actually was my grandmother’s skirt and I was wearing it because it was the third anniversary of her death.” She said, watching as the red head froze. “Yeah, so maybe next time don't bag someone out because of whatever they've chosen to wear. We all aren't lucky to be able to wear the clothes we do now.”  
  
  
Emily laughed at those words. “What? Do you expect an apology?!” The Brit continued laughing, shaking her head. “You should know me better than that!”   
  
  
“I know, I simply wanted you to know because it's something that has always bugged me.” Andy responded.   
  
  
“Serena does say I should be kinder.” Emily replied, pausing for a moment, then began laughing again. “There would be more chances of pigs flying than me being...  _kind_.” She snorted.  
  
  
“That's not true. You were kind to me at the benefit we both had to attend.” Andy pointed out.   
  
  
“I... well, I have to get back to work.” Emily replied, walking away.   
  
  
“I like you too, Em!” Andy laughingly said as she pressed the button for the elevator seeing as she had no reason to be here anymore. She might as well go up to see if Bryan needed her for anything.  
  
  
“I don't know what you're talking about!” Emily replied, but she saw the small smile that the British woman was trying to hide.  
  
  
Chuckling Andy stepped into the elevator and made her way up to her second job.

 

~*~


	7. Chapter 7

**... TWO STEPS BACK. **

**~** **  
  
A Week Later.**   
  
  
Andy finished up her  _AUTO UNIVERSE_  work and decided that enough was enough. She and Miranda have been dancing around each other for weeks now and she was getting sick of it.   
  
  
Today was the day she was going to bite the bullet and take control of the situation. She needed to know if there was any hope for a future relationship with Miranda.   
  
  
Taking a deep breath she stepped out of the elevator onto the  _RUNWAY_ floor just as her phone buzzed.   
  
  
Looking down she saw a text from Caroline.   
  
  
 _Hey Andy! Our school is having a bake sale today! Cassidy and I were wondering if you would like to stop by?!_  
  
  
Needing a break away from work she agreed.  _Sounds great. Thanks for the invite! I'll pop by soon :)_  
  
  
 _Awesome as!_  
  
  
Putting her phone back into her pocket she pushed through the heavy doors into her old working area. She stopped short upon seeing Elise who was standing by her desk, swaying slightly.   
  
  
“Woah, Elise.” Andy said, taking the woman in her arms and guiding the blonde to her desk chair. “Big night last night?” She laughingly asked, knowing the assistant loved to throw 'em back.   
  
  
“I wish!” Elise groggily said, barely able to speak. “The flu! I haven't had the flu since I was thirteen!”   
  
  
“You're burning up.” Andy said, this being evident because of the beads of sweat on Elise's forehead.   
  
  
“I know, but I'm absolutely freezing!” Elise replied, rubbing her bare arms.   
  
  
“You need to go home and straight to bed.” Andy responded. “You'll only get worse otherwise.”   
  
  
“I can't!” Elise freaked out. “Miranda fired the new assistant and now I have to find yet another one so my task load isn't crazily full again and that's when she isn't on my back about this and that, where did she put her invitation to  _Valentino's_  party, what was the restaurant called where they went for dinner, where are the gifts for Cassidy and Caroline’s birthday next month… she was supposed to have them this week to make sure the order wasn’t stuffed up, why are her eggs not here yet, Oh no, she didn’t want that for lunch she wanted spaghetti and meatballs instead... she's absolutely  _insane_!”   
  
  
Andy bit the inside of her lip. “I know.”  _But completely_ _lovable_. She thought, smirking. “Look, regardless you need to go home.”   
  
  
“She'll fire me!”   
  
  
“That would be stupid because then she won't have anyone. All she'll want is for you to get better. Now, come on, I'll put you into a car.”  
  
  
Elise, remaining quiet because she was too sick to continue arguing, stood up on shaking legs and followed after her.   
  
  
“Is this everything you need to take home?” Andy asked, collecting the assistant’s things.   
  
  
“I guess so.” Elise replied, in a daze so much so Andy had to keep a steady hand on her the whole way down to the car.   
  
  
“Make sure she gets inside safely please!” Andy firmly, but gently, said to the driver before he pulled out into the traffic.   
  
  
Grinning from ear to ear she walked over to her car and got in. “ _DALTON_ school, please.” She said as she put her seat belt on before taking a handful of  _Jellybeans_ , fresh ones this time, into her mouth.   
  
  
“It's great to have you back, Andy.”   
  
  
“Roy!” Andy said, having not looked at who her driver was. “It's been so long!”  
  
  
“Too long! I finally have my car buddy back who actually speaks to me!” Roy responded, continuing. “How good was that fantasy football end of last year?!”  
  
  
“Oh man, that was soooo good!” Andy replied, and continued speaking to Roy all the way to  _DALTON_.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Miranda looked up from putting money into the portable cash register and was shocked to see who stood before her. “Andrea. What are you-“  
  
  
“Caroline invited me. I hope that's alright.”  
  
  
“Um... yes.” Miranda replied, picking up a cupcake from their bake-sale stall. “Cupcake?”   
  
  
“I'd love one. Or three.” Andrea laughingly replied, accepting the small plate. “This frosting looks amazing!”   
  
  
Miranda watched Andrea take a bite, those perfect brown eyes fluttering shut, and a soft moan escaping those luscious lips.  _Oh bloody hell!_  A shiver of arousal went through her.   
  
  
“Andy!” The twins excitedly said, running back over. “I'm so glad you could come!” They said in unison.   
  
  
“Do you like Mom's cupcake?!”   
  
  
“She's the greatest baker!”   
  
  
Andrea turned to her looking surprised. “Your Mom made all these?!” She questioned, looking from her and down to the table at the array of cupcakes not to mention there were still stacks in large containers underneath the table.   
  
  
“Yep! All of them!”  
  
  
“Well...” Andrea licked her lips. “I love it even more.”   
  
  
The girls were delighted by those words, so was she, as Andrea looked at her again and winked.   
  
  
Feeling her cheeks reddening and knowing the girls had seen she cleared her throat and was thankful when an older couple walked over who ordered a dozen. She packed a box with what she couldn't believe were shaking hands due to the way the brunette beauty made her feel and handed it over whilst Caroline took their money passing it to Cassidy who put it with the rest of what they've made so far.   
  
  
A whole group of students came over seconds later stopping Andrea who had been about to speak, halting that gorgeous voice. The whole time she was serving the hungry students she felt the brunette watching her. “Thanks again.” She said before the kids went bounding off, stuffing their faces with cake. “You were going to say something.” She spoke as she counted the money before putting it in the cash register.   
  
  
“I'm just glad I was able to come here and see you.”   
  
  
Miranda’s heart skipped a beat. “I see.”   
  
  
“Yeah. I also thought I should come tell you that I went into  _RUNWAY_ and found Elise at her desk, barely able to stand. She did not look good at all. I told her to go home to rest and that I'll take over her duties.”   
  
  
Eyes widening Miranda didn't know what to say. “Oh.”   
  
  
“So... is there anything I could do for you?!”   
  
  
Those words were very suggestive.  _Kiss me, hold me, make my desires come true_. Clearing her throat she spoke. “There's a load of things on the schedule that needs to be done at the office.”   
  
  
“I'll get right on it.” Andrea happily replied.   
  
  
“Are you sure...”  
  
  
“Very sure, I'm glad to be able to help as I've finished the rest of my work and I wasn't going to have anything else to do until late next week.”  
  
  
Miranda had a feeling that today was going to be the day. They have danced around each other long enough because she hasn't been able to make her mind up. “If you're so sure then I can't stop you.”   
  
  
“Great. I'll see you later then.”    
  
  
“Are you leaving?” The girls pouted.   
  
  
“Sorry, kiddos, there's work to be done!” Andrea replied, looking back to the cupcakes longingly.   
  
  
“Here.” Miranda held out a small box.   
  
  
“Oh, I can't aff-“   
  
  
“It's on the house.” Miranda cut the brunette off watching as Andrea grinned another gorgeous smile.   
  
  
“Thank you, Miranda.” Andrea replied, looking to the girls. “These are the best treats I've ever had.”  
  
  
They grinned widely at her, and Miranda's heart raced.   
  
  
“See you later.” Andrea said, their eyes connecting as she pulled out one of the cupcakes as she turned around. “Oh, sooo good!” She hummed, looking over her shoulder.   
  
  
 _Sweet Jesus_. Miranda thought as her whole body buzzed with desire. She was again thankful when another group came over to distract her from her thoughts. “How many would you like?”   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Andy forgot what a real pain it was to wait late into the night for the  _RUNWAY_ mock-up. She was becoming incredibly impatient. She wanted to be in the car already on the way to the townhouse where she would finally, hopefully, see Miranda again.   
  
  
Huffing in frustration she sat back down at her desk after having snuck a shot of whisky from Miranda's drink trolley, and flipped open the box of cupcakes. She had two left.  _I really shouldn't._  She thought as she reached out to pick one up, ate it, before taking the other.  _Oh, you're such a devil, Miranda Priestly!  
  
_  
Just as she finished eating the second glorious cupcake she licked her lips as Samuel came through the doors.   
  
  
“Books ready!”   
  
  
“Oh, thank god!” Andy said, jumping up from her old desk that she'll be situated these next few days whilst Elise recuperates. Just the thought made her giddy. She couldn't wait to be by Miranda's side again every single day!  _Well, a few days at least, but still..._  She grinned from ear to ear as she practically skipped to the elevator.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
 **A Little While Later.  
**  
  
“Andrea.”   
  
  
At her name being softly called out Andy looked up, heart skipping a beat just like it had that first and only time the  _RUNWAY_ editor had called her into the back of the house. Lips curving she closed the door to the closet, picked  _The Book_  back up, and walked down the polished floor boards to the sitting room which was empty. “Errr...” she looked around, not wanting to enter any further without the editors say so.   
  
  
“In the kitchen.”  
  
  
Walking closer into the magnificent kitchen Andy found Miranda moving from the island counter, which had a chopping board full of diced vegetables, to the stove-top. “Hi!”  
  
  
Miranda began stirring whatever was in the saucepan, remaining quiet.   
  
  
Biting her lip, Andy broke the silence. “Here is  _The Book_. Was there something else you needed?”   
  
  
“Nothing of importance with  _Runway_.”   
  
  
“Oh. Okay then.” Andy replied, looking around, waiting for the usual  _“that’s all”_  dismissal. “That, ah, that smells really great.” She spoke a few seconds later when no dismissal came.   
  
  
Though at her compliment Miranda shook her head. “There's something missing and I can't put my finger on it.” She spoke, pulling the wooden spoon away from her mouth.   
  
  
“Oh.”   
  
  
“Try some, tell me what it needs.” Miranda said, holding out the wooden spoon that had a tomatoey looking sauce.   
  
  
 _Oh god._  Andy thought, staring at the wooden spoon, the same spoon the older woman had just wrapped her mouth around. “Okay.” She said, glad her voice didn't squeak as her feet moved closer to the glamorous older woman.   
  
  
Biting her lip at their close proximity which they were sharing not inside the elevator this time but inside the privacy of Miranda's home! Her heart was absolutely racing as the older woman watched her closely, waiting with patience for her to taste the sauce.   
  
  
Unable to believe this moment was happening she reached out to take hold of the wooden spoon, the  _Runway_ editor moving her hand away but not before their fingers lingered, those gorgeous blues looking down to her mouth that she took the wooden spoon into and not even a second later her taste-buds exploded.  
  
  
“Oh, wow!” Andy said, humming in delight, instantly wanting more. “That is insanely good!”   
  
  
Miranda raised an eyebrow, not looking convinced. “Really? You're off the clock now. I'm not going to fire you if you don't like it.”  
  
  
“Honestly, this is so, so good! Nothing needs to be added to it. I could eat a whole bowl of it like it were soup.” Andy replied, and without being able to help herself she went in for a second taste. “Not only are you a great baker but you're a fantastic cook!”  
  
  
At her compliment Miranda opened her mouth however nothing but air came out seemingly lost for words.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Looking into Andrea's soulful brown eyes she saw the sincerity. “That's very kind of you to say.”   
  
  
“It's my pleasure.” Andrea replied as Miranda reached out for the wooden spoon, taking it as their fingers brushed again. This time the brunette couldn't control the gasp which escaped those luscious lips as those soft, soft fingers touched her own.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Their eyes connected once more and she saw a flicker of emotion go through the  _Runway_ editor’s eyes.   
  
  
It was now or never. Biting down on her lip as she reached up with her left hand to trail her fingers down that flawless face.   
  
  
Opening her mouth she was about to inform the editor she was about to kiss her, but wasn't able to utter a word when the sound of banging on the front door was heard. She instantly frowned. That didn't sound like normal knocking and she instantly knew something was wrong.   
  
   
“NYPD! Open up!”   
  
  
Both women watched as the same expression crossed their faces.   
  
  
“What are the police doing here?” Andy whispered.   
  
  
“That's a very good question. My girls are upstairs safe and sound...” Miranda responded as she followed the older woman down the hall as the banging continued.   
  
  
The editor opened the door to see a group of Police waiting on the other side.   
  
  
“What the fuck is going on?” Andy knew it wasn't her place, but she couldn't help but ask.   
  
  
“Miranda Priestly. I have a warrant to search the premises.” A male officer with a hardened face spoke, holding up the piece of paper which Andy couldn’t help but snatch out of his hand, her old learning Lawyer attitude being instinctive. “Anything you do or say that gets in our way will result in you being brought back to the precinct for questioning.”   
  
  
Miranda scoffed at the absurd words. “A search warrant? What on earth for?!” The shock and confusion clear as day in her voice and facial feature. “I have done nothing wrong!” The older woman firmly said as officers walked past them.   
  
  
“Your ex-husband, Eric Easton, have you seen him? Is he currently here?”  
  
  
“What? Eric, here? No. He hasn't been here in weeks. What has hap-“ Miranda stopped talking as she noticed the police began wandering upstairs. “My girls are asleep in their bedroom!” She loudly said, following after them. “You cannot barge in there frightening them like this!”   
  
  
“Do you live here?” One of the police members asked Andy as she heard the sound of Cassidy and Caroline's frightened voices.   
  
  
“Mommy! What's going on?!”   
  
  
“It's alright, girls, we have done nothing wrong. There seems to be a misunderstanding with your Father.” Miranda loudly said over the chatter and noise of the police before turning back around to look at her.   
  
  
 _Do you live here? God, I wish!_  Andy thought but did not say.   
  
  
“She's my-“   
  
  
“Let her speak for herself.” The officer firmly cut Miranda off.   
  
  
Miranda instantly snapped her mouth shut, glaring at the officer.   
  
  
“I'm a writer for  _RUNWAY_ and currently Miranda's part-time assistant, I was here dropping her dry cleaning off.”   
  
  
“And is that all you were doing here?”   
  
  
Andy furrowed her brows. “Ah. Yes.”   
  
  
“And do you come here often?”   
  
  
“Not often. Like I said I am Miranda's part-time assistant and I fill in whenever is necessary.”   
  
  
“And each time you're here have you ever seen any suspicious activity?”   
  
  
“Suspicious...” Andy trailed off, shaking her head. “No, the house is always quiet, I come in, walk straight to this closet-“ she pointed beside her. “And straight back outside.”   
  
  
“So, you come in here and go straight to the closet and then back outside?”   
  
  
“Yes.”   
  
  
“I find that hard to believe.”   
  
  
“I'm sorry?” Andy asked.  
  
  
“You don't have a little bit of a snoop?” The officer asked.   
  
  
“I was raised better than that.” Andy responded, pissed off by that question.  
  
  
“Whose bag is this?” An officer from down in the kitchen asked.   
  
  
Looking she saw the officer holding her bag.  _Shit_ , she forgot she had put it on the island counter. “That's mine.”   
  
  
“But you said you come to this closet and straight back out and not down to the kitchen.”  
  
  
Andy opened her mouth, unsure what to say, and was thankful when Miranda reappeared.   
  
  
“I needed help with getting a bowl from the top shelf and she's taller than me.” Miranda bluffed, shrugging. "So, I called her down."  
  
  
“We are going to need to search your bag.” The police officer said beginning to do so.   
  
  
Andy's eyes widened.   
  
  
“She is not a part of any of this!” Miranda said, anger clearly boiling up as they continued to question her like she was some kind of pawn in all of this. “She hasn't even met Eric!”  
  
  
“Actually, surveillance footage shows she has.”  
  
  
Miranda raised an eyebrow, turning to Andrea with confused eyes.   
  
  
“I dropped the girls off to him a couple of times. They've always wanted to continue talking and so it was a way we could do so and I only ever did it when I wasn't busy with something when I used to be your full time assistant.” Andy nervously explained. “Each time was very brief."  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Well, that was news to Miranda. Most assistant's didn't talk to Eric or Cara when delivering the girls to them. She waved Andrea's words away. “Still, she doesn't deserve to be treated like this.” She said just as she heard a clashing sound down from the back of the house as two officers came from upstairs.  
  
  
“Multiple neighbours have confirmed he was here for two hours on Wednesday.” A female officer said as she walked into the house.   
  
  
That was news to her. She watched as they rifled through her cabinets in the second closet along the hall way. “What on earth are you looking for?! What has Eric done?!”   
  
  
However the police didn't reply.   
  
  
“There's a secret door on the second floor office.” The officers on the staircase said.   
  
  
“Yes! That is my room where I keep all the issues that have ever been printed of  _RUNWAY_.”  
  
  
“As true as that might be we still need access.”   
  
  
Miranda wanted to scream as they began walking back upstairs. She knew she needed to follow so she turned to Andrea who was watching as her bag began being rifled through. “You have no right to go through that!” She angrily said but her words fell on deaf ears. She heard cupboards slamming shut from down the kitchen causing her to look that way and saw things had been pulled out of the cupboards and left on the counters for her to clean up.   
  
  
Wanting to growl she turned back to what the two young male police officers for ogling over which they had found in Andrea's bag. Her eyes widened, heart raced for two different reasons, as she stared at the silver bullet vibrator that the officers put on the side table, smirking and whispering to themselves. “That's quite enough!” She snapped, snatching Andrea's  _JAMES HOLT_ hand bag from the officers. “You have violated my employee’s privacy  _enough_.”   
  
  
“It's okay.” Andrea softly said, quickly picking up her few items she'd had inside her bag along with that other object that Miranda's heart still raced at seeing.   
  
  
  
“No. it's not okay.” Miranda firmly said, looking towards the officers glaringly as she walked with Andrea into the foyer where thankfully it was empty. “I am appalled by how they have treated you. I am sorry.”   
  
  
Andrea held her hands up. “Miranda, you have  _nothing_ to be apologising for. The pigs need to be doing the apologising.”   
  
  
Nodding Miranda watched as Andrea put her bag over her shoulder. “I need to be getting upstairs to open up the room.”   
  
  
“Of course.” Andrea responded, their eyes connecting.   
  
  
“Can you call-“  
  
  
“Leslie. Already onto that.” Andrea replied, pulling out her phone. “And if there's anything else you need you know how to reach me.” The brunette said, reaching out, taking her hand and squeezing. “Please call, no matter how minuscule it is you need. I want to be here for you.”   
  
  
Miranda simply nodded as the door opened and another lot of police came through. “You've got to be joking.” She said as Andrea quickly pulled her hand away. “This is absurd! Why won't any of you tell me what this is all about!”  
  
  
“I'll see you later.” Andrea said, and she nodded in acknowledgement to the brunette before following the police upstairs unable to believe this was happening.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
 **Nine Days Later.  
**  
  
Miranda made her way down to  _RUNWAY_ after having a meeting with the board members when the lift stopped at  _AUTO UNIVERSE_  and the brunette beauty who she hasn't seen since the whole sauce moment and police incident occurred. Her heart skipped a beat.  
  
  
“A week and a half and we finally get to see each other.” Andrea cheerfully said as she entered the elevator. “I completely understand why we haven't been able to talk and see each other.”   
  
  
Miranda knew that now was not the time to enter a relationship with Andrea what with all the police and media attention. Life was even crazier now thanks to Eric stealing millions of dollars not just from his clients - she had also found out that some of her own accounts had been emptied as well as the girls' trust funds and also the funds that were to be used so they could go to University. That was what angered her the most. She could get over the fact he had stolen from her but from his own daughters?! It made her sick to the stomach.   
  
  
“How are you?”   
  
  
 _I don't even know anymore._  Miranda thought. “Fine.” She replied, not looking at Andrea. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she brought Andrea into this whole mess.   
  
  
“Ah, well... I know its awkward timing, but I have some good news.” Andrea spoke.   
  
  
Miranda remained quiet.   
  
  
“Bryan has asked me to go to the European car show next week in Milan. The same time you'll be there for fashion week. Who knows... we might even bumb into each other!” The excitement of that prospect was so evident in Andrea's voice.   
  
  
Miranda herself loved the idea, but dismissed the thought straight away. “Well, as pleasant as that would be I will mostly be in one showing to the next. Not to mention all the dinners I have. You'll be just as busy. There's lots of sightseeing to be done also.”   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Andy had to control herself from frowning. Every time she looked into Miranda's eyes she could swear the stunning older woman felt the same way she does but her words always told her otherwise.  _It's nothing but a hopeless crush going nowhere._  She thought, sighing as she rubbed her forehead.   
  
  
“Have you got a headache?”   
  
  
“No, just frustrated with myself.” Andy replied, thankfully the doors opened and she exited onto a random floor as another individual stopped upon seeing the elevator was occupied by Miranda Priestly. “I'll leave you to it. I hope my new article is okay.” And with that she walked away feeling absolutely deflated and pretending she had a reason to be on this floor. She walked over to the receptionist who looked at her politely and asked what she needed.  _Why on earth did you have to fall in love with Miranda Priestly?! Of all the people in the world! Really Sachs?! How friggen stupid._  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
All day Miranda couldn't get Andrea's sudden change in behaviour out of her mind. The brunette should be on cloud nine that she was going to Milan.  _It was a once in a lifetime opportunity for her._  Though she knew Andrea’s mood change was due to her dismissing the idea of seeing each other overseas. It was so absurd to her that Andrea had a thing for her.  _Why in the world did she have to pick me?!_  She asked herself. Even though she continued telling herself she was too old, that it could never work out especially now amongst all this Eric drama and the never ending world of fashion.  _There would be no time for there to be an **us**._ She thought.  _That's one of the reasons it never worked with both Eric and Stephen!_  Not that she had tried too hard in her marriage with the latter husband. With Eric it had been different, they'd been best friends for years prior to being married.  
  
  
Knowing she should do the right thing and let Andrea know she pulled out her phone and opened up a new text message.   
  
 _  
Andrea, due to the current circumstances I think it's best we keep our distance... until it all blows over with Eric._  She typed, before erasing those last seven words, and sent the message. She had to be mature about this, and she was doing it for Andrea.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Doug looked up at her as she entered the apartment. “Uh oh. What happened?” He asked, seeing the hurt and disappointment on her face.   
  
  
“This!” Andy replied, practically throwing Doug her phone.   
  
  
"Andrea, due to current circumstances I think it's best we keep our dist-" Doug stopped reading, looking up at her. "Oh, sweetie!"  
  
  
“I give up!” Andy replied, throwing her hands into the air, but even though she said these words she knew deep down she would continue to try as she never knew when to stop, an annoying trait she got from the Sachs genes.   
  
  
“Didn't you mention there's a shoot happening tomorrow at Central Park that she's going to be at?” Doug asked, putting the phone onto the coffee table and picking up his beer.   
  
  
“That's if something else doesn't come up.” Andy replied, accepting the beer Doug had waiting for her.   
  
  
“I will take the afternoon off work, come to the shoot, and have a word to her.”  
  
  
“You can't.” Andy replied, rubbing her face. “As much as I hate it, it makes sense for us to keep the distance for the meantime. I can only hope it is just for the meantime while all the crazy Eric business is going on and that Miranda doesn't retreat back into her shell.”  
  
  
~*~   
  
 **THE NEXT DAY  
Central Park.**  
  
  
“Oh. Em. Gee! Who is he?!” Doug asked.   
  
  
“Who?” Andy asked, looking up from her phone, looking around and spotted her best friends type. Young, blonde, and muscly.   
  
  
“Him!” Doug pointed.   
  
  
Andy changed eye direction and was incredibly surprised by who she saw. “Nigel?”   
  
  
“Ooooh, I like the name!”   
  
  
“He's not your normal type.”  
  
  
“Oh Andy, I gave up on types ages ago and you would have known this had you been listening instead of day dreaming about Miranda Priestly.” Doug softly said, mindful of where they were.  
  
  
“I  _always_ listen to you!” Andy said, nudging her friend.   
  
  
“Whatever. He's got such a sexy vibe going on.” Doug continued staring at Nigel.   
  
  
“Can we focus on the task at hand here please?” Andy asked with a frustrated tone. “Not to mention you’ve practically got a boyfriend!”  
  
  
“He isn’t my boyfriend. We’re just friends… with benefits. And yes, I have been concentrating!”   
  
  
“Have not.” Andy replied, smirking as she looked around to find the  _RUNWAY_ editor. “There she is.” She spoke, her breath catching.  
  
  
Doug turned to where she was looking. “Oh, she is  _divine_!” he said, in awe. “Alright! Stay here until I signal you over when I scratch behind my ear.”  
  
  
“Are you sure about this?” Andy asked, suddenly nervous.  
  
  
“You want me to figure out she’s into you so of course I’m sure about this!” Doug replied, rolling his eyes as he began walking away.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
“Hi there, Miranda. I'm a really huge fan, and we've actually met before.”   
  
  
“That is fantastic to hear. What would you like signed this time?” Miranda asked, not looking up from the email she was reading, not in the mood to be chatting with a fan however genuine they were.   
  
  
“Oh no, you've already signed something for me a couple years ago, but I'm standing here with you today because I'm looking for my friend, Andy Sachs. Do you know where I can find her?”   
  
  
Miranda looked up then at the handsome face. She could tell he definitely had a charm about him. “I don't think Andrea is here yet.” She replied, having given the brunette random errands so she didn't have to see her. If she saw her then she would want to break her guard. It was incredibly hard for her to keep this facade up when she desperately wanted to give in to temptation.   
  
  
“Oh, we were going to go for lunch.”   
  
  
  
“What did you say your name was?” Miranda questioned, looking at the man who looked familiar.   
  
  
  
“Doug. We met outside of  _Latifah_ in 2004.”   
  
  
  
Miranda's eyes widened then. She had been to that club because of Nigel's birthday. “Yes, you approached me while I was waiting at the curb.”   
  
  
  
“Yeah! I complimented you on the ring you had been wearing on your thumb.” Doug responded, itching his ear.   
  
  
  
“Ah, yes, that's right.” Miranda replied, smiling and it was an actual real smile. “How do you know Andrea?”  
  
  
  
As if having heard her name the brunette beauty appeared in all her gorgeous glory. She had to fight the urge to look down at what Andrea was wearing.   
  
  
  
“Hi, Miranda!” Andrea cheerfully spoke like usual.   
  
  
“Andrea.” Miranda replied, licking her lips, their eyes lingering longer than she would have preferred. Clearing her throat she was about to speak when Andrea's friend beat her to it.   
  
  
  
“I finally get to be properly introduced to your boss!” Doug said, smiling widely, looking to Andrea.   
  
  
  
“Miranda, this is my best friend Doug.” Andrea said, absolutely glowing as she looked to her friend.   
  
  
  
“The pleasure is all mine!” Doug chimed in, holding out a hand. “I swear this one here can never stop banging on about you! You've definitely won the lotto with this one! Our Andy here will stick by your side for life if you let her!”  
   
  
  
Raising an eyebrow Miranda had a feeling this was all a set-up. “Is that so?”   
  
  
  
“Oh, definitely! She's the greatest gal I know! And do I even have to mention how much of a real looker she is!”   
  
  
  
“Ah, ha! Doug-“ Andrea nervously laughed, avoiding eye contact with her. “Don't you have to get back to that job of yours?”  
   
  
  
“I'm here so we can go for lunch, remember? Did you forget again? Oh sweetie.” Doug turned to Miranda. “There's someone she likes and I swear that's all she can think about these days!”   
  
  
  
“Right, well I have work to do. It was nice to see you again.” Miranda said, looking to Doug and smiled politely before briefly looking at Andrea who was biting the inside of her lip. “Oh and I need that piece for the Egyptian spread.”  
   
  
  
“So soon?” Andrea asked.   
  
  
  
“Yes. That's all.” Miranda spoke, before heading for the accessories area. She pulled out her phone as she walked and brought up her text message thread with Andrea.  _I know what you are trying to do, and it's not going to work._  She typed, her thumb hovering over the send button.   
  
  
  
Biting her lip she decided against it, erased the message and shut her phone, leaving Andrea alone. She was amused by how the brunette got her friend to tag along to sus out if the attraction wasn't just one sided. Alas though she couldn't afford to fall into Andrea's spell right now when soon enough she would have to be attending Court in regards to this whole Eric mess he has stupidly created.  _You really are stupider than I thought_. She thought, knowing that Eric has always had a problem with gambling but she never in a million years expected it to get this bad. Even after all the money he stole he still has hundreds of people that he’s in debt to, and some of those people she would never want to be in the same room as.  _Gangland figures. Thank you so much for possibly endangering the girls' lives!_    
  
  
~*~  
  
  
“So, what do you think about Miranda?!” Andy questioned, in between mouthfuls of a burrito.   
  
  
“Oh yeah, she's totally interested. Looks at you like you're a porter house steak!” Doug responded, tearing his eyes away from Nigel and back to Andy. “But like I've been saying she is scared to take such a big step and now she's got all this ridiculous business going on with her ex to have to deal with. Unfortunately you're going to have to wait for her, sweetie.”   
  
  
“She's worth it.” Andy replied, looking around for Miranda who stood with the group of photographers and some of the models.  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
“Who is he?” Nigel asked, coming to a stop next to her.   
  
  
“Who is who?” Miranda asked, sending back a text to Caroline who was asking if she could stay at Darcy's tonight.  _I'll need to talk to her parents first_. She sent back before looking up at Nigel and to where he was looking.   
  
  
“That man with Six. He keeps looking at me.” Nigel replied.   
  
  
Miranda took in the man she’d met a little while ago who was absolutely beaming as he talked animatedly with Andrea who laughed at him, slapping his arm. It was clear they were very chummy with each other. “Doug. They’re best friends.”  
  
  
“He's quite strapping.”   
  
  
Miranda raised an eyebrow. “He doesn't seem your type?” She asked, Nigel’s boyfriend being blonde and muscly with a very strict exercise regime and diet.   
  
  
Nigel shrugged. “If I were single I would keep my options open.” He responded, smirking at her before walking away.   
  
  
Continuing to watch Andrea with her friend for a little while longer Miranda realised where she was and that she shouldn’t be thinking of Andrea like this anymore when there was so much drama happening in her life.  _Get a grip, woman!_  
  
Looking up she was thankful when one of the photographers approached her, continuing to talk to her about the improvements he hoped he has made, and she agreed with him that it was better as they walked over to the camera-crew area to bring the photo’s up on the computer screen for a closer look.

 

~*~


	8. Chapter 8

**RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW.  
**  
~  
 **  
A Week Later.  
Wednesday.**  
  
  
Miranda downed another shot of whisky because she bloody needed it after a horrendous morning in Milan.   
  
  
 _Liquid lunch, my mother would be proud._ She thought, smirking, as she picked up her phone. She needed a new assistant because Elise had gone and gotten herself sick yet again. Ten times worse this time. She knew something had been up with Elise who had been running back and fourth to the bathroom last night at the  _VALENTINO_ event and she thought her assistant had recovered slightly today, even though she still looked incredibly pale and green, when in the middle of  _VERSACE'S_ showing Elise had projectile vomited all over the catwalk that several models had been walking along causing them to erupt in screams and jumping around like idiots, running away like they were about to be attacked by zombies.   
  
  
“Thank god she hadn't been sitting in the second row.” Nigel had said when they were vacating the building. “Stella's to die for hair would have been ruined.”   
  
  
Sighing Miranda knew who she had to call.   
  
  
 _This isn't part of the plan._  She thought but she had no other choice. Emily was here as her co-editor and Serena was busy with manning her own beauty and accessories area, that’s when she wasn’t hanging around the Brit like a love-sick puppy, and Nigel she knew she couldn't push it with. “Which leaves Andrea.” She whispered, heart fluttering at saying the brunettes name, as she pressed the speed-dial number and raised her phone to her ear.   
  
  
The phone was picked up on the fifth ring.   
  
  
“Miranda?!” Andrea yelled over the loud noise of car exhausts. “What happened to the whole  _keeping our distance?_ ”   
  
  
Biting her lip Miranda spoke. “Elise is sick.”   
  
  
“I know. Em just texted telling me her horror of what she had to witness.” Andrea laughingly replied. “It's like some of them have never seen anyone throw up before!”   
  
  
Miranda was glad she wasn't squeamish having had to hold her mother’s hair back when she was younger and then that duty appeared again when she decided to have children who thankfully weren't prone to getting sick often.   
  
  
“Come and check this one out, Andy!” She heard a familiar voice call out.   
  
  
“Is that-“  
  
  
“Jeremy Clarkson?! Yeah! It is!” Andrea excitedly replied.   
  
  
 _Oh, I wish I could see her right now. I bet she is absolutely glowing in that divine way.  
_  
  
“Bryan didn't tell me that a part of my coming here would include free joy rides in some of the new cars coming on the market next year. My hearts still racing after being in the new Lamborghini! Jez didn't hold back on the speed!”   
  
  
“Where are you?!” Miranda wondered aloud.   
  
  
“Just on the outskirts of Milan. I took a helicopter, an actual private helicopter here!” Andrea said, sounding absolutely stunned and awed.   
  
  
“Oh.” Miranda replied.  _You can't ask her when she's having the time of her life._  “I guess I should let you get back to it.”   
  
  
“Oh come on, Miranda, we both know why you're calling!” Andrea replied, moving to a quieter area. “You need my help but don't want to ask me.”   
  
  
“Yes.” Miranda replied, sighing.   
  
  
“You know I'm more than happy to do so however I'm still on the clock for Bryan until 9:30am tomorrow morning. Reckon you can do without me until then?”   
  
  
 _Not really. I want to see you now._  Miranda wanted to say, stopping herself from doing so. She ached to see Andrea, to feel those fingers touching her cheek again, those brown eyes staring at her with so much desire. “I can wait. I'll have details sent to you in the morning.”  
  
  
“Oh, I can't wait.” Andrea replied, sounding like she was grinning from ear to ear. “See you then.”   
  
  
Miranda pictured Andrea standing in front of her, winking at her. “Yes. That's all.” She responded before hanging up.   
  
  
“ _For now, yes_.” Andrea's words rang through her mind that she hadn't given the brunette the opportunity to say.   
  
  
Sitting down she envisioned what Andrea must look like, standing nearby the race track, bubbling with excitement.   
 _  
  
Walking over to the ledge of the balcony she widely smiled as Andrea turned around, as if sensing eyes on her, and waved.  
  
  
Her brunette beauty turned back to Jeremy, shared a few words, before turning and making her way off the race track, through the gates, and towards the racing tower building where Miranda stood.   
  
  
Turning around herself Miranda walked over to the table in the corner where she picked up one of the tall glasses along with the jug of  **Bloody Mary**  tomato juice, and poured a generous amount before popping a stick of celery into the liquid.   
  
  
"That car is  **amazing**!" Andrea's voice said as her lover's feet were heard coming up the front balcony. "I can't believe how fast he made it go!"  
  
  
Smiling Miranda leaned into Andrea who put her arms around her waist, kissing her cheek. She looked up into those gorgeous brown eyes which were sparkling along with cheeks that were flushed. Her lover was absolutely glowing.   
  
  
"I'm so glad that you could make it today." Andrea said, taking the glass and gulping some down.   
  
  
"I'm glad I could too." Miranda replied, unbeknown to Andrea that she had actually cancelled her afternoon schedule to be here. Her whole team at  **RUNWAY**  had been shocked beyond words.  
  
  
"Mmm, this is so tasty." Andrea replied, having drunk half of the juice. "Thank you."   
  
  
"My pleasure, darling." Miranda replied, watching as her lover put the glass back down before their lips met in a heated kiss.   
  
  
"But you're sooo much tastier." Andrea whispered in-between kisses.   
  
  
Miranda moaned into Andrea's mouth, that talented tongue doing extraordinary things to her own, her sex clenching with desire.   
  
  
"I just want to take you, right here, right now... up against this balcony." Andrea said, pushing her against said balcony.   
  
  
"Oh, Andrea." Miranda said, trusting in the strength of the balcony as she lifted up her legs, wrapping them around her lover's waist. She gasped as Andrea's hand went down the waist of her pants. She didn't even have a care in the world that if people looked close enough they would be able to see what they were doing, but like how it always was with Andrea they were in their own little bubble and all that mattered was the two of them._  
  
  
She was pulled from the beautiful, extremely erotic and risque day dream when her phone began ringing. “Hello?” She answered the unfamiliar number.   
  
  
“Hello, this is Elise's husband Jason McCormick. I haven't heard back from my wife since last night.”   
  
  
“Jason, hello. Elise had an unfortunate moment this morning where she became incredibly ill. I've had her taken to Ospedale San Raffaele hospital. I presume the illness is due to a bad oyster she had been eating Monday afternoon. I assure you Elise is in great hands, and if you wish to fly over I can have that arranged for you.”   
  
  
“I'm going to have to rearrange my work schedule and find someone to look after Madison.”   
  
  
“Madison?” Miranda asked, unaware that Elise had a daughter.   
  
  
“My daughter from a previous relationship but Elise is practically her mother.”   
  
  
“Alright, leave all of that to me. I have the perfect babysitter that can look after her. My friend Cara. She has been looking after my girls ever since they were born. She'll be more than delighted to help you out.”   
  
  
“Oh, you really don't have to. I know how busy you must be to arrange all this.”  
  
  
“No no, it's the least I could do. Elise needs the one she loves right now.” Miranda replied because the young woman really was in a bad way. “I'll have a car come collect the both of you in one hour and Cara will be inside to meet with you and come with you to the airport where you'll get on my private plane.”   
  
  
The man on the other end thanked her before they said their goodbyes and hung up.   
  
  
Wishing she could have another drink but knowing there was still lots more work to be done Miranda began getting ready for her next event of the day however not before ringing Roy and Cara, who were more than happy to help, and messaged the girls to tell them they would be meeting a new friend.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
 **10 o'clock AM The Next Day.  
**  
  
“There you are.” Miranda said as she stood up from where she had been waiting for the brunette and nursing a mug of coffee in the empty hotel lounge. “Here is your schedule of what you'll be needing to do today and tomorrow. I'll mostly be in meetings but there are still plenty of things I need you to get done. If you get bored I even added a few piece ideas I thought you might like to write.”   
  
  
“Oh sweet, I'll look them over.” Andrea replied, their eyes connecting but not for long as she cleared her throat and began walking for the doors.   
  
  
“I need to be off. Make sure  _Valentino_ gets those measurements by tonight.”   
  
  
“Of course, Miranda, I won't let you down.”   
  
  
At Andrea's words she gave the brunette a nod before pushing through the doors and walked out onto the street to the waiting Mercedes.   
  
  
~*~   
  
 **Friday Morning.  
**  
  
Andy ground down on her teeth, tapping her pen up and down, up and down, repeat after repeat on her journal in which she was using for her new article to be featured in  _RUNWAY_. She wasn't having trouble with it, oh no, it was gong swell but what wasn't going swell was this whole working arrangement. She had hoped that when Miranda called for her help they would have been working closer like she knew Elise would have been had she not gotten food poisoning.   
  
  
“This is beyond shit!” She snapped, standing up abruptly, forgetting she was in a public place.   
  
  
“Is everything alright, Signora?” A young Italian waiter came up asking.   
  
  
“Yes, sorry, I've just got to go.” Andy replied, collecting her things. “The coffee was stellar! I'll never forget it!” She complimented over her shoulder as she breezed through the small Italian corner cafe and made a bee-line for the hotel to wait, no matter how long it took, for Miranda to get back.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Five hours later and three more Italian coffees Andy was buzzing with impatience when finally Miranda breezed into the hotel.   
  
  
Slamming her laptop shut she picked it up as she stood and followed Miranda to the elevator.   
  
  
“Andrea, what are you doing here?”   
  
  
“I finished all my duties for today. The last event did end two hours ago after all.” Andy responded as Miranda clicked for the elevator.   
  
  
“I see.” Miranda responded, not looking at her. “You might as well go pick up the new accessories I ordered earlier for the girls.”   
  
  
“Fine. But first I need you to know something.” Andy responded as she followed Miranda onto the elevator who glared at a couple who tried to enter.   
  
  
“Sorry.” Andy mouthed to them before the doors began sliding closed. She spun on Miranda who opened her mouth. “No. Don't speak! I don't want to hear whatever excuse you're going to spew.” She snapped, watching as Miranda was clearly taken aback by her current attitude. “I'm really sick of this!” She snapped, continuing. “Your back and fourth weird mood swings when I know that you like me!”   
  
  
Miranda swallowed hard.   
  
  
“And not as in you like me because I'm a good person, but you  _like_ me as in you’re attracted to me!”   
  
  
Miranda blinked.   
  
  
“Yes, that's right! I know, Miranda, I've known for ages now!”   
  
  
Opening and closing her mouth it was clear Miranda had no idea what to say.   
  
  
“If you don't want to act on it then fine! But at least,  _at least_  have the decency to let me know because I can't go on like this, waiting and hoping...”   
  
  
Taking a deep breath Miranda reached out for her hand, her eyes still straight ahead. “I know that I've been ignoring you, but I'm only doing it for your own benefit. The paparazzi have always been ruthless with me but now it's tenfold since Eric did what he did and they won't give up. I cannot drag you into this-”   
  
  
“I don't care!” Andy interrupted. “Don't you get it?! I don't care about anything except you!  _You!_  You took over my life, my mind, long ago and now you're all I can think about! You turn my brain to mush!”  
  
  
Miranda still wasn't looking at her, but she could see the older woman chewing the inside of her lip nervously.   
  
  
“I don't expect you to say anything right now. I just need you to know how I'm feeling and that I won't play this game of cat and mouse with you forever if it's never going to go anywhere.”   
  
  
“I know.” Miranda sighed, squeezing her hand. “You're frustrated with me, you have every reason to be, hell I’m frustrated with myself.” The older woman spoke, turning her head to finally look at her.   
  
  
“Then why don't you jus-“  
  
  
“Because I'm concerned!” Miranda responded, cutting her off just as the doors to the elevator opened. She watched as the older woman ran her hands, which she noticed were shaking, through her hair. “This is not the time nor place to be talking about this. I need the both of us to be focusing on work right now because I know you still have work to do.”   
  
  
Andy bit her lip. “But we need to talk about this.” She urgently said, following Miranda into the hall way.   
  
  
“I know, and we will.”  
  
  
“When? I'm not going to wait until we get back to New York.”   
  
  
Miranda sighed, nodding her understanding. “I can't promise that I'll be on time but I'll come by around 9:30 tonight.”  
  
  
“Please do.” Andy softly replied, reaching out before remembering where they stood in a public area which no doubt had security cameras. “I'm sick to death of dancing around each other. We need to sort this out.” She firmly added.   
  
  
“We will. Tonight.” Miranda responded, beginning to walk away. “Have the champagne ready.”   
  
  
Andy smiled widely. “ _MOET_ or  _BOLLINGER_?”   
  
  
“You choose.”   
  
  
Biting her lip Andy had to control herself from jumping up and down.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Unable to believe that conversation with Miranda had happened Andy spent the rest of the day in a hazy trance.   
  
  
She doesn't know how she got through the afternoon without a hitch and was now impatiently pacing her hotel where she had a bottle of  _MOËT_ waiting in an ice pitcher.   
  
  
Looking at the clock she growled. 10:15PM. “I swear to god, Priestly, if you've gotten cold fe-“   
  
  
There was a knock at the door, halting her words.   
  
  
Looking up she froze. Her whole body buzzed with nervousness and excitement. “Oh shit.” She whispered. “It's really about to happen.”   
  
  
Breathing in deeply, hands shaking, she moved over to the door and opened it.   
  
  
“Before you say anything I know I'm late, I apologise, but I did warn you.” Miranda said, walking inside. “Oh, it's a bit chilly in here.” She said, sounding unimpressed.   
  
  
“Sorry.” Andy replied, quickly walking over to the A/C to turn it off and the whole time she felt Miranda's eyes on her. “I was rushing around all afternoon and evening and came back feeling quite flustered and hot.”   
  
  
“Not to worry. That's why I have a jacket on.” Miranda replied, looking around at the strewn clothing around the place.   
  
  
“Ah, yeah, sorry I came back like ten minutes ago and didn't have time to clean up.” Andy replied, but thankfully had enough time to have a quick shower and refresh herself. “ _MOET_?!” She asked, picking up the bottle. God, why was she so nervous!  _Because this is actually happening!_  She giddily thought.   
  
  
“You don't even need to ask.” Miranda replied, sitting down on the couch.  
  
  
“Long day.” Andy said, and it wasn't a question as she too had the same day.   
  
  
“Mmm. Thank you again for filling in. I cannot believe Elise got sick again.” Miranda said, shaking her head and placing her bag beside the couch. “Food poisoning of all things! I had warned her about the oysters!”  
  
  
“Yeah, that was very unfortunate especially in such a beautiful place like this.” Andy said, beginning to unwrap the gold wrapping from the champagne bottle.   
  
  
“Mmm yes, there is quite a charm here but doesn't come close to Paris.” Miranda responded, turning to watch her.   
  
  
“Oh, nothing can compare with Paris!” Andy responded, beginning to pull the cork which easily came out however some of the champagne flowed out, spilling onto the carpet. “Oh, shit!” She muttered, knowing how expensive the carpet must be.   
  
  
“Here, let me.” She heard Miranda say and watched the older woman pick up a cloth and place it on the floor. “Nothing the cleaners can't fix.”   
  
  
Andy looked up into Miranda's eyes which were so, so close to her own just like that night in the kitchen. She gasped at how much more she could see in Miranda's eyes, how much bluer they were. “Oh.” She whispered, body beginning to tremble as her hand holding the champagne bottle went limp.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Grabbing the bottle just in time before it slipped from Andrea's hand Miranda placed it back into the ice just as Andrea entwined their hands. “Why me?” She asked, wanting to know.   
  
  
“You're to die for, breathtaking in every single way.” Andrea responded.   
  
  
“You're strange.” Miranda commented.  
  
  
Andrea laughed. “I don't care. All I care about is you. You're all I think about. You've ruined me.”   
  
  
Miranda still couldn't believe her ears. She scoffed. “I’ve ruined you?”   
  
  
“Yeah, thanks to you I now have a mushy brain.” Andrea replied, smirking. “Doug's never laughed so much at me before.”   
  
  
Chuckling Miranda watched as Andrea looked down to her mouth. Her heart raced knowing what was about to happen.   
  
  
“I'm going to kiss you now.” Andrea whispered, searching her eyes once more.   
  
  
Miranda gave a nod of acknowledgement, a low moan already escaping her mouth as she watched Andrea lean into her, those brown eyes fluttering shut and then just like that, they were kissing and she felt herself giving up completely with the self-fighting, and fell into her brunette beauties arms, allowing Andrea to take the reins.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
They had fallen onto the couch to make out until somehow they had ended up in the bedroom. It was all such a beautiful blur.  
  
  
It was like Andy had blacked out in her romantic daze for Miranda and couldn't believe what was actually happening. “Please tell me I'm not dreaming?”   
  
  
“You're not dreaming.” Miranda responded, sounding quite nervous.   
  
  
“We don't have to do anything more if you-“  
  
  
“No.” Miranda cut in. “I want to.”   
  
  
They began kissing again as she fell deeper into Miranda's trance.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Andrea smiled beautifully at her and her eyes widened when she saw the brunette beginning to undress.  _She’s just going for it, diving straight in…_  She thought, unable to believe her eyes, her heart rate picking up, having never felt like this before.  
  
  
At the first sight of Andrea's nude body Miranda Priestly was awed speechless. Of all the women she has featured on the cover and inside  _RUNWAY_ none have ever been as beautiful as the divine woman who stood before her baring her all for her and only her.  _Sheer beauty. Absolutely flawless._  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Biting her lip and trying to remain calm, to not get too nervous from how Miranda looked her up and down again and again continuing to stare at her breasts with an unreadable look on her face. “Like what you see?” She dared to ask, heart racing, still unable to believe this was actually happening as Miranda shook herself out of her daze and slowly looked her in the eyes.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
“I...” Miranda was honestly at a loss for words. It was insane to think this stunning young woman wanted  _her_. “Why me?” She questioned again.   
  
  
“You know why.” Andrea responded as she moved closer to her. She took a deep breath. “Right from the start we have had a unique connection. You always looked at me, and treated me, differently. You not only saw something in me, but you saw  _me_ just like I saw  _you_ in a way no other has even tried to. I understand you more than you do yourself. I can be, no, I  _am_ your person.” The brunette said as she reached for Miranda's hand. “You're the McDreamy to my Meredith.”   
  
  
“I don't know what that means.” Miranda spoke, eyebrow raised.   
  
  
“ _GREY'S ANATOMY_ quote.” Andrea quickly explained. “You've been treated wrongly in the past, but if you let me I know I can be there for you always, to treat you the way you deserve.”   
  
  
Miranda couldn't believe her ears. No one has ever spoken so open and honest about their feelings and intentions before. “You have always been a breath of fresh air.”   
  
  
The brunette smiled.   
  
  
Taking another deep breath Miranda reached around to her back to grab the zipper of her dark green, "poison ivy" she preferred to call it, strap-less dress which she let drop to the ground before un-clipping her  _La Perla_  dark green bra.   
  
  
She watched as Andrea stared from her eyes down her creamy neck and to her breasts. They were by no means saggy but have definitely loosened over the years especially after having children. She had gotten quite big during pregnancy as did her breasts and they decided to stay like that even afterwards.   
  
  
Her stomach on the other hand was by no means thin, it was round and still had evident stretch marks, which she was easily able to cover with couture. She wasn't self-conscious about her stomach/body, but she never knew what others might think about her when she bares herself like so, with her past experiences with men having not been pleasant ones. Some of the men got scared away from the stretch marks, wondering  _"what the heck happened here!"_  Was a quote from one particular man.  
  
  
Then there was her C-section scar as Caroline had decided she was going to roll around and had ended up starting to come out the wrong way, and then there was the still relatively fresh, two and a half year, key-hole surgery scars (which were only small, but still noticeable) from her hysterectomy due to her womanly bits deciding they wanted to start dropping down inside of her because apparently carrying twins can do that. It had been an inconvenient surgery but had to be done.  
  
  
Lower on her left thigh was a nasty, thick scar she received from a car crash when she was eight years old due to her father having been drink driving.   
  
  
She definitely had her flaws and these were only the visible ones. Her selfishness, ruthless ways of going about things, and pushing people away were problems to talk about another day. She could only hope that Andrea would understand and forgive her at the end of the day if she ever went off the rails.   
  
  
Realising that she now stood in only her panties, where underneath she didn't shave (much to Stephen's disgust) she simply kept it neatly trimmed as she had no desire to look like a prepubescent down there, and only time would soon tell whether Andrea wanted to go through with what could still be a passing crush.   
  
  
As she continued to stand unnervingly, keeping her head held high, she pulled her panties down, watching as Andrea’s eyes watched the lingerie drop to the floor. She looked her up and down a few times, silently taking in everything she saw.  _Good or bad thoughts?_  She would soon find out.   
  
  
“Shit, Miranda!” Andy said, grinning from ear to ear as she covered her face. “You're... holy moly, you're waaaaay better than McDreamy! You're more like McSteamy but ten fold!”   
  
  
Again Miranda didn't know what those words meant, but as she searched Andrea's eyes she knew it was a good thing.   
  
  
“I can see in your eyes how worried you are that I'm thinking negatively about you.”   
  
  
  
 _Of course she knew. She always knows what I'm thinking.  
_  
  
“You doubt yourself far too much, Miranda Priestly.”   
  
  
Miranda’s breath caught.   
  
  
“You are by far the sexiest, gorgeous, exquisite human I have ever laid my eyes on and soon...” Andrea's own breath caught. “In only a matter of seconds I get to lay my hands gently on you and make you feel as beautiful as you look.”   
  
  
Miranda couldn't believe her ears.  _I don't understand why it is me who has caught your eye, but I am beyond grateful._  She thought, and remained quiet, she didn't want to speak. She wanted to soak in this beautiful moment.  
  
  
Andrea was smiling as the young woman took her hand, raising it towards the brunette's chest. “Touch me.”   
  
  
At Andrea's whispered words and feeling her lover pulling her hand up closer towards those luscious breasts Miranda felt her cheeks redden. She gasped softly at the feel of Andrea's soft skin on the palm of her hand as the young woman began moving her hand down onto one of those gloriously round, full, breasts that fit perfectly in her palm. She licked her lips upon feeling the erect nipple as a shot of arousal like none before went through her.   
  
  
“Do you like how that feels?” Andrea whispered, moving her hand against her erect breast.   
  
  
Miranda opened her mouth but only a small moan came out. She nodded her head as she listened to Andrea's breathing quicken also. She knew she shouldn't be nervous but she was. She would hate to disappoint Andrea. “I've... never done this before. With a woman.”   
  
  
“Neither have I.” Andrea responded, leaning in to kiss Miranda's neck. “There's a first time for everything.” She whispered, nibbling on Miranda's earlobe causing the older woman to tremble in those long arms. “Though I think we will be able to work it out pretty easily.”   
  
  
Miranda sighed, leaning into the brunettes so, so soft lips which were doing wonderful things to her. She clenched her vagina unable to believe how wet she felt. “Never in my whole adult life have I felt like this.” She confessed. “It's extremely surreal.”   
  
   
“I love knowing I can make you feel like this.” Andrea responded as their bodies were pressed together causing the both of them to gasp at the feel of their breasts against each other's.   
  
  
Their mouths met again and it was magical as their tongues danced together as they fell down onto the bed, entangled together.   
  
  
Even though part of her knew this was a bad idea the other part knew it was sinfully good and Miranda couldn't help herself. She wanted Andrea Sachs more than she has ever wanted  _anything_ in life. Which is why she threw all caution to the wind and entered this, whatever this was to turn out to be, with the brunette.   
  
  
“Your scars are one of the most beautiful things.” Andrea spoke as they stopped kissing as she stared down her body.  
  
  
“Really?” Miranda was surprised by these words.   
  
  
“Totally. It reminds me just how much of an amazing woman you are to want to have created new life for this world.” Andrea responded, trailing those long fingers along her stomach. “You're a tiger who earned her stripes in such an incredible way.”   
  
  
Miranda's breath caught as Andrea traced each stretch, and c-sec marks slowly before shimmying down to press kisses over her stomach. She couldn't believe how lucky she has come and she felt tears welling in her eyes.  _Pull it together, Priestly!_  She tried to firmly tell herself but it was too late. Andrea noticed her tears.   
  
  
“Your ex-husbands are bastards to not have seen you the way you deserve to be seen. The way that I see you.” Andrea whispered, wiping away the tears that fell.   
  
  
“You're an extraordinary woman.” Miranda whispered. “I do not deserve you.”   
  
  
“Too bad. You're stuck with me now.” Andrea replied, kissing and licking her way back up her, to stare her deeply into the eyes.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Andy couldn't believe she could now call Miranda Priestly her lover in reality and not just in her dreams, and captured one of those delectable breasts into her mouth causing both of them to moan. “I can't wait to make you lose control in a way like never before.”   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
At those words Miranda's body trembled as she gave herself fully to Andrea. “Please, please take me and make me yours.” She said, taken aback by her own words, having never spoken to a bed partner in such a way before.   
  
  
Here, in Andrea's long slender arms, she realised just how much she has been longing to be Andrea's and to be hers for however long the brunette beauty could put up with her.   
  
  
“Gladly.” Andrea replied and with that began making her way down her body once more. She watched as her lover's head fit perfectly between her legs and that divine mouth made contact with her most private of places.   
  
  
At that first feel of Andrea's tongue her body jolted, her eyes shut, and she moaned at the heated sensation.   
  
  
~*~  
  
 **A Little While Later.  
**  
  
Miranda pulled out of her, collapsing beside her, both of them breathing quickly. “That was... amazing... incredible.” Andy whispered, breathless and sweaty all thanks to her lover who had made her climax two phenomenal times.   
  
  
Smiling Miranda wiped the sweat from her forehead. “Really?”   
  
  
“You. Are. Incredible.” Andy firmly said, rolling over to stare in Miranda's gorgeous blues.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Licking her lips Miranda smirked. “Well, it seems that you bring out this  _incredible_ side.”   
  
  
“And I'm so glad I do.” Andrea winked.   
  
  
Chuckling Miranda began kissing her lover's neck. She then began paying attention to those luscious breasts once more.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
“You're beyond incredible... you're exquisite.” Andy continued to speak as she their mouths met again before she flipped them over so she was atop her lover once more. “My exquisite Miranda.” She whispered in awe before making her way down the older woman’s squirming body.   
  
  
“Again?” Miranda asked, eyes widening.   
  
  
“Why not?” Andy grinned.   
  
  
“You don't have t-“   
  
  
“I want to.” Andy firmly cut her lover off. “But only if you want.” She added, not knowing how much her lover could handle knowing everyone varied differently in bed.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
She couldn't believe she was going for round two with her own arousal and not her bed partners. Miranda licked her lips, her vagina getting wetter at the thought. “No, I would very much like you to.” She replied, and succumbed into the young brunette once more. 

 

~*~


	9. Chapter 9

** I SHOULD BREAK RULES MORE OFTEN. **

**~  
  
The Next Morning. **  
  
  
Miranda awoke to the smell of eggs and what her grumbling tummy hoped was French toast.   
  
  
Looking over at the time her eyes widened. “7:45am. I cannot remember the last time I slept so late.” She said to the empty room thankful that Milan fashion week was over and she had no where she needed to be.   
  
  
“That's probably my fault.”   
  
  
Looking to the door Miranda smiled as Andrea walked in wearing what looked like  _her_ blouse and nothing on underneath. Her eyes trailed down those long luscious legs and back up to those sparkling, still sleepy, brown eyes. “You're exquisite.”   
  
  
“You are.” Andrea responded as she walked closer and it was then Miranda looked at the tray the brunette held.   
  
  
“Breakfast in bed?” Miranda asked, raised eyebrow.   
  
  
“I hope you don't think it's too much.” Andrea said, putting the tray over her lap. “Sorry, I'm probably getting far too ahead of myself.”   
  
  
Shaking her head Miranda cupped her lover’s cheeks. “Nonsense. I'm just trying to remember the last time I had breakfast in bed.” At this Andrea looked shocked.   
  
  
“The girls never-“   
  
  
“Oh no, they do.” Miranda replied, chuckling. “Yes, I never forget those mornings walking into the kitchen that looks like a bomb of flour, eggs and chocolate went off. On those special occasions where they want to surprise me I'm always awake and out of bed before they can bring it in.” She explained, looking down to the tray. “This is very sweet of you, darling, thank you.”   
  
  
Andrea bit her lip. “I love it when you call me that.”   
  
  
“So do I.” Miranda replied before Andrea leaned down to kiss her, leaving her breathless.   
  
  
“I didn't know what you felt like so I just ordered different things.” Andrea softly said when they pulled apart. “The Eggs Benedict looks amazing.”   
  
  
“Mmm,” Miranda hummed picking up a fork as Andrea rounded the bed and got back in.   
  
  
“I love eggs. I miss having a constant supply of eggs.” Andrea spoke, continuing. “We have chickens back home.” She explained as she too picked up a fork.   
  
  
“I've always wanted chickens.” Miranda replied. “If only I had the space.”   
  
  
“Your roof should be big enough for a small pen. One of those could be whipped up in no time and could fit at least five chickens.”   
  
  
“I have thought of that, but I'd feel horrible having them cooped up constantly.”   
  
  
Andrea shook her head. “You can let them out. They can't fly away and they don't need much space. You should think about it.”   
  
  
“Mmm.” Miranda hummed again, eyes fluttering at the taste of the Eggs Benedict. “I will if it means I can have this for breakfast once a week!”   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
 **Later.  
**  
  
“I don't want to get up.” Andy said, having had a beautiful morning in bed with Miranda (she was surprised the older woman had stayed in bed so long!) eating breakfast and then each other.   
  
  
“It's been divine.” Miranda commented, taking the words right out of her mouth.   
  
  
“You're divine.” Andy responded, kissing Miranda.   
  
  
“No no, I think we both know you're the divine one.” Miranda replied, running her fingers through her hair.   
  
  
Andy moaned at the sensation.   
  
~*~  
  
After making out for a little bit longer Miranda looked into Andrea’s eyes. “I'm sorry you missed out on the touristy things I'm sure you wanted to do yesterday and today.”   
  
  
“Honestly just being here, seeing and doing all that I have been fortunate to do has been fabulous, but exploring you has been far better.” Andrea replied, grinning. “I’ve seen enough of Milan. The food however..." the brunette moaned. "I swear I must have been an Italian in my last life.” Her lover laughed softly. “I have eaten more pizza and pasta, the pasta which is  _heavenly!_ ” The brunette sing-songed. “More than I should have these last few days. Good thing I gave up on the whole weight loss thing ages ago.”   
  
  
Miranda shook her head, watching as Andrea entwined their hands together. “You're perfect just as you are. My Andrea.”   
  
  
“Am I really?” Andrea asked in a very serious tone. “Am I really your Andrea?”   
  
  
“You know I wouldn't be laying here, saying these words, with you otherwise.”   
  
  
“Yeah, but you've been dodging around me for weeks now giving me mixed, confusing signals.”   
  
  
“I know, darling, and I sincerely apologise for that.” Miranda replied, cupping Andrea's face. “I promise you... this is really happening.”   
  
  
“And you won't try and shut me away again when we get back?”   
  
  
“No.” Miranda replied. “I can't fight with myself for how I feel about you anymore.”   
  
  
“You have no idea how happy I am.” Andrea said, laying back and covering her eyes with her arm. “I'm lying in bed with Miranda Priestly who legit wants to be with me. Oh. Em. Gee! Doug is going to freak out!”   
  
  
Miranda chuckled. “I like Doug. I'm glad you have a friend like him, but we have gone off track. When we get back it's not going to be easy.”   
  
  
“I know, darling, and I'm willing to wait.”   
  
  
“I'm not asking you to wait.” Miranda murmured, kissing her lover again. “You've waited long enough for me to put aside my worries and just go with how I feel, but with this whole Eric situation…” she shook her head, sighing. “My life has become even more in the spotlight. If I thought I had been hounded by the paparazzi and media in the past...” she dryly laughed. “Oh, how wrong I was! Point is... I will not have you getting caught up in his crap. This, us, has to stay between the two of us. No one can find out. I'm not saying this is forever, but until all this drama blows over it has to be this way.”   
  
  
“Miranda, I know, and I'm totally okay. I love the idea of sneaking around with you.” Andrea replied, kissing her.   
  
  
“You shouldn't have to sneak around though.” Miranda replied, moaning at all the feelings Andrea was making her feel with that talented tongue.   
  
  
“I want to.” Andrea replied, looking her in the eyes. “I'm going to have lots of fun acting like horny teenagers sneaking around.”  
  
  
“It’s going to be hard, not to mention I’m far from an easy person, I have my problems.” Miranda replied.  
  
  
“So do I.” Andrea shrugged. “We’ll make it work. I believe it!”   
  
  
 _I hope you’re right, my darling._  Miranda thought as she began kissing Andrea again. Those lips were her new addiction.  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
“I don't want to go home yet.” Miranda surprised her by saying a few moments later.   
  
  
“I'll be right by your side whenever you need me.” Andy responded, cupping her lovers face where they still lay in bed.   
  
  
“I know, and my heart swells knowing that, but I'm not ready to face all that drama again. Let's go somewhere.”   
  
  
Andy was even more surprised by these words. “Somewhere?”   
  
  
“Yes, why not! Let me take you somewhere. I've been a horrible bitch to you, messing you around these last several weeks. I want to make it up to you.”   
  
  
Her heart fluttered at those words. “You don't have to make it up to me darling because being with you here, like this-“ she looked at their entwined bodies. “Is more than enough.”   
  
  
“I want to. Let me.” Miranda replied, eyes lighting up as she got a thought. “Let's go over to France where you can have all the bread and cheese you desire!”   
  
  
“You remembered what I said that... embarrassing night?!” Andy was shocked.   
  
  
“Darling, I remember everything you say!”   
  
  
Andy's heart fluttered. “What about  _RUNWAY_ and the girls?”   
  
  
“I have the next two days off and the girls forgot they have a slumber party to attend and Patricia is at Cara's which means I will be arriving home to an empty house.”  
  
  
“We could just go back to your place and enjoy each other there.” Andy suggested, waggling her eyebrows, loving the idea.   
  
  
“I'm getting the sense that you aren't used to people wanting to do things for you.” Miranda spoke, trailing her fingers down her arm.  
  
  
“It's not in the Sachs blood to be greedy.”   
  
  
“You aren't greedy if you allow someone to do something for you now and then because they think you're the greatest person on this planet.”   
  
  
Andy smiled. “You really think that?”   
  
  
“That and more.” Miranda kissed her again. “I've never known anyone quite like you before. Please let me do this for you, darling.” The older woman nudged her, smirking. “I know you want to. I can see the growing excitement in those gorgeous eyes.”   
  
  
Andy bit her lip. “You're being very insistent.”   
  
  
“Is that a yes?” Miranda asked, her smirk growing into a delightful smile, cheeks beautifully flushed.   
  
  
“If you're sure.”   
  
  
“Oh darling, I'm more than sure.”   
  
  
They began kissing again and she got lost in the moment unable to believe that in a few hours she would be in France with the love of her life.  _Now Doug really will freak out!_  
  
  
~*~  
  
 **That Afternoon.  
**  
  
Miranda watched as her brunette beauty took in her little French villa.   
  
  
“Holy wow!” Andrea said, grinning and looking around. “This is... I mean, I knew you were rich but this... wow!  
  
  
It was clear Andrea was lost for words. “It is pretty incredible.” She responded, reaching for Andrea's hand. “Come and look at the view.” She said, and tugged for Andrea to follow her as she headed for the staircase.   
  
  
“This is insane.” Andrea whispered, seemingly more to herself. “I really must be dreaming now.”   
  
  
Miranda heartily laughed at those words. She didn't know what it was about her aside from the exciting lifestyle it would seem she lives from someone of Andrea's young perspective however at the end of the day she was an ordinary, boring,  _old_ woman and mother to two teenagers and it surprised her by how eager Andrea was about her. It was extremely baffling but she wasn't going to let her concerns of how this will probably end get in the way of enjoying the present day with Andrea soaking up all her beauty in the South of France for the next day and a half and for however long in the future days that Andrea wanted to remain by her side.    
  
  
Coming to a stop she turned to lovingly look at Andrea whose eyes went impossibly wider at the sight of her second floor terrace balcony view.   
  
  
She followed Andrea who walked over to the railing. Her lover looked out at the ocean in awe.   
  
  
“Breathtaking.”   
  
  
“Mmm.” Miranda hummed, putting her arms around Andrea's waist. “You can come here whenever you like. Such a peaceful spot to do that talented writing of yours...”  
  
  
“I know I can’t stop saying it, but I really can't believe this is actually happening.” Andrea said in a dreamy voice. The brunette then looked down and her mouth dropped open. “That pool!”   
  
  
At the awed voice Miranda chuckled.   
  
  
“It's massive! Oh man, I haven't been in a pool in ages!”   
  
  
“Let's get in then.” Miranda replied, the weather was perfect for it, kissing Andrea's shoulder before moving away.   
  
  
“I didn't bring a swimming suit.” Andrea replied, turning around.   
  
  
Miranda raised an eyebrow. “The walls around the house down there are metres high...”   
  
  
At her suggestion Andrea's eyes widened again. “You mean...”   
  
  
“I've never skinny dipped with someone before.” Miranda replied, smirking as Andrea's jaw dropped once again. “To have my first time with you, well...” she licked her lips. “That will be heaven.”   
  
  
“Okay, wow...!” Andrea replied, covering her face and she could see the brunette was blushing. “This is, ah...!” Her lover began laughing. “Out of this world amazing and you-“   
  
  
Miranda allowed Andrea to pull her into her arms, their bodies pressing against each other deliciously.   
  
  
“Are full of surprises.” Andrea spoke before their mouths met and their tongues danced perfectly in what was already a familiar way. Their mouths were meant for each other. She could only hope that she'll continue to surprise Andrea.   
  
  
They made their way downstairs and undressed by the pool side. She felt her lover’s eyes on her the whole time. This was the first time she has ever been so relaxed to stand nude in front of someone and it was all thanks to Andrea and her genuine, beautiful eyes that looked at her with so much love.   
  
  
“You really are something else.” Andrea commented, watching as she glided into the water down the steps.   
  
  
Miranda smirked as she moved through the water, watching as Andrea opened and closed her mouth.   
  
  
“Yep, you've literally turned my brain to mush!” Andrea said, and as her lover began to join her in the water she continued speaking. “Okay, this is crazy, and you're amazing, and this place is amazing, and I still can't believe I'm in the south of France with you, skinny dipping with you of all things! Doug really is going to freak out!”   
  
  
Miranda heartily laughed at Andrea as she pushed backwards into the water, gliding through it. “I have a feeling it's going to take you a while to get used of all this...”   
  
  
“Ah, yeah!” Andrea laughingly replied, pushing through the water to join her in the middle, their legs instinctively wrapping around each other. “You're so perfect. I am so happy right now.”   
  
  
“I am glad to be able to make you happy just like you deserve to be.” Miranda replied, staring into those brown doe eyes that looked at her with so much love. “You've turned my life upside down but in such a deliciously wonderful way. Thank you, darling.”   
  
  
“You don't need to thank me.” Andrea replied, leaning in to close the small gap and kiss her.   
  
  
“I will always thank you and the universe for bringing you into my life and for whatever it is you see in me to want to be with me, like this, it is the most incredible feeling and I'll never forget it.”  _I’ll never forget you._  She thought as their mouths met once more and she got lost in the moment.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
 **That Evening.  
**  
  
Andy hung the hair dryer back up before applying a quick make-up job just to cover a few blackheads which were annoyingly appearing on her chin. She then picked up a towel to continue drying her hair as she had only semi-dried it because she wanted to get back out with Miranda as quickly as possible. She put on the purple night gown her lover had found for her and exited the massive bathroom in search for her darling lover.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Looking up from the spread she'd had delivered which she was setting up she smiled at her lover who walked towards her. “That sounds like an exciting party happening over there.” She said to Caroline. “I look forward to seeing all the pictures when I get home. I miss you too sweetheart and I love you. I'll see you in two days.” She hung up the phone and put it in her pocket. “They're having the time of their lives. Their friend Cassandra has a huge jumping castle playground in the lounge room.”   
  
  
“That would have to be one massive lounge room.” Andrea replied, coming to a stop next to her. “It's great that they're having a blast!” She added as she looked to the table. “What is all this! That is... so much food!” She laughingly spoke. “You didn't have to do all of this!”   
  
  
“Like I said earlier I want to.” Miranda said, smiling as Andrea kissed her cheek.   
  
  
“I'm going to be the size of a semi-trailer if I eat all that!”   
  
  
“And I'll still think you're divine.” Miranda replied, picking up one of the strawberries which has been freshly picked and held it up to her lover. “Straight from the garden at a winery down the road.”   
  
  
“You must be a mind reader. Strawberries are my favourite fruit.”   
  
  
Smiling at her lover’s words she watched as Andrea took the berry into her mouth, taking a generous bite from the large fruit.   
  
  
The moan that followed, and the way Andrea's eyes fluttered shut, made a shot of arousal go through her and pooled between her legs.   
  
  
“Oh, darling, that is sooo delicious!” Andrea hummed in delight. “You have to try it.”   
  
  
The strawberry was then held up to her own mouth and she took the rest of it in her mouth minus the leaves. Her own eyes fluttered as her taste buds popped from the incredible fruit.   
  
  
“Though it's not as delicious as you.” Andrea murmured, beginning to kiss her neck. “I can smell you.”   
  
  
Miranda's cheeks instantly reddened and her heart rate picked up. She moaned as Andrea began palming one of her breasts. “I thought you said you were hungry.”   
  
  
“Ohhh, I'm definitely hungry alright.” Andrea responded, nipping her earlobe.   
  
  
At the words and sensation of her lovers mouth Miranda trembled.   
  
  
“Hungry for you because you know what they say... it's always better to fuck on an empty stomach.”   
  
  
“You make me feel... so alive, like a completely different person!” Miranda moaned, leaning into her lover and allowing Andrea to have her again.   
  
  
~*~  
  
 **  
The Next Day.  
Late Afternoon.**  
  
  
  
Andy grinned as the private jumbo jet began to soar down the run-way. She absolutely loved flying, it was so much fun for her, but as she turned to her lover she saw that Miranda had her eyes tightly shut and was gripping the arm chairs. “Are you afraid of flying?” She questioned, putting her right hand atop Miranda's left one.   
  
  
“No.” Miranda instantly replied from where she sat in the window seat. “I just loathe this-” her lover's words halted as the jet tipped backwards as they ascended into the sky. “ _part!_ ”   
  
  
Andy felt Miranda's thumb gripping her own thumb. Her stomach made that funny feeling like when you go up and down a set of hills which she always loved and couldn't help but continue to grin.   
  
  
“You on the other hand clearly love to fly.” Miranda commented.   
  
  
“How can you tell when those gorgeous blues are tightly shut?” Andy questioned.   
  
  
“I can feel you buzzing with excitement.” Miranda replied just as the plane tilted sideways as they still ascended. “Oh sweet Jesus!”   
  
  
Andy bit her bottom lip, staring at her lover who was trying to remain as calm as possible. She decided it best to remain quiet as Miranda continued to grip her thumb.   
  
  
Sitting back she closed her own eyes. She still couldn't believe what had just happened with Miranda these last couple of days and that she was now with the  _RUNWAY_ editor on a private plane flying back to Manhattan where she would be creating new memories with the stunner who sat beside her.  _Absolutely amazing. A million people would kill to be in my position!_  However she was the lucky one to be by Miranda's side, to be able to love her and hold her in support in moments like they were currently in, and she would be forever grateful and never take the older woman for granted.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
 **A Week Later.  
**  
  
Miranda stood out from her flotation tub and dried herself. Ever since her relations with Andrea in Milan and France she has never felt so calm and relaxed enough to enjoy such luxurious like her flotation therapy.   
  
  
It was the most enjoyable experience as was her time spent with Andrea overseas. The brunette beauty was out of this world and she couldn't wait to be in her arms again.   
  
  
Unfortunately since returning to Manhattan their own jobs became hectic and they haven't been able to see each other since they touched down and had a drink in a secluded corner in the airport lounge. She had  _RUNWAY_ duties and Andrea, as annoyed as her lover had been about the assignment because she hadn't wanted to leave her side, had been sent to California for some car shindig.   
  
  
Tonight however Andrea was returning from California and she hoped that they would be able to see each other as soon as possible.   
  
  
However as she walked upstairs she was greeted by Caroline who was far from impressed with her. Their conversation lasted a couple moments before Caroline stormed upstairs.  
  
  
“I thought you’d be happy to see Darcy!” Miranda spoke.  
  
  
“Well, you thought wrong!” Caroline replied, the sound of the bedroom door slamming shut followed.  
  
  
Sighing Miranda rubbed her eyes and walked down to the kitchen. She looked down to her phone, picked it up. She couldn't wait any longer to hear Andrea's voice. She pressed speed-dial three.  
  
  
“Hi darling!” Andrea cheerfully spoke into the phone.   
  
  
Miranda's lips curved into a smile. “Andrea.”  
  
  
“How are you? I was just thinking about you.”  
  
  
“I was extremely relaxed until I walked upstairs to a rather agitated daughter.”   
  
  
“Oh? What's wrong?!” Andrea asked with a concerned voice.   
  
  
“It seems Caroline's pissed off with me because I invited Darcy around for dinner before they have gone out on a date.” Miranda explained.   
  
  
“Oooh, it’s sounding very much like the  _Gilmore Girls_  over there.” Andrea replied, sipping something. “On my end I just devoured half a packet of  _Doritos_ before realising they're mouldy so if you don't hear back from me you know why.” the brunette laughed ridiculously as if it was the most amusing thing. She was so care-free.  
  
  
“What am I ever going to do with you!” Miranda responded, as her lover continued to laugh.  
  
  
“Oh, darling, I can think of plenty of things you could do!” Andrea responded through her laughter.  
  
  
Licking her lips Miranda spoke. “A mouldy packet of corn chips... how does that even happen?!”   
  
  
“When you go to the pantry to find a packet of corn chips which you begin to eat without realising they're waaaay past their expiry date.”   
  
  
“You're definitely unique, I'll say that.”   
  
  
“Well, thanks, but I'm not the first person to ever eat mouldy chips, but you now know that if you don't hear back from me you know why and to send help!”   
  
  
Andrea's laughter again filled her ears, her phone being on loud speaker.   
  
  
Miranda smirked. “Are you busy aside from realising your corn chip problem?”   
  
  
“Not at all. Bored actually. I had been about to call you to see what you're up to.”   
  
  
“Yes, well... can you come around?” Miranda questioned.   
  
  
“Ahhh... sure!” Andrea cheerfully responded. “But I think instead of dinner it needs to be a movie and food on the couch. Waaaay more relaxing.”   
  
  
“What?” Miranda asked.   
  
  
“Caroline and Darcy... it will be more relaxing if it's a movie instead of dinner.” Andrea explained.   
  
  
“Oh.” Miranda responded, looking to the already perfectly set dinner table and to the kitchen where her lasagne was cooking slowly in the oven. “I guess you're right.”   
  
  
“I don't know what Darcy's like, but I do know that a formal setting can be very nerve wracking.”  
  
  
“You do have a point.” Miranda replied, readjusting the cutlery into the correct order that her girls had placed down incorrectly even after the years of teaching them how to set a dinner table. “I forget that they're growing so fast.”   
  
  
“I'm feeling like that with Pippa. It still feels like it was yesterday she was a toddler running around in the mud outside!” Andrea laughingly said. “I'd of course join in.”   
  
  
Miranda smirked. “Oh, yes, that doesn't surprise me one bit.”   
  
  
“Now she's graduated from High School and taking a gap year to figure out what it is she really wants to do with her future.”   
  
  
“Mmm, that can be a hard task in life... deciding what it is you are meant to do with yourself.”   
  
  
“So true. I was lucky though. I've always known how much I love writing. I did nearly take another path...”   
  
  
“Yes, I saw on your resume you had been accepted into  _Stanford_  where you were to study Law.”   
  
  
“My dad’s a Lawyer, you see, and so for years he's tried to convert me from being a writer to be a lawyer.”   
  
  
“He didn't have any luck.”   
  
  
“Nope, I wouldn't budge. Yes I find law fascinating, but not as much as journalism. I want to help people with words on paper not vocal words in a tense court room.”   
  
  
“What kind of lawyer is your Father?”   
  
  
“He locks the criminals away.”   
  
  
“Good.” Miranda said, continuing. “What kind of lawyer would you have been?”   
  
  
“Civil rights.”   
  
  
“I was just thinking that. I knew it was silly of me even asking when I know how much you love helping others out.”   
  
  
“Yeah, well, I could never have done it because it's such a corrupt world in that business. Some of the stories I've heard of police violating innocent victims and never get locked away for it, because they're protected by the State Government, devastating... Don't even get me started on the systems in this country.”   
  
  
“Yes, it is. Unfortunately a lot of jobs out there are like that. The police especially.” Miranda replied, shaking her head. “How they came in here acting as if Eric had murdered someone, violating your privacy...”   
  
  
“I'm a big girl. I've moved on from that.” Andrea replied.   
  
  
“You're so understanding.” Miranda replied, opening the pantry to see what kind of candies they had, but realised a trip to the corner shop was in order.   
  
  
“Life's too short to stay angry.”   
  
  
“You're very right. I need to take a page from your book now and then.” Miranda replied. She was big on holding grudges and had her issues with anger. “However when I'm with you I feel like a completely different person.”   
  
  
The doorbell sounded downstairs.   
  
  
“I'll get it!” Caroline yelled excitedly, running down the stairs.   
  
  
“I know it's only been a little over a week but I am so mad about you, and I miss you so much.” Andrea said. “I constantly find myself wanting to be with you.”   
  
  
Whole body buzzing Miranda still couldn't believe Andrea was beyond interested in her, but she was more than thrilled, and wanted to fall into Andrea’s arms.  
  
  
“Please tell me this isn't some dream that I've been in and that we’re actually in reality and you and I are together.”   
  
  
Chuckling at Andrea's words she responded. “You're not dreaming. I promise you that.”   
  
  
“It’s Mrs. Strongbow!” Caroline said with an annoyed tone as she ran back upstairs.  
  
  
“My neighbour wants to speak to me.” Miranda sighed, wondering what the old bat could want this time.  
  
  
“What time do you want me there?” Andrea questioned.  
  
  
“As soon as you can get here.” Miranda responded.  
  
  
“I’ll leave straight away. Do you want me to bring anything?”  
  
  
“Just your beautiful self, darling.” Miranda replied.  
  
  
“I can’t wait to see you.” Andrea said, the sound of a door slamming shut was heard. She grinned. The brunette had already left.  
  
  
“Neither can I.”  
  
  
“See ya soon.”   
  
  
“Yes, you will, bye.” Miranda replied, disconnecting the phone and walking down to the front door. “Dorothy, what can I do for you?”

 

~*~


	10. Chapter 10

** REAL LIFE FANTASY. **

**~  
  
An Hour Later.  
The Townhouse.**  
  
  
“Ummm, wow, okay.” Andrea said as she entered the lounge.   
  
  
“What?” Miranda asked. “Have I done something wrong?”   
  
  
“No way! That spread.” Andrea replied, waving at the coffee table. “I've never had a movie night with such a spread! Soooo many goodies!”   
  
  
“Oh, thank god.” Miranda said, beginning to pace. “I just collected everything from the candy section at the corner drug store. I've never been in this situation before!”   
  
  
“Hey.” Andrea said, reaching out for her. “Hey... Calm down, you've done everything perfectly.”  
  
  
“Really?”   
  
  
“Really, really.” Andrea replied. “I also ordered pizza because I'm starving plus its great movie food. I hope you don't mind?”   
  
  
“No no, I'm glad. Pizzas good.”   
  
  
“Oh thank god because I'm sooo in the mood for pizza.” Andrea said, putting her shoulder bag beside the coffee table.  
  
  
“And we all know how much you enjoy pizza.” Miranda commented, smirking.   
  
  
Andrea bit her lip. “That was accidental!”   
  
  
“I'm sure it was.” Miranda replied, sounding like she didn't believe her one hit.   
  
  
“I swear on my families lives!”   
  
  
“Okay.” Miranda sing-songed, still smirking as she walked over to the drinks trolley. “What would you like?”   
  
  
“Whatever you're having.” Andrea replied, looking at the couch.   
  
  
“Oh, sorry yes, make yourself at home. The kitchen pantry is full so if you become peckish you can browse in there all you like.”   
  
  
“Thanks!” Andrea responded, continuing. “I'm not sure if I'm imagining it but is that lasagne I can smell?”   
  
  
Smiling Miranda turned around with their glasses of  _MOET_ and opened her mouth to speak.   
  
  
“Yep! Mom cooked it!” Cassidy said, halting her words, breezing into the room so much like herself with Louise right behind. “It's the best ever lasagne!”   
  
  
“Pizza and lasagne... the perfect combo!” Andrea replied, sitting down on the couch.   
  
  
“Pizza?” Caroline asked, also breezing into the room. “We never have pizza ordered!”   
  
  
Miranda handed over one of the flute glasses to Andrea whose mouth had dropped open.   
  
  
“You never... oh my goodness, that is... I don't even know what to say to those words! When I'm back at home we have pizza night every Saturday and then on Sunday its Indian night, Monday burger night, and Thursday is pasta night.”  
  
  
 _Lots of traditions._  Miranda mused. She liked that.  
  
  
“Your house sounds so cool, Andy!” Caroline said.   
  
  
“I love burgers!” Cassidy said.  
  
  
“I love spaghetti and meatballs.” Darcy spoke.   
  
  
“Yeah! Your moms was soooo good the other night!” Caroline replied, looking to Darcy and then to Miranda. “This is my Mom and Mom this is Darcy."   
  
  
“Caroline has told me lots about you. It's nice meeting you.” The dark haired girl nervously spoke, holding out a hand. “You have a lovely home.”   
  
  
“Thank you. It's nice meeting you to.” Miranda said, waving over to the other couch. “Make yourself comfortable. We will put a movie on shortly.”   
  
  
“I've never seen so many snacks before.” Darcy commented just like Andrea had as she walked past the table, eyeing off a certain candy, the twiggy sticks before picking three up and sitting on the couch.   
  
  
Cassidy and Caroline grabbed some of the other candies.   
  
  
“Don't eat too much, you'll spoil dinner.” Miranda spoke.  
  
  
“Oh, when my Mom found out it was just a movie night we cooked dinner at home. I’m really sorry Ms-”   
  
  
“Miranda.” Miranda firmly, but gently said. The girl was incredibly nervous and she waved the other words away. “Not to worry. I'll give you some lasagne to take home.”   
  
  
“And pizza if you want it. Pizza the next day is always fantastic.” Andrea said.   
  
  
“Dad eats left over pizza for breakfast.” Caroline said.   
  
  
“He eats it cold too!” Cassidy chimed in, scrunching her face in disgust.   
  
  
“That's the best way to eat left over pizza!” Andrea replied.   
  
  
“Ewww!” The twins chorused.   
  
  
“It's okay, we still like you Andy!” Caroline said.   
  
  
“You have no idea how happy I am to hear that!” Andrea replied, absolutely beaming.   
  
  
Feeling just as joyful from having her lover here Miranda joined the brunette on the couch. She did keep a gap between them as she wasn't sure how Darcy was with secrets and they didn't need the media finding out about their, very new, lesbian relationship.   
  
  
Clearing her throat she spoke. “Caroline says you're a pianist. What do you enjoy playing?”   
  
  
“Anything Classical. I love Beethoven. I create my own music too.”   
  
  
“She's really good, Mom!” Caroline said.   
  
  
“If we have time we can go up to the piano after the movie!” Cassidy suggested.   
  
  
“Sounds like a wonderful idea.” Miranda replied. “What movie have you decided on?!” She asked, taking a sip of champagne just as Andrea discretely slid her hand over to rest atop hers causing her to smile and her stomach to swell with butterflies by how Andrea made her feel.   
  
  
“There's too many to choose from!” Caroline replied as the four girls stood up to peruse their  _DVD_ collection which made Andrea gasp.   
  
  
“Oh. Em. Gee. You literally have your own video shop!” The brunette beauty said as she watched the girls walk into the small adjourning room as the curtain to it was pulled back by Cassidy to reveal the area.   
  
  
Miranda could tell the young woman was itching to jump up and follow after them. “Make yourself at home, wander... have a look around.”   
  
  
“I really do want to go in there.” Andrea responded.   
  
  
Chuckling Miranda motioned for her to go. “I'm going to check in with Demerchlier and take the lasagne out of the oven then hopefully when I get back they will have decided what movie to put on.”   
  
  
“Okay.” Andrea sweetly smiled as they stood up.   
  
  
She began walking for the door.   
  
  
“Hey, you forgot something!” Andrea said, tugging her wrist.   
  
  
“What's that?” Miranda asked, turning back around and her mouth was instantly captured by her lover's.   
  
  
“Mmm.” Andrea softly hummed as she slowly pulled away, patting her arse. “Now you can go.”   
  
  
Miranda could not get over how this extraordinary woman made her feel. “I'll be back in a few minutes.”   
  
  
“I miss you already.” Andrea whispered, winking.   
  
  
“Oh, darling.” Miranda whispered, walking from the room.   
  
  
“Oh my god!”   
  
  
Andrea's familiar phrase was heard loudly as she reached the staircase.   
  
  
“This is every child's dream!” Andrea spoke, continuing. “You have a  _Darth Vader_  and  _Dobby_ life size figurines!”  
  
  
“There are more around here.” Caroline excitedly said.  
  
  
“Oh sweet mother of…!” Andrea trailed off.  
  
  
 _Mmm, she's definitely going to take a while getting used to all this._  Miranda thought, chuckling as she headed downstairs where the lovely aromas of her lasagne filled her senses.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Andy walked into the  _DVD_ room expecting to only see  _DVD's_ but stopped short upon seeing more than she bargained and she made her shock and excitement loudly known.   
  
  
On the left wall was shelving with all the DVD's. To her right were arcade games, next to those was a vending machine, a cinema popcorn machine, the figurines, cardboard life size of  _HARRY POTTER_  and his friends. J _ar Jar Binks, Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker_ , and  _Princess Leia_ , and at the back of the room were more shelves that had all types of different things, a Leia Boushh Coin, and a vintage  _Darth Vader_  helmet,  _LEGO_  ranging from small, medium and large, and in the middle of the room was a table which had a large  _Tyrannosaurus Rex_  which was half complete. If this is what their games room looks like she could only imagine how much more extravagant their bedrooms would be.   
  
  
“Hey Andy, what do you think of our Harry Potter house scarves?!” Cassidy asked. “I’m Gryffindor!”  
  
  
“And what about mine!” Caroline chimed in, putting hers on along with her  _Harry Potter_ uniform. “I’m  _Slytherine_!”  
  
  
“Wow! So cool!” Andy responded, pouting. “I wish I had my own house scarf!”  
  
  
“Which house is your favourite?” Caroline asked.  
  
  
“ _Ravenclaw_!” Andy excitedly responded.  
  
  
“ _Ravenclaw_ values intelligence, creativity, learning and wit.” The girls chorused, nodding.   
  
  
“Yes, it makes sense that’s the house you love.” Cassidy spoke.  
  
  
“You’re all those things and more.” Caroline beamed.  
  
  
“I love  _Hufflepuff_!” Darcy chimed in.  
  
  
Caroline’s grin widened. “I like that too!”  
  
  
“What about you, Lou?” Andy curiously asked, involving the young blonde.  
  
  
Louise shrugged. “I guess I like both  _Gryfinndor_ and  _Slytherine_.”  
  
  
“Who’s your favourite character?” Andy asked.  
  
  
“Hermoine.” Louise replied.  
  
  
“Same as me!” Cassidy chimed in, coming to a stop next to her girlfriend and putting her scarf around her.   
  
“Who do you like Andy?” Cassidy asked.  
  
  
“I love all of them, but Snape… there’s something about him that I like.”  
  
  
Caroline’s eyes widened. “I had a feeling you were going to say that. He reminds us a lot of Mom! She likes him too.”  
  
  
“I wish  _Quidditch_ could be a real game!” Cassidy said as she picked up a DVD and both Caroline and Darcy shook their heads at her suggestion.  
  
  
“How cool would that be!” Andy responded, also browsing the DVD collections. “Gosh, you guys have a wide range!”  
  
  
“We love movies!” Caroline beamed. “Same as Darcy!”  
  
  
Andy smirked at the young love they shared and same with Cass and Louise. It was incredibly cute. She loved knowing that she now got to have her own cute love story with one Miranda Priestly.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Miranda walked back into the room holding the two ridiculously large pizza boxes and her oven dish of lasagne as Andrea quickly jumped up from the couch and hurried over to take off some of the load.   
  
  
  
“I didn't hear the doorbell.” Andrea said, taking the  _Pizza Hut_  boxes.   
  
  
“I was coming up with my lasagne when I heard the car pull up out the front.” Miranda explained.  
  
  
“I would have gotten them.”   
  
  
Shrugging Miranda spoke. “I was there, it was easier.”   
  
  
“But these were to be on me!” Andrea said, pouting.   
  
  
“Don't worry about it, darling.” Miranda replied, placing her lasagne down onto the tea towel atop the coffee table next to all the other goodies.   
  
  
“That food smells soooo good!” Cassidy and Caroline said as they came out of their arcade.   
  
  
“What pizza did you get?”   
  
  
“I got half  _Meat Lovers_ , half  _Supreme_ , half  _Garden Veggie_ , and half just plain good ol' cheese!”   
  
  
Andrea had really thought about who might and might not like certain foods and added in two vegetarian options. Whereas both Eric and Stephen would have gone ahead and ordered whatever and the girls had to put up with it. Her brunette beauty really was a keeper. She looked to the TV and rolled her eyes upon seeing it still blank. “I swear you're both ridiculously indecisive! Just grab a disc and put it in!”   
  
  
“But I don't know! We can't decide on a genre!” Cassidy replied, huffing as she picked up the remote finally turning the TV on, clicking it onto the DVD channel from the  _Food Network_ where the  _LOST_ menu came up which they had been watching last night.   
  
  
“Oh my god, you guys are watching  _LOST_?!” Her lover asked.  
  
  
“Yeah!” The twins chorused.   
  
  
“I love Sayid!” Andrea replied, causing her to stop and look to her lover.   
  
  
“So does mom!”   
  
  
“I thought you'd be more into Sawyer!” Cassidy thought aloud.   
  
  
“Oh. He's so hot!” Caroline said.   
  
  
“He really is but Sayid is more so, right?” Andrea asked, looking to her.   
  
  
“Right.” Miranda quickly responded.   
  
  
“We're very similar in taste.” Andrea said over the girls' continued chatter, nudging and winking at her. “I love it.” Her lover whispered, entwining their hands.  
  
  
Miranda’s heart fluttered. She too loved it.  
  
  
“Mom can't stand Jack.” Caroline said.   
  
  
“Yeah, he's a douche.” Andrea replied, flipping open one of the boxes and humming in delight.   
  
  
“I love Kate!” Caroline dreamily said, as she knelt down onto the ground next to the low coffee table and picked up a slice of the veggie one as Darcy went straight for the cheese and Cassidy of course went straight for the  _Supreme_ , and Andrea the  _Meat Lovers_. She smiled at this. Her lover was clearly a meat fan.  
  
  
“She's my favourite too!” Andrea replied. “How shocked were you when we found out she's a criminal on the run!”  
  
  
 _That was incredibly obvious._  Miranda thought, but did not say.   
  
  
“I was so shocked! But it's so cool! I love all her episodes!” Caroline said.  
  
  
“Yeah, that one when she's in Australia!” Darcy said. “Best episode!”   
  
  
“And when we see what she did to get arrested!” Cassidy excitedly said.   
  
  
“Shhh! Mom doesn't know what she did to become a criminal!” Caroline said.  
  
  
Miranda chuckled as her daughter's and their girlfriends continued talking with her brunette beauty for a little while longer before the girls finally came to a decision.  
  
  
“Darcy loves  _LOST_ so we were thinking we could pick up where she is at?” Caroline asked, taking another bite of pizza.   
  
  
“I've seen up to the current episode so I'm cool with that.” Andrea replied, shrugging, looking to her.   
  
  
“I don't see why don't.” Miranda replied, even though she's only seen the first few episodes. “How many episodes have there been now?!” She whispered to Andrea as the episode was put on.   
  
  
“Oh, wow, um... like...” Andrea stopped to think. “Probably close to seventy.”   
  
  
“I'm very much behind then.” Miranda replied, though it didn't bother her. She only watched TV when with the girls otherwise she wouldn't even bother.  _Shrinks the brain_. Marianna's words echoed through her ears.  _Brainwashes you_.   
  
  
She didn't mind her girls watching TV they just weren't allowed to be glued to it for hours on end though she knew once they turned 18 she wouldn't be able to stop them especially with their growing addiction for video games.   
  
  
However once the episode began she couldn't stop asking Andrea question after question about what the hell was going on, what the black fog is, and who the "Others" are and what their deal is. Her lover was more than happy to fill her in, that voice softly speaking to her so not as to annoy the girls.   
  
  
The brunette did help to make sense of some of it but she was still baffled by how crazy it has turned out.   
  
  
“Oh! I love this scene!” Andrea whispered.   
  
  
Smiling Miranda turned back to the TV and watched her lover's favourite scene which of course included Sayid as it was an episode revolving around him and his past.  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
They watched three episodes of the mysterious island TV series "they've got to be in limbo or something because this is bloody ridiculous!" She had said after her fourth glass of champagne. Though she couldn't deny that she enjoyed the show. It was good entertainment and her daughters had a blast with their girlfriends as did she with her own beautiful treasure who she currently stood in the kitchen with as Andrea had insisted she helped clean their dishes.   
  
  
Knowing that Andrea would be wanting to head home soon she spoke. “Would you like to go back upstairs and end this wonderful evening with a night cap?”   
  
  
“I'd love to, darling!” Andrea replied, and they began to walk to stairs when her lover paused and pulled her aside into the sitting room.   
  
  
“What's wr-“  
  
  
“Stop, shhh!” Andrea whispered.   
  
  
Looking around the corner she saw Caroline and Darcy standing in the foyer together, holding hands. “Oh, sweet heaven.” she whispered.  
  
  
Andrea grinned. “I think tonight went well.”   
  
  
“Definitely. They're growing up too fast.” Miranda whispered, turning back to her lover just as both Caroline and Darcy leaned in to kiss each other. She couldn't believe her daughters were dating now.   
  
  
“I’m so giddy right now for Caroline!” Andrea whispered, beaming.   
  
  
“You really adore them.”   
  
  
“I really do. They're great kids, darling, like I've told you before you've raised them wonderfully.”   
  
  
“They make it easy.” She said, smiling as Andrea leaned into her, kissing her neck.   
  
  
They gave Caroline and Darcy a few moments before making themselves known and she and Andrea said their goodbyes to the young girl.   
  
  
“Here is your container of lasagne. I hope you enjoy it.” Miranda said, handing it over.   
  
  
“Thanks so much!” Darcy responded, looking like she was on cloud 9. “I can't wait to try it and thanks again for tonight for inviting me over. I've never had such a great night before!”   
  
  
“I'm so glad you had an enjoyable time.” Miranda responded, smiling widely. “You'll have to come back around again soon.”   
  
  
“I would really love that!” Darcy replied, as Caroline opened the door.   
  
  
Miranda frowned at the taxi waiting outside. “Where's the town car?”  
  
  
“That's my Dad!” Darcy replied.   
  
  
“Oh.” Miranda responded. “Well, I'll come out to say hello.” She said, having not met Darcy's parents having only spoken to them over the phone but from what she heard they sounded like nice, decent, genuine people.   
  
  
“I'll meet you upstairs.” Andrea softly said.   
  
  
Nodding Miranda stepped outside and walked over to the yellow cab where she was surprised to find it only had one occupant, the driver. She realised that this was Darcy's dad.  _I thought they owned a restaurant?_ She was quite confused.   
  
  
“Hey Dad! This is Caroline and Cassidy's Mom, Miranda!”   
  
  
The man, who was Chinese, stepped out from the car looking unexpected about meeting her. “I'm sorry, ma'am, I would have dressed up better had I known we were going to meet.”   
  
  
Miranda quickly took in his attire; ironed black slacks, a white button up shirt with a brown leather jacket, and a black cap on his head. He wasn't the "ordinary"  _DALTON_ parent of friends the girls had but she was by no means unhappy about this. She was thrilled that Caroline had a friend who had normal working-class parents instead of rich snobby ones who think they're better than the rest and gossiped about this student and that teacher or that parent.   
  
  
“Oh please, don't apologise, and you don't need to call me ma'am.” Miranda replied, putting that in politely. She hated being called ma'am more so than Ms. Priestly. “I'm glad that we can finally meet.” She added, putting out a hand to shake his. “You'll be happy to know that Darcy had an absolute blast tonight and we’re already looking forward to the next movie night.”   
  
  
“Oh, you have no idea how happy I am to hear this.” Darcy's father replied. “She's a good girl, our Darcy, and my wife and I are overjoyed that she has made such good friendship with nice girls like Cassidy and Caroline! They're wonderful girls, and a joy to be around. They're even great when it comes to helping out in the restaurant! They're a treat and even the customers adore them!”   
  
  
Miranda hadn't known the girls had helped out at the family restaurant. “As long as they don't get in the way.” She said, putting an arm around Caroline, smiling fondly at her daughter.  
  
  
“Oh no, they could never!” He replied causing all three girls to beam.  
  
  
As she looked into his hazel eyes she could see how genuine he was being. “I didn't catch your name?” That was a lie. She has, but she’s forgotten it.  
  
  
“Max! My name is Max, and my wife is Ling.”   
  
  
“Oh, lovely and what is that name meaning again, Ling... spiritual and intelligent.” She responded, and Max smiled brightly, nodding.  
  
  
Max chuckled. “Oh, she very much is like that! We have to have a formal meeting, I think the two of you will get along! She is fascinated with your wonderful magazine. We both don't know how you do it!”   
  
  
“Long hours and hard work.” Miranda responded, continuing. “It is worth it every day though.”   
  
  
“And this!” Max pointed to her house. “What a place! Ling better not see, she'll want to move in!” He laughingly spoke. “It's very elegant.”   
  
  
“Thank you for your kind words, Max. I will definitely have a look at my schedule and we can work out a night we can all go to dinner.”   
  
  
“Yes, and you must come to our restaurant! We will make you our best meals!”   
  
  
“That would be lovely.” Miranda replied.   
  
  
“Oh, to have someone with your stature in our restaurant! We will be so lucky!”   
  
  
Miranda smiled, rubbing her arms as it was chilly outside. She could tell this man would talk on and on if she let him. “It was a pleasure meeting you, and Darcy, I'll get back to you about dinner.”   
  
  
“I can't wait! Thanks again!” Darcy said from where she sat in the back of the car.   
  
  
They said their goodbyes and she and the girls watched the car drive away before hurriedly making their way back inside.   
  
  
“Brrr! It's soooo cold!” They chorused, hanging their coats back up. “I thought it was supposed to be warming up!”  
  
  
“It will soon, bobbsey’s.” Miranda replied, putting her own coat into the closet. “You didn't mention that Darcy's father Max was a taxi driver.”   
  
  
“See! I knew you would be judgemental! That's why I didn't tell you!” Caroline angrily snapped.   
  
  
Miranda was taken aback by the random outburst. “Do I look or sound angry to you?!”   
  
  
“No, but I know what you'll be thinking! I know you hate taxis and think they're filthy, ugly vehicles!”   
  
  
It was true, Miranda couldn't lie, she didn't like taxis one bit and she said this. “... but that's not to say I'm judging Darcy and her family! He seems like a very nice man, and would be a lovely driver to have to take you places!” She firmly said, shaking her head. “You know that I don't judge people!”   
  
  
“Pffft! I call bullshit on that!” Caroline responded.   
  
  
“I beg your pardon?”   
  
  
“I see the way you look at people in disgust if they don't look to your standards!” Caroline shot back. “How your lips curl in disgust. You don't even like walking through the city anymore because it's "too filthy and smelly"   
  
  
“You and I both know it is!” Miranda pointed out as they began walking upstairs but not before she flicked all the lights out downstairs. “But we're going off topic. I do not give a flying toss that Max is a taxi driver. Good for him! He has a job!”   
  
  
“He only drives a taxi so Darcy can go to piano lessons here in Manhattan.” Cassidy softly chimed in.   
  
  
“He's a good man then! Wants his daughter to be happy and is doing whatever he can!” Miranda said, firmly looking to Caroline. “Because that's what genuine people do!”   
  
  
“She goes to  _public_ school.” Caroline said.   
  
  
Miranda shrugged. “So do most children because they don't have the luxuries I've been able to give the two of you. If it weren't for Marianna the two of you would be attending  _public_ schools and we definitely wouldn't be living here in this house let alone in this country! You know that I was an ordinary person when I was younger. I came from a low class family and had a job in a shitty little warehouse sewing pieces of material together until this woman came in and she noticed me. She helped me become the woman I am today. You know that I am nothing like the parents from most of the students at  _DALTON_. The fact that you thought I was disgusted Max was a taxi driver upsets me a little bit.”   
  
  
“But... I just thought...” Caroline trailed off.   
  
  
“That's exactly it, you didn't stop to think twice and be like "oh, why am I thinking these silly thoughts?! That's not what my Mommy is like!"   
  
  
" _She's a cool Mom._ " Cassidy said, quoting the Mom from  _MEAN GIRLS_  that she had allowed the girls to watch only if she watched it with them the other night due to her fabulous mood thanks to Andrea and she hadn't been in the mood to say no to the girls when they have been behaving really well, were keeping their room clean, and as usual were excelling at school and ahead of their classes so she gave in.   
  
  
It hadn't been as bad as she thought. She had expected drugs, alcohol and sex but there wasn't really anything like that except for a few curse words and make-out scenes. She had been surprised when she actually laughed at a few moments throughout the movie.  
  
  
“You'll judge their restaurant. It's run down and doesn't look like it would be nice inside but it is and the food is really great!”   
  
  
“It is, actually. Doug and I went there once when we went on a hunt for the best Chinese around NYC.” Andrea softly chimed in, causing her to turn around and she smiled at her lover who stood at the second floor landing.  
  
  
“What did you rate it?” Caroline asked.  
  
  
“It came second on our list.” Andrea beamed, continuing as she looked to her. “Sorry to have interrupted, just wondering where the bathroom is up here?”   
  
  
“You can use mine.” Miranda replied. “Pass the sitting room through the French doors and the en-suite is the second door on the left.”   
  
  
“Thanks”. Andrea replied, winking as she walked towards her room on the second floor.   
  
  
“I hope you've learnt your lesson now of jumping to the wrong conclusion before actually letting me speak.” Miranda said as they continued up the staircase from where they had stopped half way.   
  
  
“Yes Mom, sorry Mom.” Caroline said, hugging her as they reached the second floor. “I love you. Sorry for being a bitch.”   
  
  
“I love you too, and I am used to your bitchiness because you get that unfortunate trait from me. Just talk to me next time in a mature way like the young intelligent gorgeous girl that you are. Forget about any negative thoughts you have when you know I'm all for positivity and love knowing you have friends from all walks of life!”  _Within reason, of course._  
  
  
“I'm sorry.” Caroline whispered again, tears falling from her eyes.   
  
  
“Now now, none of this!” Miranda said, wiping her tears and the ones that also fell from Cassidy's who was feeling the same emotions. “We're not going to let this ruin what has been a perfect evening!”   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Andy walked into Miranda's bedroom and it was like another world entirely. It was incredibly dreamy and exactly how she had imagined it.   
  
  
 _Simple yet elegant._  She thought as she looked around the light blues and dark blues of the room, the lights were on but they were on a dimmer setting.   
  
  
To the right were double doors that led out to a small balcony, the curtains pulled half closed telling her that Miranda must go out there often.   
  
  
In the right corner next to the windows was a light blue and green corner chair with a footstool in front of it.   
  
  
On the wall in front was a queen sized bed with a blue and grey duvet, a light blue blanket draped over the left end corner. There were at least eight throw cushions in front of two night time pillows.  
  
  
The feature wall behind the bed was an incredible array of mosque patterns of all kinds of blue colours with the odd bits of a light green, greys, creamy white (just like the colour of the soft, so soft carpet) and a few bits of light purple here and there. The two back-lights above the masterpiece illuminated it wonderfully..  _Stunning_. She whispered, wanting to touch it.  
  
  
Either side of the bed were table's with two drawers with blue and grey lamps atop both. On the left side table was also an alarm clock, a pair of glasses, a jewellery box and a pen next to a journal.  
  
  
To her left was another small room and as she stepped closer she could make out that it was the closet, a very big walk in one, and next to this was another wall where along it was a gorgeous old, most likely antique, chest of drawers and atop it were photo-frames, bits and pieces the older woman has collected from her travels over the years, another jewellery box however this one was bigger, and surprisingly in the far right corner was a light and dark blue lava lamp.   
  
  
On the right side of this chest of drawers was another open door which obviously was the bathroom.  
  
  
In this room, unlike the bedroom, the walls were painted white however along the top and bottom was light blue  
  
  
Straight ahead was the sink with a gorgeous mirror that had make-up lights right around it. The tap looked incredibly expensive, she wouldn't be surprised if it was made from actual silver, and the sink was very deep.   
  
  
Next to the sink on the left was the toilet and next to that in the corner was a large two person shower and next to that on the left wall was an extraordinary tub which had steps leading up to it and as she walked closer she looked down and saw how gloriously deep the bath was.   
  
  
 _Bubble baths would be exquisite._  She dreamily thought as she shook her head in wonder.  _Sweet mother of Mary._  Her hand, out of instinct, pulled out her phone from her pocket. "You will never guess where I am standing!" She spoke when Doug picked up after two rings.   
  
  
"Oh. Em. Gee. Where?"  
  
  
"I'm in her bathroom looking out into her bedroom." Andy whispered in awe, turning around and staring into the dimly lit bedroom where she could see the queen sized bed. Her heart raced at the thought of sharing it with the divine  _RUNWAY_ editor who was waiting for her down the hall. "This is all so surreal. I must be dreaming!"  
  
  
"Oh, baby girl, I told you this would happen!" Doug excitedly responded, sounding like he was jumping up and down on the other end just like what she felt like doing. "What's it like?"  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
“It was like I was in heaven just then.”   
   
  
“Whys that?” Miranda asked her lover who walked out of her bedroom.   
  
  
“In your bedroom. It's magnificent! Like another world.”   
  
  
“I'm glad you like it, I want you to be comfortable here.” Miranda replied as they walked passed the now empty entertainment room, the girls having gone up to their own lounge to watch another episode before bed, making their way towards the dining room where in the adjourning room was a little bar area that had a love seat. It was a room she barely used but tonight decided to do so. “Whisky?” She questioned knowing Andrea seemed content with whatever she was having.   
  
  
“Sounds perfect.”   
  
  
“Ice?”   
  
  
“Two cubes.” Andrea replied, running her hands along the book shelf. “These don't really seem like your type.”   
  
  
“They're not.” Miranda replied, looking over her shoulder to see her lover had picked up one of the books. “They're Stephens. This room was meant for him but he never used it. Chose to go out drinking instead.” She explained as she popped two cubes into Andrea's glass as her lover quickly put the book back.   
  
  
“Oh, ew, that jerk.” Andrea replied. “Now I feel like I need to wash my hands.”   
  
  
Miranda chuckled. “He never touched those. I brought everything in here for him for him to never use it. He would sit at the dinner table then walk straight back out... never even looked towards here.”   
  
  
“I want to grab him by the collar and punch him in the nose!” Andrea growled, continuing to look around the room before taking a seat. “It's incredible in here. He's crazy for not wanting to use it. I mean, this whole house is to die for!”   
  
  
Miranda smiled. “I'm very fortunate.”   
  
  
“Question; what’s up with that door in your bathroom near the shower?”   
  
  
“Oh, that leads to another bedroom. That was Stephen's room.”   
  
  
Andrea raised an eyebrow, looking confused.   
  
  
“I never understood why until now... he never wanted to share the same bed, said it's due to some phobia where he couldn’t sleep with anyone, a  _phobia_ I’ve never heard of, and that he needed his own space. Turns out he only needed that space so he could wank off to women he talked to online all night and when he wasn't doing that he was meeting with them individually in person. I don't know how he ever has time to work when most of his life is filled with sluts who take his money.”   
  
  
Andrea nearly spat out her drink. “No!”  
  
  
“Oh yes,” Miranda chuckled, shaking her head. “I should have seen the signs.”   
  
  
“Makes him even more pathetic!” Andrea said, disgust evident in her tone. “My knuckles are ready for his nose!”   
  
  
Miranda continued laughing. “Go ahead. I have lawyers better than his.”   
  
  
Andrea looked shocked. “You're being serious!”   
  
  
“Yes.” Miranda replied. “He definitely deserves it but I know you don't have a mean enough bone in your body to actually do that. Though if you were to ever get into any kind of trouble with your writing in the future my lawyers will be there.” She replied, knowing that her lover loved controversy and wanted to get down to the nitty, gritty business.   
  
  
“You're out of this world amazing, you know that right?” Andrea asked, sitting back and watching her in awe.   
  
  
“I try.” Miranda smirked, handing Andrea her whisky before she began to pace.   
  
  
“What's wrong?” Andrea asked.   
  
  
“I just need to stretch my muscles from sitting down so long.” Miranda responded.   
  
  
“Nope, there’s something bugging you.”   
  
  
 _She knows me too well._  Miranda sighed, turning to her lover. “You're correct. There is.” She said as she walked, it was true though she had needed to stretch her legs, over to the couch and sat down. “You've seen how moody my girls can easily get.”   
  
  
“Yeah, and?” Andrea asked, shrugging, sipping her whisky. “Typical teenagers. I was probably worse at their age. Just ask my Mom.”   
  
  
“I don't want them, my life, interfering with your life… your career.”   
  
  
“Oh no, you're not doing this to me!” Andrea firmly said, leaning forward, placing her glass on the coffee table then turned to her to look at her sternly. “You aren't going to bring me into this amazing, dreamy house of yours to let me down gently.”   
  
  
“Darling, no. That's not what I'm doing.” Miranda firmly said, looking in Andrea's eyes. “I'm just worried that... are you-“ she cleared her throat. “Are you sure you're ready for this?”   
  
  
“For making you explode?! Always!” Andrea kissed her neck, arousal went through her at the words.   
  
  
“No, I'm being serious.” Miranda said, her lover pausing and looking at her. “About the girls... being a step-parent. Being involved with me, having the paparazzi all over us. It’s a lot to handle.”   
  
  
“I wouldn't be here otherwise if I didn’t think I could handle it!” Andrea firmly replied. “You're who I want and the girls are a bonus! I reckon I'll make a brilliant step-mom!”   
  
  
“They do adore you as you do them.” Miranda replied.   
  
  
“I really do. Stop worrying!” Andrea kissed her.   
  
  
“But we need to talk about this more.” Miranda responded.   
  
  
“Stop sounding so serious if you aren't breaking up with me.”   
  
  
“Sorry. I just... I need you to know that you and I… This is more than the sex, not that I've ever been this sexual with anyone other than you.”  _Oh, you really need to stop drinking!_ “I've never felt this way, emotionally and sexually until you and I fell into bed together the other night and now it's all I can think of.”   
  
  
Andrea smirked as she took a generous sip of whisky.   
  
  
“But...” Miranda swallowed her own sip of the alcohol, placed her glass down and took her lover's hands once again.   
  
  
“Our connection...”  Andrea cut in before she could continue speaking. “We both know it's more than just sex, I know.” Her lover said, squeezing her hands. “But boy oh boy has the sex been fucking mind-blowing!”   
  
  
At these words Miranda felt her cheeks turning a deep shade of red. She cleared her throat, unsure what to say.   
  
  
“I know it's only been a little over a week but I am so mad about you!” Andrea said.   
  
  
Whole body buzzing Miranda still couldn't believe Andrea was beyond interested in her, but she was more than thrilled, and allowed herself to fall into the brunette’s arms.   
  
  
  
“If we're going to do this I have a few conditions.”   
  
  
“I'll abide to you  _always_.” Andrea responded, kissing her way down her neck and up again to nibble on her earlobe.   
  
  
“I'm trying to be serious here.” Miranda moaned, gently pushing Andrea away so she could look her lover in the eye. “If you ever need space there is no place for that with me because space always leads to divorce, and I don't ever plan on letting that happen with you because you are different and I know we can be mature to always work things out. We have to make it work. I never want you to leave me again because the first time was horrible enough and we weren't even together then and now that we are I don't even want to imagine how much worse I'd feel.” Miranda quickly spoke, voicing her fears and hopes of how their relationship could be.   
  
  
“Miranda, Miranda...” Andrea said, cupping her face. “I would be crazy to need space from you because I'm in love with you.”  
  
  
She gasped at those whispered words.   
  
  
“Yes, darling, I'm  _in_ love with  _you_. I know how soon it is to being saying this, but I've felt like this for months now even before I got the  _AUTO UNIVERSE_  job. I have always loved the times we spent together, I always think back to when we went to Paris and seeing how different you were. Just looking at you I could see how much you buzzed with energy and excitement from being in a place you clearly adore. Now that we're together, really together, I get to see you as  _you_ and not just the  _RUNWAY_ editor I loved from afar. I love all of our time together and these last few days have been  _hell_ for me to be without you. I've been without you before and I don't want to be without you ever again for more than a few hours.”   
  
  
Miranda nodded, opening her mouth to speak but her lover wasn't finished yet.  
  
  
“And if you were to happen to annoy me one day or night I will have my office to escape to and vent my frustrations out, but I can safely say now that I will never want to be away from you for more than a few hours in a day. You’re addictive and you're  _my_ person, Miranda, and that's how it's going to stay.”   
  
  
“I'm sorry that we haven't seen each other these last few days.”   
  
  
“It’s not your fault! It’s Bryan’s for sending me to California! I don’t even like California!” Andrea replied, squeezing her hands.   
  
  
“I don’t mind it.” Miranda shrugged. “Is it one of the reason’s you didn’t go to  _Stanford_?”   
  
  
“One of the many reasons though maybe you might change my mind on it, California of course, law-school is well and truly out of the picture.” Andrea said, kissing the palm of her hand. “Now relax and stop worrying. I'm here for you and only you, not this house and the luxurious life you have, or for your money. Just  _you_. Your mind, heart and soul.”   
  
  
Miranda knew it was ridiculous but she had tears welling in her eyes. “No one has ever spoken to me the way you do.”   
  
  
“Fuck 'em!” Andrea replied. “The only thing that matters now is you and I.” She continued. “Our relationship, as well as Cass, Caroline and boofhead Patricia.”   
  
  
Her whole body swelled with happiness as Andrea laid out all her cards. She knew this woman would be forever faithful. “I love you too.” She whispered, unable to believe how soon they were speaking these words, but they could no longer deny it.   
  
  
The love they shared is an incredible one and she knew it would only become stronger as the days go on.   
  
  
Sometime past as they simply soaked in the beautiful love they shared before she saw the time.  
  
  
  
“It's too late for you to be heading home.” Miranda said when her lover muffled a yawn. “Will you... stay?”   
  
  
“I don’t want to be anywhere else.” Andrea replied as they began to stand.   
  
  
They walked down the hall, towards her room, their hands entwined.   
  
  
A few moments past as she did her nightly rituals as did Andrea before she flicked the lights off and smiled at the sight of her brunette beauty laying in her bed. It was a sight she will never tire of.   
  
  
Andrea grinned at her, looking her up and down. “Why are you dressed like a ninja?!”   
  
  
“A ninja?!” Miranda laughed, looking down at her attire.   
  
  
“Yeah, you're dressed all in black! It looks like you could be a ninja!”   
  
  
“These are my pyjamas.” Miranda crawled into bed. “I think someone's a little drunk.” She smirked.   
  
  
“I'm not drunk!” Andrea responded, however her eyes told her otherwise. “Just tipsy. Sachs know how to hold our drinks!”   
  
  
Miranda chuckled. “I believe you.” She responded, as her lover began kissing her neck and down towards her chest and back up to her mouth before pulling away to stare into her eyes for a few silent seconds. Her breath caught at the connection.   
  
  
“I know it's hard for you to believe but I want to be with you, every day, like this.” Andrea whispered, cupping her face.   
  
  
“I believe you.” Miranda whispered, repeating her earlier words, and they began kissing once more but with a fervour this time.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
 **The Next Morning.  
**  
  
Miranda awoke and smiled widely at rolling over to see for the very first time Andrea Sachs laying in her bed, sprawled out and asleep, mouth slightly open as the brunette snored very softly.   
  
  
Quietly standing she made her way into the bathroom where she released her bladder before having a quick shower.   
  
  
When she walked back out into the bedroom with nothing but a towel she found her lover awake and yawning as she stretched that exquisite body. She looked to the closet, wondering should she get dressed or get back into bed.  
  
  
“Hey now, you’re not getting dressed just yet!” Andrea made up her mind for her. “Get over here, tiger!”  
  
  
Doing so Miranda dropped her towel from where she stood at the side of the bed where Andrea sat and she leaned her head back, a sigh escaping her mouth, at the sensation of her lover’s mouth on her stomach, kissing and licking her  _“Marks of perfection.”_  Her lover had called them that first evening in Milan.   
  
  
“You’re not leaving this room until I have ravished you entirely.” Andrea whispered, moving to kneel on her knee's, kissing up her body to pay full attention to her breasts before their eyes connected. “I don’t even care if you’re late for work. They’ll get over it because this, making love to you, will always be more important.”  
  
  
Miranda grinned. She knew Andrea knew how much she loved and was dedicated to  _RUNWAY_ and didn’t take offence by these words. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She responded, so beyond happy that she had an understanding lover who knew how much her work meant to her and vice-versa, but in moments like this – their first morning together at the townhouse, it didn’t matter one bit if she was late to work.  
  
  
Their mouths met deliciously as she was pulled down, back into bed with her brunette beauty who began paying close attention to her breasts as she pulled the sheet up over them.   
  
  
Thankfully so as the door burst open three seconds later.  
  
  
“She hates me! She absolutely hates me!” Caroline said as she burst into the room.  
  
  
Andrea jumped away from her, covering their bare upper chests.   
  
  
“Caroline!” Miranda yelled, helping keep the sheet over Andrea as her lover pulled her fingers out of her.   
  
  
“Oh please, Cass and I know you two are doing it!” Caroline said, like it was no big deal, throwing down her homework on the end of the bed. “I got a C! The bitch gave me a C!”   
  
  
“There must be some mistake!” Miranda angrily replied. Her daughters have never got anything below a B and even then the B only ever happened once for the both of them.  
  
  
  
“The  _LORD OF THE FLIES_  assignment!” Caroline growled.  
  
  
Miranda’s eyebrows furrowed then. “Didn’t you tell me that this little side assignment doesn’t mean anything… that it won’t harm your actual grades at the end of the year… that it was just a bit of fun?”  
  
  
“Yes! It was just a bit of fun, but I wasn’t supposed to get a C! I've never gotten a C! I only got a B that one time thanks to stupid ugly Mr. McFadden giving me one because he didn’t like how I worded one of his favourite  _Shakespeare_ characters!” Her daughter responded as she sat down on the end of the bed. “I’m a Priestly. We don’t get C’s or B's, we only get A's!”   
  
  
Leaning forward Miranda took the assignment and skimmed through it. “It’s written well, nothing glaringly wrong that I can see.”  
  
  
Andrea took the papers, also looking through it. “From what I can see it’s amazing and you need to forget about your douche bag teacher and know that you’ve done a fantastic job at the end of the day!”   
  
  
  
“Your boob is showing.” Caroline casually commented, her eyes lingering on Andrea longer than they should be.   
  
  
At her daughter’s words and seeing how Caroline couldn't take her eyes away from Andrea's boob she quickly pulled the sheet back up. “Please... please just give us a moment and I'll come and speak with you.”  
  
  
“We’re already speaking now!” Caroline growled much like she would if she had been in a situation like this. “Seriously, why did I get a C!”  
  
  
“Why don’t I give your teacher a call later?” Miranda questioned.  
  
  
“There’s no point, the score has already been finalised!”  
  
  
Miranda shook her head, looking apologetically at her lover, and sighed. “Bobbsey, like Andrea said, you need to not worry about this when it isn’t going to affect you when you graduate to the next level in school.”  
  
  
Caroline sighed. “You’re right. I need to calm down!”   
  
  
“Yes, ring Darcy, have her come around for lunch.” Miranda suggested and at this her daughter’s eyes lit up.  
  
  
“Can we go to the park?”  
  
  
“Of course.” Miranda responded, knowing how much her daughter’s loved to kick the soccer ball down there. “Now would you please give Andre and I fi-“  
  
  
The door burst open again from where it had been half open.  
  
  
  
“I can't find my rainbow shoe laces I had Cara buy for me and I wanted to put them on my Converse shoes today!" Cassidy spoke, entering her bedroom. "You're better at finding things, Mom!"   
  
  
Miranda sighed exasperatedly as Andrea sunk further under the sheet. “Get out!”   
  
  
“We know you’re doing it!” Cassidy laughingly said as she spun around and exited the room along with Caroline who was also laughing before the door closed and the room fell silent.  
  
  
Slowly she turned to Andrea. “I'm so, so sorry.” She said, a phrase her lover used often, as Andrea poked her head out.   
  
  
“The coast is clear?!”   
  
  
“Yes.” Miranda chuckled. “I'm sorry.”   
  
  
“Don't be sorry.”   
  
  
Miranda hummed as Andrea kissed her soundly, squeezing her breast softly.   
  
  
“Seriously though she gave me a C!” Caroline burst back through the door, clearly unable to let it go. “And she put me on detention because I wore my Gryffindor tie to school and had it been with any other teacher they wouldn’t have given a shit!”   
  
  
“Caroline!” Both women shouted not only by being interrupted again but also from the swearing.   
  
  
Laughing as Caroline exited once again Miranda looked to her lover. “Welcome to  _parenthood_.” she asked, truly hoping Andrea wouldn't be scared away.  
  
  
Andrea heartily laughed at her, leaning back in for some more sugar. "I'm already enjoying it thoroughly."

 

~*~


	11. Chapter 11

** NEW HISTORY. **

 

 **~**  
  
  
 **One Month Later.**  
  
  
  
“How fresh are the muscles?!”   
  
  
  
“They're fre-“  
  
  
  
“Frozen fresh?!”  
   
  
  
“Well, I-“  
  
  
  
“So, they're frozen.” Miranda cut in. “Okay, we aren't eating the muscles.”  
  
  
“What about the veal?” Andrea asked.   
  
  
Miranda flipped pages of the menu to the veal section. “Which one?”  
  
  
  
“The red wi-“  
  
  
  
“Not in the mood for that.” She cut Andrea off.  
  
  
  
“I recommend chefs choice; pesto stuffed chic-“   
  
  
  
“Had that last night.” Miranda cut the waitress off. It was true. Cassidy had been craving something with pesto.  
  
  
  
“Ah, hi, sorry can you give us a moment?” She heard Andrea ask, looking up to the waitress.  
  
  
  
“I'll come back again shortly.” The waitress replied, looking at Andrea with sympathy.   
  
  
  
“Thanks.” Andrea said, waiting until the girl was out of earshot to speak. “Sooo, I'm going to guess the meeting with Irv didn't go well.”   
  
  
  
“No. Worse and it has nothing to do with Irv, shockingly.” Miranda responded, putting the menu down in disgust. She wasn't disgusted with the food options but the mood she was in.  
  
  
  
“What happened?”  
   
  
  
Miranda sighed. “I found out that Eric has cleaned out more money than once thought. Most of my shares that I have been building up for over a decade now. That money was to go towards the girls' future retirement so I knew they'd be okay and not have to worry about anything.”  
   
  
  
“Oh, darling...” Her lover said, reaching out for Miranda's hand before remembering where they were. “What can I do?”  
   
  
  
“Honestly I don't know. I don't understand how he could do this.” Miranda rubbed her eyes.   
  
  
  
“How much do you have now?”  
   
  
  
“Enough. The girls' education funding for the next two years I'll be able to make up. The University funding will be tight, but I'll manage. Recreational funding I'll be able to make back easily before they need it. Then straight after University there's Medical school for Cassidy and funding for Caroline's flying career. Not to mention it'll take me years to get their personal trust funds to the amount they used to be. The good thing is they don't need retirement money for decades. One of the shares was money to go towards my future funeral and all the costs that comes with that. The headstone the girls and I picked is, now that I think of it, absurdly overpriced. It's perfect for me though.”  
  
  
  
“That's sombre. I don't like thinking about that...”   
  
  
  
“Correct but at least I knew that all arrangements would have been made and they won't have to worry about a thing.”  
  
  
  
“Makes sense.”  
   
  
  
“Mmm, but now that’s going to have to be delayed. Then I'm meant to be purchasing Cassidy a Lamborghini when she gets her license but I don't think that will be happening. Not for several more years.”  
   
  
  
“Wow. That’s, ah-“Andrea laughed. “An expensive first car.”   
  
  
  
“Long story short I lost a bet and now I have to owe up and eventually buy her one.”  
   
  
  
“Miranda Priestly, losing a bet, I don't believe it!”  
   
  
  
Miranda snorted. “I should never have opened my mouth that afternoon.”  
   
  
  
“Oh, this sounds juicy!”   
  
  
  
“Then Caroline is going to be devastated I won't be able to purchase that jet she wants.” Miranda sighed, running her hand through her hair. “This is all just a complete mess. I had everything sorted. I knew that man was an idiot, but I didn't think he was this much of an idiot to steal from his family, hard earned money, years of working... for all of those long hours... he knows how hard it was for me at the start. And yet... to do this disgusting act... I never want to see his face again. I haven't even been able to tell the girls yet. It's going to break their hearts.” She said, looking at her for the first time that night. “I need to get out of here before I really lose it. I know it's our special one month together but I can't deal with being here right now.”  
  
  
  
“Let's go for a walk?” Andrea suggested. “We can figure out something to eat later. I'm not hungry yet anyway.”  
   
  
  
“I'm sorry. I know this isn't how tonight was meant to go.”  
   
  
  
“We aren't having dinner, so what?! We are still celebrating a phenomenal month of being together. We can come here some other time! Right now all I care about is you. We could just go home and I wouldn't mind.”  
   
  
  
“No, darling. I don't want us to go home. I think a walk sounds lovely. Will be a good way to try and clear my mind.”  
   
  
  
“Let's go then.” Andrea said, squeezing Miranda's hand before picking up her bag beside her. “Hey Erin, we're going to take a rain check on dinner.”  
   
  
  
“Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. We look forward to seeing you again next time.”  
   
  
  
“You too. Have a good evening.”  
   
  
  
Erin replied and thanked her, they said their goodbyes before they exited the restaurant.   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
They wandered the streets of Brooklyn, for how long she had no clue, until they came across a street vendor that had Andrea's eyes lighting up with childlike excitement.   
  
  
  
“Crepes?” Miranda commented, raising an eyebrow.   
  
  
  
“With  _NUTELLA_! Oh, Miranda, they are sooo good! Best crepes you'll ever have, I swear!”   
  
  
  
“Hmm. Well, I suppose if they're the best...” Miranda began walking towards the vendor knowing that Andrea was shocked that it had taken no convincing to get her to give them a try.  
  
  
  
They purchased their crepes where Andrea quickly pulled out her  _GUCCI_ wallet.  
  
  
  
“They're on me.” Her lover said, smirking before they walked a block around the corner to her and Doug's favourite spot. A spot that would now be their favourite also.   
  
  
  
“I will never tire of that view.” Miranda commented, looking out at the NYC skyline as they sat down on the park bench which looked out over the water and the city looming in the distance.   
  
  
  
“I know right.”  
   
  
  
“It's magnificent.” Miranda said with awe.   
  
  
  
“Picture perfect.”  
   
  
  
“Mmm, quite right.” Miranda replied, beginning to open her white foam box and the sweet goodness of  _NUTELLA_ filled their senses.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
“I must say they do smell delicious.”   
  
  
“They really are.” Andy replied, watching Miranda take a forkful into that luscious mouth. She got the response she wanted with her lover curling her lips into a smile and instantly cutting another piece as she licked her lips. “Told you.”   
  
  
“It's terrific!” Miranda said, eyes wide. “Oh, we're going to have to come back here with the girls!”  
   
  
  
Andy beamed at those words.   
  
  
  
“What other vendors do you have around here that you can take me to next time?” Miranda asked, surprising the brunette.   
  
  
  
“There are lots and lots!” Andy replied.   
  
  
  
“We're coming back here this weekend with the girls because these are divine.” Miranda chuckled. “My goodness, I can't remember the last time I ate a breakfast item for dinner!”  
   
  
  
“Gosh, Doug and I do it all the time.” Andy laughingly replied.   
  
  
  
“I would have been six or seven the last time I did something like this for dinner!” Miranda said, shaking her head. “I've been missing out!”  
   
  
  
“You really have been.”  
   
  
  
“This can be our new tradition.” Miranda suggested.   
  
  
  
“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea!” Andy replied as they continued to eat with light chatter, whilst enjoying the view, each other and of course the crepes!   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
 **Later.  
**  
  
  
“Andrea.”   
  
  
  
Andy looked up from her laptop, smiling at her lover who stood in the door way of her living room. “Hi. Did you have a nice shower?”  
   
  
  
“I did. I missed you in there.”  
   
  
  
“Aww, I'm sorry, but I do have a  _verrry_ demanding boss.” She winked and watched as Miranda smirked. “What are you doing just standing there? Come read my piece with me!”   
  
  
  
“Oh, as enjoyable as that sounds I have another idea in mind.”  
   
  
  
“Oh okay, sure!” Andy replied, saving her work and closing her laptop. “What's up?” She asked, and halted all movement when her lover dropped her night gown. “Oh, sweet shit in a bucket.”  
   
  
  
“Not what I was expecting to hear.”  
  
  
“Wake up, Sachs, you’re dreaming!” She loudly voiced as she took in her lover.  
  
  
Miranda Priestly stood in nothing except for a strap-on covering her sweet spot with a purple dildo hanging off of it. “You... I... um... okay!” she spluttered, heart racing as she launched herself off the couch and in Miranda's arms.  
  
  
 ~*~   
  
  
  
Andy cried out in ecstasy, whole body quivering as she experienced the most intense orgasm in the entire history of orgasms!   
  
  
  
Miranda's continual thrusts pushing into her again and again, how long for she had no idea, but boy oh boy has it been a phenomenal night!   
  
  
  
“Never has anyone...” Andy breathlessly trailed off. She was speechless. “That was honestly the greatest sex I've ever had!”   
  
  
  
“I never thought I'd ever witness something so extraordinary.” Miranda said in awe. “Watching you let go like that... you've soaked the sheet... I made you do that and you were so beautiful, trembling in my arms, moaning my name.”  
   
  
  
Andy could feel how wet the sheet was underneath her. She bit her lip. “I've never... done that before.” It had also been the loudest she's ever been in bed. She was glad they had been at her apartment instead of the townhouse where the girls were being looked after by Cara.  
   
  
  
“Never?” Miranda seemed surprised.   
  
  
  
“You took my squirting card.” Andy responded. “It felt amazing. I want you to feel that too.”  
   
  
  
“Oh darling, I'm not sure I could handle it.”  
   
  
  
“Mmm, I think you could.” Andy began kissing her lover.   
  
  
  
“Another time.” Miranda responded.   
  
  
  
“Definitely, darling.” Andy replied, moaning softly as her lover pulled out of her, falling down beside her.   
  
  
  
They both stared at the extremely wet dildo turning to each other and grinning.  
   
  
  
“Look how wet you make me!” She replied as she began kissing down Miranda's neck, paying serious attention to those beautiful breasts, then trailed her tongue down her lover's exquisite body where she took the dildo into her mouth.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
Miranda was taken aback by the extremely erotic scene before her. She had never enjoyed doing such an act but watching her lover perform it on her and how expertly Andrea was at it with no gag reflex made her sex clench with desire. She couldn't believe it. She knew if Andrea continued she would cum at the sheer sight.   
  
  
  
Her arousal was heightened when Andrea reached up and squeezed her right breast. She couldn't believe how much her body buzzed with sexual energy without even being penetrated.   
  
  
  
“I'm so close.” She whispered a few seconds later.  
  
  
  
“I can tell.” Andrea murmured, licking up and down the dildo, taking the tip into her mouth.   
  
  
  
 _Of course she can. It’s like she can read my mind!  
_  
  
  
“I want my tongue inside you though.”  
   
  
  
Miranda nodded, lifting her lower body, the strap-on was quickly and urgently taken off. She watched it being thrown over Andrea's shoulder before that gorgeous mouth made instant contact with her vagina. Her mouth dropped open in a silent O as her head fell back against the slightly lumpy pillows. “Ohhh darling.” She softly moaned, legs trembling now.   
  
  
  
The brunette always did know how to hit the right spot with efficiency.  
  
  
  
“I love how you taste... how my tongue feels inside you... how you clench around my tongue... amazing.” Andrea paused to say, looking up at her with awe and hungry eyes. “How you wrap your leg around my neck before you cum... I love everything about you.”  
   
  
  
“Andrea. Ohh.” Miranda's body froze before beginning to tremble again as her sexual desire for Andrea flowed from her, her lover lapping up her juices greedily. That has to be the quickest she has ever climaxed!  
  
  
  
When it became too much she softly pushed Andrea's head away, their eyes connecting, and a grin on that flawless face.   
  
  
  
She watched as Andrea wiped her mouth against her thigh before crawling back up to lay beside her, their mouths instantly connecting, tongues dancing and fingers diving into each other's hair.   
  
  
  
“I love you so much.” Andrea whispered as she kissed her cheek, her neck, and back to her mouth. “I love knowing I get to kiss you like this with each new night. I will never bore of you. I will always want to make you tremble, to moan my name. You're my whole life now, Miranda Priestly.”  
   
  
  
Speechless once again, Andrea constantly made her so with how fiercely strong her emotions and feelings were, she simply began kissing her lover again, portraying how she felt through the passionate action. “I love you too.” She whispered when they pulled apart for air.   
  
  
  
Andrea covered a yawn.   
  
  
  
“As much as I want to continue getting lost in those beautiful eyes it's getting late and I would like to take you out for breakfast.”   
  
  
  
“Or we can have a lazy morning in bed.” Andrea winked.   
  
  
  
Miranda licked her lips at how eager her lover was to make love to her again. “Or we could do that.” She said, body already buzzing at the thought of what the morning will bring.   
  
  
  
“I hope you have sweet dreams.” Andrea said, giving her one final kiss before putting her head down.  
  
  
  
“I hope you do too, darling.” Miranda replied, resting her own head on her pillow, watching as Andrea closed her eyes.   
  
  
  
“Good night my beautiful, Miranda.”  
   
  
  
The older woman's heart swelled at those words.  _I have become the luckiest woman alive!_ In this moment she knew that if she were to lose all of her money she wouldn't care as long as she had this stunner beside her as well as her daughters.   
  
  
  
Smiling she closed her eyes still unable to believe what she had made Andrea do.  _It has been a night to remember!  
_  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
 **The Next Morning.  
**  
  
  
Andrea was so mesmerised with what she was doing that she failed to notice what she did. “There's someone in the apartment.”  
   
  
  
“Oh please, are you still freaking out over that horror movie we watched the other night?” Andrea asked.   
  
  
  
“No, I mean there is someone in the apartment!” Miranda firmly responded.   
  
  
  
Andrea stopped sucking on her clitoris, still continuing to move her fingers inside her though - auto pilot, she knew her lover couldn't help it - and looked up at her under the duvet which covered them. “Sure you aren't imagining it? I get you don't like this neighbourhood but no one can get insi-“ The sound of the window closing drew her attention. “Shit. You're being serious.”  
   
  
  
“Yes!”  
   
  
  
“What do I do?!” Andrea questioned, they both knew that Doug wasn’t in the city and wouldn’t be for the next four days as he was in Canada for a work related thing.   
  
  
  
“What do you do?!" Miranda couldn't believe her ears. "You're the one who sleeps with a baseball bat for this very reason!” She whispered as Andrea stayed in the exact same spot. “Do something!”  
   
  
  
“Maybe they won't see us.”  
   
  
  
“Oh sure! They will walk straight past the lump on the bed between my spread eagle legs.” Miranda spoke, she too having frozen up not knowing what to do.   
  
  
  
“Whoever is out there you better turn right back around and get out of my place the way you came in before I smash your fucking head in!” Andrea said in a deep kind of male sounding voice. “I have a baseball bat and I know how to use it!”  
   
  
  
“Andy! You  _are_ home!” They heard footsteps just as the bedroom door flung open. “I thought you must have been at work and I couldn't find your spare key so I climbed up the fire escape and your window was unlocked, which by the way is so not cool. You're lucky it was only me and not some murderer coming in to stab the liv-“  
   
  
  
Miranda heard the male voice stop talking abruptly and straight away she knew he had seen them.   
  
  
  
“Oh holy shit, Andy, oh man. Oh fuck, I'm just going to pretend I never saw this!!!”  
  
  
  
“Dylan!” Her lover shrieked, hearing the half opened door creak fully open. “Get the fuck out!”  
   
  
  
Blushing a deep shade of red Miranda snapped her legs closed once Andrea moved away, sitting on the edge of the bed her back to the door leaning forward, grabbing one of her bed time tee-shirts continuing speaking to the person, whom she assumed was her lover’s brother because the name Dylan rang a bell, who had been quick to retreat from the bedroom.  
  
  
  
“Didn't our mother ever teach you to knock before entering a person’s bedroom?!”  
   
  
  
“I didn’t think you’d be…! I needed to use the toilet and it's through your bedroom!”  
   
  
  
“You didn't stop to think that oh maybe I might be in bed having a lazy morning with someone?!” Andrea asked, standing from her bed and pulling on a pair of sweatpants.  
  
  
  
“It’s a week day! Normally you’d be at work! Not to mention you haven't told me you're seeing anyone and you always tell me when you are!” Dylan replied as Andrea burst out of the room.   
  
  
  
“You're an idiot!” Her lover said, the sound of Andrea punching her brother was heard.   
  
  
  
“Okay, I deserve that!” Dylan laughingly replied.   
  
  
  
“Come here you big meathead!” Andrea responded, and as she slowly sat up in bed she watched as her lover pulled her brother into her.   
  
  
  
They embraced tightly for a couple moments.   
  
  
  
“What the fuck are you doing here?!” Andrea asked when they pulled away.   
  
  
  
“Oh, no no, first you have to tell me who is in your bed!” Dylan responded, grinning.   
  
  
  
“It's still very new.”  
   
  
  
“That's why you haven't told me. You haven't wanted to jinx it.”  
   
  
  
“Exactly.”  
  
  
Miranda smiled at those words.  
  
   
  
“But after what I just saw you've got to tell me!”  
  
  
  
Knowing she should get out of bed for the inevitable meeting after an awkward moment Miranda began to get dressed.  
  
  
  
“That was your own fault, meat brain!” Andrea punched her brother again.   
  
  
“Owww!”  
  
  
“Ohhh, don’t be a wuss! It doesn’t suit you!”  
  
  
“Are you going to tell me who it is or not?” Dylan impatiently asked, not giving up.  
  
  
  
“Hold on.” Andrea said, turning around and moving back into the bedroom where Miranda was now fully dressed and putting her red  _Prada_ heels on. “Ah, so, that's my brother out there. He's a meathead. He's also my best friend and you're my best friend among many other things.” Her lover licked her lips. “You're someone very special to me, and I know it's still early days, but I would love for you to meet him. Dylan.”  
   
  
  
“Meeting family members has never been my strong suit.” Miranda replied, standing from the double bed.   
  
  
  
“That's because you were married to bastards with snobby families.” Andrea said, cupping Miranda's face. “I'll understand if you don't want to meet Dylan. We have only been together one month today and I know it's probably still too soo-“  
   
  
  
Miranda stopped Andrea by kissing her softly. “Stop.” She murmured, kissing Andrea once more. “Yes, it's soon, but it's been one month and this is the longest I've truly been happy romantically. You're different from the rest. You're... I can't believe I’m about to say this...” she let out a shaky breath. “The way I feel... oh, darling, you might actually be  _the one_  for me.”  
   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Andy’s heart skipped a beat. “Really?” She whispered, surely this, what she had just heard, was too good to be true.   
  
  
  
“Yes, really, and because of this I would very much like to meet one of your family members who is very dear to you.” Miranda replied.   
  
  
  
“Oh, Miranda!” Andy lunged herself at the  _RUNWAY_ editor, who was make-up free and absolutely breathtaking as always, and began kissing her passionately and soundly.   
  
  
  
“I really do need to use that toilet!” Dylan's voice floated into the bedroom.   
  
  
  
“Even though I want to fall back into bed with you I also really want you to meet Dylan.” Andy grinned, bouncing excitedly. “You're going to love him!”  
   
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Miranda simply smiled at her lover who was beaming with excitement as Andrea took her hand, tugged on it, and they walked out of the bedroom where she came face to face with a very handsome young man.  _The Sachs gene is extraordinary._  
  
  
  
“Dylan, this is Miranda, my... girlfriend.” Andrea said, beaming at her words. “And Miranda this is my little brother Dylan.”  
   
  
  
“Who she loves bossing around every chance she gets.” Dylan said as he held out a hand. “Pleasure to meet you, Miranda.” He spoke seemingly un-phased by the fact his sister was romantically involved with a much older person who happened to also be female.  
  
  
  
 _A pleasure?_  Miranda mused wondering how true that was and how much the young man along with the rest of the Sachs family have heard from Andrea's tenure working for her the first time.   
  
  
“You must be incredibly special to Andy if she has kept you hidden for all this time.” Dylan spoke. He was being very genuine.  
   
  
  
“It's been a month that we’ve officially been together.” Andrea excitedly told her brother.  
  
  
  
“And a wonderful one at that.” Miranda murmured as she accepted the hand shake. “It's wonderful to meet you, Dylan. Andrea speaks about you very highly.”  
   
  
  
“I'd hope so. I am after all the best brother in the whole entire world.” Dylan responded, smirking.   
  
  
  
“And completely up yourself!” Andrea laughingly replied.   
  
  
  
“She secretly knows I'm correct.” Dylan softly said to her.   
  
  
  
The  _RUNWAY_ editor chuckled as the siblings continued their stirring banter.  
  
  
  
“I really do need to use that toilet!” Dylan reminded a few moments later.   
  
  
"Go on then!" Andrea said, watching as Dylan walked through her bedroom before turning to her. "You better not destroy my toilet!" she yelled over her shoulder before lunging at her once again.  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
 **Later.  
Danielle's Waffle House.**  
  
  
  
Feeling very satisfied from the breakfast omelette she'd eaten Miranda sat back and wiped her mouth with a napkin. She looked to Andrea and Dylan's plates which were still half full because they couldn't stop talking, catching up on this and that, not to mention the random chatter like now.   
  
  
  
Her brunette beauty was looking for her Chap Stick when they both began quoting a movie. “Well could you do me a favour then?”   
  
  
  
“What?” Dylan asked.   
  
  
  
“Can you bring me my Chap Stick?”  
  
  
  
“No Napoleon!”  
   
  
  
“But my lips hurt  _REAL BAD_!”   
  
  
  
“Just borrow some from the school nurse! I know she has like five sticks in the drawer!”   
  
  
  
“I'm not gonna use hers, you sicko!”   
  
  
  
“See ya!”   
  
  
  
“Uhh! Idiot!!!”  
   
  
  
They burst into laughter then.   
  
  
  
“But my lips hurt  _REAL BAD_!” Dylan repeated just as loudly as Andrea had spoken causing them to erupt with more laughter.   
  
  
  
Once they got their laughter under control they fell silent, continuing to eat for a few moments before her lover turned to her, mouth half full.   
  
  
  
“Do chickens have large talons?” Andrea questioned, looking curious.  
  
  
Dylan nearly spat out his mouthful at the question, trying to stop himself from laughing, as he too watched her curiously.  
  
  
  
“Do they have what?” Miranda asked, baffled, taking a sip from her steaming coffee.   
  
  
  
“Large talons.”  
   
  
  
Dylan laughed, spitting out some of his waffle this time.   
  
  
  
Miranda shook her head. “I don't understand a word you just said.”  
  
  
  
At her words the siblings burst into laughter again.   
  
  
  
“Oh shit, now that was some classic shit right there! You quoted the farmer spot on! Are you sure you've never seen  _Napoleon Dynamite_?” Dylan asked.  
  
  
  
“I've never heard of it.” Miranda replied, placing her napkin down.   
  
  
  
“We need to educate this woman in the realm of movies!”  
   
  
  
“That's what I've been saying to her!” Andrea responded. “Oh man, you're going to freak out when you see Cassidy and Caroline's DVD room.”  
   
  
  
Miranda bit her lip. She knew it was extremely over the top but she had the mini arcade made right after the divorce with Eric as they had been having a hard time coping and it was the only thing she could think of that would be able to distract them. It had worked like a charm and they still use it every day even dragging her in there to play a game of Pool or Darts now and then as she refused to play Foosball. She created new  _LEGO_ with them too, not that they needed the help, she enjoyed it. It was therapeutic.  
  
  
  
“This is seriously the greatest waffle and deep fried chicken I've ever had!” Dylan couldn't stop raving about the food.   
  
  
  
Miranda didn't know why anybody would want to ingest such a combination, a deep fried piece of breast chicken atop a perfectly golden waffle (the waffles were to die for) smothered in Maple Syrup with bacon rashers on the side. It was too over the top for her.  _One sure way of a heart attack!_  
  
  
  
“Where is this Danielle?! I need to meet her and tell her how friggen good this meal has been!” Dylan said, looking to her. “Is she here today?”  
   
  
  
Miranda shook her head. It was still morning so no. “She works every afternoons from 2-10PM.”  
   
  
  
“We're coming back here!” Dylan said eagerly to Andrea.   
  
  
  
“Just tell me when!” Andrea replied, finishing the rest of her own chicken waffle.   
  
  
  
“Did you enjoy it?” Miranda asked.  
  
  
  
“It was absolute  _heaven_!” Andrea responded, eyes fluttering. “We're definitely coming back here again for breakfast but next time we have to bring the girls.”  
   
  
  
Miranda's heart swelled at her lover who always wanted to include Cassidy and Caroline whereas Stephen was never like that and Eric was always too busy with work constantly flying to this part of the world and back until she learned he was interested in a flight attendant and broke up with her to see what happened with the young woman.  _At least they remained together_. “That sounds wonderful, darling.”  
   
  
  
Andrea beamed at her before turning to Dylan. “What are your pla-“  
  
  
  
Her lover stopped speaking when her phone began ringing.   
  
  
  
“It's Bryan. He'll be looking for an update which I don't have to give him!” The brunette laughingly replied.   
  
  
Dylan also laughed, and they both watched as Andrea walked away. The sibling turned to her.  
  
  
“So, you're really in it for the long haul with Andy?”   
  
  
  
Miranda swallowed down her sip of coffee.  “I'd be stupid not to be.” She responded, watching as Dylan studied her. “Yes.” She nodded. “As long as she wants to be by my side I am in it for the long haul.”  
   
  
  
“You work long hours.”  
   
  
  
“Correct, but since my divorce I've made sure to be home at an earlier time to be with my girls and now Andrea is included which makes me even more eager to get home. She has always been different... She makes me a better person. I'll never hurt her.”   
  
  
  
  
“If you do though I'm going to hunt you down. You're not a man so I can't punch you so I'll just have to do something more drastic... like burn a heap of your magazines and clothes. Super-duper new ones.”  
   
  
  
Miranda laughed at those words. “You don't have to worry.” She said, finishing her coffee. “How do you feel about this...?”  
   
  
  
Dylan shrugged before leaning back and putting his hands behind his head. “All that matters is that Andy's happy. Who she decides to spend her life with, and as long as they aren't a jerk, doesn't bother me.”  
   
  
  
“You're a very mature family.”  
   
  
  
“We practically raised ourselves when Mom and Dad had to be working all the time to keep a roof over our heads. There was no time for slacking off when there was school, house and farm chores to do. Of course though we did have plenty of times to just be kids... running amok, annoying Grandma and shit stirring Grandpa… throwing dead snakes on his lap.”  
   
  
  
Miranda's eyes widened.   
  
  
  
“Oh yeah! We were real shit heads and got up to a lot of no good, but they friggen loved it! We kept them on their toes.”  
   
  
  
“Kept who on their toes?” Andrea asked as she came back to the table, sitting down.   
  
  
  
“Grandma and Grandpa.”  
  
  
  
“Ohh that we did!” Andrea responded, grinning. “Remember that time we put cling wrap over the toilet seat!”  
   
  
  
“Grandpa’s urine went everywhere!” Dylan responded, softly though as the clientele was of a higher class, and the siblings chuckled. "He didn't stop swearing!"  
  
  
  
“And when we poured marmalade into the back of his pants!”  
   
  
  
“And the super glue incident!”  
   
  
  
“Ohhh the super glue incident! You had to be there for that one!” Andrea said, looking to her.   
  
  
  
“And how we pulled a  _HOME ALONE_  stunt-“  
   
  
  
“The first movie.” Andrea said, looking to her.  
   
  
  
“He walked into the shed and the bucket of honey covered him and the fan blew all the pillow feathers you and Harrison threw at him from those two huge bucket loads.”   
  
  
  
“Mom was sooo angry when she realised we ruined all those cushions and pillows!” Andrea laughingly said.   
  
  
  
“Until she heard what we did and she couldn't stop laughing!”  
   
  
  
“Yesss!” Andrea laughed. “I still think we should have done the prank in the first movie where he puts all that black sticky shit on the stairs... we would have done it in the shed... and his shoes would have gotten stuck!”  
   
  
  
“That was Harrison's fault why we didn't do it. He was too much of a scaredy cat because the stairs would have been too hard to clean.”  
   
  
  
“He's always the party pooper!”  
  
  
  
“You don't need to remind me!” Dylan replied, sighing exasperatedly about this brother of theirs.   
  
  
  
Andrea's phone buzzed again. “I'm supposed to be in Philly right now.”   
  
  
  
“Oh shit, Andy, I'm sorry. I should be letting you get back to work!”  
   
  
  
This was news to Miranda too.   
  
  
  
“Fuck no!” Andrea softly said, putting her phone onto silent and putting it away. “It's work that I can easily do by the end of the week and have ready in time for Monday. Right now you, my awesome baby brother, has surprised me and I'm not going to ditch you!” She turned to her  
  
  
  
“You did ditch me that one time at the Carnival so you could make-out with Alexander.”  
   
  
  
“Oh god, Alexander! I haven't thought about him for years! Is he still-“  
  
  
  
“Just as pimply? Yes.” Dylan cut in.   
  
  
  
“That wasn't what I was going to say!” Andrea replied, but her eyes widened. “Is he really though?”  
   
  
  
“Yeah, he was given such an awful oily gene! I feel for him, man.”  
   
  
  
“Is he still working at the high school?”  
   
  
  
“Yep, he's still there. Pretty sure he got married last year to Penelope something...”  
   
  
  
“Penelope Hudson?!”  
   
  
  
“Yeah, that one.”  
   
  
  
“No way! He had a crush on her for years!”  
  
  
  
“Apparently she felt the same way. They're now expecting their fourth child.”  
   
  
  
“Awww! Good for him! I'm thrilled he found someone!”  
   
  
  
“Yeah especially after you shattered his feelings at the Carnival two weeks after you made out and said you were going to build a house together.”   
  
  
“I was 13!”   
  
  
  
Miranda smiled at those cute words.  _Ah, young love._  
  
  
  
“He had such a saliva mouth!” Andrea spoke.  
   
  
  
“I know, but he's somehow managed to control that now.”  
   
  
  
Andrea laughed. “Really though, oh, I'm so happy for him!”  
   
  
  
 _She really is so sincere. How did I get so lucky?  
_  
  
  
“Are we all finished here?” The waitress came over.   
  
  
  
“Yes, thank you! This was incredible!” Andrea replied, holding up her plate that the waitress took along with Dylan's.   
  
  
  
“I would come here every morning for this meal if I could!” Dylan replied.   
  
  
  
“I'm glad it was enjoyed so thoroughly.” The waitress replied.   
  
  
  
“It really was.” Dylan responded.  
  
  
  
“Was there anything else I can get for you?” The waitress asked, picking up Miranda's plate but never taking her eyes away from Dylan's.   
  
  
  
“What can you recommend me to have for dinner later tonight when I come back?!” Dylan questioned.   
  
  
  
The waitress lit up then. “Oh! You're coming back?!”  
   
  
  
“What did I tell you... he's a real charmer.” Andrea whispered, leaning closer to her.   
  
  
  
Miranda smirked, turning her eyes away from Dylan's and to her lover's. “You weren't wrong there.”  
   
  
  
“There are some boxes that I can't pick up out in the storage room. Do you think I could get your help?”  
   
  
  
“Show me the way.” Dylan replied, turning back to them. “Ooooh, she’s cute! I'll be back soon.”   
  
  
  
“Oh Jesus.” Andrea said, shaking her head. “You're such a man whore!”  
   
  
  
Miranda's eyes widened. “Are they really-“  
  
  
  
“Yes, no doubt.” Andrea replied, as if this was incredibly normal. “That's Dylan for you. When he doesn't have food and alcohol on his mind it's always women!”  
   
  
  
“He's one of a kind.” Miranda commented.   
  
  
  
“I know he's a bit full on but I hope that you like hi-“  
  
  
  
“I like him, darling, most definitely. He's quite the character. I can only imagine what the rest of your family is like.”  
   
  
  
“About the same. Just as loud and talkative.” Andrea laughingly replied. “Harrison is like Dad though… much more quiet and reserved until he gets to know someone but once he does he won't stop talking your ear off about cars and business.”  
   
  
  
“What does Harrison do?”  
   
  
  
“Pharmcutical's rep. Our Gramps did the same job. Same as the drinking.” Andrea laughingly said. “But that's not why they died. Gramps had an accident on the farm. Grandma was never the same. Quiet and reserved. Didn't move from her arm chair often. Then one night she just... popped off. Joined her husband and love of her life up in the clouds.”  
   
  
  
“Oh darling.” Miranda reached for her lover’s hand.   
  
  
  
“It's okay, I'm okay. We cried, and we still do, but neither of them would want us getting emotional.” Andrea replied. “They're together again and that’s all that matters.”  
   
  
  
Miranda nodded.  
  
  
  
“You know that skirt I wore the second day.”  
  
  
  
Miranda snorted. “How could I forget?!”  
   
  
  
“That was my grandma's.” Andrea smiled fondly, shocking her with these words. “She gave it to me for my 16th birthday and I have cherished it ever since.”  
  
  
  
“I didn't know.” Miranda replied, swallowing hard, feeling a little bad now.  
   
  
  
“It's okay.” Andrea said, her lover squeezing her hand. “And I know you still think it's hideous which is okay too. But it will always be special to me.”  
   
  
  
Miranda smiled. “Of course it will be. It's something for you to remember of her always.”  
   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
 **A Little While Later.  
**  
  
“Hey, Napoleon. What did you do last Summer again?” Dylan asked as they walked out of the restaurant.   
  
  
  
Miranda watched as her lover looked incredibly frustrated.   
  
  
  
“I told you! I spent it with my Uncle in Alaska hunting wolverines!” Andrea responded.   
  
  
  
“Did you shoot any?” Dylan asked.   
  
  
  
“Yes, like 50 of 'em! They kept trying to attack my cousins, what the heck would you do in a situation like that?”  
   
  
  
“What kind of gun did you use?”  
  
  
  
“A freakin' 12 gauge gun, what do you think?”  
   
  
  
They cracked up laughing as the town car pulled up and they got inside.   
  
  
  
“Where's Roy?” Andrea asked.   
  
  
  
“Picking the girls up. They're taking half the day off. Cara is taking them to Delaware for the weekend because the school is doing renovations this afternoon and I thought it would be a good idea for them to go somewhere new and visit Cara’s family.” Miranda responded.   
  
  
  
“That will be fun for them!” Andrea replied. “You didn’t tell me they’re going away!”  
  
  
  
“That's because you kept distracting me.” Miranda responded, her drivers having signed contracts that they are not allowed to speak about anything they hear inside the town-car, as her lover leaned in to her.   
  
  
“I can’t wait to hear all about this little trip of theirs!” Andrea replied, so excited for her girls.  
  
  
Smiling Miranda looked down at her phone as Andrea began speaking to her brother again.  
  
  
  
“Oh my god! I haven't told you about France!” Andrea said, turning to Dylan. “You're going to freak out!”  
   
  
  
“This sounds super juicy! Do tell!”  
   
  
  
Andrea filled her brother in excitedly on their trip to the South of France after a divine night in Milan, how they stayed at her little Villa, and had two afternoons of swimming then gorging themselves on cheese and bread. And then each other, but she left that part out.  
   
  
  
“It was divine. And the bread and cheese! Freshly cooked, fresh berries too!”  
   
  
  
“I'm so jealous!” Dylan responded. “Especially about the bread! I love my bread.”  
   
  
  
“I love my butter.”  
   
  
  
“But most of all...”  
   
  
  
“We love each other!” The siblings chorused, absolutely beaming, and cackling once more.   
  
  
  
Miranda couldn't believe how much they quoted movies and TV series. “ _Madeline_?”   
  
  
  
“Yes! We grew up watching  _Madeline_!” Andrea responded.  
   
  
  
“It was our favourite!” Dylan replied. "Seriously, who doesn't love  _Madeline_?"  
  
  
  
“And do you constantly quote movies?” Miranda questioned.  
  
  
  
“Yeah, it's kinda our thing.” Andrea beamed.   
  
  
  
“Don't even get us started on  _FAMILY GUY_.”  
  
  
  
“The  _JAWS_ scene!” Andrea laughed and both siblings began singing.  
  
  
  
“Hey. I'm gonna eat 'cha. I'm gonna eat that hairy leg. I'm gonna eat that other one, too. I can see right up in them shorts. Got lots of rows of teeth to chew you with. Dun-na, Dun-na, Dun-na. Oh, I did eat a fat kid on a raft earlier. That's OKAY though, I have been swimming a lot!”  
   
  
  
They stopped singing and instead started laughing again as Dylan looked at her. “ _JAWS_ then eats the swimmers.”   
  
  
  
“Yummy!” Andrea laughingly said.   
  
  
  
Miranda watched as the privacy divider went up without even having asked about it. She heartily laughed at how obviously annoyed and unimpressed the driver was. She on the other hand was completely enthralled by the non-stop, quick thinking, chatter from the siblings which was unlike anything she has ever witnessed before. She was enjoying herself so much and hated knowing she had to leave this lively energy to go to work.   
  
  
  
As if knowing she had been thinking of work her phone began ringing. She looked down to see Nigel's name. “What's happened?” She answered and listened to the dilemma currently happening.   
  
  
  
Sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose she nodded. “Calm down, breathe and I'll be there shortly.”   
  
  
  
“What's wrong?” Andrea asked.   
  
  
“ _The Book_  file on the computer has somehow been deleted and no one can recover it.” Miranda replied, she herself beginning to freak out, but she knew that wasn't going to help matters and so she tried her best to remain calm.   
  
  
  
“Is there anything I can do?” Andrea asked.   
  
  
  
“Do you know how to work a computer and retrieve a file?!” Miranda questioned.   
  
  
  
Slowly her lover shook her head. “No... but I do know Natalie.”   
  
  
  
“Who's Natalie?” Dylan asked.  
   
  
  
“My hacker contact. She'll be more than thrilled to help! It'll just take her two hours to get here.”  
   
  
  
“No. We can't wait that long. Where does she live and I'll get a helicopter to fly her in.” Miranda said, typing away on her phone.  
  
  
  
“A helicopter?” Dylan whispered. “As in a private helicopter?”  
   
  
  
“Yep!” Andrea replied.   
  
  
  
“If you want a joy ride let me know.” Miranda chimed in, glancing at Dylan whose eyes widened.  
  
  
  
“Really?”  
   
  
  
“She doesn't kid around.” Andrea replied.   
  
  
  
“I'll send you details and you can go on a helicopter ride, one of those touristy type over the city but in a much more comfortable helicopter.” Miranda said as she lifted the phone to her ear.   
  
  
  
“You don't have to do that.” Dylan responded.   
  
  
  
“I want to.” Miranda replied just as the other end answered. “Patrick, darling!” She spoke, turning away to look out the window. “Please tell me you have back-up files for  _every_ photo you take?” She asked, photo's which had only been taken yesterday.  
  
  
  
“Can I come and see where you work?” She heard Dylan softly ask.   
  
  
  
“I'd love to show you!” Andrea replied. “I reckon you'll love Bryan.”  
   
  
  
“I wanna see  _RUNWAY_ too!” Dylan insisted.   
  
  
  
“Duh, that's first and then  _AUTO UNIVERSE!_ ”  
   
  
  
“Can I meet Emily?” Dylan questioned. "She sounds like a real character."  
  
  
  
“If she's around.”  
   
  
  
“Is she single?”  
   
  
  
“You're not her type.”  
   
  
  
Dylan frowned.   
  
  
  
“Unless you're tall, sexy, and Brazilian.”  
   
  
  
“Ooh she has a type. I can convert her.”  
   
  
  
“Her type is female, honey.” Andrea softly said causing Dylan's face to drop.   
  
  
  
“Dammit!”  
   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
“There you are.” Andy said, walking into the empty Art Department.   
  
  
  
“They've not recovered any files! I swear this team is  _useless_! At least all the photos from the shoots are able to be reprinted but the rest...” her lover shook her head. “It's all going to have to be redone and reprinted.”  
   
  
  
“I have all my articles saved still.”  
  
  
  
“The rest don't. They think it's better to shred and delete everything once it's done. I swear it’s like they think they’re working for the  _NSA_!” Miranda rolled her eyes, looking down to study one of the photos. “Is Dylan enjoying himself?”  
   
  
  
“Thoroughly. I left him upstairs talking cars with Bryan. I can imagine they'll be quite a while.” Andy said, looking to her watch. “Nigel and the rest are on their lunch break.”  
   
  
  
“And?”  
   
  
  
“Come.” Andy said, taking Miranda's wrist and tugging on her lover's arm, pulling them back towards the photo development room.   
  
  
  
“Ohh darling... this is too risqué.”  
   
  
  
Smirking Andy shut the door and captured her lover's mouth. “Which makes it even more fun, and I can see in your eyes how much you want me inside you.”  
  
  
  
“You're so bad.” Miranda replied, softly moaning and collapsing into her arms, giving up the fight and giving in to her.   
  
  
  
“That's the way baby.” Andy whispered, kissing down Miranda's cheek down that flawless jawline and to her lover's neck. “I bet you've never been fucked right outside where your employees could walk in at any time.”  
   
  
  
“No.” Miranda softly cried, keening into her, wanting her between her legs.   
  
  
  
“I wonder what they'd say if they knew... your former lowly assistant from Cincy taking you up against the photograph development room.”  
   
  
  
“Fuck 'em!” Miranda responded, surprising her with her own familiar words. “Just...” her lover gasped. “Fuck me.”  
  
  
  
Grinning Andy nipped her lover's earlobe. “Gladly, my darling.”  
   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
Miranda opened the door to make sure the coast was clear. She knew she still had a flushed face, and possibly red kissed lips so she needed to bee-line it to her bathroom.   
  
  
  
The Art Department was still empty but across the hall employees worked busily and she knew they were too distracted or scared to even look in her direction.   
  
  
  
“Okay, I'm going to go now.” Miranda said, turning back to Andrea who kissed her once more.   
  
  
  
“Don't worry about anything. Natalie will come and find all the files.”  
   
  
  
Miranda breathed calmly. “I will try, darling.” She responded however she was already relaxed thanks to her brunette beauty which meant she was less likely to snap at the souls walking around the building. However she knew she shouldn't be snapping when she didn't know how the file became lost in the first place.   
  
  
 _Was it an employee’s fault or did the computer system have a glitch?_  She'll never know.   
  
  
  
“See you later.”  
   
  
  
“Yes.” Miranda replied, putting her  _RUNWAY_ face back in place. “Wait a few moments before exiting.”  
  
   
  
  
“I will. Love you.”  
  
  
Smirking Miranda exited the small room and then the Art Department and as expected she was able to make it to her office without anyone looking at her.   
  
  
  
Sighing in relief she entered her bathroom and smiled at her flushed appearance.  _I'm absolutely glowing. Thanks to that exquisite woman._  
  
  
  
As she finished fixing her hair and make-up she got a text from Andrea.   
  
  
  
 _That was thrilling! We need to be risqué more often ;)  
  
_  
Licking her lips she typed back.  _I might be open to the idea... xxx  
_  
  
 _Oh yes, you're full of surprises, my love <3_  
  
  
Chuckling Miranda sent one last text.  _As are you <3 _  
  
  
She walked out of the bathroom to be greeted by a frantic Nigel. “If you don't calm down you'll give yourself an aneurysm.”  
   
  
  
“How can I calm down?! Oh my god, you've lost your marbles if you think I can remain calm!”   
  
  
Miranda simply chuckled at that response as she sat down at her desk and began sending back important emails.   
  


~*~


	12. Chapter 12

**SHINY HAPPY PEOPLE.**

**~  
  
  
A Little While Later.  
**  
  
  
With wide eyes Miranda watched as Natalie's hands flew over the keyboard typing what to her looked to be gibberish nonsense of all different  _codes_ whatever the hell that meant.   
  
  
  
“You've got some serious malware on the system.” Natalie spoke. “I think it's safe to say that while you aren't around people are getting up to no good on the computers.”  
   
  
  
“You mean...”  
   
  
  
“Sex sites. Possibly even the dark web.”  
   
  
  
“The dark web?”  
   
  
  
“Think of it like a black market but on the net. It's every paedophiles dream. Some of the things I've seen you can never un-see. You would never want to know the half of it.” Natalie said as Miranda had opened her mouth to ask another question. “If you're still confused I'll give you two words; child auctions. I've seen a baby as young as three weeks old being sold online.”  
   
  
  
Miranda cupped her mouth. This girl was so ridiculously young to be witnessing such horrific things. “Why do you do... all this?”  
   
  
  
“I love coding.” Natalie replied. “Been doing it since I was 10. Some of those sites I accidentally stumbled into. I was just so glad I knew how to cover my tracks so no one knew that I had been in those rooms.”  
   
  
  
“I have a feeling you're quite the spy.”  
   
  
  
“Yes and no. I've hacked the  _FBI_ and had a look around but it was pretty boring so then I challenged myself to go even higher and hacked the  _CIA_ which was incredibly eye opening. Saw lots of stuff on the Middle East and all that bullshit of innocents being killed by drone strikes. American soldiers being killed by their own people. That type of thing. I tried to get into their other classified documents, you know about 9/11 that sort of thing, but they were unfortunately way above my ability to access them. Maybe someday though. Then I hacked  _NASA_ with a friend as we were both dying to find out all we could on aliens but just as we entered one of their classified pages they shut their system down along with ours.”   
  
  
  
“What did you do?”   
  
  
“We were only young still. Freaked out. Unplugged and smashed everything to pieces and brought a whole new system and started again with a whole new backdoor.”  
   
  
  
“You never got caught?”  
   
  
  
“No. They weren't able to trace our steps, but to be on the safe side we destroyed everything.”  
   
  
  
“Better to be safe than sorry.”   
  
  
  
“Exactly.” Natalie replied, shutting down the green coding she had been doing and pulled up a ton of different documents. “You can breathe easy again.” She spoke, sitting back and looking quite smug.   
  
  
  
Miranda looked closer to see all of the issue which had been lost that was right there on the screen. “Oh my goodness, I don't know how on earth you did all of what you did, but I am forever grateful.”  
   
  
  
Natalie laughed. “It was a piece of cake. I've even put a stronger malware and Trojan projection on all the computers but I still think you should keep an eye out on what your employees do on computers that should be for work and only work.”  
   
  
  
Miranda's lips curved. Yes, she quite liked this young girl. “You're so very right. Now, what place do you go for all your computer needs? I'll send you a voucher for all your hard work.”  
   
  
  
“Oh, I don't do this for rewards.” Natalie responded.   
  
  
  
“I wouldn't feel right having you walk out of here without some kind of repayment.” Miranda replied, and insisted the girl tell her all the places she brought from that she would have vouchers made up for and sent to her later.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
Andy looked up grinning at Dylan who walked into the kitchen. She still lived in Doug's place but it was now her place as he had signed the lease over to her because he has u-hauled with his new boyfriend.   
  
  
  
“It's so great seeing you!” She spoke and she couldn't help but hug her brother again. “I have to admit that I never thought I'd see the day where you stepped foot in the Big Apple.”  
   
  
  
Dylan shrugged. “I thought I should come and see what all the fuss is about… why it has my sister all obsessed.”  
  
  
  
“And?”  
   
  
  
“And it is pretty impressive.”  
   
  
  
Andy grinned. “Wait until you see it at night time!”  
   
  
  
“Speaking about night time are you going to come and hit the clubs with me?”  
   
  
  
“Are you kidding me?! I'd be crazy to pass up a night out on the town of NYC with my awesome brother!”  
   
  
  
At her words Dylan grinned. “I can't wait!” He replied, loving a good night out. He looked at the time. “6:35pm. Time to get our pre-drinking on!”  
   
  
  
“You read my mind however I'm surprised you haven't already started.” Andy responded.   
  
  
  
“Oh Andy.” Dylan replied, pulling out a flask from the inside of his jacket and then one from his back jeans pocket. “I'm always the life of the party... you should know that!”  
   
  
  
“Yes how stupid of me to say those words!” Andy replied, shaking her head as she pulled open the fridge. “We have wine and beer.”  
   
  
  
“Beer!”  
   
  
  
“Woo-hoo!” Andy said, just like Homer Simpson, pulling out two bottles. “Ah, beer.”   
  
  
  
“The cause of and the solution to all of life's problems.” Dylan spoke.   
  
  
  
“Expand my brain, learning juice!” Andy laughingly said, clinking her bottle with Dylan's before they took a swig.   
  
  
  
“I do have better thoughts when I'm drinking learning juice!” Dylan said in a serious tone.   
  
  
  
Andy laughed at those words. “Oh brother, I love you and don't ever change!”  
   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Miranda was closing the girls' curtains which they had forgotten to shut when she was surprised to see the town car pull up and her lover exiting.   
  
  
  
As she walked out of the bedroom her phone buzzed in her hand. “Hi darling.” She softly said as she left Cassidy and Caroline's door open ajar.   
  
  
  
“Hi! I know it's late, but I'm out the front.”  
   
  
  
“I know, I saw the car from the girls' room.”  
   
  
  
“Oh good! You aren't in bed yet!”  
   
  
  
“No. I was about to be though I'm glad I won't be crawling in to an empty bed anymore.”  
   
  
  
“I'm glad too. I can't wait to hold you.”  
   
  
  
Smiling Miranda began making her way down the hall.   
  
  
  
“I really need to pee! Are you close to the door?”  
   
  
  
Miranda chuckled. “I'm nearly there.” She replied and when she opened the door her lover breezed past.   
  
  
  
“Hi hi, I love you!” Andrea said, quickly making her way to the downstairs powder room. “Ahhh that is so much better!” Her lover said a couple minutes later, coming out and pulling her in for a hug, their mouths meeting.   
  
  
  
“Hmm... something sour... but also something sweet. Pineapple and Apple maybe?” Miranda asked as they pulled away. It was clear that her lover had been drinking cocktails.   
  
  
  
Andrea smirked. “We had lots of different drinks. They were on Danielle. Did you say something to her?”  
   
  
  
Miranda raised an eyebrow. “Not a word. Honestly.”  
   
  
  
“I believe you.” Andrea sweetly smiled at her, their lips meeting again. “She would have spent a fortune on us though!”  
  
  
  
  
“Definitely pineapple.”  
   
  
  
“Mmm, I remember one of them having pineapple... I don’t remember any of the names.”  
  
  
  
Chuckling Miranda took Andrea's hand and they began making their way upstairs to her room. “What did the two of you end up doing? Were you at Danielle's this whole time?” She asked, knowing that the adjourning bar to the chefs  _WAFFLE HOUSE_  was open 24/7.   
  
  
  
“We decided to check out a few bars in Brooklyn then we went to this night club in Park Slope but we felt way awkward and out of place in there, everyone knew we weren't high class like them, so we came into Manhattan and went to  _Viva, Ceilo_ , tried getting into the Sky Room but it was too expensive and then we ended up at  _Latifah_ for a little while to meet with Doug who came with us to Danielle's bar where Dylan met his new boyfriend, had cocktails and Dylan picked up yet again.”  
   
  
  
“Another waitress?”  
   
  
  
“Danielle. He went home with her.”  
   
  
  
Miranda's eyes widened. “He's going to get a shock in the morning. She has two children, toddlers.”  
   
  
  
“Oh god, I should send him a text to warn him.” Andrea replied. “He's great with kids but at the moment isn't ready for his own and those are his own words because he knows he's still too much like a kid himself.”  
   
  
  
“That's why it took me so long.” Miranda replied. “I was never ready. For a long time I didn't think I ever would be until I met Eric, then when the  _RUNWAY_ whirlwind settled, we thought... why shouldn’t we at least try? He was big on the idea of children and I realised that the prospect excited me. Then we found out we were having twins and he freaked out yet I remained calm. Had you told me this decades ago I would have laughed. I would have thought it to be me to freak out. But I saw them in the ultra sound picture and I knew how lucky I was.”  
   
  
  
“A two in one package.” Andrea commented causing Miranda to heartily laugh as they reached her room, the room in which they have been spending a lot of their time when they haven’t been at the brunette’s apartment.   
  
  
  
“Yes, and still to this day I am delighted to have them... happy, healthy and knowing they’ll always have each other.”  
   
  
  
“Their friendship is an incredible one.” Andrea replied as she pulled back the duvet, sitting down and took off her shoes and socks. “I remember when I was little wishing that I had a twin. I knew how special that bond would be, and to be able to see it first hand with Cass and Caroline… it’s amazing.” Her lover said, taking off her dress and underwear.  
  
   
  
“It's one that can never be explained and can only to be felt by those two individuals.” Miranda responded, turning on her alarm before taking off her robe to reveal her nude body, the brunette's eyes instantly taking her all in.   
  
  
  
“Unique.” Andrea replied.   
  
  
  
“Indeed.” Miranda replied as they both moved into the bathroom to do their nightly rituals.   
  
  
  
Smiling Miranda watched as her lover began brushing her teeth, standing completely nude as well, a sight she would never tire of. “Did you enjoy your night?”  
   
  
  
“It was fantastic. I love being around Dylan.”  
   
  
  
“You have a wonderful vibe going on when you're together.”  
   
  
  
“I know we can be annoying.”   
  
  
  
“Nonsense. I found it quite the opposite... amusing. I didn't want to leave for work this afternoon.”  
  
  
“I didn’t want you to leave either.”   
  
  
Miranda smiled. “Did you end up having dinner at Danielle’s too?” she asked, pulling out her fake second premolar tooth before beginning to brush the rest.  
  
  
  
“Oh, I wouldn't have heard the end of it if we didn't go back there for food.” Andrea laughingly replied around the toothpaste in her mouth. “We had a small waffled Margherita pizza each, and Waffled Bimbimbap.”  
   
  
  
“A waffled Bimbimbap?” Miranda asked, eyebrow raised. “That sounds... horrid.”  
   
  
  
“It was... different.” Andrea laughingly replied. “Can't say I'd have it again.”  
   
  
  
“And Dylan?”  
   
  
  
“The same. He continued raving about it and the breakfast we'd had, but I think it was only to impress Danielle.”   
  
  
  
“And did he enjoy his night out on the town?”  
  
  
  
“Oh for sure! Though it's definitely safe to say that Dylan is a country boy all the way!” Andrea said, spitting out the tooth paste and Miranda did the same. “And I wouldn't want him any differently!”  
   
  
  
“I don't have any siblings.” Miranda replied.   
  
  
  
“I wouldn't have picked you as an only child.”  
   
  
  
Miranda snorted. “That might be so now but you didn't know me when I was younger. My mother wasn't rich so could barely spoil me but somehow I still ended up acting like a spoilt brat. I hated playing with other children because I never wanted to share my toys. I was the loner child of the neighbourhood, no one liked me, and I didn't give a flying toss. I still don't care if somebody doesn't like me.”  
   
  
  
“I used to get butt hurt when I found out someone didn't like me, but now I shrug it off.”  
   
  
  
“It's better to be like that instead of dwelling on "why don't they like me?" and you definitely aren't a dweller.”  
   
  
  
“Oh, I definitely was when it came to you! Trying to figure out what was going on in that head of yours! If I hadn't of had Doug I think I would have gone mental!” Andrea replied.   
  
  
  
“And I would have come and found you and rock you back to life.” Miranda replied making the both of them smile widely. “Will Dylan still be here tomorrow?”   
  
  
  
“Yeah, he said he'll stick around for another night.”  
   
  
  
“Invite him over. We can do lunch, I'm free from 11am to 1:30pm.”  
   
  
  
At her words her lover beamed. “I'll let him know!”  
   
  
  
“I take it you'll have another day off work?” Miranda queried. She knew Andrea was correct and would efficiently be able to catch up on her work before her print deadline.    
  
  
  
“Yeah, Bryan is pretty lax especially when I told him my long-lost brother appeared and we had to catch up.” Andrea laughingly said.   
  
  
  
“You didn't actually say that?”  
   
  
  
“I did!” Andrea covered her face, giggling. “He believed me!”  
   
  
  
“You devil!”  
   
  
  
“What! It's not like he'll ever know the truth!”  
   
  
  
Miranda chuckled, shaking her head. “Your long-lost brother. Oh darling, you're one of a kind.”  
   
  
  
“Your one and only.” Andrea murmured, pushing herself into her, their mouths meeting once again.   
  
  
  
“Mmm yes.” She softly moaned.   
  
  
  
“I haven't been out clubbing that long in ages. I forgot how tiring it is.” Andrea said, yawning.   
  
  
  
“You wouldn't know it though. You're glowing and exquisite as always.”  
   
  
  
“You're so full of it!” Andrea grinned, nudging her, cheeks flushing.   
  
  
  
“Am not!”   
  
  
  
“Thank you. You're way too kind.” Andrea responded.   
  
  
  
“Only for you, my darling.” Miranda replied, kissing again.  
   
  
  
“Mmm, however I'm not too tired for you." Andrea replied, beginning to kiss her way down her body, kneeling on the tiles.  
  
  
"Ohhh!" Miranda gasped, gripping the edge of the basin, her body instinctively pushing into Andrea's talented mouth. "I love you so much!"  
  
  
The brunette chuckled heartily. "And I love you."  
   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
They woke up at 4:15am to Andrea's vibrating phone.   
  
  
  
Groaning in annoyance her lover reached out blindly for the ringing device. “Someone better have died!” She growled into the phone.   
  
  
  
Dylan laughed on the other end. “Didn't you know, I'm like Batman... I'm untouchable!”  
   
  
  
“How on earth can you be this cheery at nearly 4:30 in the friggen morning?” Andrea asked, not at all impressed.   
  
  
  
“Booze and a good greasy feed of Micky D's.”   
  
  
Andrea sighed. “Why do I have a feeling you're going to drag me out of bed?” She questioned, rolling over to face her. “I'm sorry.” Her lover mouthed.   
  
  
  
Miranda waved the words away. She had only been dosing anyway having woken up at 3:30 thinking she heard one of the girls calling out, but to go in to see they were snuggled up together sound asleep, and she hadn't been able to fully fall back into slumber from then.  
  
  
  
“I'm lost!” Dylan replied. “Though she told me Central Park isn't far. Is that close to you guys?”  
   
  
  
“Kind of.”  
   
  
  
“Just tell him to get into a taxi.” Miranda whispered.   
  
  
  
“Miranda says to just get into a taxi and she'll pay the driver because we don't want you using that hard earned money...”   
  
  
  
Dylan sighed. “You know I don't like leaning on people like this.”  
   
  
  
Miranda's lips curled. The trait Andrea has, of not wanting to use other's money, seems to run in the family.   
  
  
  
“However I am going to need to pass out soon. I didn't get much sleep.”  
   
  
  
“I can imagine.”  
   
  
  
“And when I did get some sleep I get woken up at 4am to the sensation of feeling like I'm on a boat due to these kids jumping up and down on the bed! Turns out Danielle has children! Like what the fuck... why do all the hot ones have children?!”  
   
  
  
“I'm not sure.” Andrea responded, yawning again.   
  
  
  
“Anyway, she quickly kicked me out five minutes later when she informed me that her  _husband_ would be on his way home soon!”  
   
  
  
 _Husband_? Miranda was surprised by these words. “I didn't know she was married!” She vocally said.   
  
  
  
“It's an open marriage but apparently he still would have ripped my head off if he came home to see me there while the kids were there.”  
   
  
  
“That's crazy.” Andrea said.  
   
  
  
“I know, I'm so shitty! She would have been a keeper!” Dylan replied, sighing. “I guess it's a good thing though. It would have been a huge upheaval for me to leave home.”  
   
  
  
“You're a home body.” Andrea smiled. “I could never see you living anywhere else.”  
  
  
  
“That's the way I'll always be and whoever I eventually settle with will have to deal with that.”  
   
  
  
“Because you're building your dream house on the land behind Mom and Dad when you become rich and famous with your business.”  
   
  
  
“You've got that right!”  
   
  
  
Of all the conversations they had yesterday Miranda had forgotten to ask what Dylan did for work. Her curiosity rose as she heard he ran his own business.  _Interesting..._  she couldn't wait to ask him about that.   
  
  
  
“I see a taxi! Do I really just wave him or her over like in the movies?”  
   
  
  
Andrea chuckled. “Yes, that's what you do.”  
   
  
  
“Okay, so what's the address again?”  
  
  
  
“I told you three times last night!” Andrea sighed.   
  
  
  
“I know, but I kept getting distracted by Dani! Tell me again seeing as you wouldn't write it down for me...”  
   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
Deciding it was better that they just got up ten minutes later Miranda got in the shower to get ready for her day whilst her lover waited downstairs for Dylan.   
  
  
  
Fifteen minutes later though he still hadn't arrived but as Miranda was exiting the house for the town car the taxi was pulling up.   
  
  
  
“Good morning!” Dylan brightly said, looking up at the sky. “What a wonderful morning it is!”  
   
  
  
Andrea walked out from the house laughing at her brother. “You're still way too cheerful for this time of morning.”  
   
  
  
“Nope, no such thing as being too cheerful this time of morning. Look around you! It's glorious weather!”  
   
  
  
Dylan did have a point. The weather was beginning to warm up and the sky, still dark, was cloudfree. He then looked up at her home.   
  
  
“I must have entered a fairy-tale land!”   
  
  
  
“Thanks for getting him here safely.” Andrea said, handing over a wad of cash to the driver before the yellow car drove off.   
  
  
  
“Here I thought Danielle's house was to die for! This is just... holy moly! I've got no words!”  
   
  
  
“That's how I was the first time!” Andrea spoke.  
   
  
  
“You've won the jackpot.” Dylan whispered, putting an arm around Andrea. “Wait! Where are you going?” He asked, turning them around to stare at her.   
  
  
  
“Work is never ending!”  
   
  
  
“Ah come on! Surely one day off won't hurt!”  
   
  
  
“That's not how the fashion world works, honey.” Andrea laughingly replied.   
  
  
  
“That's shit!”  
   
  
  
“I enjoy it, that's when my employees aren't making me want to pull my hair out, and it allows me to live in a home like this.”  
  
  
  
“And have a villa in the South of France!” Dylan commented.   
  
  
  
“That's not as big as I'm sure you're imagining.” Miranda replied as the siblings began making their way to the door. “If you haven't made any plans for lunch we'll go to  _Pastis_.”  
  
   
“Sounds fancy!”   
  
  
  
“It is. I think you'll thoroughly enjoy it.” Miranda replied, opening the car door.   
   
  
  
“We're looking forward to it!” Dylan responded, nearly tripping over the front steps.   
  
  
  
“Time to get you to bed!” Andrea firmly said.   
  
  
  
Chuckling they shared a quick look at each other, both smiling, before she entered the car and began her journey to work hoping that the traffic wasn't busy.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
Andy walked downstairs and into the kitchen to fix Dylan up a glass of juice and two  _Advil's_ however when she made her way back upstairs she found her brother passed out on the entertainment room couch.   
  
  
Laughing softly she placed the glass and two pills on the coffee table in front of him, moved to the end of the couch and pulled down the thin blanket to cover Dylan. “Love you baby brother.” She whispered, kissing his forehead before walking out of the room, flicking the lights out, the curtains already closed and encasing the room into darkness.   
  
  
  
Yawning she too went back to bed for a few more hours, cuddling Miranda's pillow as she slept.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
 **A Few Hours Later.  
**  
  
  
“There she is! Good morning sunshine!” Dylan said, looking up from where he sat at the kitchen counter, holding out his mug of coffee which she gladly took. "You need this!"  
  
  
  
“Only thanks to you for waking me up at 4:15 and making me have a shitful sleep when I got back into bed… I feel like I have overslept and have a headache!” Andy growled as she sipped the coffee, nearly blanching at the strong taste of whisky. “Dylan!”  
  
  
  
“You know what they say... hair of the dog, it works wonders.” Dylan winked at her.   
  
  
  
Shrugging Andy downed more of the coffee. At least it meant she would be in bed earlier tonight. “You know I don't make a habit of day drinking but just this once.”   
  
  
  
Dylan grinned at her words.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
Half an hour later at 11:13 Miranda walked into the kitchen in all her glory.   
  
  
  
“Sorry I'm late.” Her lover said, kissing her quickly, moving past Dylan and squeezing his arm. “There's a bad accident around the corner. We had to be diverted.”  
   
  
  
“Not to worry.” Andy replied as she continued cutting up bell peppers and a bit of onion.   
  
  
  
“What is all this?” Miranda asked after sipping some  _PELLEGRINO_. “Are we not going to  _Pastis_?” she asked, pulling out her phone to cancel the table.  
  
  
  
“Dylan thought he’d cook brunch instead.”  
   
  
  
“You're cooking brunch too!” Dylan spoke.   
  
  
  
“I've hardly done anything.” Andy laughed as Dylan began whisking six eggs with a hint of salt and pepper. “I hope you're in the mood for eggs again?”  
  
  
  
“I know I don't have the accent anymore, but I'm English. I'm  _always_ in the mood for eggs.”  
   
  
  
The Sachs grinned at her words turning to look at each other. “English? Who needs that? I'm never going to England!” They chorused.   
  
  
  
Miranda raised an eyebrow at them. “Another TV quote?!”  
   
  
  
“Homer Simpson. We love him!” Andy laughingly explained.   
  
  
  
“Let's face it! We love all of  _The Simpson’s_  characters.” Dylan said.   
  
  
  
“That is true.” Andy replied, her brother turning back to her lover.   
  
  
  
“I didn't realise you were originally from England?” Dylan asked.   
  
  
  
“Born and bred.” Miranda replied, picking up one of the chopped cherry tomatoes.   
  
  
  
Dylan smiled. “Where about's?”  
  
  
  
“Cornwall. The lower class side.”  
   
  
  
“Us Sachs have always wanted to go to England, isn't that right.” Dylan said, turning to Andy.   
  
  
  
“That's right!” Andy beamed.   
  
  
  
“Really?” Miranda asked.   
  
  
  
“Really, really.”  
   
  
  
Miranda smirked. “Maybe I can help that dream become a reality someday.”  
   
  
  
“Oh man! Look what you've done!” Andy looked to Dylan. “You've put another thought in her mind about what she can do with her money!”  
   
  
  
Dylan bit his lip, putting the whisked eggs into a small frying pan. “She's a grown woman! She'll do what she wants with her money!”  
   
  
  
“Thank you, Dylan!” Miranda responded. “That I will!”  
   
  
  
Andy rolled her eyes as her lover's arms went around her waist whilst Dylan's back was turned.  _God, she's so beautiful. Beyond perfect!_  Without being able to help herself she captured those delectable lips with her own and was glad that Miranda reciprocated without caring they weren't alone.   
  
  
  
Miranda cleared her throat once they pulled apart and she watched her lover run her fingers through that magnificent iconic hair. “I'll take the two of you out to dinner tonight then.”   
  
  
  
Dylan shrugged. “I guess, but it would be easier to cook food here. I noticed your freezer is packed! We might as well start using some instead of wasting more money.”  
   
  
  
“Time and money enjoyed wasted was not wasted at all.” Miranda responded pointedly.  
  
  
Andy smirked. “Still, I think Dylan has a point, and he's a great cook!”  
   
  
  
“I don’t doubt it!” Miranda replied, they kissed once more before her lover began helping set the small table by the back windows that looked out to the cute little garden.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
“That was by far the best scrambled eggs I've ever had!” Miranda said, feeling completely satisfied.   
  
  
  
The Sachs beamed at her.   
  
  
  
 _I wonder what he'll have up his sleeve for tonight?_  She wondered, feeling anticipation for the evening.   
  
  
  
“What was this I heard about you running your own business?” She questioned as Dylan finished his own breakfast.   
  
  
  
“Dylan has his own motorbike restoration business. He gets old bikes brought in and he whips them into brand new bikes. I don't know how he does it but he does and he's very impressive.” Andrea said, grinning and looking from her to Dylan. “You've built it up from being a backyard shed to a great little budding business. He even got a mention on the  _American Restoration_  TV show!”  
  
  
  
Miranda smiled at how proudly Andrea spoke about her brother. “I've never been a fan of motorbikes, but I think it's absolutely wonderful you have your own business that is excelling. How many bikes do you restore and sell monthly?”  
   
  
  
Dylan answered her question with an impressive figure - sometimes up to five thousand each month. “They're great bikes. Fucking amazing, sorry for the French, but at the end of the day they're only worth a couple thousand once restored. Except for the one I rode down for this rich guy, Garry Peterson.”  
   
  
  
“Peterson?” Miranda raised an eyebrow. “That's Susan's husband!”  
   
  
  
“Who’s Susan?” The Sachs asked her.   
  
  
  
“She's an annoying Hampton's socialite who looks after Cassidy and Caroline's horses.” Miranda explained. She doesn’t experience many of these 'small world moments' so it always took her by surprise when it happened.  
   
  
  
“He rang me up, sent me the parts and then paid for me to ride it down to him, and he’s paying me to fly back home… even offered to pay for my accommodation before I told him my sister lives here.” Dylan spoke. “It's crazy! I've never had such a client before! It was an older bike too and the bikes I normally do-up aren't old... like unique old,  _old_ motorbikes. I do have a few but I'll never sell them.”  
   
  
  
“They're Grampa’s.” Andrea commented, placing a hand over her chest. “May he be resting in peace.”  
   
  
  
Miranda squeezed Andrea's thigh which her hand was resting on. “And is he who inspired your passion for motorbikes?”  
   
  
  
“Oh hell yeah! Every weekend I'd be out in the exact shed I am in every weekend helping him.”  
   
  
  
“He was the cutest little mechanic.” Andrea said, roughing up Dylan's hair.   
  
  
  
“Hey! I still am cute!” Dylan responded.   
  
  
  
“Kind of.” Andrea laughingly said, nudging her brother.   
  
  
  
“Old or new, there is always someone who is wanting a new bike and I'm the guy in Cincy to come to!”  
   
  
  
Miranda smiled. “Sounds like a lucrative business.”  
   
  
  
“I'm getting there...”  
   
  
  
“Slowly but surely.” Andrea chimed in, beaming. “This amazing guy here works incredibly hard every single day! Though I'm glad you've taken a break and come to finally visit your big sister!”  
   
  
  
“I've enjoyed myself so far and meeting you, Miranda, has been unexpected but delightful. I can see why Andy has fallen in love... not for the material things and this extraordinary house but for you... you're one of a kind. The rest of the family are gonna love you!”  
   
  
  
Miranda could only hope those words will be true. “I've had a delightful time too however I must be getting back to work.”  
   
  
  
“Already?” Andrea frowned.   
  
  
  
“I've pushed up the  _CHANEL_ shoot for 2pm.”  
   
  
  
“Awww okay.” Andrea replied.   
  
  
  
“And tonight dinner will be brought to you by your one of a kind, one and only and her hot shot brother!” Dylan winked.   
  
  
  
Miranda heartily laughed at those words. “No no, you're both one of a kind.”  
   
  
  
Dylan then surprised her by quickly getting up and passing her bag to her like a true gentleman.   
  
  
  
“Thank you.” She smiled, looking to Andrea. “I'm looking forward to dinner.”  
   
  
  
Dylan nudged her. “We're gonna cook you up a storm! Aren't we, sis?”  
   
  
  
“You betcha!” Andrea winked.   
  
  
  
Licking her lips Miranda turned around and began to leave the room.   
  
  
  
“Oi! Aren't you forgetting something?”  
  
  
  
At her lover's words Miranda turned back around, smirking as she watched Andrea roll her eyes and come over to kiss her.   
  
  
  
“You should know the rule by now!” Andrea firmly told her.   
  
  
  
Miranda smirked. “Ooops. Sorry.”  
  
  
  
“Hmmm, I'll let you off without punishment this time.” Andrea softly replied.   
  
  
  
Chuckling at Andrea's words she turned back around. “I'll see you tonight.”  
   
  
  
“That you will, gorgeous.” Andrea replied before she reached the front door. “That you will.”  
   
  
  
Smiling Miranda exited and wasn't at all annoyed at the posy of reporters out the front who continued to yell the same old questions about Eric. _They'll never get it through their heads that they're wasting their time when they could be running after another NYC celebrity._  
  
  
  
Sighing Miranda sat back in the car, closed her eyes and hoped that the rest of the day would go smoothly so she could get home on time for what she knew would be another amazingly cooked meal by the talented Sachs siblings.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
When she returned back home later that evening at 8pm due to her scheduling being messed up by the new assistant she is greeted by delicious aromas floating down the hall way.   
  
  
  
Walking down to the kitchen she found it to be empty but heard the laughter of the siblings outside in the backyard.   
  
  
  
This surprised her, she has barely used that backyard, and last she knew the door was stuck closed and wouldn't budge.   
  
  
  
With an eager curiosity she walked to the French doors and exited the house onto the back veranda where she found Andrea and Dylan enjoying a couple of beers whilst the handsome young man kept an eye on the cooking chicken, which she noticed and caused her eyes to widen and mouth to salivate, upon seeing it rotating on a rotisserie. “I don't own a rotisserie.” Was all she could think to say.   
  
  
  
“I whipped it up from a few things I found in your garden shed." Dylan replied, shrugging as if it was no big deal.   
  
  
  
Those words she hadn't been expecting. It looked like the rotisserie had been brought from a shopping mall as she accepted a beer from Dylan.   
  
  
  
As she continued watching the whole chicken cook she was extremely impressed. “A man of many talents. I like that." she responded and she thought this even more so once she tasted the perfectly seasoned chicken.   
  
  
  
“It's been a long time that I've had chicken this good!” Miranda replied, even going as far to have a small second serve. “I think I'm going to have to hire you as my next chef when Cara retires next year.”   
  
  
  
Dylan laughed at her words as he continued eating dinner where they sat outside.   
  
  
  
“She's being serious.” Andrea commented.  
   
  
  
“If you want a change of scenery even if for a short while the offer will be there.” Miranda replied, really enjoying Dylan's company.   
  
  
  
“Wow, I... sure... if I ever get bored!” Dylan responded.   
  
  
  
Andrea beamed at her. She winked in return.   
  
  
  
“Though I'm pretty sure it would be hard to pry him away from his bikes for too long.” Her lover chimed in. “You definitely inherited a lot of gramps' genes! The  _drinking_ one of them!” The long haired brunette laughingly said.   
  
  
  
“We  _all_ got that gene. Thanks Gramps!” Dylan said, looking heavenward. “I remember that one Christmas you drank a whole  _Jack Daniel's_ bottle yourself.”  
  
  
Miranda’s eyes widened.   
   
  
  
“Yes, and I couldn't get out of bed two days straight. Never. Again. But that was a Christmas to never forget.”   
  
  
“Well... I could easily forget what happened with Harrison.” Dylan responded.  
   
  
  
“Harrison is a dickhead. You need to learn to ignore what he says. How else do you think I sit there listening to his crap?”  
   
  
  
“He deserved to be punched and I’ll punch him again if he ever says shit like that to me again!”  
   
  
  
Miranda’s eyebrow raised. This conversation had turned very differently and she was curious.   
  
  
  
“I don't have a violent bone in my body but when it comes to our brother sometimes I just want to... Homer Simpson style strangle him.” Dylan continued.  
   
  
  
“As much as I agree he deserved to be punched, hell I want to punch him often when he doesn't learn to keep his trap shut, but I know you know you could have handled that situation better which didn't end up with the two of you with black eyes.”  
   
  
  
“But you know how much he fires me up!”  
   
  
  
“Because he wants you to bite back!”  
   
  
  
“He's a sicko who gets off on it!”  
   
  
  
“Yeah, and you need to ignore him, tell him to fuck off and whatever else, then walk away. The sun comes up and it's a new day.”  
   
  
  
“He thinks I'm an immature fuckhead who is going nowhere in life and loves picking and picking at me like a scab every god damn chance he gets! I can't deal with it! Having him constantly on my back! That's what I have a Mom for!”  
   
  
  
“That's why maybe if you act differently around him-“  
   
  
  
“I would if he wasn't such an arrogant maggot thinking his shit don't stink because he has this fancy ass job because he makes the most sales each month… that he's better than the rest of us!”  
   
  
  
“That's just how he is! You've just gotta deal with it, build a wall and get over it like I've had to! He's our brother at the end of the day, and yes he's a jerk, but show him more maturity and maybe just maybe he might get off your back.”  
   
  
  
“Sorry to chime in, but it sounds to me that's why he likes working you up, he thinks you need to pick up your act, be the mature "shit don't stink" type of guy like he is.”   
  
  
Andrea cupped her mouth, laughing. “Did  _the_ Miranda Priestly really just say  _shit don't stink_?”  
  
  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes.   
  
  
  
“Yes, I'm a little drunk.” Andrea added, as she finished the rest of her champagne. “You’re very true with what you said.” Her lover said, looking pointedly to Dylan who sighed. The older brunette sat back and yawned. "You've taken it out of me, little brother!"  
  
  
  
“Don’t tell me you’re going to bed yet… the nights still young!” Dylan chimed in, standing and walking to the fridge. “Mind if I have a look?”   
  
  
  
“By all means. Help yourself. There's plenty of food in the pantry and countless leftovers in the second freezer box which is up in the butler’s pantry.” Miranda replied, pointing her fingers to the floor above them.   
  
  
“And no, we are not going to bed just yet.” Andrea responded as the double door fridge was pulled open.  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
 **A Little While Later.  
**  
  
“Well shit! This is like every food lover’s dream!” Dylan said, looking around the butler’s pantry that was big enough to be a bedroom. “You're definitely set if some kind of nuclear or contagion bomb went off.”  
   
  
  
“My first husband, Eric the fraud, set this up. He's right into the whole  _Doomsday Prepping_.” Miranda explained.  
  
  
  
“It's a good way to be.” Dylan responded, picking up item after item. “The world is a crazy place.  _FEMA_ has been acting suspiciously down our way. I can tell it's their vehicles but they're unmarked and they're carrying these trailer loads of large plastic type containers, they look like they could be make-shift coffins that would be deep enough to fit at least four people inside.”  
   
  
  
“Yeah, you were telling me about this a couple months ago and they're taking them to empty fields where there are thousands of them just stacked there.” Andrea spoke.  
   
  
  
“Makes you wonder why they’re there… what are they doing? Are they're getting ready for a disaster they know that's about to happen or a potential disaster?” Dylan questioned.  
   
  
  
“I guess we'll know when something happens.” Andrea responded.  
   
  
  
“The way the two of you are speaking you'll like to know that the girls and I have a bunker beneath the basement.” Miranda chimed in.  
   
  
  
The Sachs' eyes widened at her words. “You're serious?” Andrea asked.   
  
  
“Very much so. When Eric found out that underneath the house is an old subway line he was giddy with excitement.”  
   
  
  
“You do realise you're going to have to show him now.” Andrea said, putting an arm around her.   
  
  
  
Looking into Andrea’s eyes she could see the excitement that was evident on Dylan's face in her lovers brown eyes. “Follow me then.”  
   
  
  
They began exiting the room but not before Dylan spied something. “Truffles! I've always wanted to try truffles!”  
   
  
  
“If you're still here tomorrow at lunch time I'll have Cara prepare a meal with some.”  
   
  
  
Dylan couldn't believe his ears from the look on his face. “I always knew you had the lucky streak in the family!” He said, looking to Andrea. “Look where you get to live and the food you get to eat!”  
   
  
  
Andrea bit her lip at those words but as they turned to look at each other they realised that they did practically live together.   
  
  
  
Since Andrea came back from California they have only been apart one night and it was a sleepless night for the both of them. Not to mention this whole time she has seen her home as Andrea's home.   
  
  
  
As she walked them down through the basement and into her bunker she realised it was time to give Andrea a key, to make it official.   
  
  
  
“Oh holy mother of...!” Dylan trailed off, looking around in awe.   
  
  
  
“This is...” Andrea also trailed off.   
  
  
  
“Over the top.” Miranda continued for them. “Ridiculous... a panic room we'll never need to use.”  
   
  
  
“Never say never!” Dylan firmly said, picking up an old Soviet Union gas mask, putting it on. “How do I look?”  
   
  
  
Andrea heartily laughed. “Take it off before you suffocate, meathead!”  
   
  
  
Grinning Dylan took it off and hung it back up. “Can I...” he trailed off, pointing around the corner at the back.   
  
  
  
“Of course.” Miranda responded watching as he practically skipped away with excitement.   
  
  
  
“You're definitely full of surprises, darling.” Andrea said, turning into her, putting those long slender arms around her neck.   
  
  
  
“Like I said, this wasn't my doing.”  
   
  
  
“You allowed him to do it which means you might have that small sliver of worry that something could happen.”  
   
  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes. “I was simply humouring him.” She replied however they both knew that she was glad she was prepared for a possible outbreak of something or other.   
  
  
  
“Oh my god! You even have an old Subway car down here!” Dylan's voice was heard. “It's your little security camera area! So cool!”  
   
  
  
“That's due to incidents with hard-core fans in the past coming to the house, a few of them having gotten inside. Now I have the highest security system money can buy.” She explained.  
   
  
  
“I did see someone hanging around across the street the other day.” Andrea responded.  
  
  
  
“Oh yes.” Miranda rolled her eyes, he had been an incredibly flamboyant gay man who had gotten fed up trying to meet her other ways. “As stalkerish as that comes across it happens often and they're harmless. They're fans that think the only way they can meet me is by hanging around the house when they aren't hanging around  _Elias-Clarke_. Of all the events and benefits I attend throughout the weeks they don't think to do some actual research and find what public places I'll be at.”  
   
  
  
“To be fair though you aren't always approachable at those events.” Andrea commented.   
  
  
  
Miranda smirked. “You have a point, but I always do try to make time for the genuine fans.”  
   
  
  
“It must get annoying though… people hanging around, trying to figure out who is genuine and who isn’t...” Andrea responded.   
  
  
  
Miranda shrugged. “It comes with the job, I knew that. It's something I've had to get used to. As long as they don't actually come up to the house or pester the girls and the neighbours I don't have a problem.”  
   
  
  
“You're an amazing person." Andrea said, leaning into her. "I love you.” she said, and they kissed before Dylan interrupted them.  
  
  
  
“Look! I'm an old Soviet Union soldier!” Dylan spoke, wearing an old hazmat suit and also wielding a gun from that era. “Get down! We're under attack!” He drunkenly yelled, dropping to the floor.   
  
  
  
The laughter that escaped her lover's mouth was absolutely wonderful, bubbling up with so much joy and love for her brother.   
  
  
  
“You're such an idiot!” Andrea yelled.  
   
  
“A lovable idiot!” Dylan responded, checking out the shot gun in closer details where he still lay on the carpet. “It's a fine piece, this.”  
   
  
  
“They're Eric's pride and joy. I'm not sure he'd like that you're touching them.” Miranda replied causing Dylan to look worried. She laughed. “Not that I care anymore. He's done his dash with me! Touch whatever you like in here! It was his problem to leave most of it here in the first place.”  
   
  
  
“Come and play dress up with me!” Dylan said to Andrea who bit her lip.   
  
  
“Go on.” Miranda said, knowing how much her lover wanted to.   
  
  
  
“Really?”  
   
  
  
Miranda smiled. “Yes, really, I'll go up and get my camera. The girls will think it's hilariously great.”  
   
  
  
“They should be here.” Andrea said over her shoulder as she joined her brother.   
  
  
  
Smiling again at how her lover was always thinking of including the girls Miranda began walking back upstairs. She loved seeing Dylan walk out in that vintage hazmat suit and the idea of Andrea dressing up also was too good that she had to photograph this moment. Not to mention she also wanted to rub it in Eric's face. She knew it was petty but she couldn't help herself.   
  
  
  
~*~    
  
  
 **Later.  
**  
  
  
“Is Andy there?” Caroline asked.  
   
  
  
Smiling Miranda nodded. “Andrea is most certainly here. We also have an unexpected visitor who came yesterday.”   
  
  
  
“Who?! We never have visitors!” Cassidy responded.  
   
  
  
“Andrea's brother, Dylan. He's very lovely. I think the two of you will think he's  _awesome_.”   
  
  
  
The girls grinned at her. “If he’s as fun and cool as Andy then we sure will, won’t we Cass?” Caroline said.  
  
  
“Defo!” Cassidy responded.  
  
  
  
As if knowing he was being spoken about Dylan wandered on in with Andrea right behind him.   
  
  
  
“You know how in the Special Olympics they give out medals just for showing up?” Andrea asked.   
   
  
  
“How many times do I have to tell you to quit comparing our relationship to the Special Olympics?” Dylan responded in his best Marge Simpson voice.   
  
  
  
“That was the greatest Marge voice ever!” The twins chimed in, cutting off whatever Andrea was going to say next.   
  
  
  
“Who is that?” Dylan whispered.   
  
  
  
“Cassidy and Caroline.”  
   
  
  
Dylan's eyes widened and he quickly went into view of the laptop.   
  
  
  
“You must be the famous Dylan Andy is always talking about!”   
  
  
  
“The famous Dylan?” He spoke, turning to Andrea. “Oh, you're teaching them well!”  
   
  
  
Miranda grinned, and moved from her desk chair so Dylan could sit and have a quick chat.   
  
  
  
“Your mom just showed us your awesome bunker room!” Dylan excitedly said.   
  
  
  
“How cool is it! It's like we have our own museum!” Cassidy responded.   
  
  
  
“Andy and I dressed up in some of the old hazmat suits!” Dylan announced.   
  
  
  
“No!” Caroline's mouth dropped open. “Dad will flip!” Cassidy added.  
   
  
  
“That's what your Mom said but she still took a photo.” Andrea spoke.  
  
  
  
The girls began laughing. “We can't wait to see it!”  
  
  
“How long are you in Manhattan for?” Caroline asked.   
  
  
  
“I'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon some time.” Dylan replied, instantly the girls frowned.   
  
  
  
“Damn! We won't be able to meet you in person!”  
   
  
  
“You guys will have to come to the Homestead!” Dylan suggested, looking up at her.   
  
  
  
Miranda nodded. “That would be wonderful!” She replied, but work these next several weeks were going to be hectic.  _What's new there though?  
_  
  
  
“So, tell me about the two of you!” Dylan excitedly asked.  
   
  
  
The girls chattered away just as excitedly for a few moments.   
  
  
  
“And what do you think you'll do career wise?”  
  
  
  
“I'm going to be a pilot like my Daddy.” Caroline replied. “A pilot Dad knows says  _Life's easier in the air_ "   
  
  
  
“Really?” Dylan asked. “What kind of plane do you want to fly?”  
   
  
  
“I want to go into the Air Force for a few years. I'm going to fly fighter jets, and then I'll eventually get into working for a commercial airline like Daddy.”  
   
  
  
“And I'm going to study medicine.” Cassidy said. “I want to be a Paramedic. I love being adventurous, Dad takes us hiking a few times each year, and so I might eventually become an Air Rescue Paramedic.”  
   
  
  
“Wow!” Dylan was stunned. “You're so young yet you so clearly know what your plans are for the future. That's wicked!”  
   
  
  
They spoke for a little while longer until Cara was heard in the background telling them that they should be in bed.   
  
  
  
“Have a great rest of your stay!” Dylan said.   
  
  
“You too! Was great talking to you Dylan!” The twins chorused.  
  
  
  
Miranda sat back down. “I love the two of you so very much. Make sure you text me throughout the day letting me know how your adventures are going, but for now… get some more sleep.” she replied, her girls having called her because they couldn’t sleep and wanted to say goodnight.  
   
  
  
“I will!” Both girls chorused. “Love you too, mommy!”  
   
  
  
They then disconnected the  _SKYPE_ video call.   
  
  
  
“They're wonderful kids.” Dylan said as he stood back up. “You're definitely good with them and have raised them exceptionally, Mama Priestly.” He added and even went as far as to kiss her on the cheek.   
  
  
  
 _Oh my, what a charmer!  
_  
  
  
“You're so sucky!” Andrea said before she could say anything.   
  
  
Chuckling Miranda thanked Dylan. “Now should we go down the hall for a night cap before bed?”   
  
  
  
“Sounds great to me!” Dylan responded as they exited the room.   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
“Oh. Em. Gee!”  
   
  
  
Miranda looked over her shoulder from the drinks trolley at her lover's familiar exited phrase. Andrea's eyes were glued to her laptop screen she was checking her emails on whilst Dylan used the bathroom. “What is it?”  
   
  
  
“I have an email from the  _NEW YORKER_. They've noticed my work in  _RUNWAY_ and  _AUTO UNIVERSE_  and want me to come in for an interview.” Andrea said, sounding like she couldn't believe it. “Oh my god!”  
   
  
  
“Oh, darling! I am so happy for you!” Miranda said, putting down the bottle of whisky and went over to her lover to embrace her. She loved knowing she had been able to help get Andrea's writing noticed like this.   
  
  
  
“What happened? What have I missed out on?” Dylan asked as he entered the room off of the dining area.   
  
  
  
“I have an interview with the  _NEW YORKER_!” Andrea loudly said, beginning to jump up and down.   
  
  
  
“Oh shit, Andy! That is the greatest news!” Dylan replied, jumping around with her also.   
  
  
  
“Oh my god! I have to call Doug!” Andrea said a few seconds later picking up her phone. “You'll never believe what I'm about to tell you...”  
   
  
  
Chuckling as she could hear Doug freaking out on the other end and squealing his excitement, Miranda went over to the bar and pulled out a fancier bottle of whisky to celebrate with her lover who she knew would get the job.  _ _Oh, I am so proud of her!__  Her heart swelled with so much happiness as Andrea continued chatting excitedly and jumping around the room.   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
“I didn't forget what you said about Harrison.” Dylan slurred as Andy put him to bed. “I can't and  _won’t_ promise anything but I will try to ignore how he is and be a more mature person around him when he fires me up.”  
   
  
  
“Good thankfully though he doesn't fire you up often. It's only when you've both had too much to drink and he barely drinks.”  
   
  
  
“Normally it's when he gets his hands on my pot. It turns him into a completely different person. I thought it would mellow him out hence why I gave him some in the first place.” Dylan said as he kicked off the duvet. “I'm not even tired. Why are we going to bed?!”  
   
  
  
“Because the nights not young anymore! It's nearly 12:30 in the morning and Miranda and I have to be up at 6 o'clock.”  
   
  
  
“You two are no fun then!” Dylan said, pouting at the both of them, Miranda standing in the door way.   
  
  
  
“Good night, Dylan, it's been an enjoyable night.” Her lover said.  
   
  
  
“We're doing it again! Next time at the Homestead.” Dylan responded.   
  
  
  
“Yes, I'm definitely looking forward to it. We'll work something out in the next couple of months.”  
   
  
  
Smiling Andy pulled the duvet off the floor and put it in reaching distance for Dylan. “Nighty night.” She said, kissing his cheek.   
  
  
  
“Night Andy!” Dylan said, smiling as his eyes drooped shut.  
  
  
  
She hadn't even reached the door when he started snoring.  
  
  
  
“So much for not being tired.” Miranda laughed.   
  
  
  
Andy smiled. “Typical Dylan.” She replied, covering a yawn, her own head buzzing from too much alcohol. She knew she would be feeling it later this morning.   
  
  
  
They entered the bathroom in the master suite and did their nightly rituals albeit much faster than normal before crawling into bed.   
  
  
  
“I hope you don't think we're this violent dysfunctional family after what you heard about how Harrison and Dylan can act. They have had several punch ups, but they're good people.” Andy said, settling down on her pillow.   
  
  
  
“Oh darling, I never once judged. All families have their problems and it's not my place to point and comment when, hell, my past with my family is not a pleasant one.”   
  
  
  
“Did you want to talk about it?” Andy questioned, tracing her fingers along Miranda’s cheek.  
   
  
  
Miranda smiled, cupping her face. “It's a story for another day not to mention I don't enjoy talking about it, but one day when the time is right, I will tell you.”  
   
  
  
“I believe you, and it's okay if you never do if it really is that hard to even think about.” Andy replied, rolling onto her stomach and laying her right arm over Miranda as their mouths connected. “I really, really want to eat you out right now, but my eyes are waaaay too heavy.”  
   
  
  
A shot of arousal went through her at those words but she nodded. “I am exactly the same. This is the latest I've sat up drinking in a long time.”  
  
  
  
“I'm sorry.” Andy murmured, kissing Miranda once more, eyes already closing.   
  
  
  
“No no, it’s been one of the best nights I've ever had.”  
   
  
  
“The best night?” Andy asked, opening her eyes and raising an eyebrow.   
  
  
  
“Well...” Miranda licked her lips. “The best night ever was when we first made love.” She whispered, continuing. “However tonight... tonight was incredible. I've never had that much fun,  _genuine fun_ , with two incredibly talented people in such a long time.”  
   
  
  
Andy smiled widely.   
  
  
  
“It's a night I will always cherish.” Miranda whispered, kissing her soundly. “Just like how I will always cherish you.”  
   
  
  
“Oh Miranda.” Andy whispered, staring into those gorgeous blues. “I love you.”  
   
  
  
“I love you too, my darling, and I love Dylan too.”  
   
  
  
“Oooh, should I be worried?!” Andy asked, smirking and sticking her tongue out, waggling her eyebrows.   
  
  
  
Miranda threw her head back, mouth opening to release a hearty laugh.   
  
  
  
“I'm very funny, aren't I?!” Andy asked before yawning.  _God, I’m drunk!_  
   
  
  
They looked back into each other’s eyes and her lover spoke. “Yes darling, you're very funny.”  
   
  
  
“Mmm.” Andy hummed, chuckling softly as she kissed Miranda once more before laying her head back down on her pillow. “Sleepy time.”  
   
  
  
“Indeed. What will Dylan want for breakfast?” Miranda asked as she turned off the lamp and the room illuminated in soft, dim hues from her lover's ceiling night lights.   
  
  
  
“Oh don't worry about that meathead!” Andy laughed as she ran her bare foot up and down Miranda's leg. “He won't be awake until  _at least_  midday and he'll fend for himself.”   
  
  
  
“Hmm, okay.” Miranda replied, those gorgeous blues also beginning to droop. She smiled when her lover leaned forward to kiss her good night.   
  
  
“Nighty night, my beautiful Miranda.”  
   
  
  
Miranda smiled beautifully, albeit sleepily, at her. “Good night, my darling Andrea.” And with those words they both drifted into much needed slumber. 

 

~*~


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sachs family original character death.  
> Mentions of suicide. Possible trigger warnings.

** SLOW NIGHT, SO LONG. **

**~  
  
A Week Later. **  
  
  
  
The girls were particularly needy today, being quite emotional about their Daddy, wondering why they aren't allowed to see him.   
  
  
  
That evening as she came home early to be with them Miranda realised that tonight was the night she had to be honest about what was really going on.   
  
  
Looking at the clock on the mantel piece as they wandered into the entertainment room she was glad to see it wouldn't be much longer until Andrea would be home.   
  
  
  
Sighing she opened her mouth and began speaking. “There's something I haven't told you about your Father...” She said, sitting down with her girls, trying her best to prepare herself for the outburst which would come.   
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
Cassidy and Caroline stared at her speechlessly.   
  
  
  
“Are you joking?” Cassidy asked.  
  
  
  
“Because if you're joking this isn't funny!” Caroline chimed in.   
  
  
  
“I wouldn't lie about something like this.”  
   
  
  
“I hate him!” Caroline yelled, getting up from the couch. “I hate him so much! I'm never seeing him again!”  
   
  
  
Miranda tried to reach for her daughter but Caroline shrugged her off, storming from the room, nearly knocking Andrea over. Her eyes connected with her lover's and saw the brunette connecting the dots that she had told them the truth.   
  
  
  
Andrea looked hesitant. “Should I go after her or?”  
   
  
  
Smiling at the thoughtfulness Miranda shook her head. “I think she just needs a few minutes alone.” She replied, motioning for her lover to enter the room before turning back to Cassidy who had tears in her eyes.   
  
  
  
“Are we poor now?”  
   
  
  
“Oh no, no no. We're not poor. We can still continue on living the way we do we just... we might have to cut back on a few things.”  
   
  
  
“Can I still help Adisa, Zaida, and Uschi with the monthly payments?” Cassidy worriedly asked.   
  
  
  
Miranda's heart swelled with pride that the main worry her eldest had was for her Sponsor Children in Africa. Cassidy donated three thousand a month from her personal trust fund account which had been cleaned out without a care in the world by Eric. “Oh, sweetheart, yes we can still continue with the monthly payments.”  
   
  
  
“And what about Caroline's tigers and the orangutans? Then there's your monthly payments to the  _Red Cross_  and that other one I always forget the name of for the women who are homeless... and the AIDS one!”  
   
  
  
Miranda bit the inside of her lip. “I'm honestly not sure, sweetheart, I need to sit down with the bank before I can confirm anything.” She responded, hating that she was going to have to halt a lot of her own charity payments for god knows how long.  _You've done so much over these last couple of decades... a few years cutting back with donations won't hurt. If you continue to feel that bad about it you can do more hours at the Soup Kitchen_. She tried to tell herself, but she still couldn't shake herself from feeling guilty.  
  
  
  
“Can we still go to  _Columbia_?”  
   
  
  
“I'm not going to let that despicable man get in the way of your education. Your school funding's will be fine. I promise.”  
   
  
  
Cassidy wiped her tears as Andrea sat with them. “I can't believe he's done this. You've worked so much for so long for the money you had!”  
   
  
  
“All that matters is that I have you and Caroline... that you're happy and healthy. The money... as nice as it is could be all gone and I wouldn't care because I still have the two of you, and Andrea.” She turned to her lover, taking the brunette's hand.   
  
  
  
“Will we lose the house?”  
   
  
  
“I paid the home off decades ago, bobbsey. This will always be our home. You don't have to worry about that. You're still going to be able to live the same lives you do.”  
   
  
  
It took Cassidy a little while to calm down but she held her daughter tightly until her tears stopped.   
  
  
  
“I know I shouldn't be butting in, but I'm feeling quite sad myself actually.”  
   
  
  
Miranda and Cassidy frowned.   
  
  
  
Instantly concerned Miranda turned to her lover. “Why... what's wrong?”  
  
  
  
“These are the last three articles I'll write for  _RUNWAY_.” Her brunette beauty explained, putting the slip of papers on her lap.   
  
  
  
“Oh nonsense, you might have the desire to come back and grace  _RUNWAY_ with your phenomenal talent again. Never say never.” She nudged Andrea, she and Cassidy smiling.   
  
  
  
“You have a point.” Andrea grinned.   
  
  
  
“I look forward to reading them.” Miranda replied.   
  
  
  
“I'm going to check on Caroline.” Cassidy said, standing up.   
  
  
  
Squeezing her daughters hand she let go. “Alright, I'll be up shortly. Tell her it's definitely a popcorn, marshmallows, and dipping chocolate night tonight with  _GILMORE GIRLS_  on the TV.”  
   
  
  
At her words Cassidy's eyes widened in delight. “Yes!”  
   
  
  
Smiling Miranda was glad she was able to distract her girls with treats and TV if only for a little while.   
  
  
  
“Is everything okay?” Andrea asked when Cassidy left, searching her eyes, still looking concerned.   
  
  
  
“It will be especially now you're home.”  
   
  
  
“Sweet talker.” Andrea replied, kissing her.   
  
  
  
Miranda looked down at the articles. “I can't believe how fast your last week at  _RUNWAY_ went by.”  
   
  
  
“Time flies when you're having fun.” Andrea winked.   
  
  
  
Licking her lips Miranda's cheeks flushed thinking of all the times Andrea has taken her up against various walls in most of the offices when no one was around. “Yes, well...” she cleared her throat. “It seems I'll miss those...  _moments_.”  
   
  
  
Andrea chuckled, running those long fingers through her iconic hair. “I'll still be in the building for another two weeks.” She winked, her  _AUTO UNIVERSE_  contract not finished yet.   
  
  
  
Miranda smirked.  _Oh, I'm going to miss not having her in the building, but I am so thrilled she's gotten the job she has been dreaming of!_  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
 **Three Weeks Later.  
**  
  
  
“Did you find out what your first article assignment is for the  _NEW YORKER_?” Miranda asked as she walked into the entertainment room where her lover was laying on the couch with her laptop resting on her stomach.   
  
  
  
“I did.” Andy looked up, smiling at her lover, and stood. “You'll never guess where they want me to go!”   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
“Lebanon, Israel, and Iran. I'll be meeting two inspiring people, a gay male couple, coming from Afghanistan!” Andrea excitedly said. “Can you believe it?! Just imagine all of the stories I’m going to hear!”  
  
  
  
It took a while for those words to sink in.  
  
  
  
“What you're telling me is... For your first  _NEW YORKER_  assignment they want you to go to the Middle East.” Miranda said, taken aback and completely concerned by this.   
  
  
  
“How exciting! I didn't expect this one bit but my article series is going to be amazing! Emotional... but amazing. I'm going to be meeting all these different families... living in their homes... seeing what their day to day lives are like!”  
   
  
 _  
And risking your own life while you’re there!_  Miranda knew she couldn't stop her lover from going and she wasn't going to try.  _I simply have to have faith she'll come back home safely._  “How wonderful.” She said, forcing a smile.   
  
  
“You aren't excited.”  
   
  
  
Sighing Miranda looked to her lover. “I'm worried. It's dangerous over there. Anything could happen.”   
  
  
  
“I'm not going out onto the battlefield.” Andrea laughingly replied.   
  
  
  
 _Still dangerous._ Miranda didn't say. Her lover had her mind set and there was no point arguing.   
  
  
  
“The only thing is...” Andrea bit her lip. “They want me to leave tomorrow.”  
  
  
  
“You've got to be joking!” Miranda responded, furious. “They only gave you a days’ notice!”   
  
  
  
Andrea shrugged. “It's journalism. Stories come up at the drop of a hat. That's how it works.”  
   
  
  
Miranda sighed, rubbing her face. She couldn't believe this.   
  
  
  
“Can you try to at least pretend to be excited for me?” Andrea questioned.   
  
  
  
“Honestly...” Miranda shook her head. “No. I don't think I can.”  
   
  
  
“Well... that's that then, isn't it?” Andrea replied, beginning to walk out of the room, but not before picking up her shoulder bag and laptop.   
  
  
  
“Where are you going?” Miranda asked.   
  
  
  
“To my apartment.”  
   
  
  
 _My apartment._  The words echoed through her mind as she opened and closed her mouth. The apartment her lover hasn't been to in weeks. “Darling, come on, let's talk about this more.”  
  
  
  
“There's no point when you've already made your mind up and I don't need to hear all the reasons of why I shouldn't go there and all the scary things that won't even happen. I'm going to be safe and sound with several different families who are used to those conditions.”  
   
  
  
Miranda snorted. “You're being incredibly naive.”  
   
  
  
“See! You've done it again!” Andrea snapped, moving faster down the staircase. “Don't contact me unless you have something more positive to say because I need a clear mind frame and not your incessant negativity.”  
   
  
  
Miranda stopped half way down the staircase and watched as Andrea stormed out of the house.  _You've really done it this time!_  
  
  
  
Not knowing what to do because she wasn't going to change her thoughts about this she turned around and went back into the entertainment room to the drinks trolley for a much needed shot or two of  _McAllen's_ whisky.  _If only she still worked at RUNWAY..._  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
 **Early the Next Morning.  
**  
  
  
After continuous tossing and turning Miranda decided to give up on the idea of sleeping after the clock chimed 2am.   
  
  
  
She sat up doing various amounts of work, research, and came up with lots of new idea's for upcoming  _RUNWAY_ issues, but the whole time she couldn't shake the thought of Andrea going to the Middle East and the horrors she would see and hear, and the possibility of something happening to her lover... that was unthinkable.   
  
  
Stopping what she was doing at 3:30AM as her mind filled with horrific thoughts she began pacing the room before picking up her phone which had finally finished charging. She saw a text from Andrea and chewed on her lip whilst opening it, dreading what it may or may not say.   
  
  
 _  
Flight details came in. I was meant to leave at 10am but I got it changed to 12:45am. I'm excited about this, I can't sleep, and so I just need to get over there and do my job. I'll message when I have landed in Istanbul._  
  
  
  
Miranda's stomach dropped. This message must have come through whilst her phone had turned itself back on after going dead and or when she went down the hall to grab a bottle of whisky.  _She's actually doing it. Going without saying goodbye. She let out a shaky breath. Because she isn't afraid. She believes nothing will go wrong. That we don't need to say goodbye because she'll come home safe._  
  
  
  
Yet Miranda couldn't shake this unnerving feeling.   
  
  
  
Pressing her speed-dial number she wasn’t at all surprised when it went to Andrea’s voice-mail. Her lover would have turned it off due to sitting on a plane right now thirty thousand feet in the sky.   
  
  
  
“I have to have faith.” She whispered as she looked to the photo of them that the girls took a couple weeks ago. “Please come back to me safely.”  
   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
 **Two Hours Later.  
**  
  
  
Miranda was making her way down to the kitchen for a mug of warm milk in the hopes that might help her sleep when there was a knock at the door causing her to jump.   
  
  
  
Slowly turning around she hoped and prayed it wasn't the police because that was the last thing she needed right now.   
  
  
  
“Who is it?!” Miranda called out in a male tone of voice much like her lover did when they were at the apartment. It was still dark outside and she was home alone and due to her famous stature she could never be too careful.   
  
  
  
“It's the  _AVON_ lady!”  
   
  
  
Miranda's eyes widened at that voice as she quickly walked down the foyer stairs to the door she pulled open. “What are yo-“  
  
  
  
Andrea's lips met her own before she could continue, pushing them inside and the brunette closed the door with her foot.   
  
  
  
“What happened?” She instantly asked, concerned.   
  
  
“I couldn’t find my keys and I saw your figure through the window.”  
  
  
Miranda ignored those words. “You're supposed to be on a plane to the Middle Ea-“  
  
  
  
“I changed my mind!” Andrea cut her off.   
  
  
  
“You changed your mind?!” Miranda frowned. “You never change your mind!”  
   
  
  
“You hated that I was going there! I can't have you hating me!”  
   
  
  
“I don't hate you. I simply hated you were going! Where have you been all this time?!”  
   
  
  
“At the airport where I freaked out as I was walking onto the plane and turned right back but then chaos erupted in one of the terminals due to a fight and the whole place was put into lock down so the police could find the two suspects and then I fell asleep and woke up to realise my phone is dead and I wasn't able to contact you and I worriedly freaked out when I realised you had no idea that I wasn’t on the plane. I high tailed it to a taxi, which funnily enough happened to be Max hoping for an expensive fare into the city… which he got, and now I'm here...”   
  
  
  
  
“Oh darling.” Miranda cupped her rambling lover’s flawless face.  
  
  
  
“And Max is still waiting outside for money which I don't have.” Andrea whispered, a little embarrassed. “I knew you wouldn't have liked knowing I caught the subway from  _JFK_ so I got the taxi however it's a really hefty price!”  
   
  
  
“It doesn’t matter. I’m glad you got a taxi.” Miranda replied, picking up her hand bag for her wallet. She looked at her lover again. “I’m just glad you’re safe and home where you should be.” She said, leaning in to kiss her lover. “Which I know sounds incredibly selfish, but I can’t help it.”  
  
  
  
Andrea smiled beautifully at her as they kissed soundly. “I’m glad I’m home too.” She whispered, before she began moving backwards to the staircase. “I've already said goodbye to him and I'm bursting for the toilet!”  
   
  
  
“I'll meet you upstairs.” Miranda replied, her lover kissed her cheek before rushing upstairs.   
  
  
  
Chuckling and extremely relieved and pleased her darling was back home safe and sound her body relaxed as she reopened the front door and went down to speak with Max and thank him for delivering Andrea home to her. Her night was made even better when he was absolutely stunned at the generous tip she gave him.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
“I was scared.” Andrea confessed later that morning after a couple hours of love making. “I heard on the radio on my way to the airport about an Iranian neighbourhood being attacked by the militia. I just thought... what if I had of been in one of those houses? You and I are still so new, so exciting, and I nearly put all of that as well as my own life in jeopardy!”  
   
  
  
Miranda was glad her lover had opened her eyes up to the reality of the situation she had very nearly put herself in. "I understood why you wanted to go, Andrea, really... your story would have been an amazing piece, ground-breaking even, but it's so dangerous there... I wouldn't have been able to sleep until you came back home.”  
   
  
  
“I really wanted to speak to that Afghan gay couple.”  
   
  
  
“You could probably still do your article. Just do it from here, your home, over  _SKYPE_.” Miranda suggested.   
  
  
  
“I will, but also there is that homelessness piece I want to do. The number of people living on the streets has risen to an alarming rate.”  
  
  
Miranda nodded. She would support whatever Andrea would want to write as long as it meant she was closer to home. Again, she knew it was selfish, but it is the first time she has truly been in love and she didn’t want there to ever be a world without Andrea Sachs in it.   
  
  
  
 **A Few Minutes Later.  
**  
  
  
“The new boss was super understanding, says it's not the first writer he's had that has gotten cold feet, but unfortunately I can't do the article from home. He's sending another writer over.” Andrea said, sounding disappointed. “But on the plus side he gave me the go ahead for the other article ideas I have. He wants me to do a whole series each week on the homelessness...”  
   
  
  
“That's wonderful darling!” Miranda replied, still so relieved.  
  
  
  
Knowing she could sleep easy again tonight Miranda got up out of bed as Andrea followed her into the en-suite.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
 **Eight Weeks Later.  
**  
  
  
Breezing into the kitchen after a delightful swim (she had to keep her fitness up now more than ever since involving herself with a younger woman) she looked around, confused and frowning when she didn't see Andrea at the island counter like she normally would be this time of evening with a beer or wine with her laptop open and typing away whilst still managing to pester Cara on and off for when dinner would be ready.   
  
  
Looking over to her girls who sat at the table doing their nightly homework she wandered closer. “Ummm hello.”  
   
  
  
“Hi.”  
   
  
  
“Hey.”   
  
  
  
“It's great to see you doing your normal routine, sweethearts, but...” she looked around again. “Where's Andrea?! Is she not home yet?” It was so strange not seeing her lover in her favourite spot to wind down every night after a busy day.   
  
  
  
“Andy's upstairs.” Caroline responded distractedly as she continued working on her algebra test.   
  
  
  
“She didn't come see us. She went straight upstairs.” Cassidy said. “Ignored me when I said hi. I think she's sick.” She added with a shrug, returning to her task at hand.   
  
  
“I hope she's not contagious.” Caroline worriedly chimed in, having a massive phobia when it came to germs.   
  
  
“You'll be right, bobbsey, just don't come near our bedroom if she is.” Miranda responded, checking her email to see if she has a message back from  _Lagerfield_ yet before looking to her girls again. “What is Cara cooking for dinner?”   
  
  
“Spaghetti Bolognese.” Caroline replied.   
  
  
“Can Louise come over? She needs my help on her geography test.” Cassidy asked.   
  
  
Caroline rolled her eyes. “Oh, I'm sure.” She muttered.   
  
  
“Yes, okay, but just keep it quiet if Andrea is unwell.” Miranda responded, grabbing out a small bottle of  _PELLEGRINO_ and taking a few sips.   
  
  
Cassidy grinned and quickly sent a text to Louise.   
  
  
"You better not have forgotten that Alecia and Emma are coming around to study as well." Caroline said. "We have that project we need to work on, and tonight was the only time they could both come around at the same time."   
  
  
  
“That's alright, bobbsey, I do remember you telling me last night." Miranda replied, kissing the both of them on their foreheads before wandering back to the door. "I'm going to go and check on Andrea.” She said and just as she was heading upstairs the doorbell rang. “I'm assuming that's for you two.” She said over her shoulder as Cassidy came racing down the hall skidding to a stop before reaching the steps down to the foyer. “You know if you aren't careful one day soon you'll hurt yourself doing that in those socks.”   
  
  
“Oh please, you have no faith in my skills, Mom.” Cassidy responded.  
  
  
Shaking her head and chuckling she began walking upstairs.   
  
  
“Darcy's coming over now too.” She heard Caroline excitedly say from the kitchen.   
  
  
“Acceptable.” Miranda responded, it was only fair after all.   
  
  
Once on the second floor she frowned upon seeing the French bedroom doors shut. The only times they closed them over was if they were making love, the rest of the time it was cracked open slightly because Miranda the worrisome mother always liked being able to listen out for her daughters.   
  
  
Reaching out for the door handle Miranda knocked gently so as not to scare her lover if she was resting. Her concern only deepened when she found the room completely dark. She could just make out her lover curled up on the bed.   
  
  
“Andrea, darling, is everything alright?” The editor asked softly as she reached the bed. She sat down on the side Andrea was facing and tried to take Andrea’s hand but her lover pulled away and cocooned herself further under the blankets.   
  
  
“Are you sick?” Miranda questioned. “Is there anything I can get for you?”   
  
  
Andrea remained silent. Miranda was at a loss. She reached out and Andrea thankfully allowed her to place her hand on her forehead. She wasn't hot, but that did not ease Miranda's concern, it amplified it.   
  
  
Worrying Miranda scrambled through her thoughts and tried to think of something she might have done or said to upset her lover. She came up empty though. The last few weeks have been absolute bliss, they’d had a week alone just last week as the girls had been away with School, and even though it was hard to get alone time with the girls constantly being around it never seemed to phase her lover.  _Until now, maybe?_    
  
  
Maybe that was it. Andrea had finally had enough of having teenage daughters and couldn't handle having no space to herself or alone time just the two of them.   
  
  
“Please talk to me, Andrea, you're scaring me.” Miranda said, her voice trembling. The thought of losing her Andrea again was too much for her to handle.   
  
  
Seconds went by and sick of sitting in the dark and wanting questions Miranda leaned forward to click on the lamp. She had to control herself from gasping when she saw Andrea’s face, silent tears running down those flawless cheeks with mascara smudged around her red eyes.   
  
  
“Darling. What's wrong?” Miranda asked, her worry tenfold now. She watched as Andrea reached out and grabbed her cell, handing it to her.  
  
  
Miranda pressed a button and the screen lit up with a photo of the two of them with the girls including Patricia. It was one of their favourite pictures together. She then looked at the missed calls where there were over a dozen from her father. She clicked the voice mail and listened, her stomach dropped and heart race picked up. It was clear something bad happened.  
  
  
“Andy, I was hoping to have caught you, but with your busy schedule and Miranda and the kids I'm not surprised I wasn't able to, but I suppose it's better this way because I... I... I don't think I'd be able to keep my emotions in order had you picked up.”   
  
  
Richard fell silent and Miranda could hear the aching pain in his voice as he tried to stop himself from crying.   
  
  
“There's no easy way to say this so I just have to say it. Your brother, Dylan… he… he passed away.”   
  
  
Miranda couldn’t believe her ears.  _Passed away? What on earth?!_  
  
  
Richard fell silent again. “He… oh god…” he began crying. “He... He took his own life. You need to come home, honey.” And with that Richard broke down even more before ending the voice message.   
  
  
  
Miranda silently placed the cell back on the bedside table, she noticed her hands were shaking, before she looked at her lover who was looking at her now.   
  
  
  
“Andrea, I...” But before Miranda could continue, even though she had no idea what she should say to Andrea, the brunette burst into sobs, and held trembling hands out for her. “Oh, my darling, Andrea.” She whispered laying down with the young woman, pulling her impossibly tight against her.   
  
  
“I don't understand how this could have happened.” Andrea whispered, voice cracking, as more sobs ripped through her. The tears weren't going to stop any day soon, this Miranda knew.   
  
  
Running her hand up and down Andrea's back, she opened her mouth before closing it. She had no idea what to say so simply remained quiet and held Andrea close.   
  
  
What were you to say to someone who lost their youngest brother to suicide?   
  
  
  
~*~   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a shock, I know! I wanted to shake things up and challenge myself with a storyline like this that I've never written before.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible trigger warnings;  
> Sachs family original character death.  
> Mentions of suicide.  
> I would definitely make sure to have tissues on standby if you're emotional like I am!

** SAYING GOODBYE IS THE HARDEST.  ** **  
**  
_“The only time a goodbye is painful is when you know you’ll never say hello again.”_

 _ **~**  
_  
  
Having dosed off with her lover Miranda awoke to the sensation of being watched. Opening her eyes she looked up to see Cassidy and Caroline were in the room.   
  
  
"You didn't come down for dinner." Caroline whispered.  
  
  
"What is going on?" Cassidy asked, worrying her bottom lip. "Andy has been crying."  
  
  
"She looks like she has seen a ghost... or someone died." Caroline responded, having never seen Andrea this way before, the brunette always lively and energetic with confidence.   
  
  
Miranda swallowed hard at those latter words.  _"Dylan… he… he passed away."_  Richard's words went through her mind.  
  
  
"Mommy?" The girls said in unison.   
  
  
Shaking herself out of her mind Miranda quietly and gently untangled herself from Andrea and slowly moved from the bed, thankful she didn't wake her lover. She was still struggling to deal with what she had heard from Richard and having to say it out loud to the girls was going to make it that much more real.   
  
  
"Someone did die, didn't they?" Cassidy asked, sensing the sombre mood.   
  
  
"Yes." Miranda said, voice cracking, as more tears welled in her eyes and threatened to fall.  
  
  
"What? No." Caroline said, shaking her head. "I didn't mean it when I said it!"  
  
  
"She... Andy doesn't have anyone old in her family!" Cassidy said. "Her Grandparents have already moved on."  
  
  
"It wasn't someone old." Miranda responded, softly closing the French doors behind them and moving to the staircase which they wandered down.   
  
  
They entered the sitting room and she poured herself a whisky with shaking hands. She downed it before turning to her girls. "Sit down."   
  
  
Her daughters did so and taking a deep breath, she walked over to them, kneeling in front of them, and taking their hands. "This is extremely hard for me to say, and will be hard for you to hear and understand, but yes Andrea has lost someone very close to her heart."  
  
  
"Who?" Caroline asked, tears welling in her eyes along with Cassidy's. It was obvious how much they hated knowing Andrea would be in such pain.  
  
  
Wiping the tears from her eyes Miranda began speaking. "Dylan. He has passed away."  
  
  
The girls instantly gasped and were extremely shocked and confused at this news as their tears began falling from their eyes.   
  
  
They hadn't even gotten a chance to actually meet Andrea's brother, but spoke to him that one time over  _SKYPE_  and thought he was absolutely wicked, and they couldn't stop going on about "Dylan this, and Dylan that. When do we get to meet Dylan?" he had definitely had a warm welcome by the girls with Caroline thinking he was super cool because he rode and fixed motorbikes.   
  
  
"How did it happen?" Cassidy questioned.  
  
  
"Did he... did he fall off his motorbike?" Caroline asked.  
  
  
Miranda shook her head, and rubbed her eyes. "There is no easy way for me to say this." she said, really wishing she didn't have to be saying this at all as her girls were still incredibly young and shouldn't be having to hear something like this. "Dylan... well, he..." she sighed, and clearing her throat, her hands shaking once more she continued. "He has for a while now struggled with demons... and well, life has never always been a happy place for him... even though it seems like it is and he's always lively and always ready to make you happy when you're around him... deep down there was too much darkness for him to handle and he... he took his own life." she said, trying to not cry again knowing she needed to remain as strong as possible for her girls who would surely struggle with this and have many questions.  
  
  
"He committed suicide?" Caroline asked, crying.  
  
  
Miranda nodded, reaching out and cupping the girls' cheeks. "Yes." she replied, sniffling, trying to keep her tears under control.  
  
  
"Is Andy..." Caroline started, trailing off. "How is she?"  
  
  
"She's not very good." Miranda explained, wiping away Cassidy's and then Caroline's tears. "And she won't be for a long while. This is going to be very hard for her. We are all going to have to be on our best behaviour, and be good for Andrea and be there for her. Do you think we can do that?"  
  
  
The girls nodded.   
  
  
"Can we see her?" Cassidy asked, even knowing she was sleeping, simply wanting to be with her.  
  
  
Miranda slowly shook her head. "Not right now. We need to give her space, and be there for her when she comes to us, okay?"  
  
  
"Okay." The girls chorused, worrying their bottom lips.  
  
  
"Good girls." Miranda replied, putting her arms around them and pulling them in for a tight embrace as silent tears fell down her cheeks. "Promise me you will always,  _always_ come to me if you ever need to talk... if you're ever feeling really sad or have gotten into this really dark place that you don't think you can get out of... come to me, or Andrea... your Father, Cara, or even a helpline. Just... promise you'll talk about whatever it is and know that I will never, ever judge you."  
  
  
The girls nodded their understanding.   
  
  
"I promise." Caroline whispered, holding her tight.  
  
  
"So do I." Cassidy whispered. "Pinky promise." she said, pulling away, holding out her right-hand pinky finger.  
  
  
"Pinky promise." Miranda whispered back, squeezing her pinky with Cassidy's and then Caroline's. "I am always here for you. No matter what."  
  
  
"As we are for you and Andy." Caroline said, looking at Cassidy who nodded at her sister’s words.  
  
  
"Always." Cassidy whispered.  
  
  
Miranda smiled sadly at the two of them. "You have no idea how much I love the both of you." she said, holding her daughter's one more time before standing. She wiped her eyes, and breathed in before shakily letting it out. She looked at the time. 7:15PM. She was meant to be having an international  _SKYPE_  call with French  _RUNWAY_.   
  
  
The sound of the doorbell rang.   
  
  
"That's going to be Alecia and Emma." Caroline said, standing from the couch, wiping her tears. "I should tell them to come back tomorrow."  
  
  
"No no." Miranda replied, putting an arm around Caroline and walking down to the door with her. "You all need to do this project for School. Plus, I think it will be good for you and Cassidy to not be alone right now."   
  
  
"Okay."   
  
  
Miranda nodded. "Just remember to keep it quiet."  
  
  
"We'll study at the island counter instead of the dining room." The latter room being closer to the master bedroom.   
  
  
Miranda wandered back upstairs, heard the front door open as her daughter’s friends began chattering away, laughing at this and that until they obviously saw Caroline's sombre face and stopped instantly. "What's wrong?"   
  
  
The girls knew to not say anything about her relationship with Andrea to anyone until they came out to the public, and she knew the girls could explain why they were so sad without getting into too much detail.  
  
  
Sighing Miranda rubbed her face, and stopped just outside the closed French doors of her room she shared with the brunette beauty. She pulled out her phone and texted Elise.  
  
  
_Family emergency, cancel schedule until midday tomorrow.  
_  
  
She knew this would put Elise into a major panic, but that didn't matter right now. She then pulled up her message thread with Nigel.  
  
  
_Something has come up, you need to manage everything until midday tomorrow.  
_  
  
Of course, Nigel was quick to respond, not even three seconds later.  
  
  
_Nothing is ever as important as **RUNWAY**. What's wrong? Are the girls okay? Should I come over?  
_  
  
Miranda's eyes widened at those last words. He hadn't been to the townhouse for over a year now since the whole Paris mess happened, their friendship never being the same, however it was slowly, very slowly mending.  
  
  
As much as she wanted her dear friends company she knew she needed to be there for Andrea if the brunette were to wake up.   
  
_  
Cassidy and Caroline are okay. A family emergency has happened in Andrea's family, it will be a very trying time, and I need to be here for her..._  Her thumb hesitated over the delete button, to erase the whole part of Andrea as she hasn't come out to Nigel about her romance with the brunette beauty even though she thought he suspected. She kept those words written, if she wanted to be friends with Nigel again she needed to start being honest with him again.  _Will explain more tomorrow. Just don't burn the place down before I get there. She joked, and sent the text._  
  
_  
Doesn't sound good. Give Six a hug for me.  
Haha,  **RUNWAY**  is always in safe hands with me even if you don't always agree with my decisions :p   
_  
  
Yes, there were plenty occasions when they didn't agree with one another, and yet they always made it work - it had always helped with the strong friendship bond they'd had together.   
  
  
Hoping that friendship could go back to normal soon, Miranda put her phone on silent before pocketing it, and entering the bedroom. Her lover was still in the exact same spot she'd left her, and settled in beside her once again. An early night’s sleep would do her good.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
**Two Nights Later.  
**  
  
“What are you doing?” Caroline sleepily asked, rubbing her eyes as she walked into the kitchen, yawning.   
  
  
“Oh, bobbsey, what are you doing up?” Miranda asked, looking up as she continued rolling dough, sprinkling more flour over it.  
  
  
“You're covered in flour.”  
  
  
“Oh, am I?” Miranda questioned, looking down at herself. “Oh well.” She cleared her throat, putting the dough inside a bowl, covering it with plastic wrap.   
  
  
“You're making... a lot of bread!” Caroline commented, looking at the ten-other bowls of dough set aside to rise.   
  
  
“I did a Soy and Linseed for you, bobbsey.” Miranda responded.   
  
  
“Okay, great.” Caroline replied, walking further into the kitchen. “I think you need to sit down.”   
  
  
“What, no. If I sit down my mind will begin racing again with everything that's happening. Baking is keeping my mind off of all that!” She replied, putting on her crocodile oven mitten to pull out the pizza bases she'd also made. “Andrea loves bread and pizza.”   
  
  
“It's not going to change what's happened.” Caroline commented, picking up one of the cooling blueberry muffins.   
  
  
“They'll be hot still!” Miranda warned, watching as her daughter cut it open, the steam escaping. “This can at least help. What is it they say... comfort food.”   
  
  
“Andy is lucky to have you, Mommy.” Caroline said, putting her arms around her.   
  
  
“Thank you, sweetheart.” Miranda replied, putting an arm around her daughter. “I'm just... I'm trying to do the best I can in this difficult situation.”   
  
  
“And you're doing amazingly. All that matters is that you're there for Andy, Mom, she doesn't need all of this...”   
  
  
“But she'll love eating all this... when she's ready to eat... she needs the fibre.” Miranda said, checking on the very first lot of dough to see it has risen perfectly. “Why are you awake still? It's late.”   
  
  
“I couldn't sleep. I keep thinking about Andy and this stupid algebra test. Why is it I'm good at everything else but I cannot get through one algebra test?!”   
  
  
“Is there anything I can help you with?” Miranda asked.  _Who am I kidding?! I am horrible at mathematics!_  
  
  
“I was going to ask Andy the other night, but then...”   
  
  
“Ah.” Miranda replied, understanding. She also knew that Andrea was also tossing and turning upstairs with a pile of tissues next to her. “You can go and see if she is up for helping you... she asked earlier how your prep work is going... she might want the distraction.”   
  
  
“I don't want to be a burden.”   
  
  
“Oh sweetheart, you could never be a burden to Andrea, she loves you and Cassidy. Speaking of Cassidy did Louise leave?”   
  
  
“No, Cassidy snuck her back upstairs.”   
  
  
Miranda couldn't help but laugh. “I don't know what I'll ever do with her!” She turned back to Caroline once she finished putting the dough in the bread tin and inside the oven. “I didn't see Darcy here earlier?”   
  
  
“She had to stay home to do her chores.” Caroline huffed. “But she wants us to go and see a movie tomorrow night. Max is going to take us.”   
  
  
“That sounds like a good idea. You need to be with your friends right now.” Miranda replied, just as footsteps were heard down the hallway.  
  
  
“I have reflux.” Andrea said, grumbling, coming into the kitchen, rubbing her throat and chest. “I'm getting pissed off! None of the remedies I usually do are working!”  
  
  
“Bicarbonate soda and a bit of water... always does the trick.” Miranda replied, causing her lover to blanch at the thought.   
  
  
“You Brit's are strange.” Andrea commented, pulling out the milk and drinking straight from the carton.   
  
  
Normally she would comment about this, and hand over a glass, but tonight she let it slide. “It's not a British thing.” Miranda snorted. “I actually learnt it from Marianna and she was American.”   
  
  
“Well, still strange.”   
  
  
“It works wonders.” Miranda responded, but knew her lover wasn't going to budge.   
  
  
“How's that homework going, kid?” Andrea asked, looking to Caroline.   
  
  
Caroline shrugged. “Okay, I guess.”   
  
  
“I know that look.” Andrea replied. “What's up?”   
  
  
“I'm confused with a few of the equations.”   
  
  
“Alright, up you get and meet me in the dining room." Andrea replied.   
  
  
“Are you sure, I don't...”  
  
  
“I'm...” Andrea stopped to burp. “Sure.”   
  
  
“Thanks Andy!” Caroline replied, getting down from the stool and leaving the room with her muffin.   
  
  
“Are you-“ Miranda began to speak, her lover cutting her off.  
  
  
“Please don't ask me if I'm okay.”  
  
  
“… Hungry?” Miranda finished. She watched as Andrea bit the inside of her lip, knowing she read her words wrong.  
   
  
  
“Sorry." Andrea replied, looking sheepish then shrugged. "If it helps get rid of the reflux.” She added, taking her hand and squeezing before letting go.   
  
  
“I'll bring something light up for you.” Miranda responded, watching as Andrea left the room with the carton of milk still in her hand.   
  
  
"By the way, you're covered in flour." Andrea said over her shoulder, those gorgeous brown eyes looking at her with so much sadness, but there was a slight hint of amusement.  
  
  
Swallowing hard as the room became empty once more Miranda sat down on one of the stools and tried to keep her emotions in check.  
  
  
Staring into Andrea's red, blotchy, watery eyes with cheeks stained with tears was incredibly hard for her especially knowing there was nothing she could do to make any of this better.   
  
  
_“As long as you're there for her, that's all that matters.”_  Caroline's words echoed in her mind.   
  
  
Nodding and clearing her throat, wiping her own watery eyes she began preparing a small meal for her lover; pumpkin soup and freshly cooked bread.   
  
  
_I must be strong, and be there for her._  She thought, nodding to herself again as she got the soup ladle.  _I can do that. I'm good at keeping my emotions in check when necessary.  
_  
  
~*~   
  
  
**The Next Morning.  
**  
  
Walking into the bedroom Miranda was surprised to find the bed empty and made. “Andrea?”   
  
  
“Closet.”  
  
  
Going over to the closet she entered the space to find Andrea getting dressed in shabby clothing; old faded sweat pants and a white baggy tee-shirt that she was covering with a grey hoodie. “What are you-“   
  
  
“Going to work. I'm still new at the  _NEW YORKER_  and I can't be slacking off any more than I have been.”   
  
  
“It's not slacking off. I'm sure they understand comple-“  
  
  
“Even so. I can't continue... this...” her lover waved to the bed out in the other room. “I need to work, keep my mind distracted, and this new work assignment will help me do that.”   
  
  
“Work assignment?” Miranda was confused. “You haven't been given a new assignment.”   
  
  
“No, this is to do with my homeless series.” Andrea responded, putting a beanie on. "I came up with this little assignment myself."  
  
  
Eyes widening Miranda put two and two together. “Surely you aren't going to do what I'm thinking...”   
  
  
“Getting out there on the streets, blending in with them, seeing and learning first-hand what these people are going through, how they ended up there... This will give me better knowledge for my next piece because right now I'm only going by what I've heard... I can’t fully and truly write about homelessness if I haven't experienced it, in some form, myself.”   
  
  
Miranda opened and closed her mouth, absolutely baffled. Her lover was an extraordinary human being for wanting to do this but she just... she was having trouble with the idea.   
  
  
“What? So now you've got a problem with this assignment too?” Andrea questioned, tone angry, looking at her briefly as she picked up a ratty old black back-pack, angrily throwing a few minuscule items inside. “The one great idea I've come up with to help my career and you're thinking of it like the Middle East all over again!”   
  
  
Miranda remained calm at the outburst knowing all the emotions that her lover was feeling right now. “You simply took me by surprise, that's all.”   
  
  
“Oh, come on, Miranda! I'm sure there must be some kind of spiel you want to give me.” Andrea said, brushing past her to enter the bathroom where she washed her mouth out with  _LISTERINE_.   
  
  
_I'm worried... concerned that something might happen to you._  Miranda thought, but did not say, knowing how familiar she would sound with the past Middle East problem.  _At least she’ll be in the city and not near war-zones._  And with this thought it eased her slightly.  _I can go to her at the drop of a hat if she needs me._  
  
  
“I'm waiting...”   
  
  
Miranda shook her head, walking over to her lover and putting her arms around Andrea's waist, the brunette’s body stiff. “Darling, relax... I'm not angry, I'm not anything aside from surprised. I think it's wonderful that you want to do this... to get first-hand knowledge.”  _I just wish you were doing it inside the Soup Kitchen._    
  
  
Andrea sighed. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped.”   
  
  
“You don't need to apologies.” She replied, watching as her lover closed her eyes and leaned into her.   
  
  
Andrea relaxed in her arms for less than five seconds. “I gotta go.”   
  
  
“Let me put together something for breakfast and a few snacks to keep in your bag.” Miranda said, following her lover out of the room.   
  
  
“That's going against what I'm doing.” Andrea said over her shoulder as she breezed for the staircase. “I have to experience everything first-hand which means bare minimum food.”   
  
  
Miranda had to bite her tongue to hold back from saying anything. “Well... just stay away from the Pork at the Soup Kitchens. It goes through a lot of people quickly and that's the last thing you need to be dealing with.”   
  
  
“I'll keep that in mind.”   
  
  
Miranda still couldn't understand why the Soup Kitchen she helped at wouldn't listen to her and replace the Pork they used. Nothing she did was able to fix this problem as the owner of the place didn't like her. “And make sure to stay in visible areas.”  
  
  
“I know, Miranda.”   
  
  
Biting down on her lip again, she knew how motherly she was sounding and she hated it. She loves Andrea so much and doesn’t want anything to ever happen to her. “Wait...” she said, stopping to look at Andrea’s bedside table. “You've forgotten your phone.”   
  
  
“Defeats the purpose of me doing this.”   
  
  
“What if something happens?”   
  
  
“Nothing's going to happen.”   
  
  
“Where about’s will you be?”   
  
  
“I'm not sure. I'll find that out once I get there.”   
  
  
“Let me give you some cash in case you need to use a pay-phone.” Miranda said, reaching for her wallet, unable to believe what she was saying.   
  
  
“Miranda, I'll say it again and only one more time... that defeats the purpose of why I'm doing this.”   
  
  
Miranda sighed, having to fight the urge from growling. “How long will you be doing this... assignment?” she asked, grabbing her  _GUCCI_  wallet and pulling out a few wads of cash before catching up with her lover and sneaking them into the back-pack.   
  
  
“I'm not sure. Until I feel I've got enough to work on.”   
  
  
She hated the idea of being without Andrea for a few days, but it was clear this is what Andrea needed to do to get out of her head space she's been stuck in, and she wasn’t going to argue about it. “Just...” she sighed. “Please be careful.”   
  
  
Andrea tied up her boots, nodding, from where she sat at the top of the staircase. “You know I will be.” She responded as her lover stood and began walking down.  
  
  
“You forgot something.” Miranda pouted.   
  
  
The brunette beauty stopped and turned around, walking over to her. “Sorry.” Andrea whispered, kissing her albeit briefly. “Thank you for understanding. I love you.”   
  
  
Her lover trailed her fingers down her cheek before pulling her hand away and turning back around to walk downstairs. “I love you too.” She responded as Andrea reached the bottom. “Be careful.” She couldn't help but say again.  
  
  
Andrea raised a hand up in acknowledgement to her words before making her way through the foyer and out the front door.   
  
  
Sighing Miranda retreated into their room where she sat down on the bed, her shoulders slumped.  _Well, that was not at all how I expected to be starting my day._  She thought, laying back down in Andrea’s spot, tears welling from staring into her lover's emotional, numb and lost eyes. She had no idea what she could do, and so without wanting to argue had let Andrea walk away to do this assignment when really her lover was in no frame of mind to be doing any kind of work.  _On the other hand, she is..._  she thought.  _She's emotional, depressed... that's how most people are living on the streets._  
  
  
Again, she sighed as she rolled onto her back, wiping her tears away as she stared at the ceiling.  _I have to be there for her, give all the space she needs, and be there at the drop of a hat even if I am in the middle of a catwalk showing… this, what she is doing, from today and the next few days is her way of trying to deal with the horror that has happened._  
  
  
Knowing she couldn’t dwell on what Andrea was doing any longer, that her lover is a grown up and knows how to take care of herself and has been walking these streets day and night for nearly two years now, she stood from the bed which she quickly fixed up where she’d crinkled it before entering the bathroom and reapplying her make-up.   
  
  
Once that was done she picked up her phone. “My car better be out the front!” She snapped to the new assistant before hanging up. She might be understanding of this new work idea Andrea has come up with but it didn't mean she had to be happy about it when it meant she would be apart from Andrea for god knows how many days.   
  
  
Even though she was annoyed she couldn't help but smile and be impressed that she has fallen in love with someone with such a talent, and dedication to her career that she would give up her luxuries to walk and sleep on the streets all for a simple newspaper article.  _She really is something else._  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
**Two Days Later.  
**  
  
Miranda was ready to pull her hair out with worry after having not heard  _BOO_  from Andrea. “This is beyond ridiculous!” She loudly said to the empty house, wanting to throw her empty glass against the wall, refraining herself from doing so.   
  
  
“Elise!” She snapped into her phone a minute later. “The Delaware shoot is back on! Call the others and let them know!”   
  
  
It was better that she too went and did her job instead of hanging around the house dwelling on where Andrea is and what could be happening and if she's safe...  _As safe as she can be out there!_  
  
  
Growling in frustration she picked up her bag and took out her thin coat, the weather starting to feel more like Summer now, from the closet she'd hung up not even fifteen minutes ago.   
  
  
When she exited the house, she was thankful to see the town car pulling up.   
  
  
~*~   
  
**The Next Morning. 7am.  
**  
  
Looking up from where she sat on the toilet at the sound of her phone ringing and vibrating on the edge of the empty sink she quickly grabbed it, looking at the screen to see  _unavailable_. The person was calling from a private number. “Andrea?” She asked as she answered quickly.   
  
  
“It's me.”   
  
  
“Oh, thank god!” Miranda responded, continuing. “I've been going out of my mind with worry! I've even been bringing my phone to the toilet which you know I would normally condemn!”   
  
  
Andrea laughed on the other end but it was forced.   
  
  
“Are you okay?”   
  
  
“Not exactly.”   
  
  
Miranda’s heart raced from worry. “What's happened?”   
  
  
“I... It's really stupid, and I'm okay really, but I snuck up on this old guy I've been wanting to speak to since I came out here and I thought he was just resting his eyes but it turns out he was sleeping and he doesn't like it when he's woken up and he reacted on instinct and punched me in the face.”   
  
  
Miranda’s mouth dropped open.   
  
  
“I'm going to have one hell of a killer black eye by tomorrow.” Andrea laughed. "Gonna be sexy, hey."  
  
  
“Oh my god.”   
  
  
“Yeah...” Andrea trailed off, laughing again. “Thing is... the story doesn't end there. I'm at the hospital, have been for hours now, and no doctor has been bothered to come and see me because they think I'm actually homeless and don't seem to care that I have a bloody face. I finally managed to convince the old cow at the front desk to let me use the phone to call you. She's still giving me “I'm a mental person look” because she doesn't believe my story about how I've ended up in this situation. I guess I am mental though, right, for doing what I've been doing... sleeping on the streets on my own accord?"   
  
  
“Oh darling, no, you aren't mental. You're incredible and amazing and I love you so much for doing what you've done. There aren't many people on this Planet that would willingly do what you have these last couple of days.”   
  
  
“It's been so eye opening.”   
  
  
“I'm sure it has, darling.”   
  
  
“But my back is killing me.” Andrea said, continuing. “And my feet hurt more than usual, that blister has reappeared again and I have no Band-Aids, and I... I miss you and our bed. Can I just...” her lover's voice caught, telling her that her lover was tearing up. “Can I just come home and continue wallowing?”   
  
  
  
“Oh Andrea.” Miranda whispered, her heart aching. “Yes, of course. But first we need to get a doctor to make sure you're okay.”   
  
  
“They're horrid here.” Andrea whispered. “I'm definitely having Natalie look into this place, dig up dirt on them, and then write about their bad rep.”   
  
  
Miranda smiled. “Go for it, darling. You have my full support.”   
  
  
“I'm sorry again for snapping at you the other day before I left.”   
  
  
“Darling, you don't need to apologies, that's already forgotten.”   
  
  
“You're too good to me.”   
  
  
_Not really when I was a selfish bitch and didn’t want you to do your assignment._  “No no, you're too good to me when we both know I'm the feared  _Dragon Lady_. I only react the way I do because I get worried and I never want anything to happen to you. Ever.”   
  
  
“You aren't a  _Dragon Lady_ , not to me anyway, and I know, darling. I know you hate me apologising right now but I'm sorry we've barely spent any time together...  since this whole… thing.”  
  
  
“It's completely understandable, Andrea.”   
  
  
“I've been so cold and distant not just towards you but the girls.”   
  
  
“Again... I, along with the girls, understand.”   
  
  
“I want to make love with you tonight.” Andrea whispered.   
  
  
Miranda's vagina reacted instantly from those words. “You know I'll never say no.” She responded, licking her lips, body buzzing in anticipation.   
  
  
“Are you really sitting on the toilet right now?”   
  
  
Miranda laughed at the quick change of conversation, and a mood killer at that. “I am.”   
  
  
“You really are a changed woman with me, aren't you?” Andrea spoke, sounding as if she was smiling beautifully.   
  
  
Smiling fondly herself Miranda nodded. “Yes, yes I am.” 

~*~

 

 **A Week Later.  
**  
  
  
Miranda awoke with one thought on her mind.  _Tomorrow is Dylan's funeral.  
_  
  
Standing up she still couldn't believe it. "Such a bright, lively,  _happy_ young man. "Why did you do it?” She asked, looking at the picture of Dylan and Andrea on her lover's bedside table when they had dressed up in the bunker. “Why?” She was absolutely baffled and hated knowing she'll never have the answer.   
  
  
Wiping her watery eyes, she entered the bathroom which she found to be empty, her lover obviously downstairs already, which she used quickly and then found her family downstairs. “Do you think I should pack up some of the bread to take?”   
  
  
“No.” Andrea replied, continuing quickly before she could speak. “I'm backed up!”   
  
  
“Huh?”   
  
  
“Constipated!” Andrea said, looking briefly at her. “Your bread making skills are phenomenal but because I’ve been eating so much whole meal for months before you decided to make bread and muffins the white bread is confusing my body.”   
  
  
“Oh.” Miranda said, frowning. “I could make a few loaves of whole meal before we leave.”   
  
  
Andrea laughed. “We're leaving this afternoon at 1 for the airport. You don't have enough time not to mention you're supposed to be seeing Eric.”  
  
  
“Ugh. Don't remind me.” Miranda huffed. “Can't I just not go?”   
  
  
“I think you should hear what he has to say.”   
  
  
Miranda raised an eyebrow. “You've changed your tune.”   
  
  
Her lover shrugged. “Just hear him out. I'll come with you.”   
  
  
“You don't-“  
  
  
“I want to.” Andrea cut her off, handing her a coffee.   
  
  
Miranda grumbled.  
  
  
"Come on, we might as well get it over with now." Andrea replied, it was after all past 9:35 and it would take them a while to get there and back.  
  
  
"Bossy boots or what?" Miranda responded, following after Andrea, making her way back upstairs again to get ready for the day.  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
**Rikers Island, Correctional Center.  
**  
  
Eric stood from the table in the private room, but his face faltered upon seeing Miranda wasn't alone. "I wanted it to be just the two of us." he voiced, watching Andrea closely.  
  
  
The  _RUNWAY_ editor shook her head. "You were dreaming if you thought I would want to be alone in the same room with you."   
  
  
"I can't say what needs to be said in front of an assistant!"   
  
  
"She's not my assistant." Miranda corrected.   
  
  
"Then who is she and what the hell is she doing here?"   
  
  
"Andrea is my girlfriend, my lover, the woman I share my bed with every single night. More of a bed partner you ever were."  
  
  
Eric's face was one of shock and humiliation.   
  
  
Miranda chuckled softly whilst her ex-husband gripped the edge of the table. "And now look what you've done... another reason to prove to me how much of a real man you  _aren't_."   
  
  
"Let me explain, ple-"  
  
  
"Stealing from your daughters, your own blood!" Miranda was enraged. "Stealing from me, I get, but to do that to Cassidy and Caroline... despicable. You're a disgusting man, the fact I ever thought there was good in you... I always knew you were scum like the men you hung out with." she didn't mean the words she spoke, she knew back then Eric had been a decent man, but things have happened along the way since their divorce and he was no better than those ex-crim's. "Now look at you... you're a criminal just like them and there's no way you can fix it."  
  
  
Eric opened his mouth to speak, but Miranda cut him off, she wasn't finished with her tirade.  
  
  
"There aren’t enough words in the dictionary, not enough apologies to make any of this go away... you've done your dash, and now you have to live with your mistakes."  
  
  
"I don't care to hear what you have to say. I know you're disappointed in me. I'm disappointed in myself. I always will be."  
  
  
"No." Miranda shook her head. "No, you're not. You wanted this life of crime, you love the rush you get from gambling, you've been doing it for years now. You knew what you were doing when you stole from your clients, your colleagues, your  _daughters_ , and your ex-wife... hard. earned. money!" she snapped, slamming a hand down onto the table, physically making Eric jump, her tone was laced with so much anger and her eyes were a pool of fiery rage as she stared him dead in the eyes. "You cannot be disappointed in yourself when you could have stopped yourself long ago."  
  
  
It took a little while for Eric to form a response, he opened his mouth and spluttered a few words. "I want to see the girls."  
  
  
Miranda scoffed, unable to believe her ears.  
  
  
"I have a right to see them, a  _legal_ right!"   
  
  
"You've got to be kidding me..." Miranda trailed off, laughing now. "You lost all rights to those girls when you turned your back on them and stole from them!"   
  
  
"You're acting as if they earned the money!" Eric angrily replied. "You earned it, and gave it to them!"  
  
  
"Because they're my daughters, that's what parents do!" Miranda snapped. "Parents don't steal from their children! They provide for them!  _Provide_. What have you done over the years that has provided them?"  
  
  
Eric opened and closed his mouth.  
  
  
"Oh, come on, Eric... see what I mean! You've done nothing for them! You're pathetic, you barely see them and when you do you make jack-all effort with them! Yes, that's right, I hear all the tales from them when they come home. All the annoying things Candice says and the things she makes them do for her, how you can never take your hands off her for five minutes, how you make out in front of them." she shook her head, she was wanting to rip his head off and feed it to the rats living out in the small alleyway behind the townhouse. "So, no Eric, you don't get to see Cassidy and Caroline. Had you wanted a future with them you would have thought twice from stealing from them, from  _their future_!" this invigorated her the most, how he could do that to them. "You can try and fight me legally on this, but we both know a public defender won't have any luck with my lawyers."  
  
  
"I'd make sure my Dad, fifth best lawyer in Cincinnati mind you, get in touch with his NYC contacts and send you the shittiest Manhattan lawyer there is." Andrea softly chimed in.  
  
  
At her lover's words, a smile widened her face and Miranda began laughing. "Oh darling, so devious, I love it!" she said, looking side-ways at Andrea before turning back to Eric, continuing to smirk. "But of course, do try with a public defender and they can do their best, but at the end of the day they'll end up trembling in their seat."  
  
  
"You won't get away with this." Eric firmly said, and this only made Miranda laugh further.  
  
  
"I will because of you, you made sure of that when you gambled all my money away." Miranda replied, picking up her bag. "I think it's time we leave." she said, turning to look at Andrea. "We have more pressing issues to attend."  
  
  
Her brunette beauty nodded, picking up her own bag, not even glancing at Eric.  
  
  
"Miranda."  
  
  
The  _RUNWAY_ editor ignored Eric's voice.  
  
  
"Miranda!" He said more firmly this time as they began walking the few steps to the door. "You won't get away with this! You will regret keeping them from me! They will end up resenting you all because of your own anger you have towards me! You'll eventually see how unfair it has been on them to keep them from me, their Father!"   
  
  
Miranda had to control the urge to turn around and launch at the pathetic man she once called her husband. "You lost every right to being their Father long ago. Now you're nothing... just a man they used to know."  
  
  
"You don't know what they want!"   
  
  
"I know they don't want to see you. If anything, they're even more angry than I am with you." Miranda replied, eyes connecting with Eric's once more. "And you have to live knowing this for the rest of your days..." she looked around the concrete, cold room they were in. "Have a nice life living in this new home of yours that you brought on yourself." and with that Miranda disappeared, shoulders straight and head held high with the love of her life right beside her, as they collected their personal items then exited the building she never wanted to step foot in ever again.  _He can rot in hell!_  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
**Later.  
**  
  
“I'm going to have to pop a couple laxatives soon I think.” Andrea growled as she tentatively sat back into her seat on the private plane which was flying them straight to Andrea's small home town instead of the actual city of Cincinnati two hours from where her lover’s family home is.  _Thank god for the town having an airport_. She had thought. She bit her lip at Andrea’s words. “Sorry. I know I went a bit overboard with the baking.”   
  
  
“No, don't apologies.” Andrea cupped her cheek. “Never apologies for doing something so sweet for me.”   
  
  
Miranda leaned into her lover's hand.   
  
  
“I love your homemade bread, it's the best I've ever had, it's just my silly body not being able to handle too much white bread anymore!” Andrea frowned.  
  
  
“I'll make whole meal when we get back.”   
  
  
“You don't have to.”   
  
  
“I want to.” Miranda replied, leaning in to peck her lover on the mouth. “So, this town of yours... are there sufficient amount of places to shop for supplies?”  
  
  
“We have a corner grocery store.” Andrea replied. “And when that's not open there's the 24/7 gas station, but the groceries in there are more expensive.”   
  
  
“Which I don't mind.”  
  
  
“I know.” Andrea smirked. “Weirdo.”   
  
  
“Your lovable weirdo.”   
  
  
“Mmm, yes.” Andrea replied, resting her head on her shoulder. “There are plenty of other places too, small cafes, a library... I'll show you.”  
  
  
Miranda hummed, remaining quiet, running her fingers through Andrea’s hair wishing that she was seeing her lover's home town for a completely different reason. “How many people live there again?”   
  
  
“Two hundred and fifteen, that's not including the Sachs clan.”  
  
  
“And all you Sachs live there?”  
  
  
“Yep, that we know of.”   
  
  
Miranda smiled. “That must be nice.”  
  
  
“It's great being close to those you love. I hate that you haven't been able to experience such a close-knit family relationship.”   
  
  
Miranda shrugged. “Oh, darling, I got over that longer ago.”   
  
  
“I know, but still…” her lover trailed off, squeezing her hand.   
  
  
~*~  
  
**A Few Hours Later.  
**  
  
"This is a mechanics." Miranda said, staring at the building in front of them which, might she add, was completely run down. The building looks like it hasn't been maintained in years!   
  
  
"And a car rental service." Andrea pointed to the sign. "They got a Mercedes in just for us!"   
  
  
Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Well, I guess that's fantastic then. I hope they know to have gotten a modern Mercedes."   
  
  
Andrea snorted. "I told them the exact model you like."   
  
  
Smiling Miranda looked to her lover fondly. "Thank you, darling." She said as they began walking into the auto shop. "How far away is your family home from here?"   
  
  
"Give or take 20 minutes." Andrea replied.   
  
  
Nodding she pulled out her bottle of  _PELLEGRINO_ frowning to see it was nearly empty.   
  
  
"We have a carbonated water machine at home." Andrea commented. "It's by no means as good as  _PELLEGRINO_ but it's endless."   
  
  
"That's fine." Miranda replied. It didn't matter as long as she had her bubbly water.   
  
  
"I'm pretty sure none of the stores here sell  _PELLEGRINO_. Possibly  _PERRIER_ , but I can't remember."   
  
  
"It's okay, darling." Miranda replied, briefly taking her lover's hand and squeezing. "I can put up without PELLEGRINO these next few days." Hell, there were more serious things going on than for her to get petty and complain about not having her fancy mineral water.   
  
  
Looking down at her watch a few minutes later she shook her head. "This is a very impolite work place. No one has come to greet us!" She looked around. "Because there's no one here!" she huffed. She's never seen a place like it. It wasn't making a very good impression on the town so far.  
  
  
Andrea bit her lip. "Ryan is no doubt bringing the car to us as we speak."   
  
  
However, another ten minutes later and Miranda was fed up, her impatience getting the better of her, and she began to pace.   
  
  
"Maybe I should show you the town."   
  
  
"Hmm." Miranda hummed, nodding her head as she walked back over to the seat area, picked up her bag and followed her brunette beauty who showed her a few places before they stopped at a corner grocery store next to a little Deli of local produced meats which was currently closed but her stomach still rumbled.   
  
  
However, there was nowhere suitable to eat plus she knew dinner was being prepared at the Sachs Homestead so she didn't want to ruin her appetite. "Now... Where can I buy champagne around here? I have a feeling we're going to need lots of alcohol to get through these next couple of days."   
  
  
"Mmm, you read my mind." Andrea replied, pointing across the road a few stores down.  _"SPIRIT HEAVEN_."  
  
  
Miranda began laughing at name. "Really?"   
  
  
"Yes, really, don't dis it!" Andrea responded. "It's been a very successful establishment since the 18 hundreds. The same family has been running it, passed on through each generation."   
  
  
"Hmmm, okay." Miranda said as they entered the shop a few moments later. It was impressive knowing it was a store passed on through the centuries.  
  
  
"Oi, old fella! Stop slacking on the job!" Her lover loudly spoke to the man at the back of the little liquor shop.   
  
  
"Andrea!" Miranda firmly, but softly said, taken aback.  
  
  
"He knows I'm stirring." Andrea replied as the old man turned around.  
  
  
"Andy!" The man said, looking up from his clipboard. "Oh, I am so happy to see you! I just wish it was under different circumstances. You have my condolences dear!"   
  
  
"Thanks, Graham!" Andrea replied, hugging the older man tightly. "I'd like you to meet someone very special to me. This is Miranda. She's a... very dear friend."   
  
  
"Ah yes! I heard about the boss lady!"   
  
  
Her lover chuckled as Miranda raised an eyebrow but accepted his hand shake.   
  
  
"Pleasure is all mine! Please purchase whatever you like on the house!" Graham spoke.   
  
  
"Oh," Miranda laughed softly. "That is very kind, but I could never accept such an offer." She said as she looked around.  _What I'm buying is far too expensive._  "It's a fine establishment you have."   
  
  
Graham beamed. "It has been in my family since 1879!" he proudly responded.  
  
  
"Very impressive. I do hope you sell  _MOET_."  
  
  
"That we do! We have quite the range of that kind of wine."   
  
  
"Mainly because no one can afford it around here." Andrea whispered. "Special occasions, if that."   
  
  
Miranda stopped where Graham did. "Oh no, this will do quite nicely. I'll take the lot and whatever else Andrea picks out."   
  
  
She watched as Andrea's eyes widened. "Ahhh..."  
  
  
"Go on, we don't have all day." Miranda said, huffing.   
  
  
"Errr... okay." Andrea replied, taking one bottle of  _JACK DANIEL'S_  and a six pack of  _HESLEY_ beer.  
  
  
"No no, that won't do. We'll take two cases of the beer." Miranda commented.   
  
  
"You don't have to-"   
  
  
"I want to be able to bring something." Miranda cut her lover off. "It's going to be needed." she added, not to mention she knew how much the Sachs clan loved their beer.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
As Andy watched Graham walk through to the back room she knew that this was the most money that has ever been spent in this store in one transaction.   
  
  
She watched as the dear old man walked back into the store with the cases and she smiled at him. "Thanks a lot." She said as he put them on the front counter where she stopped and looked at all the different items on the other side.   
  
  
Biting her lip, she eyed the cigarette selection. She knew Miranda might judge but currently she didn't care. "I'll get a packet of  _Marlboro_ cigarettes, one of the small  _Wild Turkey_  whisky-"   
  
  
"You can get a big bot-"  
  
  
"I just want the small one." Andy softly cut her lover off, looking at Miranda over her shoulder. "Thanks though." She added just as the door to the store opened.   
  
  
"Randy, look who's here!" Graham spoke.   
  
  
Turning Andy smiled at the familiar face. "Randy, it's been too long!" She spoke and they spent a few seconds catching up.   
  
  
"Now that you're here I'm going to leave you two fine ladies with Randy as I've got a hot date to prepare for."   
  
  
"Oooh!" Andy cooed. "You must tell me who she is and how it went when I see you next!"   
  
  
"I will." Graham replied, picking up his jacket and leaving the store but not before giving her a tight bear hug. "We've missed you around here, kid."   
  
  
Andy felt tears welling in her eyes. "Not as much as we'll miss Dylan." She whispered, feeling Miranda's hand on her lower back.   
  
  
"Um, I'm sorry, but your card has been rejected." Randy spoke after he rung up all the items and Graham had left the store.  
  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Miranda asked, turning back around to face the young store clerk who stood there looking dumbfounded at her.  
  
  
"Don't just stand there. Try it again!"  
  
  
  
"Oh, Randy, I should introduce you properly. This is Miranda, and Miranda this is Randy... he goes to school with Pippa."   
  
  
Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Nice meeting you." She feigned.   
  
  
Randy smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you... she's... a delight." He said, looking to Andy.   
  
  
Andy bit the inside of her lip as her lover laughed at those fake words.   
  
  
"Well, I don't apologies often but I will now. There's a lot going on." Her lover spoke, causing her eyes to widen. "Please try the card again."   
  
  
Andy watched along with her lover as the card was slid through the EFTPOS machine again. "These old machines." She laughed, looking over her shoulder. "I keep telling Graham to update to newer systems." but Miranda didn't find it funny and Andy bit the inside of her lip.  
  
  
"Denied. I'm sorry." Randy spoke albeit hesitantly, looking from her to Miranda.   
  
  
"You definitely need to update your machines." Miranda commented in an unimpressed tone, pulling out her second bank card.   
  
  
  
"Maybe your card just expired." Randy shrugged.   
  
  
"That happens all the time." Andy commented as Randy took the black  _American Express_ card, sliding it through the machine.   
  
  
"Ah, umm..." Randy looked worried now. "This ones not working either."   
  
  
"No no." Miranda replied, snatching the card back and flipped the machine around so it was facing her. She put the card inside the machine, entered her pass-code, and waited for the machine to load.   
  
  
_DECLINED_. The machine read.   
  
  
Eyes widening Andy watched as her lover gripped the counter.   
  
  
"This can't be happening." Miranda spoke.   
  
  
"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation."  Andy said, watching as Miranda took a few deep, calming breaths.   
  
  
"Keep calm now. Keep calm..." Her lover softly said.   
  
  
Andy bit the inside of her lip, watching as Miranda closed her eyes and breathed in and out deeply again before opening her eyes, straightening herself again and speaking.   
  
  
"I'll pay with cash." Her immaculate lover spoke, opening her wallet and looking inside.   
  
  
Andy eyed the wallet also and waited with baited breath for her lover's reaction.   
  
  
"But I don't have any on me because I used it last night, and I would use my credit card but I left that in my other wallet because I never need to use it!" Miranda said, the side of her mouth and cheek beginning to twitch. "This can't be happening."   
  
  
"It's okay." Andy softly said, pulling out her own wallet. "I have enough." She added, holding over her own bank card.  
  
  
"You shouldn’t have to." Miranda hissed.  
  
  
Randy slid the card through, smiling at her. "Accepted."   
  
  
"Thank you, Randy." Andy replied, picking up the small bag of cigarettes and mints placing them on top of the cases of beer which she picked up thanking the heavens that she had strong arms.   
  
  
She began walking to the door, thankful that Randy helped with opening it, as her lover stopped in front of the store clerk. "If I read about this in tomorrow's Page 6 you'll be out of this job and any other job you'll try to get. Do you understand?"   
  
  
Andy watched as Randy froze at those words, swallowing hard, hands shaking. "I think he understands. Thanks again, Randy." She chimed in, knowing how paranoid her lover was. "I can't believe how much you've grown within two years! It's really great seeing you and I look forward to seeing your family."   
  
  
"It's great seeing you too, Andy, and I'm so sorry for everything."   
  
  
Andy smiled sadly at him. "Thanks. And don't worry about Miranda, she won't have you fired."  
  
  
Her lover then picked up the  _Save The Earth_ bags of fancy champagne, containing six bottles in each.   
  
  
Once they got back to  _GREASE MONKEY'S_  auto-shop/car rental services she was beyond relieved as her arms were beginning to turn to jelly holding the weight of the two cases of beer. She would also be feeling it in her back tomorrow.  
  
  
Stretching her arms and relaxing only slightly her lover began speaking. "I can't believe that just happened!" Miranda snapped. "I have never been more embarrassed! I forgot what that humiliation of having no money feels like! Now the whole town is going to find out-"  
  
  
"No they won't."   
  
  
"Oh," Miranda chuckled, looking to her. "Darling, I love your positivity, but I know how small towns work. The news will spread like a contagion."  
  
  
"We're better than that in this town." Andy spoke. "You'll see, trust me." She said, squeezing Miranda's wrist as her lover pulled out her phone, pressing a speed-dial number.   
  
  
"And now I have no signal!" Miranda growled, slamming her phone shut. "Just when I need to find out what the hell is going on! I swear if that man has stolen more money!"   
  
  
The phone began ringing in the store then. "That might be Ryan." She spoke as she moved over to the counter. "Hello?"   
  
  
"Hey, I need to speak to Ryan about my radiator. It's overheated again."   
  
  
"Ryan's not here now. Can I take your name and number?" Andy asked, her assistant instincts taking over as she picked up one of the pens and sticky notes. "...7528." She said aloud, writing the last of the phone number the man on the other end told her. "And your name is Mannon." She wrote it down, pausing. "Now you wouldn't happen to be Janet's son?" The young man on the other end continued speaking. "I remember you when you were just a toddler! You used to come around and play with my sister Pippa. Yeah, it's Andy. I know, I wish I was here under different circumstances too. Thank you for your kind words. I hope you're well along with your family. Yes, I'll see you on tomorrow. Bye..." she hung up the phone and stuck the sticky note on the edge of the computer screen before walking back over to her lover.   
  
  
"All I can say about this establishment is that at least they chose a good colour scheme." Miranda spoke.   
  
  
Andy laughed but it was slightly forced. Her lover noticed.   
  
  
"Are you okay?"   
  
  
"I don't think I'll ever be okay." Andy responded, sitting down and rubbing her face. "I'm sick of hearing everyone saying how sorry they are..."   
  
  
Miranda put an arm around her as they sat back down. She knew her lover was at a loss for words as to what she should say, but this was okay, all that mattered was that Miranda was by her side.   
  
  
Clearing her throat, she spoke. "We should get flowers for Mom. Right?"   
  
  
"Oh. I would assume so. I don't know the right sort of thing to do in this situation. She's probably receiving lots of flowers already. As you are with the condolences she might be sick of the flowers... being a constant reminder."   
  
  
"You're right. She probably doesn't want any more reminders." Andy responded, nodding as she looked back outside to the flower shop across the road. "But still... I think we should bring flowers." She said, her lover shrugged. She needed something else to do to keep her mind from thinking about everything, and how it was going to be once she got to the Homestead.  
  
  
"It's up to you, darling." Miranda murmured.   
  
  
"Come on, let's go and see what they have and hopefully by the time we're back so is our car."   
  
  
Nodding her lover stood up with her but not before looking at their purchases.   
  
  
"Don't worry about those. No one around here steals in Hicksville."   
  
  
"It must have been nice growing up here." Miranda commented as they walked out of the auto shop, beginning to cross the quiet road. "So peaceful and hassle free."   
  
  
"It was the childhood I would want all kids to experience. Living out of town with vast fields of green, running around outside all day, exploring nature... coming into town for Friday night tacos at Billie's Restaurant where we practically ate with the whole town. Once a month is Bon fire night. If it's someone's birthday we all come together to celebrate, if someone... passes..." her voice caught still unable to believe her baby brother was no longer on this planet. "We all come together." She had tears welling in her eyes. "We are always there for each other. We don't judge anyone, and they won't judge you for your money problem or our relationship... I firmly believe this."   
  
  
Miranda smiled at her, wiping her tears away before cupping her cheek. She leaned into her lover's hand.   
  
  
"I am happy that I can now share this wonderful town, and the incredible people, with you... my one and only."   
  
  
"Oh, Andrea." Miranda whispered, as they came to a stop in front of the flower shop. "Thank you for all that you give me. I will always be grateful."   
  
  
Andy smiled at her lover, wiping her eyes, and taking hold of the door handle. "I'm so glad you're here with me. I don't know how I'd handle this without you."   
  
  
"I'm glad I can be here for you."   
  
  
Smiling albeit sadly she opened the door, the bell ringing signalling the shop had new customers.   
  
  
"I've been waiting to see you walk through my door all these months but I didn't want it to be for such an awful reason!"   
  
  
"Moira!" Andy said, allowing the older woman, she was in her 70's now, to pull her in for a tight hug. "I wish it were different too." She said as she pulled away, cleared her throat and spoke. "I'm here to look for an arrangement for Mom."   
  
  
"I can definitely help you with that." Moira replied.  
  
  
"Thanks." Andy replied, watching as her lover smelled a gorgeous bunch of roses.   
  
  
"Beautiful." Her lover whispered. "This is an impressive selection you have."   
  
  
Moira then looked at the  _RUNWAY_ editor.   
  
  
"This is Miranda." Andy spoke. "Miranda this is Moira. She's been running this shop for close to 40 years now."   
  
  
"Even more impressive." Miranda commented. "Where do you grow all these?"   
  
  
"My home, and some of them are imported from the next town over." Moira responded, smiling at the compliment, so thrilled to be speaking to someone new about her shop.   
  
  
"Oh my." Miranda stopped at a certain flower. "You even have orchards!" Her lover said with awe, touching one of the fully-grown flowers before looking at the price tag. "And at such a discount! You do realise you could sell these for a lot more money."   
  
  
"Oh, no. A small town like this. No one would purchase if it were raised in price. My family business is known for its cheap prices to help our community continue looking beautiful."  
  
  
"Well, that is very nice of you." Miranda responded, leaning forward to smell one of the many orchards.  
  
  
"I know just like you your mother, Kate, loves all different flowers." Moira spoke a few moments later walking around with them pointing out lots of various bouquet's. "We have a lovely bouquet of freesia's that just came in."   
  
  
"No. No freesias." Andy quickly cut in. She heard Miranda breathe a sigh of relief behind her. "Those white and purple lilies are lovely. I'll take them.'   
  
  
"Oh, now yes they are a perfect choice!" Moira said, picking them up and ringing them up in the counter.  
  
  
"Mmm." Miranda hummed. "Lovely choice."    
  
  
"10 dollars and 30 cents. Discount for my favourite customer!"   
  
  
"You're too sweet." Andy replied as she handed over her card. "Though I'm sure you say that to a lot of your customers."   
  
  
Moira smiled, swiping her bank card. "Oh, we seem to have a problem here." The other woman said, frowning. "The card keeps declining."   
  
  
"Oh shoot! Don't you just  _hate_ when that happens!" Andy said, nudging Miranda. "It's the worst!"   
  
  
"Andy, we all know it happens all the time! No need to be embarrassed!" Moira responded, handing her card back over.   
  
  
"Exactly! Being embarrassed about this kind of thing is ridiculous! I guess I just won't be able to buy these." Andy said with a sigh.   
  
  
"Now Andy, you know I'm not going to let you walk out here empty handed." Moira said, handing over the bouquet. "These are on me. It's the least I could do in this extremely difficult time. Dylan was such a bright young boy. He will be sorely missed."   
  
  
Again, Andy felt tears welling in her eyes.   
  
  
"Thank you very much for these beautiful flowers." Miranda said, Andy was thankful because had she talked her voice would have broken and she would have erupted with sobs. "And I will be back to buy some of those orchards."   
  
  
Andy smiled at her lover.  _She really is something else.  
_  
  
"Oh! Thank you so much. That would be so lovely!"   
  
  
Miranda simply smiled as they began exiting the store. "I know what you did in there."   
  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Andy feigned confusion, trying to get her emotions under control.  
  
  
"I'm not blind, Andrea, you used your old bank card." Miranda replied, shaking her head and nudging her. "You're ridiculous. You don't need to try and make me feel better."  
  
  
Andy stopped, turning to her lover and biting her bottom lip. "I'm sorry, I hated seeing you all worked and embarrassed when there is no reason to feel that way!"  
  
  
"You know why I feel the way I do. I pride myself on the money I've been fortunate to make, and to not know what is happening with the rest of it..." Miranda gritted her teeth.  
  
  
Andy wished there was something she could do to make all this go away for Miranda, but alas there was nothing she could do, and so she remained silent unable to think of anything to say to make Miranda's mood any better.   
  
  
They reached the auto shop when the sound of a loud rumbling engine was heard.   
  
  
Looking down the road she saw the familiar semi-trailer as it beeped at her. "Uncle Al!" She said when the man stepped down from his rig.  
  
  
"Come here!" Uncle Al said, pulling her in for a tight hug. "If I think I’m struggling then I can't even imagine how you must be feeling."  
  
  
"It's so hard." Andy cried into her Uncle's burly shoulder. "I miss him so much."  
  
  
They stayed like that for a few moments before pulling apart and her Uncle wiped away her tears with his big manly thumbs. "You're braver than I've ever been. You can get through this."  
  
  
"I know." Andy responded, but she dreaded the next several hours back home with the family and tomorrow with the rest of the family and the whole township. "Though I wouldn't be able to get through any of this without Miranda." she said, turning to the  _RUNWAY_ editor.   
  
  
"Your Dad was telling me about your new love. I told him to pull his head in and stop being an ass when all you're doing is loving and being loved in return." Uncle Al replied, looking from her to Miranda. "And if this stunning bird is the one for you then who am I to stand in the way of your happiness."  
  
  
A new wave of emotions hit Andy as she embraced her Uncle once more. "I'm so lucky to have an Uncle like you who has always supported me no matter what."  
  
  
"I just love ya, kid." Uncle Al replied, kissing atop her head.  
  
  
Once they pulled away again she gave Miranda a proper introduction. "Uncle Al, this is the woman who I am madly in love with, Miranda Priestly. And Miranda this is Uncle Al however he prefers being called Big Al."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Miranda raised an eyebrow.  _Big Al?_  She couldn't believe her ears. Sure, he was a big man, but why would you want people calling you that? "Lovely meeting you." she said, accepting his hand shake, and was shocked and gasped when she was pulled in to embrace him. "Oh. Okay." she said, practically being suffocated by him. She patted his back awkwardly and was relieved when he let her pull away. "Well, that was..."  
  
  
"You're a part of the family now, Priestly!" Big Al spoke, patting her on the back.   
  
  
Andrea heartily laughed as Big Al began speaking once more.  
  
  
"I heard you guys ordered a Mercedes to get home in?"   
  
  
"Yeah, we've been waiting on it for a while now."  
  
  
"Close to an hour now." Miranda huffed her annoyance.   
  
  
"I came across Ryan as I was coming into town. He's broken down in his own car. He isn't even close to getting your rental." Big Al replied, causing her eyes to widen. "Looks like you're stuck here for another two hours or you come with me!"   
  
  
Miranda stared at the semi-trailer.  _He couldn't be serious? Did he know who she was?_  
  
  
"Oh, Uncle Al, that is-"  
  
  
"Uh, uh, you don't have to thank me Andy!" Big Al cut her lover off, assuming that is what she was going to say. "I think it's best you just come with me now and Ryan can deliver the car to you later."   
  
  
"I couldn't ask him to do that." Andrea replied.  
  
  
"Sure, you can! I'll bring him back in once he delivers the car." Big Al responded, putting an arm around her lover and beginning to walk towards the semi-trailer. "Let me just get it cleaned up a bit."   
  
  
"Thanks, Uncle Al." Andrea replied, turning around to her and instantly looking apologetic.   
  
  
Glaring at her lover she opened and closed her mouth.   
  
  
"I tried getting us out of it!" Andrea spoke. "But did you really want to hang around here,  _hungry_ , for the next two to three hours?"  
  
  
Miranda sighed, shaking her head. "I suppose not." she responded, watching as the man got up into his cabin and rummaged around. God knows what state it was in.   
  
  
"Come on up!" Big Al announced.  
  
  
Grounding down on her teeth she turned back to Andrea. "Do you really expect me to call him  _Big Al_  these next few days?"  
  
  
Andrea laughed, biting her lip, handing their bags and cases of beer over to Big Al as he opened the back of his shipping container and put them in. "Of course not."   
  
  
"Thank god for that." Miranda replied, watching as Andrea got up into the cabin before she too hoisted herself up, thankful that there was no one around to watch her stumble up the stairs into the truck.  
  
  
"Though he will keep insisting that you do." Andrea said whilst Big Al still wasn't in with them.   
  
  
"And I'll keep insisting that I won't." Miranda responded, putting on her seat-belt, thankful that it didn't smell inside once the doors were closed.   
  
  
The semi-trailer bounced as Big Al entered and the door was slammed.   
  
  
Miranda cringed, rubbing her ear, the sound having been incredibly loud as the cabin creaked and shook whilst the heavy man got himself comfortable in his driver’s seat. He turned to them with his kind eyes and that familiar charming Sachs smile.   
  
  
"Ready to hit the road?"   
  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Miranda muttered, trying her best but failing to get comfortable.   
  
  
"What was that?" Big Al asked over the roar of the engine turning on.  
  
  
"Miranda said she is ready." Andrea loudly said, putting on her seat belt before the semi-trailer pulled out onto the road and finally they were off towards the Sachs Homestead.   
  
  
Miranda couldn't help but dread the night ahead as she had no idea what kind of reception she was going to get from Andrea's family. Dylan had been easy, he had been accepting and over the moon for his sister’s happiness. Everything she'd heard about Richard Sachs she knew she probably wouldn't like him and the feeling was already mutual. Uncle "Big" Al he seemed genuine. That was two to one. The numbers of those who would be accepting of her she hoped would be higher than those who weren't. She could only cross her fingers and hope for the best.   
  
  
Either way, whatever happened, she would keep her head up and her mouth tightly closed. She didn't want to make any kind of scene knowing it was going to be hard enough for the whole family. 

 

~*~

 

"I'm so glad you've got yourself a woman like Miranda." Big Al said to her lover. "You know I never did like that Nate..." he shook his head. "Always got a bad vibe from him. Women definitely are a much better partner."  
  
  
Andrea laughed, patting her Uncle Al on the back. "You've certainly got that right. I am one lucky woman to have Miranda by my side." she turned to smile at her lover as Big Al opened up the back of his trailer.  
  
  
"That ex-husband of yours really did one over on you." Al spoke as they pulled out their bags.   
  
  
"Yes. Don't remind me." Miranda sighed. "He can rot for all I care. I never want to see or ever hear his name again."  
  
  
Thankfully Big Al got the hint and didn't continue speaking about that deplorable man instead continued speaking with his niece again. "Let's get your stuff inside!"  
  
  
Miranda stared up at the house, it was a beautiful white two-story home, and she knew it would have lots of character inside and lots of memories. "Magnificent."  
  
  
"You think?"   
  
  
"I really, really think." Miranda responded. "It's gorgeous." She couldn't wait to see what it's like inside. "I love old houses." She added, grabbing some of their things, helping get them inside.  
  
  
As soon as she entered the house she was bombarded with two big and hairy dogs, one was a gorgeous golden Labrador and the other was a wolf dog, she liked to call them (it was a husky) and she has heard all about the mischievous dog. "Well, aren't you to adorable." She spoke, rubbing the tops of their heads, the Labrador delighting in smelling her hand no doubt being able to smell Patricia.   
  
  
"Who wants treats?" Andrea asked, pulling out a zip-lock bag from her shoulder bag.   
  
  
The dogs went wild with excitement with the husky running around in a circle before being commanded to sit. She watched her lover give a few treats to both dogs before petting their heads and cooing at them how beautiful and great they were, dropping down to her knees and cuddling them tightly.   
  
  
Miranda knew her lover was stalling as she went over and helped Al but was waved away being told he would take it all upstairs for them.   
  
  
With that she went back over to her lover who stood up.   
  
  
"Now I have all your slobber over my hands." Andrea said, looking more at Dusty the lab than Boomer the husky.   
  
  
The brunette then looked further into the house.   
  
  
"I could just stay here with you two!" Andrea said, looking back at the dogs who jumped around with excitement once more.   
  
  
Taking Andrea's right wrist, even knowing her hands were slobbered, she tugged on it. "Come on, we have to face this..." there was no point delaying this any longer.  
  
  
"I know." Andrea replied, sighing. "I just wish I was dreaming..."   
  
  
"I wish that too, darling." Miranda replied as they slowly began walking further into the house.  
  
  
They rounded a corner and a young blonde came rushing over and collided in Andrea's arms.   
  
  
"Pippa." Andrea breathed.   
  
  
Pippa, her lover's seventeen-year-old sister, held onto Andrea tightly, eyes shut with tear stained cheeks.   
  
  
"I'm so glad you're here." Pippa whispered, not wanting to let go of her older sister.   
  
  
"I'm sorry it's taken so long." Andrea cried.   
  
  
"I understand."   
  
  
"I should have come sooner to be here for you. I have been very selfish, I know."   
  
  
"Andy, you're stupid for thinking you have to say sorry. I get why you haven't come. It's been horrible. Mom can't stop crying, Dad is barely around, and Harrison looks like a zombie. I've just been trying to keep myself busy with house and farm work. I'm so glad schools finished because I wouldn't be able to concentrate on that. Then there's Daisy who is expected to give birth at any moment."   
  
  
"Daisy?" Miranda chimed in. She couldn't remember Andrea telling her of a family pregnancy.  
  
  
"Our cow." Pippa said, looking to her as she and Andrea slowly pulled apart but her lover didn't let go of her sisters left hand. "If the calf gets stuck I'm not going to be able to pull it out myself! I don't know what I'm going to do because Mom has barely gotten out of bed. Dad's being his useless self. I don't get why he remained living here if he won't get off his ass and help with the farm!"   
  
  
Pippa was absolutely hysterical as was Andrea and it was clear the water works weren't stopping any time soon.   
  
  
"Honey, everything with the farm and Daisy is going to be okay. If she goes into labour and the baby gets stuck I'll be there to help along with Miranda."  
  
  
Her lover looked to her for assurance.  
  
  
"Yes." Miranda responded. She's never witnessed an animal giving birth so she would be useless help but in these times of need she would do whatever she could. "I hate that we're meeting this way."   
  
  
Pippa nodded, hugging her with her right arm, sobs escaping both sibling’s mouths. "All that I've heard..." she cried. "You're good for Andy. I'm glad she has you. It's an honour meeting you. What you do is out of this world."  
  
  
"Thank you, that is very kind." Miranda replied, returning the brief hug before someone else came into sight, and she recognised him to be Andrea's older brother by a year, Harrison.  
  
  
"Andy." He said, pulling the brunette into his arms. He had no signs of tears in his eyes but he looked awful.   
  
  
"This is Miranda." Andrea said a few seconds later, pulling away from Harrison and turning to her as she accepted a tissue from Pippa and blew her nose. "Miranda, this is Harrison..."  
  
  
"I hate that we're meeting like this." Miranda replied, as she watched Harrison held out a hand.   
  
  
"It's not ideal." Harrison replied, watching her closely. "I just want to say to you what I said to Andy. Love is love. If you love and care for her makes me happy. But you go back to treating her like a lowly assistant again and I will not accept you into our family."   
  
  
Having heard about Harrison's sometimes abrupt attitude Miranda wasn't at all surprised by his blunt words. She nodded. "I appreciate you saying that and I understand your concern. I can only imagine what Andrea said about me before we reconnected romantically." she laughed softly. "I was quite the monster, I willingly say that, but I am that way because my magazine demands it."  
  
  
"If you were a man it would be completely different." Harrison nodded.   
  
  
"Yes, and I can also safely say I have no intention of acting anything other than a loving partner towards Andrea which is what she deserves."  
  
  
Harrison watched her closely for another few seconds until a woman appeared. He turned, putting an arm around her waist. "This is my wife Leah and out on the back porch are our two children Nancy and Richie."  
  
  
"Twins?" Miranda questioned, she knew Andrea had mentioned her niece and nephew, but couldn't remember if they were twins or far apart in age, no doubt because at the time she'd been too distracted by Andrea's stunning ways.  
  
  
"Unfortunately, no." Harrison said.   
  
  
"I've always wanted twins though. My brother has twins with his wife.” Leah explained. “You have identical daughters I heard?"   
  
  
"Correct. Girls. Cassidy and Caroline. The lights of my life."  
  
  
"They sound like great kids." Leah responded.   
  
  
"High IQs too, I heard?" Harrison spoke.  
  
  
"Yes, exceptional. Some days I wonder how they're my daughters." Miranda laughed softly.   
  
  
"And they want to become a paramedic and a pilot. Great fields of work. Pharmaceuticals has its ups and downs but I wouldn't have it any other way. What university will they be attending?   
  
  
  
_Andrea and Dylan weren't kidding when they mentioned Harrison's attitude._  Miranda thought, as she responded to the older, unique, sibling.  
  
  
"Their dream is  _Columbia_  to be closer to home, but it is still two years away and they may change their mind."  
  
  
"As kids can do." Harrison said.   
  
  
"Yes. We recently watched the  _YALE_  episode in  _Gilmore Girls_  and their eyes lit up. So-" Miranda shrugged. "Anything is possible. I will support whatever decision they decide on."  
  
  
"Both great schools. I went to  _DUKE_. Studied science and natural medicine. I'm now a pharmaceutical’s rep and the most sought out one this side of the Mid West. Fifty thousand sales this month. Last month 130 thousand.   
  
  
"Impressive." Miranda replied as he continued talking about a new  _Pfizer_  drug coming out onto the market next year and he was already in the talks to get the first package this side of the country. It was clear that this Sachs member could talk on and on about himself all evening if she let him. He was a real gloater and she hates gloating. Sure, she's worked hard for what she does but she doesn't rub it in people's noses. She was glad when her lover came back over.   
  
  
"You better not be grilling her!" Andrea said, playfully punching Harrison in the arm as he turned around and hugged her tightly again.   
  
  
"Just friendly chatter about work and the twins. They both strive to achieve their dreams in fantastic fields." Harrison responded.   
  
  
"Yes, we all know how much you love to strive." Andrea responded when they pulled apart. "As annoying as you are I have to love you."   
  
  
"Holding up alright?" Leah asked when they pulled away from their tight embrace.   
  
  
"Thanks to Miranda and the girls I am. Don't know what I'd be doing if it weren't for them." Andrea replied, reaching out for her hand.   
  
  
"I'm really happy for you, Andy. I could tell you and Nate truly weren't meant for each other." Leah replied.   
  
  
"My matchmaking did work for a little while!" Harrison pointed out.   
  
  
"Nate's a great guy who I was meant to only be friends with." Andrea replied. She knew that her lover was still fond of her ex-boyfriend and missed the friendship they'd shared. "Do you know if he's coming tomorrow?"   
  
  
Harrison nodded. "He's going to have to miss the first part but he'll be at the Wake."   
  
  
"I still can't believe it." Leah said, shaking her head, tears welling. She and Andrea embraced again, crying softly together.  
  
  
"We've had Pippa stay over the last couple of nights." Harrison said. "I can tell though she's been wanting you."   
  
  
Andrea nodded and she knew her lover would be wanting to spend most of her time with Pippa.  
  
  
Miranda looked over to the young teenager who was walking back downstairs with an older man following who she noticed from Andrea's pictures to be her Father Richard.   
  
  
Taking a deep breath, she readied herself for whatever encounter they were about to have.   
  
  
"Hi honey." Richard said, eyes puffy and red, pulling his daughter into her. "I'm glad you're finally here. Your mother is upstairs but she said she'll come down soon. She wants to check on Daisy." He spoke then turned to Miranda. "The former boss and now lady lover. I'm still confused, but I appreciate you being here for my daughter. This is going to be a hard time for us all."  
  
  
Miranda awkwardly held out at hand. "I'm sorry we have to be meeting in such an unfortunate way. I had the great privilege of meeting Dylan and he was phenomenal, a wonderful, talented young man. He won me over straight away with the Sachs charm."   
  
  
"He told us all about his stay and how you welcomed him in with wide arms. I appreciate that. He had the time of his life. Now he'll never be able to do that again." Richard said, taking off his glasses, beginning to walk away, tears welling in his eyes. "I have to go."   
  
  
"Of course." Miranda spoke, her heart aching.   
  
  
"Dad, did you want me to-" Andrea tried, but her brother cut her off.   
  
  
"Just leave him. I've tried countless times to be with him, but he doesn't want the company." Harrison softly said as they watched their Father walk outside. "He's been out in the shed ever since. The most I've ever seen him out there."   
  
  
_No doubt regretting how he treated his son for the work venture he had chosen. Miranda thought and didn't say._  She was a mother who loved her children no matter what and it baffled her when she hears of parents not supporting whatever work their children want to pursue. It's unthinkable in her mind. Paramedic work was a tough field, her daughter was going to see a lot of knitty gritty things that she won't be able to un-see but at the same time it was going to be incredibly rewarding for Cassidy. Then there's Caroline with her flying career, having always dreamed of being a pilot. It was a dangerous job but with the correct training she knew her daughter would excel. She would do absolutely anything to help them achieve their dreams. So, when she heard how Richard not only acted with Andrea and her journalism but with Dylan too. Simply put; ridiculous. Now he's regretting it.   
  
  
"Mom hasn't showered in a week. I don't know what we're going to do." Harrison said, looking up to the second floor.   
  
  
"Give her time." Miranda heard herself saying as she watched her lover picking up the lilies. "That's all that can be done in a situation like this." her lover nodded at her words.  
  
  
"We got these for her." Andrea spoke, holding up the flowers.  
  
  
"They're beautiful." Leah said. "I'll help you find an empty vase. I know the perfect spot to put them."   
  
  
Andrea looked to her, squeezing her hand, looking at her as if asking "Will you be okay?" if she went away for a little bit.  
  
  
Nodding she spoke. "Now that I have signal I can call the bank then I'll check in on the girls and  _RUNWAY_."   
  
  
"I can't wait to pick your brain about  _RUNWAY_." Leah said from where she stopped in the kitchen.   
  
  
"Shoot away when you're ready." Miranda replied before she realised the bad choice of wording she had used.  _Shoot away. Are you dumb?! Dylan fired a gun into his own brain!_  
  
  
The sound of sobbing was heard up from the second floor banister and slowly looking up her stomach dropped upon seeing the familiar face of Kate Sachs from having been shown the family album a month ago by her lover. "Oh, my goodness..." she trailed off, opening and closing her mouth. "I wasn't thinking..."   
  
  
"It happens." Harrison replied. "Don't worry about it. You weren't to know she was there." He added as he walked up the stairs to be with his mother along with the rest of the siblings.   
  
  
Andrea looked at her as she crossed the room to the staircase. "It's okay. These things happen." she said, reaching out for the banister.  
  
  
Even so Miranda couldn't shake the horrible feeling as she watched them disappear upstairs. "I didn't know she was there."   
  
  
"Neither did I." Leah replied moving to the back door. "It was an accident. Don't kick yourself over it."   
  
  
That was going to be hard for her when she felt so terrible.  _The first time she sees you and you're saying that!_  She pinched her thigh, cringing at the pain.  _Idiot_!   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
"What about Andrea's account. Surely you can put money in there for us to use?"   
  
  
Andy heard her lover's voice as she walked downstairs.   
  
  
"A couple thousand. Four at the most." Miranda said, causing her eyes to widen, as her lover looked up at her. "Good. I'll send you through her bank details."   
  
  
Miranda snapped her phone shut and instantly walked over to her. "About before-"   
  
  
"Darling, it was an accident. I didn't even know she was there! I hadn't thought anything of what you said. It would have been like me saying "Shoot!" when someone asked me something. I'd have said that on auto-pilot without thinking. I say it all the time, you know that."  
  
  
"Of all the ways for my first impression with your mother..."   
  
  
"Darling, please stop worrying, and relax. She'll have forgotten by the next time she sees you."   
  
  
Miranda sighed, trying her best to relax.  
  
  
"Now what's happening with your accounts?"   
  
  
"My bank froze all of them due to suspicious activity going on. They froze my main account right before 3.5 million was transferred into an unknown account. It's clear Eric has someone on the outside helping him  _try_  to clear his debt... or something."   
  
  
"I'm glad your bank noticed this time before anything more was stolen. What do we need four thousand for?"   
  
  
Miranda shrugged. "Whatever I can do to help your family. Buy drinks at the Wake... anything."  
  
  
"You just being here is enough, you know that." Andrea put her arms around her.   
  
  
"I do, but I still want to be useful in some way, and if my money can help then I am going to do so."   
  
  
Knowing her lover wasn't used to such a situation like this Andy simply kissed Miranda. There was no point making a big deal over what her lover decided to do with her money.  _"She's a big girl! She can decide for herself what she does with her money!"_  Dylan's words echoed through her mind. "I'm going to go check on Daisy for Mom. Would you like to come?"  
  
  
"Of course, darling. I want to meet all of your family members including the animals." Miranda replied, reaching into her bag for her camera having promised the girls she would take lots of photo's.   
  
  
"Great. I'll show you around. Let me find you a pair of suitable boots first."  
  
  
"Boots?"   
  
  
"Yes darling, you're in farm territory now and it's coming in to snake season." Andy replied, pulling open the cupboard by the door, rummaging through. "Uh huh! Found your size! They're Mom's second pair but she never uses them. They can officially be yours now."   
  
  
Once her lover had the boots on she watched as Miranda looked down to them.   
  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day." Miranda spoke, staring at the heavy gumboots.   
  
  
Andy laughed. "You'll get used to it!" She said, tugging on her lover's hand. "Come on, there's lots to show you."  
  
  
"You're going to make me have sore feet later, aren't you?"   
  
  
"Probably." Andy responded, looking at her lover with a closed lip smile. "Farm life, baby, the soles of your feet will adapt to it."   
  
  
"These boots don't feel very supportive."  
  
  
"They're better and more expensive than you think."   
  
  
"Hmm, like 30 dollars?"   
  
  
"85!" Andy said over her shoulder. "I was there when Mom brought them. But then her sister, my aunt Judy brought her a different pair and they're now her favourite."  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Coming back inside from the warmth of the sun Miranda took off her thin jacket and hung it up on one of the many hooks by the door.   
  
  
Andrea took off her boots before walking over to their bags the ones she'd insisted Big Al let her take upstairs. "Time for me to show you my old room."   
  
  
Secretly Miranda has been waiting for this moment. Nodding she helped Andrea with their bags as they headed upstairs.   
  
  
Once on the second floor they went right and walked five steps down and entered the first door on the left.   
  
  
The smell in the room was a little musky, which was easily fixed by opening a window, along with a very girly perfume scent which didn't seem much like Andrea.  
  
  
Looking around Miranda's eyes widened at the posters on the walls. She was a little surprised by what she saw. "The  _BANGLES_ ,  _Dixie Chicks_..." she trailed off with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, you have some taste at least." She commented upon looking at the poster next to the window of her dear friend, Michael Jackson. "We are well and truly overdue for a catch up." She spoke and her lover raised an eyebrow.   
  
  
"Wait... your friends with MJ?"   
  
  
"Have you not seen the pictures in the hall way near my room?" Miranda asked, turning to look at the back wall opposite the double bed where there was a huge array of photos of Andrea with friends and family on the wall.   
  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't think it meant that you guys actually "hung out" and it's never come up in a conversation until now."  
  
  
"Well, now you know." Miranda responded, looking over to her lover and smiling. "We were meant to see each other a few months ago but you and I ended up going to the South of France together."   
  
  
"Oh. Em. Gee! You stood up MJ for me?!"   
  
  
"He understood." Miranda shrugged. "It's okay though because I think Macaulay had been there and I'm not going to Michael's whilst he's there until he's cleaned his attitude up."   
  
  
"Woah woah! You're saying that Dylan and I were talking about cute little Kevin McCallister from  _HOME ALONE_  just the other month and this whole time you're like... friends with him as well as Michael fucking Jackson?!"  
  
  
At Andrea's words, she turned to look at her lover. "Yes, it didn't come to my mind to tell you. I'm sorry, had I known you'd have both wanted to know I would have told you."  
  
  
"I think I need to sit down." Andrea said in a bit of a daze as she sat down onto her old double bed. "This is insane. Dylan should be here to hear this."  
  
  
"I wish he were, my darling." Miranda replied.   
  
  
Andrea breathed in and out deeply a couple of times. "What do you think of my old room?" Her lover asked, being strong and changing the subject.   
  
  
"Beautiful. Just like I expected it to be with all the novels, slight clutter and photos."   
  
  
"But the music posters are shocking you."   
  
  
"Yes." Miranda replied, lips curling. "You don't seem to listen to that music anymore... but you picked a great Michael poster."  
  
  
It's my favourite one. The world’s greatest singer."  
  
  
"You'll have to come with me when I visit him next."   
  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
  
"Only if you want me to be."   
  
  
"I'll be a nervous wreck!" Andrea responded, standing from the bed. "What would I wear? What would I say? Oh no... I couldn't possibly..."  
  
  
Miranda took a hold of her lover. "You could wear whatever you want, a paper bag and you would still be breathtaking, and you can talk about whatever your beautiful mind desires."   
  
  
"This is insane!" Andrea said, shaking her head. "I wish all of this could be happening differently."   
  
  
"So do I." Miranda replied, putting a supportive arm around Andrea. "What can I do for you?"  
  
  
"What you're doing now... being here for me..."   
  
  
They remained quiet for a little while.   
  
  
"I really like this photo." Miranda spoke, looking at one of the pictures of her lover. "You're so very young but so beautiful."

 

 

"When was this taken?" Miranda asked.  
  
  
Andrea laughed softly, looking to the photo. That was on the day of my 18th. It was the second and only time I ever dressed up like that... until I become a  _RUNWAY_  employee."   
  
  
"You look like you're doing a shoot for  _RUNWAY_!" Miranda said, in awe.  
  
"Oh please."  
  
  
Miranda turned to Andrea to see her lover was blushing. "I'm being serious. Good lord, look at you!" she was stunned. "Young and blossomed into such an extraordinary, stunning woman who I love so much." She spoke, still unable to believe she has fallen in love with someone so young, but it is how it is, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
**Later.  
**  
  
"Here. Have this." Miranda said, turning around to Andrea who sat at the counter.   
  
  
"What is it?" Andrea asked, reaching out to take the glass of green juice.   
  
  
"I made it. It has lots of healthy goodness with Chia and Flaxseeds. You'll have your body loving you later for the clean out."   
  
  
Andrea raised an eyebrow, taking a sip. "Huh, not bad."   
  
  
Smirking Miranda nodded. "It's because it's made with love."  
  
  
Andrea gave her a close-lipped smile, eyes red and blotchy. Her lover downed the drink in record time.   
  
  
Fifteen minutes later and it was working its magic as her brunette beauty raced upstairs for the bathroom. "What did I say!"   
  
  
"You weren't lying!"   
  
  
Chuckling Miranda took the empty glass and turned to the sink to begin washing it along with the juicer before picking up her glass of coffee for another sip.   
  
  
"I can see how much you care for her."   
  
  
Miranda looked over her shoulder at the unexpected voice and found herself face to face with the grieving Sachs mother. "Oh." She cleared her throat. "I really do."  
  
  
"If you hurt her..." Kate trailed off, unable to come up with an argument.   
  
  
"I know it's strange with the age gap, but I love her, and I will never hurt her."  
  
  
Kate searched her eyes before nodding. "Richard will take time accepting this. It's not the lesbian part, it's-"  
  
  
"Me. I know. I was a nightmare to Andrea when she first worked for me, I can only imagine the tales she has told you, but I've apologised for all of that to her."   
  
  
"As long as Andy is happy... that's all that matters." Kate responded, pulling open the fridge to take out the orange juice before grabbing a bottle of Vodka atop the fridge. "Richard is an arrogant bastard even at the best of times. Harrison takes after him. I can't stand it at times."  
  
  
Miranda watched as the other woman who looked so like Andrea just older taking a shot of vodka.   
  
  
"Can't stand either of them at times, I should say." Kate shook her head, looking to her mug. "I hope the coffee is how you like it?"   
  
  
"Oh, yes. Excellent coffee, very strong."   
  
  
"Andy told me you loved your coffee. I got the best I could find in the store and I set the coffee machine the hottest it would go."  
  
  
"Oh, Kate... You didn't need to do-"  
  
  
"Of course, I did, you love my daughter… she loves you, and I will do whatever I can to help welcome you into our home... Our family."  
  
  
"I'm pleased to finally be meeting you, Andrea can never stop talking about you and this magnificent home... I just hate and wish we weren't meeting like this. I wish I could make all this pain go away. All the money I have and there's nothing I can do." Miranda said, realising she was rambling. "I can't imagine how hard this all must be for you." she added, no idea how she would be acting or even standing up from bed if one of her girls did such a thing to themselves.   
  
  
Kate's hands began to shake and she wordlessly opened and closed her mouth, shaking her head, looking up at her with watery eyes. "I was the one who-" the woman's throat caught. "Who found him... My beautiful boy, laying there like that, so...so lifeless and blood.... there was so much blood, and bits of his brain… splattered all around… I just... I don't know...why? Why... Why did he do it?"   
  
  
Miranda wordlessly shook her head unsure as to what to say as Kate broke down in front of her. "I wish I had the answers."   
  
  
"He was a good boy, loved life, he had his secrets and bouts of depression but I... he was your typical moody teenager, and then did your typical early twenty things... I know the drinking was getting a tad over the top, and we were going to talk about that next year after his big birthday party at the end of the year... I never thought... This would happen. We talked a lot, he always confided in me when he was ready, he could never talk to Richard the way he does...  _did_ with me. I never saw the signs. I should have seen the signs! I can't believe I didn't see he was struggling!"  
  
  
"You couldn't have known."  
  
  
"I should have! I'm his mother!" Kate pushed away from the island counter, beginning to pace so much like Andrea. "I'm his fucking mother and I couldn't even see that my baby boy was struggling!"  
  
  
That was clearly another moment where she could have said something differently. Miranda watched as Kate tried to calm herself down. She didn't know what to say, and decided to remain silent so as not to say anything else stupid.  
  
  
"I lost my baby boy. I don't know how to... continue." Kate confessed. "What would you do?"   
  
  
"Oh, I..." Miranda trailed off.  _What a loaded question!_  She honestly had no idea other than - "I think I'd want to die, but then I'd have the other daughter there to think about so I wouldn't be able to just slit my throat. Not to mention I have Andrea now and she has helped change my life around in many ways. I firmly believe she would be able to help me get through anything just as I am now with her." She responded, not at all okay with the thought of her daughters never on this earth at least while she was still alive. It was not okay or fair for a child go before their parent.   
  
  
"I can see now you're who Andy has been waiting for. You're who she needs." Kate said through her tears. "I am thrilled you're a part of our family."   
  
  
"I... thank you. I'm thrilled to be a part of it." Miranda responded, unable to believe she was "Meeting the Family" in such a distraught way.   
  
  
 "Drink?"  
  
  
"Sure." Miranda replied, not much of a Vodka fan but was not going to be rude and decline when really she was enjoying just her coffee. She watched as two drinks were poured, one being placed in front of her. "Thank you."  
  
  
Kate, in her daze simply nodded and walked away, forgetting to put the juice back and close the fridge. "Welcome to the family." The older brunette said over her shoulder.   
  
  
Biting the inside of her lip, unable to believe all of this was happening in such a devastating way, she closed the fridge to come face to face with a picture of Dylan grinning widely with that Sachs charm. _Why did you do it...?_  
  
  
~*~ 

 

 **Later That Night.  
**  
  
Tensions were running high and currently it has approached boiling point. Miranda was witnessing Harrison's attitude on a high new level and it was very unbecoming.  _How on earth is he a Sachs?_  Was the question on her mind.   
  
  
"He should have gone to military school like dad wanted and it would have toughened him up and given him opportunities for a practical career instead of hanging around here like a bad smell." Harrison continued his rant.  
  
  
"I hang around here like a bad smell. What's the difference?" Pippa chimed in from where she drunkenly sat.   
  
  
"You're going to University next year. That’s practical. Big difference. Maybe had Dylan had more of a future planned-"  
  
  
"What? He wouldn't have killed himself? That had nothing to do with work. He had a job. He had his own business and he was brilliant at it. It might not be the job you wanted him to have but who cares! Jobs a job!" Pippa responded.  
  
  
"He was going nowhere!"   
  
  
"The stats he was telling Miranda and I about were impressive. He was going places and do you forget about the mention he got on  _American Restoration_?! That helped him get even more sales!" Andrea spoke.  
  
  
"That's a stupid TV show! That  _mention_ wasn't going to help him get far."  
  
  
Andrea threw her hands up in the air as her Dad tried to interfere, but the brunette cut him off. “You know what I think?” Andrea spoke up abruptly, staggering as she got up off the bar stool.   
  
Miranda was thankfully beside her lover and instantly put her arms quickly around her lover’s waist to help to stay standing.   
  
“You keep asking how did this happen to us?! You keep playing the sympathy card, Harrison, because you know what?! I reckon you played a huge, a huge fucking part of all this!” Andrea was very wobbly on her feet as she yelled at her brother.  
  
“Now Andy none of this is helping…” Richard tried to say but her lover shot him a dirty look, pointing at him with rage in her eyes.  
  
“Oh, no. Don't you start too! You were exactly the same! Sure, you'd help him out with the motorbikes and give him money when he desperately needed it, but I heard you talking to him late at night giving him complete shit about how he was acting and all the nights I heard you talking to Mom telling her how disappointment you are with how you always thought he was wasting his life away with a business that was doomed to fuck up at some point!”   
  
Richard stared at Andrea in utter shock.   
  
“Good! Finally, you're feeling like complete shit too! So many nights at the dinner table you'd talk down to him, and even me because we wanted to go down different career paths than what you did. You never could simply let us be happy with our life choices.”   
  
Richard opened and closed his mouth, not able to come up with something to say, and this only made Andrea angrier.  
  
"You're pathetic! Did you know that Dylan called me at 1 or 2 in the morning countless times crying his eyes out because he felt like a complete and utter failure because his favourite older brother and his own fucking father treated him like he was always going to fail! You never once stopped to think how you spoke to us, to him, how it would make Dylan feel. You shattered him on so many occasions because you didn't have faith in him! Mom was always too afraid to speak up to you!”  
  
"I did have faith in him!" Richard yelled. "I wouldn't have let him start up that business and embarrass himself if he wasn't going to be able to go anywhere with it... he started earning money, and he made the family proud."  
  
"It's always about the family and our appearance! It's never just about us and what we want and if we are happy. All that has ever mattered to you is how people view the family! God forbid we embarrass you because we failed at something. I got made redundant at the Mirror but you make it so hard to talk to you about that sort of stuff when I know you already disapprove my choice of being a journalist that I felt like I couldn't tell you I was sacked. You would have said it's because of the work, and that the work isn't good enough for me, I would hear the continuous line  _"Do you really want to be a struggling journalist until you retire? That's even if you get the money to retire!"_  remember those words you said to me?!" Andrea angrily asked, she was shaking she was that furious.   
  
Miranda tightened her hold on Andrea. She wanted to open her mouth, to tell her darling lover that maybe she should get some air, but she remained quiet. She didn't want to upset and anger Andrea any further.   
  
"You know what... I'm wasting my breath on the both of you! You're so stuck in your ways far, far up your asshole's that you're blind to see how you treated Dylan! It's really disgusting, and I am so upset with the both of you at your sickening behaviour. It's so sickening to me right now that I can't stand looking at the two of you anymore." Andrea turned to her then. "Come on, we're leaving."  
  
The older woman had no idea where they were going to go, but she knew it was better than staying here for the meantime.   
  
"Andy, you can't leave... it's late and you have nowhere to go." Richard tried to speak, his voice laced with concern. "You've been drinking far too much and you just need to sleep it off."  
  
"Don't tell me how much I've had to drink, I know when I've had enough, and most of all you can't tell me what to do."  
  
Pippa stood down from the island counter stool. "I'm coming. Staying here isn't doing my mood any better."  
  
"Good. We'll go to the old camper van." Andrea replied, tugging on her hand and taking Pippa's. "Neither of you follow us because, like I said, I don't want to see your faces."  
  
Richard held up his hands whilst Harrison shook his head and walked away towards the staircase.   
  
"Absolute bastards, the both of them!" Andrea angrily said, slamming the car door.  
  
Miranda got behind the wheel of the silver Mercedes. It felt bizarre to her because she barely drove anymore. "Where are we going?" she questioned after turning the engine on and putting the car into drive, thankful she had only had a glass of wine earlier.  
  
"Turn right at the end of the drive way and just keep going until I tell you to stop." Andrea responded, turning to glare out the window, and so, nodding Miranda put her seat-belt on, booted up the heater, and began driving down the drive-way.  
  
~*~  
  
**A Little While Later.  
**  
Andrea had been pacing the length of the old camper van. Her lover hadn't been kidding when she said it was old. It was completely run down, looked as if it hadn't been used in years, and the door had taken quite a bit of muscle power to open as it had been stuck closed. She simply hoped there were no creepy-crawley's hiding around.   
  
The two sisters had forgotten that the second mattress in the camper van had been taken out long ago which meant that Pippa couldn't bunk in here with them.  
  
The young blonde had simply shrugged it off, opened one of the cupboards and pulled out a yellow tent which was now where Pippa was trying her best to calm down and get some rest, a few feet outside.  
  
"Darling..." Miranda softly said, trailing off. "Would you like to talk about it."  
  
Her lover growled, turning around. "No! They anger me too much! They can't even see how they made Dylan feel! How they make me feel!"  
  
She watched as Andrea collapsed onto the nearby couch.   
  
"This is all just... too much." Andrea said, and Miranda watched as her lovers back began convulsing from silent sobs. "Why is this happening."   
  
Miranda really, really wished she had the answers. She opened her mouth to speak when Andrea jumped up off the couch, coming closer to her.   
  
"Make love to me." Andrea cried, tears streaming down that flawless face.   
  
  
The  _RUNWAY_ editor was taken aback by that request. Her lover was in no state. "Andrea, I-"   
  
  
"Please, just fuck me." Andrea begged now. "I want to feel something else. Please."  
  
  
Miranda stepped closer, her heart aching for her lover who sounded so broken and lost. She closed the distance between them, moving into Andrea's personal space and put her arms around the brunette. "Okay." She whispered, cupping the back of Andrea's neck and pulling her mouth towards her own, kissing her fiercely.   
  
  
Andrea did the same in return, pushing her up against the closed camper van door, her tears mingling with their mixed saliva.   
  
  
Knowing Andrea wanted to feel something, anything else, Miranda pushed away from the door and the brunette moved backwards guiding them to the back of the van where the double bed was all the while stripping Andrea of her clothes and underwear.   
  
  
They stopped at the end of the bed. It had no sheets on it but that was alright, they didn't need those yet. She pushed her lover onto the mattress and she stared down at her, she was stunning and all for her.   
  
  
Taking off her own clothes Miranda tossed them behind her and situated herself atop Andrea's gloriously soft body, the body she would never tire making love to.   
  
  
It wasn't a night for taking it slow and that's why Miranda dived straight in, her tongue moving around Andrea's vagina opening, getting her wet before finally making her way to Andrea's clitoris which was now ready for her to pay delicious attention to.   
  
  
At the first lick Andrea arched her lower body into her and let out a low moan. "Yesss."  
  
Miranda continued to ferociously take her lover and hoped she could help take Andrea's mind off all the nightmare that she and her family found themselves in.  
  
~*~  
  
**The Next Morning.  
**  
Miranda woke to not only an empty bed but an empty camper van. She shivered under the duvet, the Winter chill still hanging around in the air even though it was officially Spring, and she pulled the blankets tighter around her.   
  
Closing her eyes again Miranda dreaded getting up from bed. It was going to be a horribly sad day and she was going to have to be ridiculously strong for her lover. She didn't know how she was going to do it, but she knew she had it in her to do so, she was the untouchable  _RUNWAY_ editor after all. She has trained herself years now how to keep for emotions in check.  
  
Covering her mouth as she yawned she knew it was time to get up and face the day.   
  
Swinging her legs over the bed she hurriedly reached out for her pyjama pants, sweater and night robe. She realised that they had left their bags at the Sachs Homestead which meant they would be heading back their soon to shower and ready themselves for the inevitable.  
  
Yawning again, it had been a night of tossing and turning, she walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains spotting her brunette beauty sitting out on a log by a small crackling fire which had a tripod over it with a pot hanging above the flames.   
  
Opening the door, she walked down the steps and over to the log, touching Andrea's head as she sat down next to her lover. "Morning." she said, leaving out the good part because there was nothing good about this morning.   
  
She watched as her lover grabbed a protective glove, stood from the log and took hold of the pot (which was a tea-pot) and poured the hot water into a mug along with some semi-expensive coffee and a dash of milk, handing it to her silently.   
  
"Thank you." Miranda whispered, instantly sipping the steaming coffee. It was no  _Starbucks_ but it would do the trick. She watched then as Andrea took her own mug of coffee, stood and held out a hand.   
  
"Come." Was all her brunette beauty said.  
  
Taking Andrea's hand, which was more pale than normal due to the cold morning air, she walked side-by-side with the young woman for quite a little while until they came to the end of a hill-top. She knew they had driven up a hill last night, but she hadn't realised they were this high up as she stared down at the stunning, and breathtaking view of the Sachs Homestead and land surrounding. "It's beautiful." she softly said, breaking the silence.   
  
"This was our favourite spot."  
  
Miranda turned to Andrea who broke the silence.   
  
“When we were teens... every Friday night we would sneak out of the house with one of Mom’s bottles of Vodka and get drunk even though we never particularly enjoyed the Vodka, but we knew it was too risky sneaking off with Dad’s Whisky. Mom never suspected we were drinking her liquor because she would down it like it was water and always thought it was her who’d drunk it.” The brunette laughed softly. “We would sit here, stare up at the stars and wonder what was out there in the far reaches of space… I always wanted to be an Astronaut growing up…”  
  
“You never told me that.”  
  
“This dream didn’t last for long once I realised the art of words.” Andrea responded, continuing. “We would talk about anything and everything. We always had the same way of thinking. We could talk until the sun came up, and some mornings we did even though we regretted it two hours later when Mom was making us do our chores.”  
  
Miranda chuckled, watching as Andrea pulled out a bottle of  _Smirnoff_.   
  
“This is for you, brother.”   
  
She watched as her lover downed quite a lot of the clear liquor before turning and looking up at the sun which was coming up over the horizon lighting up the sky wonderfully.  
  
A few seconds passed before Andrea turned to her, holding out the bottle. "Hair of the dog?"  
  
Miranda raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. "For Dylan." she replied, holding out her mug of coffee. She'd had a coffee/vodka cocktail once before and even though she knew this drink now was going to taste nothing like that cocktail she drank it anyway because she would need something to help lighten her up. She had to be that light at the end of the tunnel for Andrea. She sipped her drink, cringing only slightly because it really didn't mix well with the sort of coffee it was, and reached for Andrea's. Plus, after hearing what Andrea had told her, it only made sense to send off Dylan here, like this, together.   
  
~*~  
  
**Mid-Morning.  
**  
Hearing the doors to the town hall opening everybody stood from their seats. The  _RUNWAY_ editor had surprisingly been sat up the front in the second row next to Andrea with the rest of the Sachs family. She turned her head to the left and watched as Richard, Harrison, Big Al, and a couple of other male Sach’s relatives she hasn't met, carrying Dylan's casket. She swallowed hard at the sight still unable to believe that this was happening.   
  
As they moved, albeit slowly, down the hall the Sachs women came in to view, Kate in the middle between Andrea and Pippa who were holding onto her followed by the rest of the family.  
  
When the casket was placed up the front the Sachs settled in their seats Miranda turned to Andrea who was staring at the coffin that her brother lay motionless and cold inside. She took her lovers hand, squeezing tightly.   
  
The brunette turned to her with tear filled eyes. Her lover squeezed her hand in response.   
  
The funeral director came into view in front of them all, beginning to speak.   
  
"Let's not mourn Dylan's life when there was so much of it to celebrate. Let's not dwell on our loss when we are all so much richer for having known Dylan. Let's not be sad when we all know that's not what he would want. For Dylan has given us so much to smile and laugh about..." he continued speaking and Miranda zoned out a little, feeling completely numb, Andrea beginning to sniffle and cry next to her, squeezing her hand tightly. She was unable to believe she was sitting here mourning such a beautiful soul who had been taken from this Earth too soon.  
  
The funeral director finished speaking and a projector screen came down from the roof.  
  
Dylan came onto the screen holding an electric guitar and started rocking out to a  _Metallica_ song that he played exceptionally well. She'd had no idea he played guitar.  _He really was a man of all trades and talents!_  
  
"This is how everyone should remember me if I was ever to pass onto another life... remember me as the kick-ass guitar player! And this song better be played at the funeral and over and over again at the wake!" Dylan grinned, this looked to have been recorded quite a few years ago, and he had no idea what was lying in wait for him. She swallowed hard. She wished that there was something more that could have been done to prevent him from doing something so drastic.  
  
The Sach's clan and all of the relatives began bawling their eyes out, staring at his goofy grin as he began rocking out to another  _Metallica_ song. The electric guitar continued playing through the speakers until the video faded out and a slide-show of family photos began. There were some she had seen and lots she hadn't. There were lots of goofy photos and lots of serious faces. There was one of Dylan sitting on a park bench with his siblings, he was no older than three, and in-between his legs was a very large wet patch which caused the room to laugh.   
  
"He was always wetting himself from excitement." Andrea explained softly.   
  
Miranda smiled, albeit sadly, as she stared into Andrea's eyes. She hated seeing her lover like this. She wished she could pull a miracle out of her sleeve and bring Dylan back to the Sach's clan.  
  
The photographs went on for a good few minutes because there were lots of them, Kate and Richard had done the right thing and had taken millions. Her heart fluttered with adoration when cute baby/toddler/teenager pictures of her darling Andrea came onto the screen, and she couldn't help but chuckle and slightly cringe at the god-awful clothes Andrea was seen wearing in a lot of the pictures, but then there were the older photos of her in the brunette's  _Northwestern_ days in her early twenties and Miranda's always burning attraction for her lover was inflamed. Andrea was truly drop-dead gorgeous in every single way; those eyes, that cheeky/naughty smirk, legs that went on for days...  _I'm a lucky woman!_  
  
The slide-show came to a stop after a photo of the last ever family photo that had been taken of the six family members, eight including the boisterous dogs, who were of course also in the photo.   
  
Richard's eyes made contact with the director of the funeral and he stood up, looking down to Kate who was un-moving.   
  
Miranda could understand. She knew if this were a funeral for one of the girls she wouldn't want to have to get up there and face everyone because that would make this so much more real.   
  
Kate reached out, taking his hand, and slowly stood to make their way to the podium... eyes never leaving the photo of Dylan above the coffin.   
  
“I had always wanted two boys and two girls..." Richard began speaking, looking out to all of them. "So, the day Kate and I found out we were expecting another baby boy I was… I was overjoyed. I remember that day clearly when Kate surprised me with the positive pregnancy test, and that very first visit to the doctor for the ultra-sound, seeing Dylan for that first time… I knew what a whirlwind of a boy he was going to be, but I knew I was always going to cherish him. He was the son I had always dreamed of having, but losing a son at the young age of twenty-three-" He shook his head, wiping the tears from his eyes. "When he had so much more life to live, to meet the woman of his dreams, propose to her and get married, to have children... things he'll never get to do now... all these life experiences that can never be experienced. I will never be able to get over this loss, and if it weren't for my other children, and I can speak for Kate here, is that I would have lost the will to live by now, but because of them and their strength and love I know that Kate and I will eventually be okay... as long as we all stay together..." Richard looked at his children. "As you can see I'm not holding a piece of paper, I haven't prepared a speech of any kind because I never thought I'd be standing here saying goodbye to my youngest son. It was meant to be the other way around, I was meant to be lying in some bed decades from now dying from old age saying goodbye to my children..." Kate was uncontrollably sobbing at this point and she couldn't remain standing there anymore, she was about to collapse.  
  
Andrea and Harrison sensed this and instantly walked over to her as she practically fell into their arms.   
  
As Kate walked back over to the rows of chairs their eyes connected. They were pools of devastating sadness to the point it was overwhelming and Miranda wanted to break eye contact but she didn't. They were eyes that also conveyed so much confusion and anger.   
  
Once Mama Sachs was settled back on the chair in the front row her lover returned next to her, reclaiming her hand even more tightly than moments ago.   
  
"I fucking hate this." Andrea softly cried.   
  
"I know, darling." Miranda replied. She fucking hated it too.  
  
Richard began talking again. "Dylan was the best son a Father could ask for. We definitely had our ups and downs, but what Father and Son doesn't... at the end of the day we always mended the patches, had a beer or well more than just a beer-" the room laughed then everybody knowing just how much not only Dylan enjoyed drinking but the whole Sachs clan. "He got that from his Grandfather and I'll miss our Thursday night "beer night" and Sunday afternoons making our home brew and Wednesday's for our snooker competitions with our friends." He looked over to a certain group. "Our local drinking hole will never be the same to the point I'm not sure I'll ever be able to go back there without him..." he continued wiping the tears that silently fell. "But most of all what I'll miss the most is just his funny, amazing, carefree attitude on life and how he could always make me laugh or how he could make me open up and talk about whatever it was that he could see was bugging me. Nothing ever phased Dylan, that boy went with the flow and never let anything bother him too much or well... that's what I had always thought, until now. It goes to show that you never know what a person might be going through on the inside and that's why all of you need to talk about anything that might be bugging you whether it's to a family member or a friend... I never want any one of you, my incredible and loyal community members, to feel the pain that my family and I feel. Please, if this is resonating something inside of you, please talk to someone and seek the help needed because resorting to such measures..." Richard shook his head. "There are other ways..." he began crying even more now and he ended his speech there as Harrison went up and walked his Father back next to Kate before standing at the podium to take his turn.   
  
  
"Not many people know this but Dylan was born at home." Harrison began speaking.  
  
Miranda had known this, well, the story from her lovers point of view, of course and it was a beautiful story.  
  
"I remember that day so clearly. Andy and I wouldn't stop arguing and running around being complete little shits. Dad got so frustrated with us that he left us to run amok and went to do work around the farm because we wouldn't go outside, we kept refusing as it was too cold. I remember Mom yelling down to us sometime later telling us to call Dad back in and an ambulance because the baby is coming. Andy and I stopped arguing straight away, we instantly forgot what it was we were arguing about and went to be with our Mom and our new baby brother that was on the way. It was a bit of a blur until Dad came back and was able to calm Mom down, but then Mom started yelling at Dad because of all the pain she was in, and Andy kept telling me about how hungry she was for chocolate fudge..."  
  
Andrea laughed through her tears as Harrison's eyes met with her lovers.  
  
Miranda smiled. Her lover still grumbled about wanting chocolate fudge at the worst of times.  
  
"It was when Andy finally got some chocolate fudge and she had begun to greedily eat it when we were called back into the room to meet our baby brother, Dylan, and I remember... he was crying his head off so hard." Harrison fought the urge to cry, keeping himself together as Andy and Pippa joined their brother, putting their arms around him as they cried softly. "I took his little hand and straight away he stopped crying. That's when I knew it was my job to always look out for him, make sure nobody hurt him, but truth is I failed in doing that along the way, I became too focused with my own career and dreams..." Tears began falling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Dylan, that I didn't stick to my word." he remained quiet for a few seconds, getting himself together as best as possible. "I love you, meathead, and you shouldn't have gone out this way.” he folded his small piece of paper, and looked up to them all. “He was the world to us all and he will never be forgotten.”  
  
“Never.” Andrea and Pippa softly said.  
  
Harrison stepped away from the podium, and looked to his siblings.  
  
Miranda watched as Andrea hesitated before taking a deep breath and stepping forward. Her lover fixed the microphone to her height before looking out at all of them, her eyes meeting hers. She nodded at Andrea, smiling at her.  _You can do this._  She thought to herself, knowing that her lover was struggling on the inside to get a grip. Her brunette beauty didn't want to mess this up for Dylan and has been working on her speech since she got back from tackling what it was like being out on the streets.  
  
"Dylan wasn't only my brother, the most amazing brother at that, but he was my best friend. I don't know what to say... none of this-" Andrea looked around, her voice and body trembling and Miranda itched to reach out and hold her. "Is... is supposed to be happening. I shouldn't be standing here today." Her brunette beauty broke down then, unable to continue as tears endlessly fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I can't do this." she cried and Miranda's heart broke all over again as she watched her usually strong lover break down in front of them all.   
  
Through her blurry eyes behind her  _PRADA_ sunglasses Miranda watched as Pippa stepped forward and put her hands over her sister's shaking ones. The blonde took Andrea's piece of paper and looked up into the brunette's eyes before turning to look at them all.  
  
_Oh my..._  Miranda couldn't believe what she saw, how strong this young girl was being for her older sister who was visibly broken.  _What a perfect soul._  Seriously, the whole Sach's clan were extremely incredible people and she considered herself to have found a pot of Gold to be able to call Andrea Sachs her friend and her lover.   
  
The perfect soul which was Pippa began speaking, reading Andrea's words. "This should be a normal day, like one of those days you don't even have to think about, but instead we're here to grieve for our beloved brother, son, nephew, cousin, and friend... to say goodbye to Dylan, our beautiful meathead." Pippa was holding back her tears, and Miranda had no idea how she was remaining so strong when everyone around her wasn't, the whole room was crying, tears were silently falling down her own cheeks behind her sunglasses. "I'm still trying to work out what I should say. I've looked for poems, songs, words written from someone else but the truth is... I realised I don't need anyone else’s words. I know how it felt to have Dylan in our lives, the happiness, the constant chatter, all the love he brought to each and every one of us... and the pain now that he's gone. He lived for twenty-three years, and he was meant to have another five or six decades under his belt... I want to stand up here and talk about all of our great times together, all the silly memories we created and all the pranks we pulled, but there are too many to choose from and if I were to start retelling them to you all not only would we be here all afternoon but the waterworks would begin and I wouldn't be able to stop those and actually speak clearly to you all. One thing I can say about Dylan is that no matter what moods we were all in, if all six of us were grumpy on a Sunday afternoon and none of us felt like getting along he would waltz into the room and bring us all together again until we were very nearly wetting ourselves with laughter because that's the sort of person Dylan was. He valued those around him and never enjoyed being sad and alone, always wanting to make you smile and laugh, to be the life of a party. I'm going to miss that lively attitude... no one will ever be able to come as close as you. Every moment with him was precious. How this must be feeling for Mom and Dad, Kate and Richard-" Kate's sobs were louder now as Richard held her tight and Pippa was visibly starting to struggle holding it together. "We can never understand that pain, it isn't fair... a parent losing their child, but we are here for you." the Sachs siblings looked to their parents through their blurry tear-filled eyes. "To grieve with you, and comfort you, you're surrounded by people who love you-" Pippa began crying now, her strong facade slowly cracking. "And to cherish all the memories Dylan has given us. I miss my brother, and I'll always miss and love him, and what this has shown me more now than ever is that I'll never take for granted the time I have with people that I love."  
  
Miranda blew her nose as everyone around her nodded their agreements and continued crying as she watched Andrea embrace Pippa tightly, whispering something in her ear. Her lover took the piece of paper from Pippa's hand before the young blonde reached into her jacket and pulled out her own rumpled piece of paper. She remembered seeing Pippa throw it away yesterday evening in a crumpled ball.  
  
"These are my own words now." Pippa said into the microphone, staring down at the paper she held. "I haven't prepared any fancy poems or quotes to read to you. I looked at the internet’s guide to writing a eulogy and it said to say goodbye in your own words even if you're a really crappy writer and public speaker like I am. I'm not going to talk about what a wonderful person Dylan was, how happy and vibrant he was because, come on, we all know that about him. It's the first thing you pick up on the very first time you meet him." the blonde took a few slow breath's before continuing. "I want to talk about the day-to-day stuff. The room we used to share when we were younger, our pet turtle we shared, how he taught me to tie my shoe laces and taught me how to read digital and analogue time. How he taught me to change the oil in my car and fill up the water for the windscreen wipers... he was the one who came to my aid when I broke down with a popped tyre and he patiently talked me through how to fix it. He was always patient, he never snapped and never got annoyed, not even when I would come in and try to help him with the motorbikes when I always knew I was only getting in his way and yet he never said anything, he let me mess around and be that annoying little sister."  
  
Miranda watched as Pippa fell quiet for a couple of seconds, trying to keep herself from crying.  
  
"I always admired Dylan's passion to follow after our Grandfathers love for motorbikes and to build up this empire that our Grandfather had always dreamed of. Dylan achieved that, and did what Grandfather could not, and I know that Grandfather would have been looking down with his wide goofy smile... the smile that Dylan also had... being so, so proud of him. Dylan never backed down, he stuck to his goals and didn't let the influences of others tell him what he should be doing with his life, he always did what he believed in, and rarely ever let people give him shit because of that. That's one of the things I loved about Dylan. The other thing I loved was that he always had my best interest in heart. He was always looking out for me, making sure I was okay, always threatening the boys at school that if they ever broke my heart they would have him to deal with." Pippa smiled then, obviously thinking back to the memory. "He did whatever he could for me... if I was in a sad mood he would always go out of his way, above and beyond, for me to make me happy again even when I gave him a hard time and I was a moody bitch telling him to leave me alone..." she shook her head. "No matter what he was there. He always protected me right from day one and when I feared the bogey monster hiding under my bed. He would build a fort in our room, and it was our magical fort that no scary monsters could enter. He would make it into this fun game, and would make me forget that I even had the fear of the mythical bogeyman. Dylan was funny. He was beautiful, had the perfect smile that always made me smile, and his laugh... his laugh was contagious. He was also brave, he was a daredevil and nothing ever seemed too dangerous for him. He was the most kind-hearted person and would have done anything for you. It's true though that Dylan had his secrets, I knew that, but I never thought this..." she trailed off. "Lately... when we talked about the future, how we were going to move into his wicked new house together, be housemates until either of us found  _"the one”_  because we loved spending so much time together. All of us siblings did. We rarely ever fought and when we did it was always over something minor. We spoke of all the things we were going to do, how the house was going to look, and we couldn’t come to an agreement over what paint colours the living area should be and we ended up in laughter because we kept disagreeing until we simply decided on a neutral colour. The way he spoke, he didn’t let on how he was feeling inside... I can’t believe we aren’t going to be able to create all those silly memories in your dream house together... that I’ll never get to hear your voice, to talk to you again whenever I need cheering up, to see you pop your head into my room and tell me something random or quote  _Family Guy_  to me before running off down the hall laughing like an idiot. My life will never be the same without you, brother.” she turned to the picture of Dylan. “I loved him. I loved him so much and I will always love him. I have lost this big chunk of me and I hate that I’ll never be able to get that back. I know that they say today is supposed to be a day of celebrating Dylan’s life, but that just feels wrong. Dylan shouldn’t have gone out the way he did, and celebrating is the last thing I feel like doing."   
  
Miranda watched as Pippa stared silently at the piece of paper she held. It was obvious the young sibling had finished speaking, but was unable to move.  
  
Andrea and Harrison put their arms around her, and Pippa physically jolted out of the daze she had been in, and nodded as they whispered to her and they began walking over to the seats.  
  
The funeral director came back into view as the Sach's siblings settled in the front row together, her eyes having quickly connected with Andrea's and she nodded, she knew Andrea needed to be with her siblings now as Pippa cried in her lovers arms and Kate continued sobbing more violently seeing her children broken in such a way.  
  
~*~  
  
**An Hour Later.  
**  
Everyone had made their way back to the Sachs Homestead and now they were stood out the back, a few paddocks from the house, watching as Dylan's casket was placed into the ground in the spot his future house would have been built.   
  
Not many words were said, everything that had needed to be said was said earlier at the town-hall, as Miranda stepped forward and picked up a red rose out of the basket and threw it down onto the coffin.  _I'll never forget you..._  
  
Some time had passed and everyone had left except for herself and the five members of the very close-knit Sach's clan until one by one they slowly walked away with sobs escaping their mouths.   
  
It was now just Andrea and her. Her lover was now crying uncontrollably and she turned into her, her body colliding into her own with her lover burying her face into her shoulder. "I don't know how I'll live without him."  
  
Miranda, knowing there wasn't much that could be said, simply rubbed Andrea's back and held onto her lover tightly, letting Andrea know that she would always be there for her and that she can cry as much as she likes.   
  
A few moments passed until Andrea pulled away, wiping her tears with shaking fingers, and looked to Dylan's grave stone in front of the hole in the ground where her brother laid in the casket. She watched as her brunette beauty pulled out the bottle of  _Wild Turkey_  she had purchased just yesterday, and it all made sense now as to why she'd brought it, as Andrea knelt down and put the bottle in front of the grey headstone.  
  
"This was the first alcoholic drink I brought Dylan on his 21st birthday." Andrea explained, staring down at the casket. "It was one of the greatest nights. The whole town came out, we drank and sang the night away..." tears fell down Andrea's flawless cheeks which were continuously wiped away with shaking fingers. "I remember the Jukebox didn't stop playing his favourite song on repeat all night to the point a heap of locals got annoyed." she laughed softly, Miranda smiled sadly. "None of us in the family cared though, it helped he had great taste in music."   
  
Miranda leant down, putting a hand on Andrea's shoulder, watching as her lover put the rose she still held atop the rest.   
  
"I'm going to miss hearing you play guitar, and mostly hearing your voice calling me up to chat about this and that, whinge and moan about whatever was bugging you..." A sob escaped the brunette's mouth, and she cupped it. "but I guess we're all lucky you recorded so much footage of yourself, you were always such a camera whore. There are so many things I'm going to miss about you."   
  
Her lover stood then and she did too, watching as so many emotions crossed Andrea's face.   
  
"I can only hope that whatever pain you must have been in is gone now, that you're finally at peace." Andrea said, and it was obvious how hard it was for the brunette beauty to be saying these words because of not knowing of Dylan's battles with himself.   
  
Her hand was entwined with Andrea's.   
  
"I'm ready to go now..." Andrea said, turning to look at her. "To send him off the way he would want me to... with our family, alcohol, music, and laughter... lots of it."   
  
Miranda nodded, and squeezed her darling's hand.   
  
"To reminisce on all of the amazing times we had together."   
  
~*~  
  
**Sometime Later.  
**  
Miranda stopped short upon seeing that the living area of the Sachs Homestead was already occupied. She had needed to come inside for a few moments of silence, to shed her own tears she had been doing her best to hold back, to remain strong for her brunette beauty "Oh." she said, and Kate turned around. "I'm sorry to disturb you."  
  
Kate waved her words away, turning back to the window.  
  
Miranda hesitated, and decided it was best to leave the grieving Mother alone and was about to walk away when the other woman started talking.  
  
“I feel like I am a bad mother for standing up there in front of you all and I didn’t say one word about my baby boy.”   
  
Miranda shook her head. “I don’t think you’re a bad mother at all. It’s understandable that you couldn’t say anything, it was hard enough standing up there in the first place when today shouldn’t have happened.”  
  
"But I should have said something.” Kate downed the rest of her vodka. “Would you have? You would have."  
  
“It’s hard to say.” Miranda responded. It was true, it would all depend on what her mood would be like and if she had the energy to even speak let alone stand. “Honestly... I think I’d want to say goodbye in my own way and my own time.”  
  
Kate was pacing the length of the room in such a way like Andrea did. She remained quiet, and so Miranda spoke again.  
  
“However, if you really feel like you should have said something then maybe you can now.”   
  
Kate paused, looking at her and again it reminded her so much of her lover. “Now?”  
  
“Yes, why not.” Miranda shrugged. “Maybe you do need to get something off your chest.”  
  
Kate remained quiet for a few seconds, turning to stare back out the window, and just as the  _RUNWAY_ editor thought the other woman wasn't going to say anything the mother turned back around, stared at all of the flowers that filled the room, opened her mouth and began speaking as their eyes connected. “Dylan... you shouldn’t have been taken from me, especially not the way it happened. How and why you did that to your Father and I, your sisters and brother... I’ll never be able to understand-" the woman shook her head. "but... you have left us, you've left a huge hole in all of us, and it angers me how you didn't come to any of us and tell us how you were feeling deep inside... how that must have been for you, dealing with so much darkness. I can never forgive you, for doing what you did, when there were other ways you could have gone about it. However, what happened has happened and there's no turning back the clock. As you would say... life goes on." she turned to look back out the window. "You’re out there now, somewhere beyond that horizon, above us in the clouds, and no longer suffering anymore from the darkness you carried around on your back. You know that I will never forget you, I am your mother, I carried you for nine months and you will always be a part of me, always in my heart and in my memories, never far from my mind... you will never be forgotten in our family, in this home...” the other woman looked back around, and Miranda knew that everywhere Kate looked there would be some sort of memory. “I will always, always love you, and now... now somehow I have to let you go and I have to try to heal from this shock and this grief. This is it, this is goodbye.” Kate picked up a picture of Dylan from the nearby mantelpiece. “Goodbye my beautiful, funny little prankster...” she pressed two fingers to her lips, kissed them and pressed them against the photo. "Rest in peace."  
  
~*~  
  
TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! What an intense chapter! I hope it wasn't too hard for any of you to read, and I hope you took my advice and grabbed some tissues! 
> 
> I also want to say that if anyone reading this or anyone you know is dealing with emotional issues/battling depression - you're not alone! There are ways to seek help - talk to your parents, other family members, a friend or if you don't feel you can talk to people like them then a helpline. There are plenty of them out there, and no one will judge you. It's better to talk about whatever you're struggling with then bottling it up.
> 
> Lifeline Australia: 13 11 14  
> Headspace Australia: 1800 650 890  
> Whitewreath Australia (text message service for those who don't like speaking on the phone): 0410 526 562  
> Lifeline New Zealand: 09 5222 999 if you live in Auckland or 0800 543 354 for those that live outside Auckland.  
> American/Canadian Suicide Prevention Lifeline: 1-800-273-8255  
> American Crisis Text Line: crisistextline.org  
> The American Veterans Crisis Line: veteranscrisisline.net  
> UK Hotline: (0) 8457 90 90 90  
> Brazil Hotline: http://www.cvv.org.br/  
> Chinese Hotline: 800-810-1117 or 010-82951332.  
> Denmark: 70 201 201  
> French Hotlines:  
> Fil santé jeunes: 0800 235 236  
> Suicide écoute: 01 45 39 40 00  
> SOS Suicide Phénix: 01 40 44 46 45  
> Lifeline Malaysia: 603-4265 7995  
> Netherlands - 113 Suicide Prevention: 0900-0113
> 
> Just to name a few... here is the complete list if you're reading this in a country I haven't named and you or someone you know needs help and you need to find the number: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_suicide_crisis_lines
> 
> Also;  
> Picture of "young Andy" aka Anne Hathaway found on Google. No copyright intended.


End file.
